


Klaine Prompts

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 121,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Here is a collection of all the Klaine Prompts I've filled over the Years!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 6





	1. Back to My Nerdy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine gets pink eye and has to relive his middle school days

Blaine had hoped that the nerdy boy image he once sported would remain in the past and that Kurt would never find out about how he really looked. In the beginning of middle school, he hadn't figured out gel yet and he had horrible eye sight and was forced to wear giant square glasses to hold his very strong eyeglass prescription. If his appearance wasn't enough he was short and gay. The bullies really ate him up; he was one of their favorite targets. Then after Sadie Hawkins, Blaine was determined to start over at Dalton. He cut his hair much shorter and learned how to gel it. He also went to his eye doctor and got contacts. He couldn't change the fact that he was still short and still gay, but at least his outer appearance wouldn't look like the nerd he once was.

Blaine hadn't thought about that unhappy boy in a while, until history began to repeat itself. In the morning his eye looked puffy and red and it itched like crazy. It was definitely pink eye. He tried to get his contacts in his eyes, but once he got it in it burned so badly that he was forced to take it out. He couldn't go to school without his contacts. There was no way he would be able to see in any of his classes, so he reluctantly pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out the giant, square glasses and positioned him on his face. Then he went into the bathroom and reached for his hair gel bottle. He turned it upside down and squeezed it but nothing came out. "No, no this can't be happening." Blaine said quickly as he desperately tried to shake any amount of gel from the bottle, but had no luck. There was no way he could go to school looking like this. He could fake sick, plus the pink eye had to draw some cause for a doctor visit. So, he pulled on his long bathrobe and grabbed a tissue and walked downstairs. His mom was standing at the stove making breakfast.

"Mom?" he whined in his best sick voice. Lila Anderson turned around and looked back at him.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" She said as she hurried over to him.

"I don't feel good." Blaine answered back with an exaggerated fake cough into his elbow.

"What hurts baby?" she asked back.

"My eye hurts, and I think I have a fever." He replied trying to sound as sick as he possibly could.

"Okay, I'll make you a doctor's appointment, but their only open after three o'clock so do you think you can tough it out at school? You have that glee club assignment today right?" she asked. Now he was stuck. He really did have an important glee club assignment, but he couldn't go to school looking the way he did.

"I… I umm." Blaine stammered.

"Please, sweetie I know you can do it. You've been talking about this performance all week. Try to push through it." She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead and walked off with the phone and that was that. There was no way out, so he walked quickly upstairs and pulled on some clothes and tried his best make his hair look as good as it could, but it still looked like a train wreck. Now, the same nerdy boy was looking back at him from his bedroom mirror.

Once Blaine arrived at school he instantly hurried over to his locker and buried his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Maybe, if he worked really hard he could get the nurse to send him home. He tried to grab his books quickly, but Kurt had already caught up to him.

"Hey stranger" He said sweetly.

"Hi" Blaine murmured back still looking into his locker.

"Are you alright? You seem off?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just late." Blaine said before grabbing his books and hurrying off never bothering to look up. Kurt was left standing at Blaine's locker wondering what he had done to piss Blaine off. Blaine tried to go straight to the nurse's office. He went in and told her what was wrong, but she belittled him.

"Your mother made you an appointment and you don't have a fever so I can't send you home." The nurse told him. Blaine nodded and headed off to class. He was lucky enough to not have any classes with Kurt until glee club so he toughed it out. Then when it came to Glee club, he knew the jig was up. He was going to have to face Kurt. He walked into the choir room and everyone seem to stop and stare at him, but he notice that Kurt wasn't their yet.

"Whoa dude, what happened?" Finn asked. If anyone was going to point out Blaine's flaws, it was Finn. Blaine was so sick of him.

"Nothing, maybe I chose to look like this." He said sarcastically.

"Dude, I'm just saying you don't look like yourself. You don't need to get bitchy with me." Finn replied. Blaine scoffed. "What?" Finn said in an angry tone.

"You're such a hypocrite." Blaine seethed through his teeth.

"What do you say to me?" Finn said angrily getting up from the chair he was in.

"You tell ME not to get bitchy with you. You're horrible to me every single day and I'm so sick of it." Blaine said.

"Wow, sorry. It's not my fault that I wanted to know why you look like a giant nerd instead of your perfect attention whore self." Finn said. Everyone in the glee clubs mouths dropped including Blaine's as tears formed in his eyes.

"What the hell did you just say to him?" came a voice from the doorway. It was Kurt's. Blaine was beyond embarrassed. He grabbed his bag and bolted from the room. He could hear Kurt yelling from down the hall. He ran towards the back of the school and onto the staircase. No one ever went there so he knew he was safe. He sat on the steps and just cried. It was like he was back in middle school in Westerville. He felt like that nerdy little boy who got bullied every day, the same boy who almost took his own life because it got to be just too much. Suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Blaine sweetie look at me." The voice said who was obviously Kurt. Blaine shook his head the tears still streaming down his face. "Look at me." Kurt demanded. Slowly, Blaine looked up.

"Why are you here?" Blaine said

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned.

"I look like a nerd, and this is what I really look like, so why are you still here?" Blaine said.

"I am here because I love you. I love you, not your outer appearance. I love your leadership qualities, and the way you can make me laugh. I love how you act like a puppy when you get excited about something and how you put your all into anything you take on. I love how you make me feel loved and special. You see me for who I really am, not my outer appearance but me. For the record, there is nothing wrong with the way that you look. I think that it's a nice change. I can finally touch this gorgeous head of curls that you always hide from me and even though those glasses hide away your beautiful eyes they look absolutely stunning on you. I love you for you, your amazing outer appearance is just a delightful bonus" Kurt said a smile on his face. Blaine let out a smile chuckle as a smile came over his face. Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Oh and didn't I ever tell you? I have a special thing for nerdy looking guys." Kurt whispered seductively into Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled and reached down for Kurt's hand. Kurt grasped his hand back and helped him up from the dirty tear covered staircase and they walked hand in hand back to the choir room.


	2. Kitty Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine is allergic to Lord Tubbington

The New Directions were going crazy this week. With Regionals coming up, everyone was completely stressed. On top of that, Brittany had announced that a meteor was going to crash into Earth and kill them all. The only one really worried about that though was Sam, who was convinced that he was going to die and was stuck worrying about the topic of having angel sex. Blaine however was completely calm. He had faith in them for Regionals. One of their competitors was a convent and he was sure that they could take the Hooiserdaddies. With a name like that, they couldn't be that good. When Mr. Shue announced the assignment for week Blaine couldn't believe it. He couldn't figure out why Mr. Shue was indulging in this meteor story. It was insane. Everyone else seemed completely on board with the idea though.

Brittany was the first to perform. "More than Words" was a really pretty song and Blaine was glad to sing it. Plus, He had noticed that Sam and Brittany were pretty distant so this was a good opportunity for them to get closer again. Sam began to strum his guitar and Brittany started to sing. Blaine walked out with a candle and lit it and joined in the song. The rest of the New Directions followed with their own lit candles. Blaine could feel his eyes becoming itchy, but he couldn't figure out why. He noticed Brittany move out towards the seats in the auditorium. She was singing to someone, or something. He looked closely and there sat Lord Tubbington in a comfy little cat bed. That explained why his eyes were itchy. Blaine had found out he was allergic to cats when he was little. They made him sneeze, his eyes itch, and if he touched one he broke out in hives. It wasn't a life threatening allergy, it was just plain annoying. As the song came to a close, the rest of the New Directions members blew out there candles and began to walk off stage. Brittany went down and grabbed Lord Tubbington off the bed. Sam went to put his guitar away so it was just Brittany, Blaine, and Lord Tubbington left in the auditorium.

"So, Blaine Warbler, Did you like the song?" She asked.

"Yeah, Britt. It was really pretty." Blaine said as he ran a finger underneath his tickly nose.

"I don't think Lord Tubbington liked it." She pouted. "Maybe if we just give him some time, here you hold him." Brittany said as she shoved Lord Tubbington into Blaine's arms.

"No, Brittany I…" Blaine began, but before he knew it she was gone and he was left holding a cat. He could feel the hives bubbling on his skin. His eyes were burning, so he set Lord Tubbington on his bed. He didn't want to leave him alone so he stood there and waited for Brittany to come back. He sneezed three times into his arm and went to dig for a tissue in his backpack. Time went by and the hives on his arms got worse. He wondered how long Britt thought she could leave him with her cat, bu it was Brittany so anything was possible. Then, he heard someone come into the auditorium. It was Sam.

"Dude, what are you still doing in here?" Sam asked.

"Britt, made me *achoo* watch her cat and I'm allergic to cats, but I didn't want to leave him alone." Blaine said after only pausing once to sneeze. Sam rushed down to where Blaine was.

"Aww man, your arms are covered in hives. Here give him to me." Sam said. It was then that Brittany came into the auditorium.

"Does Lord Tubbington forgive me now?" She asked as she skipped over to Blaine and Sam.

"Britt, why did you ask Blaine to watch him when he's allergic to cats?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know. Plus, I don't even know what the word allergy means. Is that like a fancy word for not liking cats" She responded.

"No Britt, It's not." Sam responded. At this point Blaine looked horrible. His nose was stuffed up and is eyes were bright red. The worst were his arms that were covered in bumpy red hives. "Okay, Well Britt. You and Lord Tubbington need to work this out yourselves." Sam said as he handed Lord Tubbington over to Brittany. Then he turned to Blaine. "Come on man; let's get you to the nurse." He replied before pulling him out of the cat infested auditorium and down to the nurse where he could get some Benadryl to fix his allergic reaction.


	3. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine get into a car accident

They say that when you get into an accident, there's a moment. A moment, where everything is in slow motion, but it's the clearest moment you'll have for a while. After impact things are hectic and scary, but that moment is the thing that the victim will remember for the rest of their lives…

"Blaine, please change this song. I can't take anymore Katy Perry." Kurt moaned.

"No, Katy Perry is a goddess. I will not silence her." Blaine said. Kurt laughed, but reached for the radio controls. "No!" Blaine yelled as he reached to pull Kurt's hands off of the controls. They kept fighting and Blaine got distracted. He plowed through the stop sign and they heard a blaring horn from a pick-up truck coming from the other way. Blaine looked up and tried to swerve, but it was too late. The front of the truck collided with Blaine's side of the car and sent it flying across the street and into a telephone pole that collided with Kurt's side of the car. As the car swerved, they both felt that moment. The car moved slowly and they realized what was going to happen, but they couldn't do anything about it. Then BAM! The car collided and everything went black. Blaine woke up first. Through the black haze covering his eyes he could see glass everywhere and there was blood on his hands. Where was the blood coming from? He felt down his stomach and felt a giant shard of glass protruding from his lower stomach. Then he realized, What about Kurt? He looked over in the passenger seat. Kurt was slumped over with his head touching the dashboard. Blood was pouring from a cut, but it didn't look too deep. His arm was bent at a strange angle. There was no doubt about it. It was definitely broken.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned, but there was no response. He reached over slowly, wincing at the pain in his stomach and touched Kurt. He moved slightly so he wasn't dead. Blaine could feel the darkness overwhelming him again. He tried to stay awake, but the darkness was too strong. The last thing he heard was the sound of sirens speeding up the road.

Outside of the car the ambulances had just pulled up. They pulled out two stretchers and ran over to the car. The first paramedic opened up Blaine's side of the car and felt for a pulse. "I've got a pulse, but its weak." She said. "How's the other one?" She asked. Her partner opened Kurt's door and assessed his injury.

"His arm is definitely broken; he's got a serious laceration on his forehead. He's got a pulse, it seems strong. No other apparent injuries." He responded.

"Come help me get him out. He's critical." She yelled. He ran around to the other side of the car and helped to pull Blaine out and onto the stretcher. The other paramedics came running and got Kurt out on the other side and onto another stretcher. Then both teams of paramedics rushed off to their ambulances and sped off to the hospital. Once in route the darkness that took over Blaine weakened and he started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Blaine mumbled.

"Sir, you're in an ambulance. You were in an accident and you're going to be at the hospital any minute. Okay?" the female paramedic said.

"Kurt?" Blaine moaned and tried to sit up.

"Sir, you need to calm down. Kurt. He's in the other ambulance." She responded as she forced his back down on the stretcher. The ambulance stopped and the doors opened. A flood of doctors rushed towards the stretcher and they moved him inside. There was a lot of yelling as the herd of doctors assessed him injuries. "He's got deep lacerations on his arms and there's a foreign body stuck in the lower upper quadrant." He heard. Then he felt very dizzy and heard a lot of beeps from the monitors. "He's tachycardic and his BP is dropping" he heard someone yell. The darkness once again took over and Blaine was out.

"He's in v-fib." one of the doctors said. The head doctor sprang into action and yelled, "Charge the paddles" and then yelled "clear" Blaine felt a rush of energy into his body and the darkness fleeted one again. The surgeons started moving his bed and ran him into surgery. Kurt on the other hand had finally woken up. He didn't know what was going on. There was an IV in his hand and a doctor stitching his forehead back together. His arm hurt really bad and it was in a cast and a sling.

"Oww" he moaned.

"Welcome back sir. Is your arm hurting you?" A female doctor asked. Kurt nodded and she injected something into his IV. His arm began to tingle and the pain slowly ebbed away.

"Ummm, I like that." Kurt slurred. The female doctor laughed.

"That's the morphine." She said.

"Morphine, Good stuff." Kurt replied. "Where is Blaine? My boyfriend?" he asked.

"He was taken into surgery. I can go find out what's going on if you want." She replied. Kurt nodded and she walked away.

In the OR, the surgeons had just pulled out the shard of glass protruding from Blaine's abdomen and were stitching him back up. The lacerations on his arms were also stitched back together. They were finally finished after 4 hours and were moving Blaine up into recovery. When they got there, they positioned Blaine's bed in the corner just as they began wheeling Kurt down the hallway. The doctor's put Kurt's bed right next to Blaine's. Kurt reached over and stroked Blaine's hair. He was beginning to wake up from the anesthesia. "Hi honey" Kurt said.

"Hi" Blaine sleepily mumbled. "okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sweetie, we're both fine. Go back to sleep." Kurt said. Blaine closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand and fell asleep too. The craziness was over and peace was finally present, but the moment was burned brightly into both of their brains.


	4. It's Just a Mosquito Bite, I Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine gets the chickenpox

The summer was a fun time. There was no school, no curfews, and the sun seemed to last forever. Kurt and Blaine's favorite thing to do during the summer was sit outside under the stars on a blanket. The only downfall was the mosquitoes. Those annoying little bugs were everywhere and felt the need to only bite Blaine.

"How are you not being eaten alive by these stupid mosquitoes?" Blaine whined as he scratched a little red dot on his upper arm.

"I don't know. They just never seemed to like me." Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Well, they must be in freaking love with me because they gave me love bites everywhere." Blaine complained.

"If that's so, I'm not sure I'm okay with that. No one gets to give you love bites… but me." Kurt said very seductively as he rolled on top of Blaine and began kissing his neck. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt back.

"Wait, wait. You're hot." Kurt said as he tried to push him away a little bit.

"Thanks." Blaine said with a smile.

"No, You…You have a fever." Kurt said as he placed his hand onto Blaine's forehead.

"What?" Blaine asked as he reached up to his neck to scratch a supposed mosquito bite.

"Blaine, that's not a mosquito bite. It's a chicken pox. You have the chicken pox!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Aww crap" Blaine muttered. The next morning Blaine had chicken pox all over his body. Kurt had come in earlier and placed oven mitts on his hands.

"What are you doing?" Blaine moaned.

"I'm putting oven mitts on your hands so you don't scratch." Kurt replied.

"Mehhh, but it itches." He whined.

"I don't care. If you scratch it, it will scar. I will not be dating a guy who had scars all over him." Kurt said.

"I hate you so much." Blaine said as he tried to pull his hands away.

"You love me, shut up." Kurt laughed as he duck taped the end of the oven mitts to his arms.

"Really?" Blaine asked as he held up his arms in frustration.

"Yes really" Kurt laughed in reply. He placed his hand on Blaine's forehead. "You still have a fever. Does anything else hurt?" Kurt asked.

"My head and my throat, oh and all the little red dots all over my body." Blaine said angrily.

"You get grumpy when you're sick." Kurt said. "I'll get you some Motrin and cough drops. Do you want anything to eat?" He asked as he began walking out the door.

"No." Blaine responded. When he came back Kurt found Blaine standing by the wall and rubbing his back up and down.

"Stop scratching." Kurt reprimanded.

"You don't understand. This is painful, pain that will only go away if I scratch it. Please, Please, scratch my back or let me scratch my back. Either way I NEED TO SCRATCH!" Blaine yelled. Kurt felt bad for Blaine. He had chicken pox when he was 10 and it was absolutely horrible. His dad stayed home for a week with him and they watched Disney movies and ate popcorn. He remembered how much he wanted to scratch, but his dad had done the oven mitts trick and he was thankful for that. If he hadn't, Kurt wouldn't have ended up with the flawless skin that he had.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I can't let you scratch." Kurt said.

"Why?" Blaine whined as he stomped his foot. He looked like a four year and Kurt laughed.

"It's not funny." Blaine said.

"I know. I'm sorry. Come lay down on bed." Kurt ordered. Kurt handed his a glass of water and the Motrin after he walked over. Blaine swallowed the pills and water and winced as the water went down his throat and then he lay down. Kurt lay down next to him and held him close. Then he began using his forearms to rub the chicken pox. It wasn't a scratch but it was enough pressure to help the itching subside.

"Oooh, that feels nice. Keep doing that please." Blaine said. Kurt smiled continued to rub Blaine's itchy pox until he fell asleep. Then Kurt kissed his head and left to go get some work done before Blaine woke up cranky and itchy once again.


	5. Needle Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine is terrified to get stitches

Needles were something that Blaine Anderson never particularly liked. Even though he got sick for a week with the flu almost every year, he still decided against getting a flu shot. He had to get blood work once when he was 12 and it took two nurses and a doctor to hold him down to get the blood. It was a simple fact; Blaine Anderson did not like needles. This Friday was Blaine and Kurt's three year anniversary. They had the apartment to themselves and planned to have a romantic dinner, and then hopefully get intimate. Little did they know; their romantic evening was going to be spent in an ER. Kurt had started dinner and was chopping up vegetables to cook, when Blaine walked in the door.

"Hey babe, the food smells great." Blaine said coming up behind him and kissing his neck.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." Kurt said. "How was your class?"

"It was fine." Blaine replied. "I don't want to talk about that though. I just want to eat this amazing dinner you made and then… you know?" Blaine said seductively. Kurt laughed and went to speak, but was cut off by the sound of his phone. It was Rachel's ringtone. Blaine hung his head and let go of Kurt.

"I promise it will be short." Kurt said as he placed a kiss onto Blaine's nose. "In the meantime, can you finish chopping those up for me?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine nodded and picked up the knife while Kurt went to answer the phone.

"Rachel, what do you want?" Kurt said in an angry tone. "No I don't know where that is. Why? Because I don't keep track of all you crap!" Kurt said. Blaine meanwhile continued to cut the vegetables. He laughed at how Rachel and Kurt fought. They sounded like an old married couple, more than he and Kurt did. He got distracted for a moment and then felt a sharp pain in his hand. When he looked down there was a deep cut going through the middle of his hand. He dropped the knife and quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his hand. Kurt heard the knife fall and said, "Rachel, wait one second." He went into kitchen and saw Blaine with a bloody towel wrapped around his hand. "Rachel I have to go." He said and hung up before rushing over to Blaine. "What did you do?" Kurt asked frantically.

"I was chopping the vegetables and I got distracted." Blaine said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Here, let me see." Kurt said as he took the towel off and led Blaine towards the table to a seat. "Shit it's really deep and it's bleeding a lot. I think you need stitches." Blaine's body visibly tensed when he heard that and he started to panic.

"No, no really it's okay. I just need a band aid." He stammered.

"No, Blaine sweetheart, as much as I don't want to spend out anniversary in an ER, You need stitches." Kurt replied. Tears started flowing out of Blaine's eyes. "Honey, it will be fine. I promise, but we need to go." Kurt wrapped his hand back up in the towel and led him down to the car. Throughout the ride, he looked over at Blaine several times. He looked pale and he was shaking. He must really be scared. Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed it. When they got to the ER they went in and took a seat in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. A nurse came over and gave Kurt paper work to fill out. Because it wasn't a very busy night, a doctor came out to them in about ten minutes.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lee. What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"My boyfriend cut his hand with a knife." Kurt replied as he took the towel away from Blaine's hand. Doctor Lee stepped closer and took Blaine's hand into hers.

"Oh, yeah, this is going to need stitches. Why don't you two follow me back and we'll get you all fixed up." She said. Kurt stood up and Doctor Lee started to walk back, but Blaine didn't get up.

"Blaine, come on honey. We have to go now." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head and grabbed onto chair with his good hand. "Sweetie, come on." Kurt said as he pulled on his good hand and practically forced Blaine into the trauma bed.

"Sir, I promise. You don't need to be afraid. I've given a lot of stitches. Do you know what we do when we give stitches, like the whole procedure?" Doctor Lee asked. Blaine shook his head. "Okay, well first I'm going to clean up your cut with some peroxide, and it will burn a little bit. Then I'm going to inject your hand with a numbing agent, so you won't feel any pain when I stitch your hand back together. After that I put a bandage over it and you'll be all set." Blaine still looked really scared and was shaking. Kurt reached over and took his hand and moved his chair closer to the bed.

"Baby, you just need to calm done. Just relax and it will be over soon." Kurt whispered into his ear. Doctor Lee came back with all the supplies needed.

"Okay Blaine, Are you ready?" Doctor Lee asked.

"Not really…" Blaine said quietly.

"I promise you'll be fine." Doctor Lee said. She took his hand in hers and grabbed the gauze pad and wet in the peroxide. "Okay Blaine, this is going to sting." She set the gauze on his hand and Blaine winced and gripped Kurt's hand tightly. Then Doctor Lee grabbed the needle from off the tray. "Now, I'm going to inject the numbing agent." Blaine pulled his hand back and shook his head.

"No, get that needle away from me." Blaine said shaking. "Kurt, make her take it away. I'm not kidding." He stammered.

"Blaine, just look at me. Don't look at that, look at me." Kurt said but Blaine tried to move and get away. Kurt held him down and Doctor Lee was able to inject him. She called another doctor over and then she turned to Kurt.

"It might be better if we just give him a sedative." She said quietly. Kurt nodded his head and the other doctor injected something into Blaine's shoulder and he stopped fighting and went limp. Doctor Lee smiled and then began stitching Blaine's hand back together.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Kurt said.

"It's fine. We all have fears. I react the same way around spiders." She laughed. The rest of the process was simple. Blaine remained sedated as Doctor Lee finished up the stitches.

"Okay, I'm all finished." She said with a smile. "You guys can leave when he feels ready. The sedative should wear off soon." Kurt nodded and then stroked Blaine's hair. Five minutes later he came to.

"Welcome back." Kurt said.

"What happened?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"You had a bit of a panic attack when the doctor brought out the needle." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary." Blaine slurred.

"It's fine. It was just an accident." Kurt said. "Now come on. Let's go home. We can still do the second part of our night. I promise to be careful of your hand." Kurt smiled. Blaine smirked back and then they left to go enjoy the rest of their anniversary.


	6. Stomach Flu Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine gets the stomach flu at Nationals (Season 3)

Blaine's stomach gurgled for the fifth time in ten minutes. He winced at the pain as he continued to toss and turn in the lumpy hotel beds to try to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Luckily for him, he got one of the two beds in the room. Finn was passed out in the other one, while Puck, Mike, and Rory were asleep on the floor. Kurt was with the girls in the opposite room. He really wished he was in the boy's room though, he always knew how to make him feel better when he was sick. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and got up and went in the bathroom making sure he shut the door quietly before he turned on the light. He stood over the sink and braced himself as the nausea came in waves. He felt that familiar watering in his mouth and decided to kneel down by the toilet just in case. It was a good thing he did because within a few seconds he felt the vomit making his way up his throat and he emptied his stomach into the toilet. He grabbed one of the hotel cups off of the sink and ran some water in it and rinsed out his mouth. He felt very tired and shaky. He was fairly certain he had a fever because even though his skin was burning hot he shook like he was left out in the cold for hours. He didn't want to wake anyone up and wasn't sure if he would throw up again so he balled up one towel and put it under his head. Then he used the other towel as a blanket. Throughout the course of the night Blaine threw up four more times and it was really wearing on him. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up any more by about 5:00 a.m. so he folded the towels back up and shakily walked back into the room and lay down in the bed. The bed was cold and he huddled deep inside the blankets as he shook with the chills. Around 5:30 the rest of the guys started waking up and getting ready. They needed to go down and rehearse. He pushed himself out of bed and began to get ready despite the fact that he still felt horrible. He didn't know how he would be able to walk downstairs let alone get through a dance rehearsal, but this was Nationals. It wasn't a time for anyone to be sick, so he was determined to push through it.

They all headed down to the continental breakfast and took a seat at row of tables in the back of the room. Blaine just sat down at one of the tables while the other boys got up to pile mountains of food onto their plates. The mere thought of food was making the waves of nausea in his stomach start up again. Kurt and the girls came down ten minutes later. Kurt was shocked at his boyfriend's appearance. He was pale, shaky, and looked like he was sweating. He walked over to him.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat something?" he asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm not much of a breakfast eater." Blaine responded.

"Are you sure because you look a little pale? I don't want you passing out on me." Kurt said.

"I'm fine. I'm tired, I just didn't sleep well." Blaine responded. He really had an answer for everything, but Kurt knew he was sick. He could always tell. Kurt left to go get some food and came back and sat down next to Blaine, who still hadn't eaten a single thing. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. When everyone was finished Mr. Shue came down and told them that the room they were rehearsing in was ready, so they made their way down there. They launched into dance rehearsals first. Blaine tried to keep up but the nausea in his stomach was becoming unbearable.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Blaine paused. He really wasn't okay. He felt really light headed and the light was disappearing from his eyes as the blackness took over. "Mr. Shue, I'm not okay." Blaine replied before his knees collapsed and he fell to the ground. Everyone else stopped moving and stared as Kurt and Mr. Shue rushed over to him.

"Blaine, honey, come on, wake up." Kurt said as she shook Blaine. Eventually Blaine's eyes opened and he looked around. His vision was hazy, but he could tell that he was on the floor.

"What happen?" he murmured.

"You fainted." Mr. Shue said. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I was sick all last night throwing up, and I think I have a fever." Blaine said as he shook with chills again. Mr. Shue looked at Blaine. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to compete. He was shaking with a fever, passing out, and vomiting. His eyes even looked sunken in as the dark bags surrounded them underneath. He recognized that as a sign of dehydration.

"Okay, we need to get you to a hospital. I think your dehydrated." He replied.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just give me some Motrin or something. I have to perform." Blaine pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Blaine, there is no way you can perform like this. You're just too sick. The best thing we can do is get you out of her and to the hospital. That way, no one else gets sick and you get better. Okay?" Mr. Shue replied. Blaine nodded, but you could tell he was obviously worked up. The rest of the glee club watched as he went from pale to a light tint of green. Kurt grabbed the trashcan from next to the table and got it underneath Blaine's chin just in time before he threw up again.

"Okay, now I know you have to go. I'll be right back I have to go tell Coach Beast and Miss Pilsberry." Mr. Shue said before running out of the room and into the hallway.

'Why didn't you tell me this morning that you were feeling bad?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't want to let anyone down. This is Nationals. We've all worked so hard." Blaine replied.

"Honey, it's not your fault you got sick. Everyone understands that." Kurt said as all the rest of the New Directions nodded.

"Go get better man." Puck said. It was then when Mr. Shue came back in with Coach Beast and Miss Pilsberry.

"Okay Blaine, let's get you to the hospital." Mr. Shue said. Kurt helped him up and walked him over to Mr. Shue. He leaned on him all the way out of the hotel and into a hotel car that took them straight to the hospital. The waiting room thankfully wasn't took crowded so they took a seat and Mr. Shue started filling out the forms.

"You know this is not the first time I've been in an ER on a competition day." Mr Shue said.

"When was that?" Blaine asked.

"When Quinn had her baby at the very first sectionals." Mr. Shue replied. "Her water broke as soon as we got off stage."

"At least she performed." Blaine said in a low voice.

"You couldn't help this. Don't feel bad. Everyone will understand." Mr Shue comforted. A nurse came over and took them back to a bed. She took his vitals and asked him a bunch of questions.

"Well, you just have a stomach bug, but you're severely dehydrated so we're going to move you into a room and pump some fluids into you okay? You'll probably be discharged later tonight." She said. Blaine nodded sadly, now there was no way he was going to make the competition. He sat down in the wheelchair that the nurse offered and she wheeled him into a room. He went into the bathroom and changed into a gown and then got into bed. A young woman, named Doctor Stevens came and put his IV in. It didn't work very well though because he was so dehydrated. His veins were very skinny and hard to find. She had to try three times. Each time he winced in pain as the needle punctured his skin. Eventually, she found a vein and hooked his up to some fluids. He fell asleep soon after and woke up later to a room full of people. All of the New Directions crowded in to his small hospital room.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" he asked weakly. They all looked down sadly and Blaine felt horrible. He had really let the team down. Then, suddenly they all broke into smiles and they pulled a giant first place trophy out from behind them.

"Just Kidding! We won!" They shouted. Now Blaine was overjoyed. After all that they worked for they finally did it. They were National Champs! The best part about it was Blaine was feeling a lot better and he was ready to go back to the hotel and celebrate with everyone else.


	7. Presidential Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt's reaction after Principal Figgins accuses him of stuffing the ballot boxes

Kurt's lower lip quivered dangerously as he made his way down the hallway. He could not believe this was happening. Principal Figgins had just accused him of stuffing the ballot boxes. He had worked really hard on this, why would he do that? Of course, he had considered it, but he never would have actually done it. He walked over to his locker where Finn and Rachel were waiting.

"Someone stuffed the ballot boxes. They think I did it." Kurt said trying not to cry. "If they can prove it, I can be suspended. And I lost, I lost the election. I lost the lead in Westside Story. I can forget about New York and NYADA because they'll never take me now. The worst part is, that for a second, I really though I won."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Rachel began but Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to find Blaine." He said before running off down the hallway. He found Blaine at his locker and he rushed over.

"Hi babe" Blaine said before he turned around. When he did he stopped dead in his tracks. "Kurt honey, what's wrong?" he asked. Kurt's eyes were filled to the brink with tears and were threatening to spill over. Blaine took his hand. "Let's go in here." He said as he pulled him into the choir room. They both sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. "Now tell me what's wrong." He replied. This was where Kurt broke down. The tears in his eyes flowed freely down in his face. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into a deep hug. Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's back as he sobbed into his chest. "Shh shh, It's okay." Blaine soothed. Kurt's sobbing only got worse as Blaine continued to comfort him. His breaths got shallower and Kurt began to hyperventilate. "Hey, baby, breathe. You have to breathe. Look at me." Blaine said as he directed Kurt's head to look at his. "Ready, breathe in." Blaine said as he took a deep breath in. Kurt did the same and followed Blaine as he let out a long breath. Soon, Kurt's breathing evened out and his sobs turned to just sniffles. Blaine held Kurt close again and kissed his forehead until he stopped crying. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked sympathetically. Kurt nodded.

"Someone stuffed the ballot box and they think it was me." Kurt said.

"What? But, you wouldn't do something like that?" Blaine said.

"I know, but they don't have anyone else in mind. So they think that it has to be me, but I didn't do it. Blaine, I swear I didn't do it." Kurt said as his eyes teared up again.

"I know you didn't baby." Blaine said. "I believe you."

"Well you're the only one. Now I'll never get into NYADA because they're going to suspend me and it'll go on my record." Kurt cried.

"Maybe not" Blaine said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to tell Figgins that I stuffed the ballot boxes." Blaine said. "Then he'll suspend me and he can't suspend you."

"No, Blaine I can't ask you to do that." Kurt said quickly.

"Honey, I want to. I will do anything to help you achieve your dreams." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on his lips. Kurt nodded and before he could say another thing Blaine was out of the room and walking towards Principal Figgins office. Finn was about halfway down the hallway.

"Dude where are you going?" he asked.

"To tell Figgins that I stuffed the ballot box." Blaine responded.

"You don't have to do that." Finn replied quickly.

"Yes I do. Kurt will never get into NYADA if I don't" Blaine said as he tried to push past Finn.

"You don't need to do that because Rachel is already telling Figgins that it was her." Finn said.

"Why is she doing that? Then she won't get into NYADA. She doesn't need to lie." Blaine said.

"She's not lying. She actually did it." Finn replied.

"What? What the hell was she thinking?" Blaine responded angrily.

"She was just trying to help Kurt." Finn said quietly.

"No she wasn't. She didn't think this through. She never thinks anything through." Blaine growled.

"Dude, lay off. She's dealing with it. She's taking her consequences." Finn said.

"Whatever, I'm going to find my boyfriend." Blaine said before storming down the hallway. Kurt was still in the choir room. He was looking into a mirror making sure his eyes didn't look too puffy.

"How did it go?" he asked when he saw Blaine walk into the room.

"I didn't do anything." Blaine replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt said.

"Rachel, she's telling Figgins that she did it because she really did." Blaine said.

"It was Rachel?" Kurt questioned with a shocked look upon his face. "Why would she do that?"

"Finn says that she did it to help you, but I think it was just for her own selfish gain. She is Rachel." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, whatever she did it for I'm glad that she's telling FIggins. However it still doesn't help me. I don't have student body president on my resume and I don't have the lead in Westside Story. NYADA still won't want me." Kurt said.

"NYADA will take you without them. You are extraordinary Kurt and if they can't see that then you don't need to go there." Blaine said.

"I love you." Kurt replied.

"I love you too and no matter what never give up hope on your dreams. Shoot for the moon and I will always be right beside you to help you and congratulate you when all of those dreams come true." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and leaned into Kurt. They stayed in the choir room cuddled in the back until glee club started. Once it did Rachel came in and told everyone that she was banned from competing in Sectionals. They were now officially screwed. Nationals was the goal and now they didn't even know if they could make it through Sectionals. The New Directions were quickly becoming the No Directions.


	8. Dehydration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 61: Blaine gets dehydrated (but for my purposes he gets heat poisoning)   
> \- taken from Blangst Prompts of the Day Tumblr

Of course the day that Blaine decided to play football with the rest of the glee boys had to be the hottest day of the whole summer. Now they all stood in an open field sweating bullets while the girls and Kurt sat tanning on the side. The game just seemed to be never ending. They kept tying and it just never stopped. Blaine was beginning to feel light headed and he was sore from all of the tackles. He was the smallest one out there. Finally, the game ended. He didn't know who won, but he didn't care. He was just glad it was over. He and the rest of the guys ran back over to the girls and grabbed a water bottle from the cooler. Blaine flopped down next to Kurt without grabbing one.

"You okay? You look pretty pale." Kurt said.

"I'm fine, just really tired." Blaine said through heavy breaths.

"Okay. Maybe you should still drink something though." Kurt said. Blaine nodded but still didn't move. He remained laying down on the blanket. Later when they got home that night, Kurt got Burt to stubbornly agree to let Blaine stay for the night as long as he was on the couch at nighttime. So, they ate dinner, watched a movie and went to bed. It wasn't until 2 in the morning that everything began to go wrong. Kurt had never been a heavy sleeper, so when he heard someone go into the bathroom he got up to check on them. He however hadn't expected to see Blaine looking extremely pale crouched over the toilet. He instantly rushed over to him and rubbed his back as Blaine proceeded to get sick into the toilet. Kurt placed a hand onto his forehead and felt that he had a fever. He made the connection that Blaine most likely had heat poisoning and was dehydrated.

"I'll be right back." He whispered into Blaine's ear as he rested his head onto the cool white porcelain bowl. Kurt went to the kitchen and grabbed two Motrin from the cabinet and then filled a water bottle with water and headed back to the bathroom. When he entered, Blaine who had apparently got sick again looked up at him. "Here take these and then you need to drink this okay or you'll have to go to the hospital." Kurt said. Blaine immediately reached out for the pills and water and did what he was told. Kurt knew Blaine not only had a fear of hospitals, but needles as well so that was not anything he would want to do in the near future. "Come one. Let's get you to bed in my room." Kurt said extending a hand down to Blaine.

"But – But your dad?" Blaine questioned weakly.

"You're sick. We're not going to do anything. At best we will cuddle but that is because your breath smells like puke." Kurt joked. Blaine smiled back and warily grabbed his hand. Kurt got helped his back to his bed and they both lay down. "What did this experience teach us?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"That when you tell me to drink water I probably should and… that you're always right." Blaine said mumbling the last part.

"Good job. At least you learned a lesson out of this. Now go to sleep and try not to throw up on my bed because if you do, I just might have to kill you, even if I do love you so very much." Kurt said.


	9. April Fool's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 435: An April Fool's joke gone horribly wrong. Blaine gets hurt or it causes him to have flashbacks or even gets him in major trouble with his father or someone.  
> -taken from Blangst Prompts of the Day Tumblr

April Fool's day was by far Sam's favorite day of the year. It was a day in which he could act like a total weirdo and pawn it off as a silly joke. This year it was totally Blaine's turn to be pranked. Blaine was always so calm and composed, but how would he act when caught off guard. All Sam had to figure out was how to prank him. He finally decided that he would take all of Blaine's hair gel so that after his shower in gym he would have to have giant frizzy hair. Just before gym ended Sam asked Coach Beast if he could use the bathroom. He went in and grabbed Blaine's hair gel and hid it in his bag. When the rest of the boys came in and began to shower Sam acted like nothing had happened. Blaine was always one of the first ones out of the showers, but today Sam made sure that he was out before him so he could see his reaction. Blaine remained calm but then he started chucking stuff out of his locker and onto the floor as he frantically searched for his hair gel.

"Sam, Have you seen my hair gel?" Blaine asked him. Sam shook his head and then the bell rang.

"Come on man. You'll be fine. We don't want to be late Mrs. Jones class she'll kill us." Sam said as he gathered his stuff. Blaine made a nervous frown, but gathered his stuff and followed Sam. It was then that Sam realized he had forgotten his Algebra book in the gym so he ran back for it. Blaine walked cautiously down the hallway.

"Nice hair Anderson." One of the hockey team members yelled and another one whistled at him. He looked to the side and everyone was either staring or whispering quietly between themselves. Blaine, who felt mortified quickly walked to his locker and plunged his head in there as the tears began to fall. It was just like Westerville High. Sam came down the hall and saw Blaine by his locker. He walked over to him.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." He said.

"Go without me. I'll be there soon." Blaine said quietly as he choked in a sob. Sam realized that Blaine was crying. He hadn't meant to hurt Blaine. It was just a April Fool's joke.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered. Blaine shook his head and pulled it from his locker. Blaine's eyes were puffy and he looked so miserable and upset. Sam took him into the choir room and confessed to having his hair gel. Blaine wasn't very happy but he did forgive him. Then he told him all about how he was bullied because of his hair at his old school. Sam felt so horrible.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I didn't know. It was just supposed to be a joke." Sam said

"It's okay." Blaine said as he wiped the tears from his face and blew his nose into the tissue. Sam learned that he really needed to think about his prank's consequences and April Fools was absolutely no longer his favorite holiday.


	10. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 38: Blaine doesn't just have one older brother. He has a younger brother as well. What happened to the youngest Anderson?  
> -taken from Blangst Prompts of the day Tumblr

Kurt and Blaine sat in a pile of photographs around Blaine's room. "Oh my god! Blaine you have so many pictures." Kurt said.

"I know. It's crazy, my mom was a photographer before she had my brothers and I, so we have like professional cameras and stuff." Blaine said.

"Did you just say brothers? Like plural?" Kurt asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"What? No, I said brothers?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you did." Kurt replied, but he just shrugged it off and continued looking through photos. Soon he came across a box labeled Noah. Who was Noah? He opened the box and in it were pictures of three boys. One was easily recognizable as Blaine. His hair was curly and he had the largest smile on his face. You could tell which one was Cooper because he simply was pointing at the camera sporting his headshot smile. On the floor sat a smaller boy that looked exactly like Blaine and Cooper. Kurt took a good guess and made the assumption that he was Noah.

"Who's Noah? Kurt asked. Blaine's head instantly popped up. "This box is labeled Noah and there's a bunch of pictures of Cooper, you, and another kid who I'm guessing is Noah."

"You- You weren't supposed to- to open that box." Blaine stammered tears forming in his eyes.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong? Tell me. Who is Noah?" Kurt said as he placed a comforting hand onto the small of Blaine's back.

"Noah is – is my little brother." Blaine choked out before erupting in series of sobs into Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug until his sobs turned to sniffles.

"Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to, but you can if you want." Kurt said. Blaine nodded his head.

"Noah was three years younger than me. On my seventh birthday, he and I were running around. I hit a baseball into the street and I knew that I should have gotten it myself, but he wanted to show me he was a big boy. He ran into the street and then without warning a large SUV went speeding down the road and hit him. I ran out to him and he was unconscious. We got him to the hospital, but there was just too much brain damage. He was on a ventilator for a month before we finally decided to end his suffering and pull the plug." Blaine said. "Baby, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know that losing my mom was hard and we had time to prepare for that. Sometimes cancer is fast, but my mom's was slow. I can only imagine how hard it was losing him so fast."

"I miss him so much sometimes. You know next week is his birthday. It may be stupid but I still get a cake for him every year." Blaine said.

"It's not weird. I go to my mom's grave on her birthday. Even though they're not here with us, it doesn't mean that their not always with us at heart." Kurt said pulling Blaine into a hug.


	11. How do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: If Quinn has decided to keep Beth everything in Season 2 may have worked our drastically different. What happens and how does it make Blaine cry?  
> -taken from Blangst Prompts of the Day Tumblr

The first time that Blaine met the majority of Kurt's friends was at Rachel Berry's party. He had spent the time before the party trying to look absolutely perfect, but that proved to be a waste of time when he ended up getting completely hammered and supposedly spent half the night "sucking Rachel Berry's face". He didn't remember much from that night, but he did remember one thing. That girl, Quinn, she had looked so familiar. Almost like his best friend from middle school, Lucy Fabray. It couldn't be though. Fabray wasn't exactly a unique last name; it had to be a coincidence. He tried to push the memory back but overtime he just couldn't hold it in anymore. When he saw Quinn at the mall holding a small baby girl, whom he assumed was Beth, Quinn's daughter he couldn't stop himself from going over.

"Hey Quinn." He said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Oh, hey Blaine, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just shopping, I was wondering, can I ask you something Lucy?" He said. Something in her eyes changed and her face spewed a look of fear.

"My- My name is Quinn. I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered.

"I knew it was you." Blaine said a smiled on his face. "Spill it, I still consider you a friend even if you did leave me by myself in that hell whole, Belleville. How did Lucy become Quinn?"

"I changed my name, when I came to high school." She said quietly.

"But why? What happened to my super strong best friend who kicked some guy in the nuts when he pushed me into a locker? What happened to Lucy?" questioned Blaine.

"She was tired of being bullied. She was tired of having to stand up for herself. She couldn't take it can more. She didn't understand how you got through it." Quinn said a single tear running down her cheek. "Quinn is a happier person now. I'm on the cheerios and even though I didn't plan on having this little one, she is honestly such a positive aspect of my life now. Lucy is my past and will remain there." Blaine could feel his own eyes tearing up as he sat and watched his old friend in her new persona. Lucy was his only friend back in middle school when he first came out. She wasn't the prettiest, or the skinniest, but she was the nicest girl he had ever met and he had a lot to thank her for. She had saved his butt on countless occasions. She had saved his life.

"I… I never got to thank Lucy for what she did for me all those years. Those years were hell for me and she honestly was the only thing that kept me from ending it all. Now, I know that maybe Lucy is gone, but I would really like to be friends with Quinn." Blaine said as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I would really like that and Lucy says you're welcome." Quinn said pulling Blaine into a hug.


	12. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: Blaine develops anorexia. One day he faints during a ND number.  
> -taken from Blangst Prompts of the Day Tumblr

Fat, Chubby, Big. That was all Blaine saw when he looked in the mirror. As a child Blaine had always been on the bigger side, but he never felt fat. Now after his break up with Kurt, he turned to food and he just felt fat. "No wonder Kurt doesn't want you, you're a cheater and now you're fat." He mumbled to himself. Over the next few weeks he stopped eating completely, not that he really had eaten much since the breakup anyway. He was constantly feeling tired, but at least he was losing weight. Overtime Sam and Tina noticed that he wasn't eating lunch anymore, but he always had an excuse, studying, or practicing or something of that nature.

A week later, Blaine looked absolutely horrible. He was pale and had large black bags underneath his eyes. Even through his many layers, you could see his rib bones extended much further that they should be. It wasn't until a Glee rehearsal later in that week that anyone noticed how bad it really was. They all were learning choreography and the next thing they knew Blaine was unconscious on the floor. Sam and Mr. Shue instantly rushed up to him to help, while Tina ran to go get the nurse. As soon as Blaine came to, Sam picked him up to put him in a chair. He was lighter than a feather and as he picked him up his shirt rode up and revealed his bare stomach. His ribs extended as his stomach caved in so far that there was hardly anything to it. Mr. Shue looked at Sam. They both apparently had the same thought. How had they not seen it? First it was Marley and now Blaine.

"Marley, I want you to go get Miss Pillsbury please." Mr. Shue said. She nodded her head and sprinted down the hallway to go get her. Finally Blaine began to come through and mumbled out a quiet, "What happened?"

"You fainted on us man." Sam said and it was at that moment that Marley returned with Miss Pillsbury. Mr. Shue went over and whispered something into her ear.

"Blaine I want you to go with Miss Pillsbury. You two should talk, and then she'll call your parents to come pick you up." He said.

"Talk about what?" Blaine asked. Mr. Shue seemed to struggle in how to phrase the answer. He already knew Blaine was mortified from fainting and now this. He was about to speak when Marley cut him off.

"Your eating disorder." She said. Blaine's face changed from confusion to fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have an eating disorder." He said defensively. She walked over to his chair and sat next to him.

"We both know you do Blaine. If anyone can see that it's me, but don't worry I'm going to help you through this." She said and then pulled him into a hug. When they stopped hugging she grabbed his hand. "You ready?" she asked. Blaine only nodded and then stood up and walked hand in hand with her down to Miss Pillsbury's office. His secret was out, but maybe that was a good thing.


	13. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 428: Blaine is basically raised by his father because his mother is deployed in the military. One day during a performance his mother comes in and surprises him.  
> -taken from Blangst Prompts of the Day Tumblr

The last time Blaine saw his mom in person was when he was 10 years old. She was currently serving in the military in Afghanistan. He had essentially been raised by father and of course Cooper as well. One day while looking through photos Kurt asked what had happened to his mother.

"Nothing happened to her. She is in the military right now." Blaine answered back. Coincidentally the president had decided that it was time for the troops to come home and Kurt was going to make sure that Blaine's reunion with his mother was unforgettable. He was able to make a call to Afghanistan and talk to Mrs. Anderson. He planned to surprise Blaine at nationals when they would most definitely be winning. Mrs. Anderson instantly agreed.

The night before Nationals Mrs. Anderson's plane landed and Kurt and Burt were there to pick her up at the airport. She slept at their house for the night. The next day went better than expected. The New Directions performance was amazing and there was no way that they couldn't win. When the announcer came onto say the winner, he looked over at Kurt and gave him a little wink.

"This year's National Show Choir Champions are the New Directions." He screamed into the microphone. The New Direction instantly started jumping up and down celebrating their win. "But that's not all, presenting the trophy is Lieutenant Lila Anderson." The announcer yelled. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks as a spotlight hit the edge of the stage and revealed his mom. He went rushing over to her and straight into her arms. Lila Anderson embraced her son.

"Oh my God! Mom! You're, You're here." He cried with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yeah baby I'm here. I'm here. And it's all because of your boyfriend, Kurt. He arranged the whole thing." She said back.

Blaine turned around and Kurt was there behind him. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Kurt thank you so much. I love you." Blaine cried

"I love you too." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into a tighter hug. Blaine smiled and turned back to his mom and pulled her into another hug. They walked off the stage in each other's arms with the rest of the New Directions.

"I love you so much Mom!" Blaine said.

"I love you too baby." She said back

"I'm so glad you're home. Please don't leave again." Blaine said.

"I try sweetheart. I'll try." Mrs. Anderson said before she was ambushed with hugs from both her husband and Cooper. They were finally a family again.


	14. I've Felt this Pain before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 148: Blaine broke his hip after the Sadie Hawkins dance. When Cooper pushes his during their performance of Hungry like a Wolf/ Rio Blaine gets hurt  
> -taken from Blangst Prompts of the Day Tumblr

Their performance was going perfectly, just like it always had because they had been doing this stupid routine since Blaine was six. Cooper jumped up onto a chair and tried to steal the spotlight, but of course Blaine couldn't let him get away with that so he quickly jumped onto the piano to even out the height difference. After that they were both back in the middle of the choir room trying to both be up front. Playfully, Cooper gave Blaine a shove that didn't end well. Blaine went flying into the side of the piano. His hip collided with the edge of the piano until he fell and landing on the ground on the same hip. Blaine let out a cry of pain and twitched on the ground. It was then Cooper realized what he had just done. That was Blaine's bad hip, the one he had broken during Sadie Hawkins. The band cut the music and Mr. Shue and Coach Sue rushed over to where Blaine lay in pain on the floor. Of course Kurt was also by his side in a snap of a finger. He could see now that Blaine was crying, something his baby brother was almost never seen doing so he must have been in a lot of pain.

"Blaine, can you tell me what hurts?" Mr. Shue asked.

"My hip, I broke it before." Blaine moaned out. Mr Shue nodded.

"Okay, we're going to see if you can move it." Mr Shue said. He placed his hands over Blaine's hip and then pushed lightly. Blaine screamed so loudly and erupted into a huge fit of sobs.

"Okay, shh shh. It's okay Blaine." Kurt said trying to sooth him as he stroked his arm. Coach Sue got out her phone and dialed 911. It was clear that Blaine was going to need an ambulance. Cooper, who still was standing in the middle of the floor like an idiot, finally walked over to his brother.

'"Blaine, I am so sorry. It was an accident." He said.

"You always freakin do this. You always need to be in the spotlight. I'm sick of it. Just get away from me." Blaine said in an angry voice.

"Blaine.-" Cooper tried.

"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blaine yelled as he jarred his hip. Cooper walked out of the room miserably just as the paramedics arrived and wheeled a stretcher in. Once in the hallway Cooper could hear the paramedics talking to Blaine. Then they must have tried to get him on the stretcher because once again he screamed loudly in pain. Cooper felt horrible. He had never meant to hurt Blaine. As they wheeled Blaine out Kurt stood by his side. He glanced back at Cooper and gave him a look that would stay with him forever. It wasn't anger or sadness. It was just pure disappointment.

"Kurt!" He yelled. Kurt stopped and turned back around to him. "Tell him I'm sorry. Please." He said.

"Tell him yourself. You have to make this right not me." Kurt answered back before turning around and racing to catch up to the paramedics.


	15. Undeserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 358: Christmas night Burt wakes up to find Blaine crying quietly to himself on the couch. Blaine feels like a terrible person because he knows he doesn't deserve such a happy Christmas while Burt's sick and Kurt's in pain.  
> -taken from Blangst Prompts of the Day Tumblr

Ever since Burt had developed cancer it was like he had to go to the bathroom fifty million times a day, so when he woke up around 3 in the morning he assumed nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. Little did he know, that when he went into the living room he would find Blaine silently crying to himself instead of sleeping peacefully like he should have been. He walked silently into the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh Mr. Hummel, you scared me." Blaine said while he quickly tried to dry his eyes.

"Blaine, how many times do I need to tell you? It's Burt and now how about you tell me why you were crying." Burt replied. Blaine looked down.

"I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve a good Christmas. I hurt Kurt and now you have cancer. Why does everything happen to him? It should be me. I'm the bad person here." Blaine said. It was at that moment that Burt noticed the two Band-Aids running up his arm and the notable drop of blood on his pajama shirt. Burt sighed and placed his hand onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, you are not a bad person. Yes what you did to Kurt was not a good thing, but everyone makes mistakes. We can't dwell on those mistakes. We just have to push forward and try to fix them." Burt said as Blaine continued to cry. "And Blaine nothing you ever do makes you deserve to hurt yourself. You got that?" Burt said in a very serious voice. It was at that point when Blaine really broke down into full sobs. Burt pulled the crying boy into his arms and rubbed his back.

"It's just so hard sometimes. I just can't handle it." Blaine cried.

"I know buddy. It's okay. How long have you been cutting yourself?" Burt asked.

"A while, but it got really bad when I broke up with Kurt. Whenever I felt the need to cut I used to call Kurt, but I can't really do that anymore." Blaine said as he sniffled into a tissue.

"Fine, then you call me." Burt said. "Blaine I still do care about you, even if you're not with Kurt. You are not worthless, you matter and you deserve to know that." Burt said and hugged Blaine again.

"Thank you. Thank you for caring about me. I don't have many people who do." Blaine said quietly.

"You have more than you know kiddo. More than you know." Burt said quietly as he stared at Kurt peeking around the corner of his bedroom with tears running down his face as he looked at his father and the boy that he loved.


	16. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 47: Blaine learns that a surrogate miscarried his and his husband's child.

The news was crushing. It was like someone took his world and turned it upside down. He sat alone in a world of pink, where stuffed animals smiled absent-mindedly at him and the sounds of a mobile their baby would never hear played. Kurt was taking it hard. He just lay on his bed and stared at the blank wall. Blaine would sometimes hear him sobbing, but he was taking it especially hard and couldn't get past his own grief. He hadn't left the nursery since he heard the news. Kurt and he had made the decision to use his sperm. This was his baby. He would never forget the call from Jennifer.

"Blaine, Kurt, Something's wrong with the baby. You need to get to the hospital." came the scared voice of their surrogate Jennifer. The moment the doctor broke the news was the moment in which his whole life changed and he just wasn't sure how he could get past this.

A few days later Kurt came into the nursery where Blaine sat staring out the window.

"I don't know how you can stand being in here. It makes me want to cry just looking at this room." Kurt said and Blaine didn't answer back. Kurt walked over and sat on the foot rest in front of him. "Blaine, Can you look at me? Please?" Still Blaine remained staring. "Blaine, I know that this hard for you, but you can't just take it out on me. I lost her too. She was my baby too." Kurt said in a slightly annoyed tone. Blaine stopped staring and looked at him.

"Tell me how you feel Kurt because frankly I feel nothing. I'm not sad. I'm not mad. I'm numb. I feel nothing at all." Blaine said back.

"I know that this is hard, but we knew the risks from the beginning. We can try again." Kurt said back.

"NO! How can you even think of trying again? She was our baby Kurt. She was ours and replacing her isn't going to make the pain go away. It's only going to numb it and being numb isn't okay. It doesn't hurt any less." Blaine screamed.

"Blaine- I know-"Kurt began before Blaine cut her off.

"I want to name her. She needs a name." Blaine said. Kurt looked back confused. "We can't just forget her Kurt." Kurt finally nodded.

"What about Nicole?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head no.

"I like Faith." Blaine said. "Faith Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, What do you think?" he asked.

"I think that's perfect." Kurt said as he sat on Blaine's lap and rocked in the rocking chair as they grieved the loss of Faith, whom they would never know. Even when they did have children, they would never forget her and she would forever stay in their hearts.


	17. Anxiety, the Friend that Never Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine has severe separation anxiety.

As a child, Blaine never went on sleepovers to his friend's houses. His parents always asked if he wanted to and Blaine just told him that he had other things to do. In reality, Blaine really just didn't want to be away from home or his family. Home was safe and family was safe. Things were familiar there and he could control what he wanted to do and when he wanted to do it. It began when he was about six or seven. Cooper got very sick. He had pneumonia in both of his lungs, a double ear infection, as well as strep throat. He was in the hospital for a week. Their mother, Lila stayed with him, while Blaine stayed with their father. Blaine got to visit Cooper and his mother once, but the doctor's told them that because Cooper was contagious that he wasn't allowed to visit anymore. So, for that whole week he wasn't in contact with either one of them. He was six; it wasn't like he had a cell phone at the ready to use. Friends tried to help out and take Blaine to fun places, but it didn't help. One day, he had planned to go get ice cream with his friend and his mom, but his mother decided to leave the hospital to come home and shower. He just wanted to be with her. He had missed her so much. When his friend showed up, he began to cry and begged to stay with his mom. In the end his friend went home and Blaine was ice creamless, but it was worth it. After a week, Cooper was out of the hospital and everything was back to normal, or so it seemed. Blaine still felt so lonely and clung to his mother's side where ever she went.

Over the years that fear took root deep inside him. It attacked whenever he tried to stay anywhere away from home. When his friends asked him to sleep over, he made up lies to get out of it. That, in turn, proved to be an effective method of keeping close friends away. So, Blaine didn't have very many friends, he could trust. School trips were a nightmare. Months before he would feel the anxiety and the panic would be too much. The thoughts of being away from home clouded his every thought and the panic never left. It just ate away at his days and turned them miserable. When the trip finally approached the panic would always be strong. Every moment he felt like the dam would burst and tears would never stop. Sometimes it would make him even feel sick. On a school camping trip he felt like he was going to throw up. His body and his face felt lot and his stomach rolled with waves of nausea. He told his friend and they told the teacher. She had him sit outside and breathe in the fresh air. She had hoped that the air would cool his off and make his stomach stop rolling, but it couldn't, because all of his symptoms were psychological. The panic was doing this. The panic was making his feel sick. Eventually Blaine calmed down enough to go back inside his cabin and go to sleep. By morning, he felt a lot better, but the thoughts were still there always clawing at the back of his mind. Once the trip ended it was like all the panic had never happened. All he could remember was the fun moments that he had. The first time that he had stayed over at Kurt's house was a nightmare. They had stayed up late watching a movie and by the end of the movie it was one in the morning.

"I better get home." Blaine said with a yawn.

"Why don't you just stay?" Kurt said. "It's really late. I don't want you falling asleep on your drive home."

"No, I'll be fine. I promise." Blaine stammered.

"Come on. You don't have to worry about anything. My dad won't be mad. You just have to sleep on the couch." Kurt said with a laugh.

"No I can't stay here. I need to go home." Blaine said as he started to breathe heavily.

"Calm down, Blaine it's okay." Kurt said as he rubbed Blaine's back.

"I can't stay here. I just need to go." Blaine sobbed as he struggled to breathe.

"Okay, shh. Deep breaths just breathe in and out for me okay." Kurt soothed. Gradually, Blaine's breathing evened out and his tears stopped flowing. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"It's just something I've been dealing with." Blaine said.

"For how long? How long have you been dealing with these feelings? I'm pretty sure you just had a panic attack." Kurt replied.

"Since I was six" Blaine said softly.

"Oh baby, that's so long." Kurt said. "Have you gone to someone, like a therapist to help you?"

"No, I don't need a therapist. I couldn't even explain these feelings if I tried. It's like when, I'm away from home over night I just panic. My heartbeat quickens and I get this deep constant pain in my stomach. I feel like crying every single moment when these feelings start." Blaine said. "Sometimes, I just can't control these feelings and I break down. I have a… I guess a panic attack."

"That's got to be hard." Kurt said. "Is it every time you're away from home?"

"Every field trip and sleep over, not that there were many of them. Friends are hard to keep when you refuse to sleepover at their houses and when you do, you have a panic attack and scare the crap out of them." He replied.

"I really think you should see someone." Kurt said. "When my mom died, I had a lot of problems with grief. I didn't know how to deal or explain my feels, but my therapist helped and I was able to overcome my fear."

"I guess you're right. I need to make this problem go away." Blaine said. "I'm tired of dealing with it by myself."

"I'll be there for you, every step of the way." Kurt said. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I don't want to worry about you." He said as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Then he helped Blaine up and they went out to the cars and drove him home.


	18. Shooting Stars Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine was lying about his parents' reaction to the shooting because they were actually on holiday and told him they weren't coming home ever after the gun shot scare when he called his mom from the choir room.

Blaine's parents were never the type to be overly concerned with their children. For them having children wasn't something that they ever dreamed of doing. It was more like an obligation to them. Carrying on the Anderson name was most important thing to them. Both of his parents came from rich families, so hiring a nanny wasn't that big of a deal. They also liked to see and travel the world, but they like to do it without both of their sons. Cooper had quickly learned what to expect from his parents and got out as soon as he could. Blaine on the other hand was stuck there for much longer and he absolutely hated it. The week of the gun shot scare, his parents happened to be Paris.

When the gun went off Blaine was convinced he had never been more scared in his life. He clutched onto his legs and hugged himself close and hid under the piano. When it was finally over he began to cry. Sam came towards him and pulled him into a tight hug and he just sobbed. The rest of the glee club came close together and they all huddled together. Mr. Shue and Coach Beast whispered encouraging words to them, anything to get them to not be as scared. Mr. Shue was the first to break away from the huddle and went to the middle of the floor and picked up the broken metronome on the floor. Meanwhile, as every else broke away Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed his mother's cell phone number. The phone endlessly rang until finally he heard his mother's voice on the other end. "Blaine?" his mother asked.

"Hey mommy" He said quietly as he tried not to cry.

"What's wrong? You sound weird." She asked.

"There was a gun shot at school. We were in lock down in the choir room and I was so scared." He said as he left the choir room and went out into the hallway.

"That's horrible. Did anyone get hurt? Did you get hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine and everyone else in glee club is fine." Blaine responded.

"That's good. Was there anything else you needed?" she asked.

"I..I just don't really want to be alone right now. Can you and Dad come home?" Blaine asked softly.

"Blaine, you know how much we paid for this trip. We can't come home now. I can call your last nanny… what was her name? Amy?" his mother replied.

"No, her name was Annie and you don't need to call her." Blaine responded. "I'll be okay."

"Okay! I need to go and get ready for the party that your dad and I are going to tonight." She replied.

"Umm… okay. I love you mom." He replied.

"Yeah, you too! Bye!" she said before hanging up. Blaine slumped down against the lockers and buried his head in his knees. Sam came out soon after.

"They said we can leave now." Sam said. "We should go find Tina." Blaine nodded and took Sam's extended hand to help him up. They walked outside of the school and searched the crowded parking lot for Tina. It was full of scared kids and their parents. Suddenly they spotted Tina.

"Sam! Blaine!" she screamed as she went running over. She pulled Sam into a quick hug, before collapsing into Blaine's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her back.

"I was so scared. I thought you guys got shot!" She sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. We're both fine. Everyone in glee club is fine." Blaine soothed. They all just stood around hugging each other until their parent's showed up. It was Tina's first and then Sam's.

"Do you want a ride home?" Sam asked.

"No, my parents are coming." Blaine said. Sam nodded and walked away with his parents. Blaine walked to his car and got in. His hands were shaking as he tried to grip the wheel. He stared at the road, but it just looked blurry. Somehow he got home and went into his large house. The darkness in the house only furthered his panic. He turned on every light in house and sat down on the coach. He hugged his knees to his chest and shook. Every noise made him jump in fear. He really didn't want to be alone. He stayed there on that couch for hours. Then his phone rang. After the initial shock of his phone ringing, Blaine was glad to see it was Kurt calling. He clicked answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello" he said quietly.

"Oh Blaine, Thank god, you're okay." Kurt said with a huge sigh of relief. "Is everyone else okay?" he stammered.

"We're all fine." Blaine said. "We're just shaken up." He said his voice wavering with every word.

"How are you? I know you're not hurt, but I date you for a long time and I can tell that you not okay." Kurt responded. Blaine broke down and his eyes teared up.

"Every noise scares me and I can't get the thought that the gun man is coming for me out of my head. My parents aren't here, they're away on another trip and I…I just don't want to be alone." He sobbed.

"Okay, sweetie, just take deep breaths. It's nearly midnight; you need to go to bed." Kurt replied.

"No, no I can't." Blaine stammered. "I can't fall asleep."

"I'll stay with you. Go and get into bed and keep the phone up to you ear. I'll talk to you until you fall asleep." Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine responded. He walked upstairs and lay down in his bed.

"Are you in bed now?" Kurt asked

"Yes" Blaine said. He settled deep into the covers and listen as Kurt talked softly to him. Slowly his eyelids became heavier and heavier, until his eyes finally closed and he went to sleep. The next morning he woke up and he was still clutching his phone to his ear. Because his parent couldn't call him out of school, he was forced to get up, get ready, and go to school, even though stepping foot back into that school terrified his every being. He met up with Tina in the front of the school and they locked hands and braved the school together.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Tina said. "My parents did want me to come this week, but I told them no way.

"I couldn't either. My parents and I just stayed up talking and hugging all night." Blaine lied. Tina broke down after that. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Everyone had their own problems. They didn't need to add his absent parents to the mix.


	19. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine gets hurt playing a sport

Blaine had never been particularly good at sports. He didn't suck, but saying he was good at them was a complete lie. Kurt on the other hand had played soccer and baseball as a child and then football for like a week in high school. One day Kurt decided it would be fun to throw around a baseball after he had found his old glove while cleaning out the garage

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed

"What?" answered Blaine at Kurt's sudden out-burst.

"It's my old baseball glove!" He said happily with a giant grin across his face. Blaine gave him a look of confusion.

"Wait. You played baseball?" He asked. "Isn't that a little dirty for the amazing Kurt Hummel? Kurt simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson if you must know. I was a pitcher." Kurt said.

"And a pretty good one for an eight year old." Burt replied as he entered the room.

"Thank you very much Dad!" Kurt laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "I wonder if I can still do it." Kurt said.

"Let's try it! I'll catch for you and Blaine can be the batter." Burt said happily. Blaine's face instantly dropped.

"Um no I'm good. I've never been a huge fan of baseball." He said nervously.

"Ooh, what's wrong? Afraid you'll get struck out by your boyfriend?" Kurt teased.

"'No!" jumped in Blaine quickly.

"Fine, then let's go!" Kurt said pulling him by his hand out towards the backyard. When they got out there Burt had already set up a home plate and pitcher's mound for Kurt. He held a bat in his one hand a helmet in the other and before he knew it he had plopped said helmet onto Blaine's gelled head.

"Okay Blaine, you can warm up over there and Kurt let's do a few practice pitches." Burt said. After a few minutes they were both ready and Blaine had to admit, Kurt was a pretty good pitcher. Each pitch was pretty much accurate and really fast too.

"Okay Blaine we're ready for you." Burt yelled. Blaine walked over and stood next to the plate with his bat cocked back ready to hit. Kurt started his wind up and fired one straight down the middle and Blaine didn't even see it go by. "Woohoo! Nice pitch Kurt! Burt screamed.

"Okay now I'm ready." Blaine said. Kurt laughed and then fired another pitch that hit the top right corner.

"Strike two! Come on Anderson!" Burt laughed. Kurt laughed again and then tried to fire one last strike but instead it veered to the left and beamed Blaine right in the thigh. He let out a little moan and dropped the bat and clutched his leg.

"Oh God Blaine I'm so sorry!" Kurt yelled as he went rushing over to Blaine. He was now sitting on the ground breathing heavily through the pain and trying to blink back tears because getting hit with a baseball really hurt. Burt was kneeling next to him.

"Okay kid, It's okay. I'm gonna pull up your shorts okay?" Burt said. Blaine nodded and winced as the fabric of his shorts rubbed up against the tender spot of his leg. When Burt rolled up his shorts he saw a huge baseball shaped red mark. He gently touched it and Blaine flinched. "Okay you're gonna be fine. Let's just get you inside and put some ice on it. You're going to have a bruise though." Burt said as he lifted Blaine up and placed his one arm around his shoulder and the other around Kurt's. Together they walked towards the kitchen as Blaine hobbled along in between them. Carole had just walked in from work and instantly spotted Blaine's pained face and rushed over.

"What happened?" She asked as Burt and Kurt set Blaine down into a kitchen chair.

"Kurt was pitching and beamed him in the thigh. He'll be okay, it's just a bruise." Burt said as he walked to the fridge, filled a plastic bag full of ice cubes and then wrapped a towel around the bag. Then he walked back over to Blaine and placed the ice on his now black and blue bruise on his leg. Kurt still hadn't said anything and Blaine noticed that.

"Kurt, honey I'm fine. It's just bruise." Blaine said. Kurt looked up and nodded but you obviously see how upset he was. "Kurt, can we go to your room?" Blaine asked and once again Kurt only nodded. Blaine, who was finally able to put pressure on his leg, even if it did hurt like bitch got up and limped over to Kurt. With Kurt's help he made it upstairs and they sat down on Kurt's bed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the one with the giant bruise on my leg." Kurt said.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise. Nothing is broken." Blaine replied. "Stop blaming yourself. It was an accident."

"But, I feel so bad that I hurt you." Kurt replied.

"Hey, I'm tough don't worry about it." Blaine laughed.

"This isn't funny." Kurt whined.

"Fine, would it make you feel better if you took care of me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt said quietly.

"Fine, then I require some more ice and a soda." Blaine said. "Shoo, go and get my things." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Fine, I'll be back in a second." Kurt said as he hurried downstairs to get Blaine's things. In reality, Kurt really shouldn't feel bad. It was just an accident. It was actually a sign that he was going to remember. Blaine plus sports do not mix.


	20. The Loss of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine, Kurt, and Addie (from "My Doorstep Baby") have to put their dog to sleep

For Addie's fifth birthday, Kurt and Blaine bought her a puppy. He was an adorable golden retriever puppy. Blaine was the one who had picked him out. They were at the pet shop and weren't not sure where to look. As they looked around, Blaine felt a little tap on his back. He turned around and there sat a friendly little puppy with bright blue eyes looking up at him from a raised platform cage. He reached down and began petting the puppy's smooth golden fur. His little tail began to wag wildly.

"Well, hello little guy." Blaine said. He picked the puppy up and cradled him in his arms. Kurt had wandered over to the kittens, so Blaine walked over there with the little golden puppy. "Kurt, what do you think of this guy?" he asked. Kurt took one look at the puppy and sighed.

"Blaine, his fur is so long. He'll shed so badly." Kurt said.

"But, Kurt look at him! He's so adorable." Blaine said as he put on his best pouty face. The puppy had the same eyes.

"Fine, we'll get him. I'm pretty sure that he has the same eyes as you." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and continued to pet the puppy.

"You hear that little guy! You get to come home with us." He said happily. They took him home and had Burt and Carole keep him until Addie's birthday. When Addie had finished opening up all of her presents Blaine and Kurt planned to bring him out.

"Okay, Addie, Daddy and I have one more present for you." Blaine said. It was then when Kurt brought the puppy in on a leash. Addie's face brightened and showed the largest smile that could appear on a kid.

"Oh! It's a puppy!" Addie screamed as she went running over. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Anything you want sweetie." Blaine replied. Addie thought for a minute and then she got it.

"Dexter!" She said proudly. Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused look on her face. Addie took the leash from Kurt and went running with the puppy.

"How does she even know the name Dexter?" Kurt asked.

"I may have let her watch Dexter's Laboratory…while you were out." Blaine confessed.

"That show is horrible, why would you let her watch that." Kurt retorted.

"Kurt! That show was my childhood! How did you not watch that?" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked off to where Addie was playing with Dexter. Blaine watched lovingly as Addie and Kurt chased the puppy around and he yapped at their toes. That was the image Blaine remembered for the next nine years and the image he was picturing now as they drove to the vet to put Dexter to sleep. He had a tumor on his leg, it was bone cancer. They had tried everything, but it was time to let him go. Addie was in hysterics in the back seat as she clutched onto Dexter and petted her back. Kurt sat in the front seat crying silently. Blaine was driving and trying his best to keep it together, but he really just wanted to break down and cry. He loved that dog since the moment he laid eyes on him. They had been buddies for years and now he felt like he was losing a friend today. They pulled up to the vet's office and Kurt and Blaine got out of the car. Kurt waited by the door as Addie crawled out with Dexter's leash in her hand. Then Blaine reached in and picked Dexter up. He couldn't carry him all the way so they were forced to make him walk. He whined and limped all the way to the front door of the clinic.

"Come on buddy, we're almost there." Blaine said as he took his leash from Addie's hand. Addie had buried her head into Kurt's shoulder and was just sobbing. They finally made it to the clinic door and Dexter was ready to drop. The nurse looked at them with sad eyes.

"We have a room for you right over here." She said. Blaine picked Dexter up and carried him into the exam room. All three of them took a seat in one of the chairs. Dexter laid down on the floor and just looked miserable. The Vet came in a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry. Are you guys okay?" she asked. They nodded. "Are you guys' familiar with what we have to do to put them to sleep?"

"No, this is our first pet for all of us." Blaine responded his eyes tearing up.

"Okay, so what we're going to do is put an IV in his front paw, and then we'll give him a sedative. After that we'll administer the drug to put him to sleep, which is just an overdose of anesthesia, so it won't be painful. It will just be like going to sleep. After a few minutes I'll check his heart to see if it's still beating." She said. "I can put the IV in here or I can take him in the back."

"Put it in here. I don't want to move him." Blaine said. The Vet nodded and went to the back to get and IV kit. Blaine looked over at Addie.

"Addie, come here baby." He said as he reached his arms out towards her. She went over to him and sat on his lap just like when she was little. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back to comfort her. Soon after, the vet came back. She knelt down and inserted the IV in Dexter's paw.

"Okay, I'm going to inject the sedative." She said as she pulled large needle out of her lab coat pocket and squeezed the tip of it in the IV. "I'll give you a few moments to say goodbye, before I inject the rest." Addie got down on the floor first. She laid her head down on his stomach and cried.

"I love you Dexter." She said. Kurt was next. He knelt down.

"You may have shed a lot, but you were still an awesome dog." He said with tears in his eyes. Blaine was last. He sat down on the floor next to him and pet his head.

"You were always my buddy. You're going to feel better and be happier. We'll be okay, you can go okay." He said and he finally broke down. The Vet came back in and bent down. She injected the medicine. Dexter's eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowed. The vet used her stethoscope and listened to his heart

"He's gone." She said. Addie buried her face into Kurt again and they all cried. They decided to have him cremated so the vet took him in the back and they had to leave. They whole car ride was silent except for the occasion sniffle or sob. They all were in mourning. They had lost a friend.


	21. Dental Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scared Kurt at the Dentist with a side of comforting Blaine

Those venders on New York street corners were evil. They just sold their amazing smelling nuts, which in turn broke your teeth. They never cared about the consequences, there was never a second thought about all the broken teeth their nuts had caused. Although, that was all Kurt could think about as he tried to bare through lunch today. His mouth hurt so badly and every food he ate made it hurt worse. Cold beverages were the worst. They were enough to make him want to crawl in a hole and die, but there was no way he was going to the dentist. He absolutely hated the dentist. His dentist didn't even speak English very well, so he couldn't understand him and they poked and prodded at his gums until they bled. That was a normal visit. A visit to get his tooth fixed would require anesthesia and a drill going into his teeth. It was a no brainer. He could deal with the pain.

Blaine could tell something was up with Kurt. He could tell by the way Kurt was chewing that something was wrong with his teeth. He also knew that Kurt would never go willingly to a dentist. Blaine hated needles, but he had never had a problem with the dentist. It was true that he had never had a cavity, but he'd cross that bridge when he had to. Right now, all he could think about was getting Kurt to the dentist and that was easier said than done. The next morning he called the dentist and made the appointment. Getting Kurt there was the hard part. He told him that they needed to go to the store, but instead drove to the dentist's office. When they pulled in the parking lot Kurt started freaking out.

"Blaine, why are we here?" Kurt said.

"To get your tooth fixed." Blaine replied.

"No." Kurt said. "Take me home now." Blaine ignored his and shut off the car and went around to the other side. He unbuckled Kurt and began to pull him out of the car. "Blaine! Stop!" he yelled as he slapped away Blaine's hands.

"Kurt, they can help you! Oww! Stop hitting me." Blaine said as he forced his way through the parking lot and into the dentist office. He forced Kurt into a chair. "Sit here and do not run. I will catch you and bring you right back here." Blaine said. "You need to get your tooth fixed." Kurt glared at him with his bitch face but he didn't run when Blaine let go of him. Blaine went to the front desk and got the papers to fill out. He sat down next to Kurt and tried to talk to him, but Kurt ignored him. He knew he was mad, but if was for his best interest.

"Kurt Hummel?" a nurse called and you could see Kurt visibly tense up. With a little push from Blaine, he stood up and hesitantly walked over to the nurse. Kurt walked over to chair and sat down. There was annoying elevator music playing. Did they really think that that was comforting? A nurse came and put a bib around his neck. Then, the dentist came in.

"Hi Kurt, are you ready to fix that tooth?" he said happily.

"Not really" Kurt replied nervously. The dentist laughed. He actually laughed. Kurt couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry. I'm very good at what I do. I'm going to inject one tiny little needle into your gums to numb the area and then you won't feel a thing." He replied. He couldn't do this. A needle in his gums was not something he wanted to go through. He tried to sit up and get off the chair, but the nurse and dentist forced him back down.

"No, I need Blaine. I can't do this." Kurt stammered. The dentist looked at the nurse and she left to go and get Blaine. Blaine was in the waiting room reading a magazine when the nurse found him.

"We need you to come in the back. Kurt isn't really taking the situation very well." She said. Blaine set the magazine down and followed her into the back. Kurt was gripping the sides of the chair.

"Hey" he said.

"Don't you hey me! I hate you." Kurt said. "You know I hate the dentist."

"I do, but you needed to get your tooth fixed." Blaine replied as he reached to hold Kurt's hand. The dentist came back over.

"Are you ready to try to start again?" he asked. Kurt nodded. The dentist got his tools together and sat down on a chair next to Kurt. "Okay, here we go." He said. Kurt gripped on to Blaine's hand tightly and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Shh, don't cry it will be over soon." Blaine said as he rubbing his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand. The dentist came at Kurt with the needle and he flinched. "Sweetie, you need to stay still." Blaine said. Kurt still wouldn't listen. He closed his mouth and refused to open it. The nurse took a mask and put over Kurt's face. It was laughing gas. It was just enough to relax Kurt so that the dentist could stick him with the needle. After Kurt relaxed the nurse looked at Blaine.

"You can go back to the waiting room. We'll come get you after the procedure. He'll probably be pretty loopy." The nurse replied. Blaine nodded and went out into waiting room. After about a half an hour, the nurse called Blaine back in. Kurt was still in the chair and he looked dazed and distracted.

"Hey honey" Blaine said.

"There are clouds on this ceiling. Wait! Is this a ceiling or did you lose your roof?" Kurt asked.

"No babe, this is a ceiling. Their roof is still intact." Blaine said with a laugh.

"That's good. Now I won't float away." Kurt replied.

"Why would you float away." Blaine laugh.

"Because, I feel so light. Like a balloon, a red balloon." Kurt said. "I'll just float away."

"Okay, I hope you're as light as balloon because I have a feeling I'm going to be carry you out of here." Blaine replied. He held Kurt up and led him out of the procedure room and into the hallway.

"Are you real?" Kurt slurred.

"Yes, I'm real." Blaine said.

"Really? No, you're lying." Kurt replied.

"What will make you believe me?" Blaine said. Kurt took is hand and pinched Blaine's arm.

"Oww!" Blaine said. "See! I'm real."

"Okay I believe you." Kurt said. As they continued to walk Kurt stumbled along until they got to the car. Kurt fell asleep as soon as they got left the dentist office. He woke up in the parking garage of their apartment building. "Whoa this is like a magic teleporter. We were just at the dentist office and now we're at my house." Kurt said in awe.

"Okay, well the teleporter can't take you inside so let's go." Blaine laughed. With Blaine's help he made it into the apartment.

"I don't hate you.' Kurt said. "My tooth feels better."

"Good, that was what I wanted." Blaine said as he settled into the couch. The trip to the dentist hadn't gone the smoothest, but it had worked out. Kurt's tooth was fixed and Blaine had discovered Kurt on laughing gas was pretty hilarious.


	22. The Bruises Can't Stay HIdden Forever - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine's Dad doesn't like the fact that he's a cheerleader. Sue notices bruises on Blaine at Cheerios practice one day.

Sue was an evil kniving bitch. Blaine couldn't believe that she had bullied him onto the Cheerios. First, it was the hair gel. His hair was stuck with gel in it for a week. He almost had to get Sam to cut into his with a knife; that was how desperate he was. Then, she had stolen his identity and took out thirty credit cards and a house loan in his name. That had pissed his parents off. They had even forced him to get a job. He was obligated to pay back every single cent back in his parent's eyes. So, with all of his clubs, student council, glee, a job and now Cheerios, he was a little busy. The sign was the absolute last straw. That was so inappropriate and just hurtful. He was so pissed off, but Sam had really been his advocate and had come up with this plan to destroy Sue from the inside. She had no right to treat anyone the way she had treated him, so he agreed to be on the Cheerios. Practice really wasn't that bad. He didn't mind the workout, it was good exercise and the girls were all really nice. It was his father who had a problem with it.

He and his father had never been particularly close even before he came out, but after he did any good part of their relationship was over. He also had a drinking problem, which aggravated his temper in response. The first time that he had caught him in his Cheerios uniform was a night he would never forget. He could smell the stench of scotch when he walked through the door. He hadn't had enough time to change after practice so he was still wearing his uniform. His mother was working feverishly in the kitchen on dinner, most likely trying not to piss his father off and send him into one of his rages. He tried to get upstairs before he could see him but it didn't work out. He stood up with his scotch in hand and scoffed.

"What the hell are you wearing?" his father said angrily.

"It's my cheerleading uniform," Blaine said quietly.

"You're a fucking cheerleader now. Are you kidding me? Could you get any gayer?" His father growled. His mom came in from the kitchen.

"Nick, please don't start tonight." She begged.

"Don't tell me what to do woman!" He yelled as he used the back of his hand and hit her across the face. He didn't often hit her. He had slapped Blaine a lot, but he usually left her alone. She clutched her face as tears spouted in her eyes.

"Dad, don't hit her." Blaine said as he jumped in between his mother and his father. Without even thinking he took his scotch glass and smash it over Blaine's head. He fell to the ground and clutched his head. He could feel a cut on the top of his head under his hair. It was bleeding, but it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. He felt his mother crouch down, but his father yelled at her.

"Leave him alone. Go now!" He yelled before slapping her across the face again. She laid a hand on to Blaine's side and then left.

"You will quit the dumb ass cheerios." His father growled as he sent a hard kick into his abdomen. He lost his breath and couldn't breathe for a second. "Did you hear me? Answer me!" His father yelled. As Blaine tried to regain his breath he squeezed out a small "yes, please stop." That however just angered his father. He sent another hard kick into his abdomen. "You don't tell me to do anything!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!" Blaine yelled as tears streamed down his face. His father sent one more hard kick into his abdomen and then walked away.

"You're a weak piece of shit. I'm going to get more scotch. You better not be in the faggy uniform when I get home." He said before slamming the front door. Blaine clutched his stomach and tried desperately to get up, but his abdomen hurt so badly. He heard his mother come down the stairs.

"Oh Blaine, honey." She said. He looked up and her check was already black and blue.

"Your cheek." Blaine muttered.

"I'm fine sweetheart. What hurts?" she asked.

"My stomach, but I'm fine." Blaine said through heavy breaths.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Maybe we should go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine. Just help me get up." Blaine replied. She nodded and put her hand behind his neck and back and slowly lifted him up. Every movement hurt, but it was just bruising it would go away soon enough. "Mom, I can't do this anymore." He said. "I can't let him hurt both of us any longer."

"I know, but we can't just leave. We don't have any money. Your father has it all." She said.

"I can look into some family shelters." Blaine suggested. "I just can't take this any longer." His mom nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow. Your father has a business meeting so he won't be home until late. We'll go then." She said. "We'll be okay baby, I promise." He smiled. "Let's get you to bed okay." She said. Step by step they climbed the stairs and by the time they reached the top Blaine was so out of breath. Together they got him into bed and he tried to fall asleep. The bruises covered all portions of his lower abdomen so he couldn't lay on either of his sides, or on his stomach like he normally did. He was forced to lay straight on his back and stare at the ceiling. Around three in the morning, he heard the front door slam again and he assumed that his father was back. His mother had stopped sleeping in the master bedroom and now slept in the spare room. She couldn't risk meeting her husband late at night when he was drunk. His actions were unpredictable. Blaine held his breath and prayed that his father wouldn't come in. He just couldn't take anymore tonight. He heard footsteps pound down the hallway and luckily he passed by Blaine's room and into his own. He let out a giant sigh of relief and tried to fall asleep. Coach Sue had implemented new morning practices and he had to be up early. When he woke up the bruise was large and black all over his stomach. Despite the heat, he put on his sweatshirt because it was longer and it would cover the bruises. He grabbed a granola bar and headed to school. When he got there the other girls were standing around on their phones because Sue wasn't there yet. She showed up five minutes later and the first thing they had to do was ten laps around the field. By the fifth one, Blaine was having trouble breathing and his stomach was throbbing. He did make it through the laps, but barely. Then they were forced to do jumping jacks until Sue said stop. She stood up on the bleachers and watched. She could tell that everyone was tired, but something just wasn't right with Blaine. He was pale, sweaty, and breathing heavier than normal. Also, it was hot outside and he was still wearing his sweatshirt, while the other girls barely wore their other clothes. As he jumped he grimaced and she could swear she saw bruises on his stomach.

"And Stop!" She yelled. "Anderson, get over here." Blaine jogged over in pain.

"Yes, coach?" he asked.

"Come with me." She replied. Blaine followed her into the school and into her office. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she asked in her sincerest voice.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Blaine said.

"How about you tell me how you got those bruises on your stomach." She said. Blaine's eyes widen in response. "Blaine, if someone at school is hurting you, I need to know."

"It wasn't anyone here. It happened at home. I was clumsy." Blaine murmured.

"Blaine, I believe that it happened at home, but I don't believe that this happened because you were clumsy." Sue said. "Is it your mom? Your dad? Both of them? You can trust me."

"It's my Dad." Blaine said before he began to sway. He just need to tell someone the truth. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Blaine?" Sue said hesitantly. The continued to sway until he lost all feeling in his legs and he fell down. Sue luckily caught him in time. The last thing he heard was Sue yelling for help, before his eyes blacked out and the darkness consumed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. The Bruises Can't Stay Hidden Forever - Part 2

When Blaine opened his eyes again he was in an ambulance with Coach Sue. His stomach was throbbing and he felt nauseous. "What happened?" Blaine said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"You fainted. Just relax. You're going to the hospital." The paramedic said. No, he couldn't go to the hospital. The hospital meant doctors asking questions and his father would be contacted and he would deny everything. He began to panic.

"No, no. I can't go to the hospital. They won't believe me." He said in a panicked voice. Sue snapped into action as the paramedics remained confused.

"Blaine, calm down. It's okay. I believe you." She said. "You just need to calm down. I will fight for you. He won't be able to hurt you anymore, just breathe." Blaine began to calm down but the nausea in his stomach increased.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled. The paramedics placed a basin in front of him just in time before he vomited, but it wasn't like regular vomit. It was dark thick blood that came out of his mouth.

"What just happened?" Sue asked as Blaine continued to vomit blood.

"It's likely that he's bleeding internally." One of the paramedics replied as she grabbed another basin for Blaine. Luckily within a few minutes they got to the hospital and there was a herd of doctors waiting. They rushed Blaine away in a matter of seconds. He threw up blood twice again and the diagnosis was clear. Blaine was bleeding internally in his abdomen and he needed surgery. Still writhing in pain, they wheeled him upstairs and into the operating room. Down in the waiting room Sue was sitting in a chair contemplating what to do. She had to call someone, but who? His father was the one who did this to him and how was she sure his mother wasn't doing it too? This has obviously been going on for a long time. What mother wouldn't protect her child and get him the hell away from a man like that? She decided that she would call his mother, but she was also calling Sam, Tina, and Porcelain too. He would want to know. Blaine's mother picked up the first time and seemed genuinely upset. She said that she would arrive at the hospital as soon as she could. Both Sam and Tina said that they were coming as well. It was time to call porcelain now. The phone began to ring and then she heard a hello.

"Porcelain, its Coach Sue." She said hesitantly.

"Umm…Hi Sue. Not that I'm not happy to talk to you, but how did you get my number and why are you calling me?" he asked.

"Kurt… something has happened." She said softly. Kurt could tell from her voice that this wasn't good. He thought about his dad, and Finn.

"Blaine… he's in the hospital." She said. Kurt's heart practically stopped.

"What happened?" Kurt stammered out.

"He had some bruising on his abdomen and they figured out he was bleeding internally. He's in surgery now." She replied.

"Is he going to be okay? How did he get hurt?" Kurt said very quickly. Sue sighed.

"He told me that… his dad hit him." Sue said. The words echoed into Kurt's ear and he couldn't believe it.

"No, he told me he stopped doing that. He said that they were on better terms. It was only one time." Kurt stammered as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.

"You knew? So, this isn't the first time it's happened." She said.

"No… he had a bruise on his face once. He tried to cover it with make-up, but I could tell." Kurt said.

"I think you should get here Kurt. Blaine will need you. I know you're not together, but he needs you." Sue said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kurt replied and hung up the phone. Sue couldn't believe this. It had happened before. Exactly how long had this been going on? Weeks? Months? Years? How much had this kid been hiding and dealing with? A doctor came out and walked over to Sue.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. There was a tear in his spleen and in his liver, but we repaired them. There was also a large open cut on his head. It looks like something was smashed over his head. We also took x-rays and there are multiple fractures that never completely all over his body. It is possible that he was abused?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, it was his father. I'm not sure if his mother was part of it though and I don't know how long it's been going on." Sue replied.

"Okay, the proper action is to call the police, so I'll go and do that. You should stay because the police will likely want to question you." The doctor replied. Sue nodded and then the doctor left. She sat back in her chair until she noticed a frantic woman come in the ER. She went up to the desk and asked for "Blaine Anderson". Sue got up from her chair and went over.

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm Coach Sylvester. I was the one who came here with Blaine." Sue said.

"Oh, how is he? Is he okay?" she stammered out.

"They were able to repair the internal bleeding. They are taking him to recovery." Sue replied.

"Good… wait, are you his gym teacher or something?" she asked.

"No, I'm the cheerleading coach." Sue replied.

"You, your why he's in here. It was your freaking cheerleading program that did this." His mother growled.

"No, Blaine told me that it was your husband who did this. This didn't happen on my watch." Sue retorted.

"Why do you think he was angry? He can't even accept the fact that Blaine is gay and then you blackmail him onto your dumb cheerleading squad. He didn't even want to do it. You made him." She said.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen, but I really don't feel like I'm the one to blame here." Sue retorted back.

"Whatever, I need to see my son." She said before walking swiftly past Sue. She walked down the hallway and into Blaine's recovery room. He was lying in the bed still asleep. There was a tube in his nose to help him breathe. There was also a bandage over his head where they sutured the cut on his head shut. He looked so small and frail laying in that bed. "Oh Blainey." She whimpered as she rushed to his side. She stroked his hair as tears ran down her face. Gradually his eyes began to flicker open and he stirred. "Blaine honey, its mommy." She said.

"Mommy…it hurts." He said quietly. "What happened?"

"I know baby." She said. "It' okay. You had surgery, but you're okay." Sam and Tina peeked around the corner because they had just arrived.

"Is it okay if we come in?" they asked. Blaine nodded. Tina was crying…like usual.

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Sam said as he laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I couldn't. He'd kill me and if I ever left I couldn't leave my mom. He'd kill her." Blaine said.

"You still should have come to us. We could have helped both of you." Tina replied.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared." Blaine said. It was then that Kurt showed his face at the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine said.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Kurt said with a slight smile.

"Can we be alone for a moment?" Blaine asked. Sam, Tina and his mom left the room and Kurt sat down on the chair next to his bed. They were silent for a moment and then Kurt began to talk.

"How long did it take for him to start hitting you again after you told me he stopped?" he asked. Blaine looked down and swallowed.

"He never stopped." He said quietly. Tears prickled in Kurt's eyes.

"But, you told me that he'd stopped." Kurt said.

"My Dad is an alcoholic with a huge temper. He's never going to stop." Blaine said. "I didn't want to worry you.

"But, I could have helped you. You could have stayed with me." Kurt pleaded.

"I couldn't leave my mom. Do you know what he would have done to her? What he has done to her?" Blaine said. "She's had it worse than I have ever had."

"Blaine, what exactly has he done to you? To your mom?" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"You really want to know." Blaine said. "You have to be ready." Kurt nodded. "He hit me once when was little. I think about six or seven. He hit me in the face. I had a huge bruise, but my mom didn't see so she didn't know it was him. He told me to not tell her or… he'd do it again. So, I stayed quiet. When I was in middle school and came out, it got really bad. My dad's work got stressful and he drank more, which furthered the temper flares and the abuse. My mom works night shift, so she'd be gone and he beat me while she was gone. I never told her because I was scared. Then when my mom got a day job and was home at night he started beating her…raping her. The things I heard at night were unbearable. She started sleeping in the guest room with the door locked. He's been doing okay for a while, but we were careful. We tiptoed around him, but my cheerleading uniform set him off. He started with the names and the verbal attacks and she tried to stop him. He slapped her really hard across the face, so I jumped in between them. He smashed his scotch glass over my head and when I fell to the ground he kicked me in the abdomen really hard… three times and I guess that left me with internal bleeding." Blaine said.

"Oh, my God!" Kurt cried. "Why did you never tell me? Tell anyone?"

"I just couldn't…" Blaine said.

"He won't ever hurt you again. I'm making sure of it." Kurt said.

"Kurt…you can't" Blaine began.

"Shut up…no I promise he won't hurt you." Kurt said. Then they heard yelling in the hallway.

"NO! You're not seeing him!" Blaine's mother screamed at his father.

"Shut up! I will see him if I want to!" His father screamed. Blaine sat terrified in his bed, shaking with fear. Kurt had made a promised and intended to keep it. His father began marching into the room about to get to Blaine. Kurt stood up at the door. He pulled his hand into a fist and stood up at the door.

"So, you're that fag boyfriend he was always talking about! Move!" he yelled.

"You will not hurt him. EVER! AGAIN!" Kurt said as he slammed his fist into Blaine's father's face. He stumbled backward and that was just enough time for the security guards to detain him. Kurt was left standing in the doorway breathing hard and everyone else looked to him in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. The Bruises Can't Stay Hidden Forever - Part 3

The security guards after controlling Blaine's father escorted him away from the hospital and to the police station. Both Blaine and his mother were still very shaken up. He still couldn't believe that Kurt had punched his father and had actually beaten him. He should be happy. He should be relieved, but it only made him feel weak and defeated. Kurt was the strong one. He was the one who held out while they were in a long distance relationship and he was the one who beat his father. In his mind, he was the one who couldn't wait long enough and ruined their relationship and he was the one who could never stand up for himself or his mother against his father. Sam, Tina, and Sue had gone home. They decided that it would be best for Blaine if he had some alone time with the exception of Kurt and his mom. Blaine was still shaking a little bit, but you could tell from the monitors that his heart rate and pulse were definitely down.

"Blaine, honey. It's okay. He's gone" His mom said as he grabbed his hand. Blaine nodded his head. It was silent until they heard a knock at the door. The police had finally showed up.

'Mrs. Anderson, and Blaine, we'd like to ask you a few questions?" they said. They both nodded and the officers walked into the hospital room. "Sir, I think it would be best if you left the room for the time being." The officers said to Kurt. Kurt began to get up, but Blaine's mother stopped him.

"No, he can stay. He's the one who just saved both of us from another one of my husband's rages." She said. The officers nodded and Kurt sat back down.

"Well, then. Mrs. Anderson and Blaine we need to know if you want to press charges against the Nick Anderson." They asked.

"Yes, I want that bastard in jail." His mother replied.

"Mom, we don't have the money. Dad has the best lawyer's money can buy. We don't stand a chance. They'll get us on a technicality and then he won't go to jail." Blaine said.

"Honey, he put you in the hospital and made you have surgery because he hit you." His mother said. "I am done with him. I am done being raped and abused. I am divorcing him and getting complete custody over you. He will never hurt or touch you again." Then she turned to the officers. "I want him in jail."

"Yes ma'am. We'll need to question you now." They replied. The officers asked questions pertaining to previous acts of abuse, the current act that had put Blaine in the hospital and all of the times that his mother had been raped. There were a lot of tears shed, but they got through it. Afterwards Blaine's mom went to get them all some coffee, so it was just Blaine and Kurt. Kurt could tell something was still off with Blaine. He wasn't looking at him and he wasn't talking.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine." Blaine said back without looking at them.

"Are you sure because you don't seem okay? Was it something I did?" Kurt asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Blaine repeated, but Kurt could tell by his voice that it wasn't.

"It was something I did. Just say it Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Fine, you make me feel weak! Okay?" Blaine said in a loud voice.

"What are you taking about?" Kurt said with a confused look on his face.

"You're the strong one. You weren't the one who couldn't keep it in his pants and broke us up. You also punched my dad like it was no big deal. I have been abused by that man for years. I wanted to kill him many times, but I didn't have the guts to. Oh and let's not forget how I ran away from middle school to the warblers. I'm weak and we both know it." Blaine yelled.

"Okay stop, just stop! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. I understand what you've been through, but you need to stop. You may have been the one who cheated, but I was at fault too. I didn't pay attention to you and didn't put you as a priority. I ignored you and put a job before you. I am still pissed at you, but I understand you had your reasons. I also was able to punch your father because I wasn't afraid of him. I was pissed at him because he hurt you. I was in a rage. That makes me no better than him. I am not the strong one on this situation." Kurt said "We all have strong and weak moments. No one is invincible." Blaine nodded as a year came to his eye.

"I can't do this by myself. I can't testify at that hearing." Blaine stammered.

"You have to because justice has to be served. And you won't be alone. I'll be with you every step of the way. You'll never be alone. You have so many people who care about you Blaine." Kurt replied.

"You promise?" Blaine said.

"I promise." Kurt replied. Weeks past and the date of the trial kept creeping up. Everyone was one edge, especially Blaine. He began having nightmares about his father. He would scream and toss and turn in his sleep, until his mom would have to come in and wake him up.

"Blaine, honey, wake up, please wake up." His mother screamed. Blaine shot up in bed sweaty and breathing heavy. "It's okay. He's not here. It's just you and me. We're safe." She soothed.

"He was in his prison uniform, but there was blood all over it. It was my blood. He was standing over my body laughing and you were in the corner dead." Blaine cried. His mother sighed and pulled him in close. She stroked his hair and comforted him until his sobs stopped. "We'll get through this. The trial is tomorrow and we're going to put him in jail for what he did to us." She said. "Come on, let's go downstairs and watch TV. Neither of us are going to go back to sleep tonight." They went downstairs and found a movie to watch. Then his mom grabbed a huge blanket and covered them both. They watched it for a while until the sun finally came up.

"We have to get ready." His mom said. They got up from the couch and went upstairs. Blaine pulled on a nice suit and tried to look professional. They left around ten and then by eleven the trial was beginning. The judge came out and the examining began. They brought up witness after witness. Blaine's mother gave a good testimony and Sue was called up to recall the events of the day when he passed out. Countless hours went by and it was finally Blaine's turns. He gulped and got up on the stand.

"Hey Blaine" their attorney said nicely. He mumbled a quick hello and then went silent.

"Blaine, has your father ever abused you?" he asked.

"Yes, he has." Blaine replied.

"When would you say is the first time that he abused you?" the attorney asked.

"When I was six." Blaine said.

"And how has he abused you?" the attorney continued.

"I have been hit, kick, slapped, and punched. I have had things burned into my arms and scratches carved with a knife into my skin and glasses broken over my head. I have been called horrible names and countless slurs have been thrown my way. I have been physically, mentally, and emotionally abused by this man." Blaine said most of his words getting caught in his throat.

"It's okay Blaine. You can step down now, unless the defense wants to cross witness you." Their attorney said. He looked over to his father's lawyer and he shook his head. Blaine stepped off the bench and went and sat down next to Kurt. He gripped his hand and squeezed it tight. A few more witnesses talked and then finally the jury left to make their decision. When they came back Blaine felt his heart beat pick up. The judge told them all to stand.

"Members of the jury, what is your verdict?" the judge asked.

'We find Nicholas Anderson guilty of child abuse, rape, and domestic violence charges." A member of the jury replied.

"With that said, Nicholas Anderson will be taken in custody and will serve thirty years in jail." The judge replied and then banged his gavel. The security guards hand-cuffed his father and took him back stage. Blaine turned and hugged Kurt. Then he turned to his mom.

"We're finally safe." He said.

"We're finally safe." She repeated back. It was finally over. He was never going to have to be abused or hear his mother screamed in pain. It was really over. The bruises were finally uncovered and although they would remain engraved in his body, at least no new scars would ever form.


	25. Overworked and Exhausted

Being a Cheerio had never been part of Blaine's original high school plan. Glee club and student council were supposed to be his main focus. Despite the fact that he was a co-captain, cheerleading did little to boost his résumé and took up a large amount of his time. Coach Sue was horrible in practices. She yelled constantly about how horrible and lazy they were, ironically, from her chair seated high on the top of the bleachers. Practices could be very exhausting and strenuous. They would warm up with 5 laps, jumping jacks, crunches, push-ups, and then whatever else Sue could come up with to torture them. After they were finished with that they would prepare for the upcoming football game that week. They practiced all their cheers and routines until they were ready to drop. Practices stayed consistent, until the week of regionals. Blaine was so stressed out with everything on his mind. Mr. Shue had scheduled more rehearsasl to prepare and Coach Sue bumped up the number of workouts a week as well as the length of the practices, and the intensity of her torture methods. On Wednesday, two days before regionals, Blaine was forced to go to both practices. He finished glee club's rehearsal and then quickly walked down the hallway and into the gym. He changed into his uniform and rushed out on the field. Sue was in her normal position at the top of the bleachers. Blaine hurried up and stood in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late Coach, Glee rehearsal ran long." Blaine said.

"You know I don't accept people coming late." Sue replied.

"I know but…" Blaine began before she cut him off.

"I really don't care gay Clark Kent. Go and take your 5 laps and then add 10 more onto that for being late." Sue replied.

"But, that's like 15 laps!" Blaine exclaimed.

'Well, maybe you'll think next time before coming late to my practices again." Sue replied in a cold voice. Blaine nodded. There was nothing more he could say to change her mind. So, he walked off the bleachers and began his laps. The sun was sweltering that day and it was also humid. By the time he reached lap nine, he was sweating and having a hard time breathing. His asthma had never been this bad before. He was wheezing to the point where little to no air was entering his lungs and he was feeling dizzy. He managed to make his way over to Sue through the haze forming over his eyes and his minimal breathing.

'Coach *wheeze*, Can I *wheeze* please go get my *wheeze* inhaler?" He asked through his wheezes.

"I only counted nine laps, Anderson." Sue said without even glancing in his direction.

"I know *wheeze* but I can't *wheeze* breathe." Blaine managed to get out. Sue rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you have five minutes." She said loudly. Blaine hurried off to his locker and searched desperately for his inhaler. He finally found it in the very back of his locker. He pressed it to his slighty blue lips and took two deep breaths in and let the medicine filter into his lungs. Slowly he felt his lungs open back up and the wheezes subsided. He stowed his inhaler in his back pocket, because if he was going to have to run six more laps he was going to need it. He walked out of the locker room and back onto the field. He glanced back up at Sue and started running again. By the time he had reached the fourteenth lap, he couldn't take it anymore. That nauseous feeling you get when you run too much was completely occupying his stomach. He could feel the nausea increasing and then he felt the vomit begin to rise in his throat. He quickly got over into the grass off of the turf field. He bent over with his feet apart and put his hands on his knees. Then he threw up all over the grass. He coughed and continued to vomit. A lot of the cheerios grimaced and turned away, some looked concerned but no one went over to help him. When he finished he ran his last lap and then walked over to join the rest of the group. He was a back spotter a lot of the time so he took his spot in the back. As a team, they did their routine. It went well until the very end. One of the flyers lost her balance. She fell and Blaine caught her, but he rolled his ankle the process. He knew it wasn't broken, but was most likely only sprained. He hobbled around on it for the rest of practice. It throbbed with his every move. By the end of practice it was swollen and black and blue, but no one even seemed to care. Miraculously, he was able to drive home. He sat most of the night alone on the couch with just the television and a bag of ice to keep him company. His parents were, of course, out of town like they always were. With that said, Blaine didn't sleep very well. He hated being alone in that giant house. He hadn't really slept in a few days because of it.

When he got to school the next morning his ankle as killing him and he was exhausted. Dark purple bags made a permanent home under his eyes. Tina was the first to see him.

'Hey Blainey Days" She said happily.

"Hey" he muttered back as he limped his way over to his locker.

"Are you okay? You look like your limping." She asked.

"I'm fine. I rolled my ankle at Cheerios' practice." Blaine replied.

"You didn't break it, are you sure?" She asked. "It looks pretty swollen and black and blue."

"I'm fine, really. I iced It all last night." He replied. "Come on, let's get to glee." He said as he shut his locker and limped over to the choir room.

"Blaine, I really think you should take it easy." Tina commented.

"No, this is out last rehearsal before Regionals. I can't. We need to practice. Don't worry about it. It doesn't even hurt that much." He replied. Tina rolled her eyes and realized there was little hope in convincing him to do what she wanted. They went through rehearsal. Each step left him in agonizing pain but he pushed through it. The rest of the day passed by slowly. He suffered through another unbearable Cheerios' practice and then went home to an empty house. Friday was regionals. His ankle still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. He sat behind the curtain icing it one last time. Maybe if it was numb, it would feel like people were sticking red hot fireplace tongs into the bones of his ankle. He was so drained. He had a horrible migraine that was clouding any attempt at making an understandable thought. He was also experiencing that always annoying scratchy throat, which always leads to a lost voice and a painfully sore throat. His immune system just wasn't up to par to compete with the illnesses wanting to infiltrate his body. He just needed a break, but that wouldn't even be a possibility until later tonight. Luckily for him, Regionals was schedule for the afternoon and the Cheerios' last football game was scheduled for later that night, so they didn't conflict. When he looked up next the Hoosierdaddies had just left the stage and it was time for the New Directions performance. He coughed into his arm miserably before standing up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied before walking to his spot to enter the stage. The music began and the New Directions entered onto the stage as "Hall of Fame" began. Blaine didn't have a large part in this song, so he just focused on not falling while he tried to execute the dance moves. He made it through that song and moved onto "All or Nothing" with Marley. There wasn't much dancing in this song, but his throat was killing him. He sang the best that he could, but his voice cracked once. Luckily, the judges didn't seem to notice. When they finished they rushed off of stage and waited until the judges called the winner. When the judge called their name for 1st prize, they all rushed onto stage. Everyone was celebrating, but Blaine could only focus on the fact that he was so tired. He saw Kurt in the corner of his eye coming up the stage. He was back for his Dad's appointment which had went well. Blaine, because of his busy schedule, had little time to spend with him. Kurt ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You did it! You sounded great!" Kurt said.

"Thanks." Blaine replied in a tired voice.

"Are you okay? You look pale?" Kurt replied as he tried to press a hand to Blaine's forehead. He flinched back.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied. "I need to head out. I have another thing to do." He said nervously.

'What are you doing?" he asked. "I'll come with you, if you want." Kurt replied.

"I have to go to a football game…to cheer." Blaine mumbled.

"Wait what?" Kurt asked. "You're a cheerleader. When did that happen?"

"A while ago; I really have to go." Blaine stammered before turning and rushing off of stage. He had his bag in the back, so he grabbed it and left. Kurt was left standing on the stage. He knew something was wrong with Blaine. He could just tell, so he decided to go to the football game, despite the fact that he hated football. When Blaine got there he changed quickly and hurried to join the rest of the team. They began their cheers and before he knew it was halftime. They went onto the field and set up for their halftime routine. At the end the same flyer lost her balance again and went crashing down. Blaine tried to catch her, but his body was so weak he just couldn't hold her. His hurt ankle buckled and he went crashing down. Went he hit the ground his head collided with the hard turf field. The girl who fell was fine but Blaine was down for the count. When he didn't move, a whistle was blown and Sue and a personal trainer rushed to his aid. Kurt and Santana who were in the stands rushed from their seats and down onto the field.

"Blaine, hey, can you hear me?" Sue asked. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head, but it hurt. "Okay, stay still. We need to make sure you didn't injure your neck." She replied. Kurt rushed onto the field.

"Blaine, are you okay?" he cried as he sat down onto the ground. He turned to Sue and said, "Go make sure the other girl is okay. I've got him." Sue nodded and moved over to the other girl. Kurt looked down and saw tears in Blaine's eyes. "Hey, hey don't cry. It's okay. You'll be okay." Kurt soothed as he brushed a hand over Blaine's hair. They heard the siren of the ambulance and then saw the paramedics rushing over. They examined Blaine and then secured him on the stretcher.

"One of you can go with him." The paramedic replied. Sue looked to Kurt.

"You go." She replied. Kurt nodded and climbed into the ambulance.

"Santana, can you meet us at the hospital with the car?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll be right there." Santana replied. "Hang in there Hobbit." She said with a smile, but Blaine couldn't see it because he was strapped to the stretcher. Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand. They drove to the hospital. When they got there, doctors rushed out and pulled Blaine in. They did tests on him, but it only confirmed that he had a broken ankle. Although he hit his head, tests proved that he didn't have a concussion. They discharged him two hours after he came in and Santana was waiting in the parking lot. Kurt walked out with Blaine who was hobbling along on his crutches with his foot in a large blue cast.

"Nice leg Anderson." Santana said with an innocent smirk.

"Nice smirk Santana. Did you steal it from the devil?" Blaine shot back. Apparently extreme insomnia and exhaustion made him quite sassy.

"Ooh, when did you get so sassy?" Santana retorted. "I like the new you." Blaine just ignored her. With Kurt's help he was able to get into the car. "Where am I driving to?" she asked.

"Blaine's house." Kurt replied. "I'm going to stay and make sure he's okay." Santana shot Kurt a look and gave a little "ummmhmmm". Kurt gave her his best bitch glare. She smiled and continued driving. When they arrived Kurt and Santana had realized that Blaine had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"I'm not getting him. He's your boyfriend." Santana replied.

"Shut up Santana. You know he's not my boyfriend." Kurt growled.

"Could have fool me." She retorted. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the back seat. He rubbed Blaine's back and whispered soothing words to him.

"Blaine, wake up." He said. Blaine showed no sign of waking up. "He's really out." Kurt whispered to Santana. She rolled her eyes and squeezed Blaine's knee.

"Anderson! Wake up." He said loudly. Blaine's eyes fluttered opened and he looked around confused. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at your house. Can you get out and walk?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and got out the car with the help of Kurt and his crutched. They walked together to the front door and Kurt got Blaine inside. He waved to Santana to tell her that she could leave. Kurt got Blaine settled on the couch with a blanket. Blaine just looked so upset, like the tears could burst out at any moment.

"Blaine, I know you. What's the matter?" Kurt said as he sat down. Blaine tried to speak but he just crumbled. Kurt pulled him into a tight hug. "Shh Shh it's okay." He said.

"I'm just so tired." He cried. "I haven't slept all week and practices were so long and hard. I just can't take it. I don't feel good. I just want to feel better." Although they weren't together Kurt couldn't bear to see Blaine so upset. He settled into the couch and forced Blaine's head onto his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep. Everything will be alright. I'm here with you." He said. Blaine's sobbing slowly came to a stop and he ended up falling asleep. He may have had a hard week, but this moment was worth it.


	26. Break In - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine is home alone because his parents are out of town and someone breaks in. Things quickly go very badly...  
> Triggers: Rape

Blaine had always been very independent, even as a child. His parents never really took interest in the whole concept of "parenting". They had people to do that for them and better things to do. Vacations were a favorite of theirs. They had been all over the globe, while Blaine had barely been out of Ohio. When he was younger, he was with nannies about 24-7, but he was much too old for a nanny now. Now when his parents' were away on a vacation, Blaine was stuck alone. It wasn't that big of a deal though. Even when his parents were home, it was very seldom for either of his parents to actually have a conversation with him. This particular weekend, Blaine was just relaxing. They had just won at regionals and to be honest Blaine was beat. He had been busy and now was finally able to relax. He was lounging on the couch watching TV, when he heard the back door jingling. He immediately turned off the TV and stood up hesitantly. There were curtains covering the window panes on the door, so Blaine couldn't see who was trying to get in. He was scared, so he opened the door to the closet and climbed in. Through the crack in the door, he could see the door knob still rattling. Then it stopped. Blaine was about to come out when a rock came crashing through the glass. Blaine gasped and quickly climbed back in closet. A hand reached in through the hole and unlocked the door. Then the door turned and a man in a pair of jeans and hoodie walked in. His hood was up, so Blaine couldn't see his face. Then the man began to talk.

"Oh Blainey, Where are you?" The man said. Blaine knew that voice. It was familiar and once was comforting. The man took down his hood and there stood Eli. Blaine felt his breath leave his body. He had told Eli to stop texting him and to stop trying to talk to him. The night he had spent with Eli hadn't actually gone down the way that he had told Kurt. When Eli invited him, Blaine was under the impression that they were just going to hang out and maybe watch a few movies, however that was not the case and it was never Eli's intention. When he arrived, Eli opened the door.

"Hey" He said nicely.

"Hi." Blaine replied. Eli moved away from the door and created a passage so Blaine could come in. Blaine went in and took a seat on the couch. Eli smiled at him and asked him if he wanted a drink. Blaine nodded and Eli disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two drinks. He handed Blaine the drink and took a seat next to him.

"So, what's going on?" Eli asked as he inched closer to Blaine.

"Nothing, really." Blaine said as he glanced at his phone to see if Kurt had called him back.

"Looking for a message from your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, He just hasn't called me back since yesterday, but he's busy." Blaine stammered.

"Too busy for you. If I had a hot ass boyfriend like you, I'd be keeping tabs on you." Eli said as he leaned in even further. He forced his body close to Blaine's  
and forced him down on the couch and began to kiss him. Blaine struggled to get out from underneath his body. Blaine clawed at Eli's face and pushed him away. Blaine wiped at his lips.

"What the hell are you doing? Blaine yelled.

"Just giving you what you deserve baby. That boyfriend of yours doesn't know what he's missing." Eli replied in a seductive voice. Blaine was shaking at this point.

"Do not call, text, or talk to me today. I don't want to see you." Blaine replied as he made a break for the door. Eli cut him off, but Blaine just pushed past him and was able to get away. Now, he was trapped. There was no way out of the confinement of the closet. He held his breath and waited to see if Eli would leave. He made no indication of leaving. Blaine tried to move further back into the closet, but bumped into a basket. A large evil grin formed on Eli's face as he walked towards the closet. He opened it slowly.

"Hey Blainey, long time no see." He said,

"W-wwwhat do you want Eli?" Blaine stuttered. He had always developed a stutter when he was really scared.

"I heard you broke up with your boyfriend. I came for my shot." Eli said as he grabbed onto Blaine and pulled him out of the closet.

"Eli, ppplease let me go." Blaine stuttered as he tried to break free of Eli's grasp.

"Yeah not going to happen." Eli said. He forced something hard into Blaine's back and he came to the realization that it was a barrel of a gun pressed to his spine. "You better do what I say Blainey, or my little friend might just go off." Eli replied. Blaine tightened up, but he moved with Eli. Eli led him up the steps and into his bedroom. Blaine knew what was going to happen. You didn't have to be a genius to figure it out. Eli forced him onto the bed and made him raise his hands up. He took a pair of metal handcuffs and attached them to his headboard. Then he straddled Blaine with his evil grin on his face again.

"Oh baby, I hope you're ready. This is going to be fun." Eli growled. Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he braced his body for was about to come. There was simply nothing he could do to escape. He was stuck.


	27. Break In - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Rape

After doing his worst, Eli had left Blaine, alone and chained to his bed. Every part of him was aching. Eli had not just raped him. He had beat him up as well, but that had only happened because Blaine had resisted. To ease up the tension Eli had thrown numerous punches. One of which had landed on top of his left eye and had broken his eye socket. Blaine's legs also had served as a problem so they had both been broken with a hard blow from Eli's legs. Also, in the process of his attack, several of his ribs had been broken. Now, he had no idea how to call for help. Even if he did manage to get out of the handcuffs, there was no way he could move. In the corner of his eye he saw his phone which had apparently fallen out of his pocket and gotten pushed off the bed. He had to make the impossible choice. He began pulling hard with his hand to try to free it from the handcuff's hold. His hand was too big to fit through the hole, so something was going to have to buckle. He pulled and felt his wrist bones begin to break and then they were crushed by the hold of the handcuff, but his hand was free. With all the power in his body he inched his way off of the bed. Every movement left him in agonizing pain, but he finally made it to the point where he could reach his phone. He managed to grab onto his it and get back onto the bed. He scrolled through his contacts and hit Kurt's number. The phone just kept ringing.

"Kurt, pppplease pick up." Blaine cried. Finally he heard Kurt's sweet voice over the receiver of phone.

"Hello." Kurt asked.

"Kkkkurt." Blaine cried.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he replied in a panicked voice.

"I nnneeed you." Blaine cried. "I'm at my house. Can you bbbring your dad? Please?" From the tone of Blaine's voice, Kurt could tell something was wrong.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Kurt replied. "Hold on." Then Blaine heard the phone click off and once again he was alone. His whole body was throbbing and with the strain from his broken ribs it was hard to breathe. It felt like he was laying on that bed for hours, when really it was only ten minutes before he heard a knock on his front door. He couldn't get up so he pressed Kurt's contact again.

"Blaine, open the door." Kurt replied.

"I cccan't. Break down the door or go in through the back." He replied. That worried Kurt, because why couldn't Blaine get up? They didn't want to break down the door, so they went around the back and it revealed the broken glass window panes. They rushed in.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled. They heard a faint "Up here." Kurt and Burt rushed upstairs and were appalled at what they saw.

"Oh my God! Blaine!" Kurt said as he ran over to him. Blaine was shaking. Kurt went to lay his hands on him and he screamed. "No! Don't touch me!" "Blaine, I'm just going to help you." Kurt replied. Burt came over and sat down on the bed.

"Bud, what happened?" Burt asked. Blaine couldn't even talk. He just started sobbing. It was then when they saw the handcuffs. "Blaine, does your dad have any metal cutters?" he asked.

"In ttthe garage." Blaine sobbed.

"Okay, buddy. I'll be right back." Burt replied. "We'll have you free in a few minutes okay." Blaine continued to sob and Kurt just couldn't take it. He laid down on the other side of Blaine and stroked his hair.

"Shh Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Kurt whispered. Burt came back up with a pair of metal cutters and lined them up on the hand cuff.

'Okay, on the count of three, Blaine. One, Two, Three." Burt said as he cut of the hand cuff. Finally he was free. "We need to get you to the hospital." Burt said. "I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Burt said. Burt reached his hands underneath his body and lifted.

"Ow! Ow!" Blaine screamed as he erupted into another fit of sobs.

"Okay, buddy. I know, it's okay." Burt soothed as he walked down the steps. They went out to the car and Burt placed Blaine horizontal in the back seat. Kurt sat back there as well and held Blaine's head in his hands and stroked his hair. The ride to the hospital was silent except for a few sniffles from Blaine and the soothing sounds from Kurt. When they arrived, Blaine was still in a tremendous amount of pain. He moaned when Burt picked him up and carried him inside. They didn't have to wait very long because of the severity of Blaine's injuries. They took him in the back, but because Kurt and Burt weren't family they couldn't go back with him. He screamed for them, but still they weren't allowed. They were forced to sedate him because he was so worked up. The doctors did, however, come out to update them.

"He's sedated now, but he's going to be in a large amount of pain. He has a broken wrist, four broken ribs, two broken legs and a broken eye socket." The doctor said. "Also, we have to talk about something that not everyone is comfortable with." Burt and Kurt nodded. "We examined Blaine's full body and found that there was a lot of injuries and tear in his rectum. We believe that Blaine was raped." The doctor replied. Kurt was speechless. That had been a thought in his mind, but any instance for denial he was going to take. Now, he couldn't deny it. There was a medical professional telling him that.

"Can I please see him? I need to see him?" Kurt pleaded. "His parents are out of town and he's alone." The doctor looked nervous for a moment and he looked around.

"Technically, it's against the rules, but I think I can make an exception." The doctor said. "If anyone asks, you are his cousin and his uncle, okay?" Burt and Kurt nodded and followed the doctor back to Blaine's room. He had his eyes closed when they went in. There was an IV administering pain meds in his hand. They was also a large cast over his left hand, as well as a cast on each of his legs. His eye socket was black and blue. There were also bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen to secure his four broken ribs. Kurt sat down on a chair next to him and stroked his hair. Suddenly, Blaine seemed to be waking up.

"Blaine, honey. It's Kurt. I'm here." He soothed.

"Kurt…" he slurred.

"What? It's okay. I know it hurts." Kurt said as he saw the pain filled look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt, I didn't cheat on you." He murmured quietly.

"What? Blaine? What did you say?" Kurt said quickly. But, Blaine was out again. Now Kurt sat in awe, wondering if what his ears had heard was actually true.


	28. Break In - Part 3

Hours went by before Blaine was weaned of the pain medicine and was finally more alert and awake. However, with that said, he was in a great deal of pain. No one could touch him because his whole body was in so much pain and he could barely move. There were constant tears in his eyes, but they never spilled over the brim. Blaine was proud and crying was not an option, no matter how much pain he was in. Both Kurt and Burt hadn't left his bedside. After Blaine had finally woken up and was alert Kurt looked to his dad and gave him a look that said "get out."

"Umm, I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee." Burt said as he stood up from his chair. Kurt waited until he left the room to move closer to Blaine's bed. He reached very slowly and grabbed his non-injured hand very softly.

"'I'm glad you're okay." Kurt said as he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded and Kurt could tell that he needed to get something off his chest. "So, when you were kind of groggy on pain medicine, you said something." Kurt began. Blaine looked over to him.

"What did I say? Blaine said softly. Kurt hesitated. He wanted to bring it up, but he knew that this topic was going to get hard to talk about.

"You said…that you didn't cheat on me." Kurt replied. Blaine's face told a whole story. He went from normal toned to pale in an instant. "Blaine, you can talk to me. You don't have to be scared." He said.

"I didn't cheat on you." Blaine said quietly. Kurt sighed.

"Then why did you tell me that you did?" he asked softly. Blaine hesitated and then he told Kurt the whole story of the encounter at Eli's. "Blaine, you didn't cheat on me. He came on to you and you pushed him away." Kurt reasoned. "I still don't understand why you told me that."

"Because he would kill me! And he would kill you, if I did!" Blaine said loudly as the tears finally bubbled over the brink.

"What do you mean? Eli threatened you?" and then it all clicked. "He was the one who raped you." Kurt said. Blaine nodded as he wiped his tears. "What is his last name?" Kurt growled.

"Kurt, what are you going to do?" Blaine cried.

"Tell me his last name Blaine!" Kurt said. Blaine flinched at his yelling.

"His last name is Connors. It's Connors!" Blaine said cowering in fear. Kurt snapped out of his rage and became calmer and toned his voice down.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry." Kurt said as went to sooth Blaine. He stroked his hair which was no longer in its gelled prison and instead was a mess dark black curls. Kurt pulled him into a soft hug and Blaine just sobbed. "We're going to get him. He won't get away with what he did to you." Kurt soothed. When Burt arrived back, Kurt went out into the hallway. He just need some time and air to process all of this. He sat in the hallway just listening to the sounds of the various medical equipment. He was close to the ER and could hear the paramedics bringing the incoming trauma in.

"21 year old, unrestrained driver, crashed his car into a pole and flew through the windshield. ID says Elijah Connors." The paramedic said. Kurt who wasn't far away, had heard everything the paramedic had said. This was Blaine's rapist. This was the man who had broken him and taken his sense of safety. He listened as the doctors worked on him. He had massive internal bleeding as well as an intra-ventricular hemorrhage, or as Kurt found out was a brain bleed. It sounded like he was dying and Kurt couldn't let this man die without saying something to him. He got up from his spot on the wall and walked over. Most of the doctors had cleared out momentarily, so this was his chance.

"You son of a bitch." Kurt said as he walked over. Eli looked confused. "You don't know me, but you know Blaine." Eli's face went pale. "I swear to god you fucking asshole if you ever come near him again I will hurt you." Kurt said.

"What is a little weakling like you going to do to me?" Eli growled. "Blaine should already be dead. He deserved it. That little bitch wasn't even that good." That was it. Kurt had had it.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kurt yelled which got everyone's attention. "Don't you ever say that again! You raped him. You are a rapist! You deserve to go to prison!" he yelled. From Blaine's room, Burt could hear Kurt yelling. He rushed out and saw Kurt about to hit Eli. He came up behind him and pulled him into a bear hug and secured him in his arms. "I hope you die! I hope you die!" Kurt screamed at Eli as Burt pulled him away.

"Kurt! Calm down!" Burt yelled as he kept restraining him. "Calm down!" he repeated.

"I can't dad! I can't calm down because that is the man who raped Blaine. He raped the man I love!" Kurt yelled much too loudly. Everyone heard it, including Blaine. Kurt was silent after that. He looked in at Blaine who sat in his bed with a look of awe on his face. Kurt ran down the hallway and out of the hospital. He wasn't ready to deal with those feelings. His love for Blaine was clear and present, but it wasn't pure. It was clouded by feelings of anger at Eli, pity, and guilt. If he had just paid attention to Blaine, he wouldn't have sought out attention from someone else. If he had just stopped for one second and thought about someone other than himself, Blaine wouldn't be here, They would be a couple and they would be happy. He pressed his hands to his face and took deep breaths. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked back into the hospital and into Blaine's room.

"Dad, can Blaine and I be alone?" he asked. Burt nodded and left, while Kurt said in the chair next to Blaine's bed. "Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi" Blaine replied. "So, that –that was Eli out there?" he asked.

"Yes, it was." Kurt replied.

"What happened to him?" Blaine asked.

"He was in a car crash. He wasn't doing so well." Kurt replied.

"Oh" Blaine said. "Did- did you mean what you said in the hallway?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip and thought.

"Yes." He responded. "I meant it. Do you feel the same way?"

"Oh course, I never stopped." Blaine replied.

"I don't think that I did either. Even when I was mad at you I still loved you." Kurt replied. "Blaine, I love you." He repeated to reassure the statement.

"Kurt I love you to" Blaine began and then suddenly stopped and grimaced in pain.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine moaned in pain and then his body started to shake with tremors all over. He was having a seizure. "Help! Help! Someone help me!" Kurt called. Almost instantly doctors and nurses ran into the room.

"Sir, you need to get out." A nurse said.

"No, I need to stay with him." Kurt pleaded, but he was still pushed of the room. Blaine was still seizing. The doctor determined that he had a brain bleed and needed emergency surgery. They rushed him out of the room and down the hallway towards the operating rooms. Kurt looked around him. Then he heard a faint "Time of death 5:15 pm." Kurt panicked he looked for Blaine, but he was gone. Then he looked over to Eli's bed. There was a tube in his throat, but it was no longer hooked up to anything. Eli was dead. He was free. He escaped justice and punishment. Blaine would never get to feel that sigh of relief knowing that bastard was paying for what he did. Blaine was stuck. He was stuck paying for what Eli had done to him and stuck with the fact that he would never get justice. The only thing Kurt wanted in the world was to break in and shed some hope on him. It was the only thing he could do.


	29. Break In - Part 4

If the time spent waiting in the waiting area while Blaine was being stabilized was bad, waiting for him to come out of surgery was absolutely hell on earth. Every second wore on Kurt's nerves and increased his heart rate. It was also very late. Burt had gone home to sleep, but Kurt stayed there. He was just exhausted and mentally drained. As he stared absently at his phone to check the time that he had just checked two minutes before, he saw a doctor in the corner of his eye. He was wearing a long blue gown and an orange scrub cap. He walked over to Kurt.

"We were able to stop the bleed in Blaine's brain, but there were some complications." The doctor began. Kurt nodded and stared intently as his heart raced. "The bleed was much larger than we thought. We were forced to enter the part of the brain which controls certain physical movements and the speech center. There may have not been much damage at all, but there could be. We won't know more until he wakes up." Kurt nodded once again.

"Can I go and see him?" he asked. The doctor nodded and showed him back down the hall to Blaine's new room. When he entered Blaine was still just as broken as before, maybe even more. In addition to the rest of his injuries a large white bandage was wrapped around his head. Kurt sat down next to his bed as Blaine started to move and wake up from the anesthesia. The doctor walked in and waited for him to wake up as well. When he did his eyes darted around to all corners of the room. He looked frightened.

"Blaine, hey, you're all right. You had surgery on your brain. We need to check your physical mobility and your speech abilities." The doctor said. "Can you move your right arm?" he asked. Blaine moved his right arm up and down. "Good, that's good. What about you're left arm. I know it's in a cast but you should still be able to move your fingers." Blaine nodded and tried to move his fingers, but they wouldn't budge. He could feel them and they tingled, but they wouldn't move. Blaine frantically shook his head. Why wouldn't his fingers move? "Blaine calm down, it's okay." The doctor said. "Can you tell me in words that your fingers won't move?" Blaine began to speak.

"My fffingers won't mmove." Blaine stuttered.

"Good, that was good Blaine." The doctor replied. "Kurt, can you come outside with me." Kurt nodded and followed the doctor outside. "As you can see, Blaine, along with his physical injuries does have some brain injuries as well. They aren't permanent. The stutter can be treated with speech therapy and the rest of his injuries can be treated with physical therapy. He may never be back to his normal abilities, but he can get better. It's going to be tough though. He's going to need a really good support staff." The doctor replied. "Do you know if he has that?"

"I don't know. I'll be glad to help him in any way I can, but I don't know about his parents. I'll have to ask him." Kurt replied. "I'll go and talk to him now." He said before walking away from the doctor and into Blaine's room.

"Wwwhat did the dddoctor say?" he asked.

"He was talking to me about your recovery. You'll need to do speech and physical therapy, but you can get better." Kurt replied. "Have you talk to you parents? Are they coming to see you?" he asked.

"I cccalled them, but…"Blaine hesitated. "Their nnnot coming ttto see me." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Where are they now?"

"I dddon't know." Blaine said. "Kkkurt, mmy parents haven't bbbeen home in an yyyear." Kurt was appalled. He knew that Blaine's parents were cold and not very attentive, but he didn't know they were completely absent. What kind of parents left their kid by themselves for a year? Kurt looked over at Blaine and he was crying.

"Come on honey, don't cry." Kurt soothed. "We don't need them. You have me. I'll be here for you." He said.

"Nnno, yyyou can't do that. Yyyou live in New York and work at Vvvogue. You have NYADA." Blaine stuttered. "I can't lllet you dddo that for me."

"Yes, you can." Kurt replied. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!" Kurt said loudly.

"Wwwhat are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"If I had paid attention to you, you wouldn't have reached out to Eli. I drove you into his arms." Kurt exclaimed. "If I hadn't done that, you would not have been raped and you would not be this broken. I did this to you. I broke you." He sobbed.

"Cccome here." Blaine replied. Kurt looked up with his tear tracks down his face and gave him a confused look. "Cccome here." He repeated. Kurt sat on his bed and leaned into his good arm side. "Yyyou did not do this ttto me." Blaine said "Eli dddid this to mmme, you had nothing to dddo with it. You may fffeel that way, but you are wwwrong." He said sweetly as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's head. "And lllike you said, were gggonna get him. He's right here in this hhhospital." Kurt's face fell.

"Blaine, honey. I have to tell you something." He began. Blaine looked at his with eager eyes. "Shortly after you had the seizure and went to surgery, Eli died." He said. Blaine's face went blank. His only thought that was getting him through this was that Eli was going to pay for what he did and now he didn't have to. He was free, while Blaine was stuck in his broken and damaged body.

"Wwwell, that's sssad." Blaine lied through his teeth. "Bbbut I don't want to ttthink about that." He said. "We have eeeach other and wwwe love each other." Kurt smiled.

"That's right. We do." He replied as he snuggled further into Blaine's shoulder. Three weeks passed and Blaine was finally ready to be discharged from the hospital. He would still need therapy, but they were ready for that. Now, Kurt pushed him in his wheelchair out to the car. It was the first time he had really been outside since the accident and luckily for them it was a beautiful day. The sun shone and sky was clear. Burt had pulled the car up to the front door.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yup! Lllet's go." Blaine replied. He had already started speech therapy and with every session was getting better. Every day his physical injuries slowly healed, but when the emotional and mental turmoil he suffered through would disappear was a question that Kurt didn't know how to answer. Still, they were hopeful. Burt lifted Blaine into the car and Kurt got in on the other side. He grabbed onto Blaine's hand and looked him in the face.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked. "Yyyou need to be completely rready."

"I'm ready" Kurt responded. "Let's do this." He replied with a smile. He was really ready. He would never make the same mistakes he made when they were in New York. He and Blaine were forever and that was promise Kurt intended to keep.


	30. Sent Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt gets sick at work one day and Isabelle sends him home

"Achoo!" Kurt sneezed into his arm on his way to work. It was winter in New York and that meant one thing. It was flu season as well and unfortunately the virus had decided to infect Kurt on one of his most important weeks of work. Isabelle had asked him to help her on the cover of this month's magazine. He, the intern, really contributing to a Vogue cover was a dream come true. But, nowhere in this dream did he ever think that his nose would be congested, his throat sore, his temperature spiking, and body aching with chills. He was just too tired to walk today so he marched himself down to the depths of the subway and got on. He coughed almost all the way there and was forced to endure the judgmental stares from the rest of the passengers. Whatever; he couldn't help the fact that he was sick. When he finally made it to his stop he got off and walked up the stairs and onto the street. Vogue was right down the block. He got to the building and let out a sigh of relief. It was so warm and cozy in the building. The elevator dinged and he stepped out onto the Vogue work floor. He tried to keep his head down and out of the action. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was sick. He managed to keep out of the line of fire until noon, when Isabelle came to get him to work on the cover.

"Hey Kurt, you ready to get to work?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Kurt said as he cleared his throat. Isabelle took another look at Kurt and could tell he was sick.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. "You look really pale." Kurt shook his head to signal that he was fine, but Isabelle wasn't taking that as an answer. She placed her hand over his forehead and could feel the fever radiating off of it.

"Kurt, you're burning up. You need get home." Isabelle said.

"But, the cover?" Kurt cried.

"That can wait. Your health is not going to wait for you." She replied. "Now, head on home." She said with a gentle hand on his back. Kurt nodded and pulled on his coat. The walk home was a blur, but by the time he got home he was ready to drop. The first thing he did was go home and change into his pajamas. God knows he loves his clothes, but when you're sick, being fashionable is not the best thing. He laid down on the couch and spread a large fleece blanket over top of himself. He had the tv remote and a box of tissues ready and his reach. He turned on the TV and stared aimlessly at the horrible daytime TV shows. Both Santana and Rachel were out of the house. Rachel had a class at NYADA and Santana was working. He loved them, but he was glad that they both weren't here. He fell asleep for an hour before he heard the front door slide open and then slam closed. He tried to sit up and see who was home, but he just went into a coughing spell.

"You sound horrible." He heard and then he turned and saw that Rachel was home.

"I feel awful. Achoo!" Kurt said as he picked up a tissue and blew his nose.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. Kurt shook his head. Rachel walked over and touched his forehead. Why did people keep doing that? "You have a fever." She replied.

"So, I've been told." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Did you take some Motrin?" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to the medicine cabinet and grabbed two Motrin and then filled a glass with water. Then she walked back over to the couch where Kurt was lying miserably.

"Here, take these. I'm sure you'll feel better." She replied. Kurt took the pills and washed them down with a big gulp of water. He grimaced as the water went down his scratchy throat. "You should really go into your room before Santana gets home, unless you want to deal with her today." Rachel replied. Kurt nodded and tried to get up. His legs felt like jelly and he felt dizzy. Rachel rushed to his side and made sure he didn't fall.

"Careful, I've got you." Rachel said.

"I'm sick Rachel, not dying." Kurt retorted.

"Shut up! You almost fell. I could let go and drop you." Rachel said. They got to Kurt's room and Rachel pulled the covers back and Kurt got in. "I'll come back in and check on you later, okay?" she said. Kurt nodded and snuggled down into the covers. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't so he grabbed his laptop off of his bedside table and pulled up Skype. He saw that Blaine's icon was lit up and he clicked on it. The sound of a phone ringing echoed through the speakers and Blaine's face popped on his screen.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Hey *cough*" Kurt said.

"You look awful." Blaine said. "Flu?"

"I think so. I felt fine at Mr. Shue's wedding and as soon as I got home, I got sick." Kurt said.

"Oh…that may be my fault." Blaine replied.

"How?" Kurt said. "You seemed fine."

"I was sick a few days before. I had a fever, sore throat, stuffy nose, ect." Blaine replied. "I felt better by the wedding." Kurt scowled. "I'm sorry." Blaine said guiltily.

"I still hate you." Kurt said as he sneezed into his arm. Blaine giggled quietly. "What is so funny?" Kurt said angrily.

"I forgot how cute you are when you sneeze." Blaine said. "Like a bunny rabbit."

"I do not!" Kurt said as he blushed.

"Okay well, you really don't look very good so why don't you just try to fall asleep." Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt said with a yawn. He positioned the laptop on the edge of his bed and turned on his side to look Blaine.

"I really am sorry I got you sick." Blaine replied. "Please don't be too mad." Kurt waved him off.

"I'm sure I won't hold it against you for long." Kurt said. "Anyway, goodnight." He replied.

"Night, sleep well and feel better." Blaine replied before disconnecting. Kurt smiled and shut the laptop. Then he fell asleep and by morning he was finally feeling a lot better.


	31. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaine Alien AU!

Any normal boy has been fascinated with aliens at least once in his life, and Blaine was no exception to the rule. In fact, he had never lost interest in them. As a child, aliens were an interesting topic that Blaine could use to escape his bibulous father whenever he needed to. He often immersed himself into different articles and books and focused on all the minuscule details that fascinated and obfuscated him.

One night while sitting outside on his lawn looking up at the stars, he noticed a bright flash of light in the sky that was not indigenous to that region of the sky. Was it a new star, a planet, or maybe even a new macrocosm? Slowly the light began to move, so Blaine decided it couldn't have been any of those things. None of his choices moved that fast. It must have been an airplane. Blaine watched the light move and it seemed as though it was going faster and looked bigger. It couldn't be coming near him? Could it? It was! The light was growing larger and whatever it was, was coming straight at him. His eyes widened and he jumped back as the strange piece of metal landed onto his backyard. He couldn't believe his eyes as he surveyed the large chunk of space junk. It couldn't be what he thought it was? No, it was just his head playing games with him. He had obviously fallen asleep reading another alien journal. This was just another one of his dreams, with the same UFO that always made an appearance in his subconscious. He closed his eyes and pinched his arm and prayed that the UFO would be gone, but when he opened his eyes it wasn't gone and the door was opening. Blaine panicked and jumped behind the lawn chair. Smoke billowed out from the spacecraft and something stepped out. He assumed that it was an alien, but it was nothing like he had studied. The alien looked like a human, except for the two antenna sticking out of its head and the old glimmer that their skin held.

"I am here to apprise a message in the human tongue." the alien said loudly. Blaine peeked out from behind the chair. "There is no need to be afraid. I have no intentions of harming you." they replied. Blaine walked out and stood in front of the alien. "Hello fellow human, I have a message for you. Please accept this lexicon of my native language. Your words are confusing and frankly, hard for me to speak with." the alien said as he handed over a small handheld device. Blaine, still a bit apprehensive about the situation, took the device. The alien started making a series of clicks and other noises that resembled the sound of a dolphin and then a message popped up on the screen of the device. Blaine clicked it and it read,

Fellow human whom I have now just met, first of all I am sorry for crash landing on your green surface which I suppose you people call a lawn. My name is Kurt and I am from the planet, Hubitrium. Sadly, I am the last of my kind. My planet operates on a system of paternalism, which proved to be successful for a while, but not anymore. The rest of my family was killed in a battle of complete melee. I was only protected because of my father's aegis. I now come to you to ask for help. I must blend in with your people and learn a new life. Will you please help me?

Blaine was astounded. Everything he had studied and believed in was wrong, but now he had a chance to learn the truth. He didn't know if it was the inner geek in him that loved aliens pushing him to do this or strange attraction he had to this new, beautiful, male, lifeform. Finding a male human who would talk to him was a challenge, and now, there was a beautiful alien guy asking him to help her. He couldn't say no. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Umm, Kurt? I would love to help you." he said with a white-toothed smile on his face. He smiled, leaned in and placed a kiss onto his cheek. The warmth his kiss was something he had been looking for all of his life. He had made up his mind. This alien came here for a reason and now he knew why.

He was the love of his life...


	32. The Homework Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine pushes himself to hard during his freshmen year at NYADA and gets sick because of it.

Senior year was so emotionally and physically draining for Blaine, but nothing could have prepared him for the amount of work he was given his freshmen year of college. Blaine had gotten into NYADA and was now living with Kurt, Rachel and Santana. It was Sunday night and Blaine was working on one of his three papers due in the morning. Rachel and Santana were out, so it was just him and Kurt there. Kurt had just finished making dinner. It was just mac'n'cheese, but it was one of Blaine's favorites.

"Blaine, honey, dinner!" Kurt called. He waited for a few moments but he didn't get a response, so he pulled back the curtain to their bedroom. He found Blaine sitting on their bed with his laptop on his lap surrounded by tons of papers. "Didn't you hear me?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up, his glasses falling off the tip of his nose, and shook his head before looking back down at his computer. Kurt sighed. "You need to take a break. You've been working all day."

"I need to get these papers done." Blaine said back. "I don't have time to eat dinner." Kurt sighed. He hated when Blaine got like this. Everything needed to be absolutely perfect with him, and then he got so behind and stressed out, but there was no stopping him when he got like this,so Kurt just gave up. Later that night, around midnight, Kurt walked back into their room and Blaine was still working.

"Hey, any chance I could get my half of the bed back to go to sleep?" Kurt asked with a laugh. Blaine nodded and scrambled to pack all of his papers up.

"I'll just go in the living room or the kitchen."Blaine replied. "I still have one more paper to write one more paper." Kurt nodded as he left.

"Goodnight. I love you." he called, but he got no response, so he decided to just go to sleep. The next morning Kurt reached his arm over to Blaine's side of the bed expecting to feel the warm of his fiance's body, but instead he just found a cold empty bed. Kurt rubbed his eyes and pulled back the cover as he stepped his toes onto the cold wooden floor. He wandered into the living room, where he found Blaine asleep sitting at the kitchen table, his papers still surrounding him. Kurt gently placed his hand onto Blaine's back.

"Honey, come on. Wake up." he said softly. Blaine began to stir and then his eyes fluttered open.

"My paper. I need to finish it." he mumbled followed by a series of harsh coughs. Kurt frowned. He didn't like the sound of that cough. He touched Blaine's forehead and wasn't shocked to feel how warm it was.

"Don't worry about your paper. You're sick. You've got a fever." Kurt said. "I told you not to work yourself so hard. Now, come on. Let's get you to bed." he said as he pulled Blaine up by his armpits and maneuvered him to their bedroom. Blaine kept mumbling something and Kurt merely pulled the covers up and stroked his head. "Shh, no more talking. Go to sleep." Blaine agreed and fell right back to sleep. Kurt, meanwhile, went and called him out of class. There was absolutely no possible way he would be making it to class today. He started to make some soup, knowing that Blaine would most likely be hungry when he woke up. While the soup was cooking, Santana and Rachel came home from their shift at the Spotlight Diner giggling loudly as they opened the door.

"Shh," Kurt hissed. "Blaine is sleeping."

"It's like noon. Why is gel head still in bed?" Santana asked.

"Because if you must know, He's sick." Kurt replied. "He's been working himself way too hard and his immune system just couldn't take it."

"Oh come one Kurt," Rachel said. "It's like a rite of passing to get sick from working yourself so hard your freshmen year. Don't you remember that one week when I was working so hard for my dance midterm. I danced every day and then when it got to the day of the midterm I barely made it through. That night I came home and was sick with a stomach virus for the rest of the weekend. It was awful."

"Yeah, I had a similar experience" Santana added. "When I first got here I was working so hard to get a job and then I ended up getting a huge head cold. I was laying on the couch for three days straight. Oh, and don't even act like you didn't go through it too. It was after Valentine's day and Mr. Shue's wedding. You had the flu for like four days because you were so stressed about going back to Lima and missing school."

"That was different! I was not that stressed. Blaine was sick a few days before and then we… well you know." Kurt said. "It was when Tina basically raped him putting vapor rub on his chest."

"Whatever Kurt." Rachel replied before heading off to her room to change out of her uniform. After they both changed they all settled in the living room to watch a movie. Blaine came about halfway through the movie. Rachel movie to the other chair so Blaine could sit next to Kurt on the couch.

"You don't have to move." Blaine said in a nasally voice to Rachel.

"It's fine." Rachel said. "Don't worry about it. You don't feel good." Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and nestled himself into his chest.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm still really congested, but sleep definitely helped." he replied. "I'm kind of regretting pushing myself to this point."

"We've all done it." Santana said. "You're officially part of the loft now."

"Well thanks," Blaine said before turning away from all of them and sneezing into his elbow.

"Bless you." they all said.

"Thanks." Blaine replied back before settling back into Kurt's chest. He was glad he was beginning to feel better and knew now not to ever work himself that hard again. It was not worth it to feel as crappy as he did that morning.


	33. The Great Pumpkin Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wizard AU: Kurt, Paige, and Ella Hummel are trying to deal with the grief they feel after the death of their father and husband Blaine. Now on Halloween the family experience a weird message from a supposedly dead Blaine and learn a secret that he's been hiding.

Kurt, Paige, and Ella Hummel hadn't had the best year. In fact, it was, especially for the girls, the worst year in their whole lives. They had lost someone that they had all loved so much. Early in August, their father, Blaine, had past away in a car crash coming home from work one night. It had hit the family hard and they were still dealing with the loss. Because Friday was Halloween, it was proving to be very difficult for the heartbroken family to cope. Halloween had always been Blaine's favorite holiday. He loved the mysteries, the costumes, and all of the decorations. He especially loved going to the pumpkin patch to pick out, at least, a half dozen pumpkins, so the whole cul-de-sac was jealous of their festive house. Sadly, barely any those traditions had been fulfilled this year. No decorations were hung and neither of the girls had picked out a costume. Tricking treating just wasn't something they could bare to do without their Papa. Kurt, however, did pick up one little pumpkin to set on the porch to remember his late husband. It was just a small one from the supermarket, but under the circumstances, it was most that Kurt could put forward.

Since the time of her Papa's death, Paige had made a complete volte-face. Paige, who normally was scared of her own shadow, had taken a strange affinity to a book series about magic, wizards, fortune tellers, and basically anything in the same gamut. She was always talking about things like divination and elixirs, almost like they were real. Kurt knew that it was just a symptomatic response to her grief, but it was beginning to get a little out of hand. On Halloween night, he sat on the porch with a bowl of candy on his lap and listened to the risible filled children running about the streets. Then Paige opened the door with Ella on her heels.

"Hi Daddy." She said sweetly.

"Hi sweetheart." He replied. They both sat down on the porch next to him. Paige looked around and she noticed the pumpkin that her father had picked out was missing.

"Daddy, what happened to our pumpkin?" she asked.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised at his daughter's question and then looked around the porch. The small pumpkin was no where to be found. "I don't know." he replied.

"Maybe someone stole it." Ella suggested. Paige, who considered her sister's comment, didn't agree. She looked onto the driveway and noticed a long path of spiders leading out into the cornfield behind her house. That meant one thing. Spiders, like her books always said, were messengers and she needed to follow their lead.

"Daddy! I know where our pumpkin is!" Paige exclaimed.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"It's in the corn field! We just have to follow the spiders. They're Papa's messengers. He's trying to communicate with us." She told him. Kurt sighed and knelt down next to his daughter.

"Paige, honey, Papa is dead. He's not trying to communicate with us. He's gone." He said trying not to break the last ounce of hope in her body, but she needed to realized her father was never coming back.

"You're wrong!" Paige shouted. "You'll see. We just have to follow the spiders." she said before running off towards the corn field.

"Paige! Wait!" Kurt yelled as he followed behind. Paige ran all the way to the corn field and followed the spiders until they stopped in the center of the field, where there was a large open circle and in the center sat their pumpkin. Kurt, out of breath, arrived next with Ella close behind.

"See! I told you!" Paige said as she walked toward the pumpkin. She knelt down on the ground in front of the pumpkin and her eyes filled will tears. Kurt walked closer and carved into the pumpkin was "Happy Halloween! - Love Papa" and inside the pumpkin were two necklaces with opal stones. One was engraved with a P and the other an E. Kurt couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been his husband. He was dead, wasn't he? It just didn't make sense. They had never seen a body and only his car had been found, but still Kurt couldn't believe his husband was still out there somewhere. Was it possible? If Blaine wasn't dead, then where was he? Paige smiled and then took out the two necklaces. She gave the one engraved with an E to Ella and then took her father's hand.

"See Daddy, I told you my books were real." She said. "Papa isn't dead. He's a wizard that's living in another dimension." Kurt was still in shock. He just couldn't comprehend something like this and he still didn't believe in magic. Then, a piece of white paper folded in the bottom of the pumpkin caught his eye. He took it out and unfolded it. It said,

_I'm always watching over you,_

_my crystal ball sees all_

_I was always the pumpkin king_

_and the lover of the season fall_

_But, now I'm afraid my time is done._

_I can no longer be the one_

_who holds them close_

_and tells them stories_

_of all the things i've done._

_Papa is gone, but Daddy remains_

_just know I did not leave in vain_

_Now for me you must do a favor_

_tell the girls, their Papa was the one_

_who planned this Great Pumpkin Caper._

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just read. His husband was alive and he was pretty sure Paige was right. He was a wizard! Even though the news came as a surprise, Kurt smiled. He was going to find him, if it was the last thing he accomplished in his mortal life.


	34. Paging Doctor Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dr. Blaine AU: Rachel gets an appendicitis and Doctor Blaine comes to the rescue.

The decision to become a surgeon hadn't been one that Blaine came to easily. He really did love performing and being in the spotlight, but he needed to be realistic. Not everyone made it on Broadway and he couldn't take that dream away from Kurt. Still, someone needed to be able to bring in some income for their family, so Blaine chose his second choice and that was a surgeon. He had always been into the medical field as a child. He remembered so many times as a child where he sat at his coffee table playing operation while the rest of his went off and did other things. Around the time of freshman year and Sadie Hawkins was when his interests changed. He discovered the power of music when he went to Dalton and it was something that really changed him, but it didn't change the fact that he still very much wanted to be a doctor. So, that was what he did.

He went to NYU and majored in pre-med and then went to medical school. He did extremely well and every graduated two years ahead of schedule because of all the classes he took. So, now here he was in his internship at New York Medical Center. Blaine was loving every single moment of it, even when he had to do scut work. The only downfall was hours he was at the hospital. His days were long and he missed seeing Kurt, who was currently working at Vogue and trying to get parts on Broadway. Rachel was also still living with them. They still lived in the same loft in Bushwick that Kurt and Rachel had moved into their freshman year of college. He and Kurt did plan on moving out but not until Blaine was further into his residency and Kurt had a better job at Vogue.

Blaine was so relieved when he finally made it back to the locker room to grab his stuff. It was Friday and somehow he had managed to get the weekend off. He grabbed his bags and didn't even bother to change out of his scrubs. He just wanted to go home and see Kurt. He made it out of the hospital without getting grabbed onto an incoming trauma and then took the twenty minute subway ride back home. When he got to their loft, he expected to be greeted with a kiss from his husband, but instead he didn't get anything.

"Kurt!" Blaine said loudly as he looked around for his husband. Kurt quickly walked out of the bathroom and rushed over to his husband.

"Blaine, I'm so glad you're home." He said practically out of breath. "Rachel's sick and she's been throwing up all day. Her fever is really high and she's in a lot of pain. I just didn't know what to do anymore." Blaine set down his bags and followed Kurt into the bathroom. Rachel was laying on the floor next to the toilet with one of Kurt's quilts overtop of her. She was really pale except for the flush from the fever in her cheeks. Blaine sighed and went a knelt down next to her.

"Hey Rach" Blaine said softly. "I heard you aren't feeling so well. Can I examine you and see if I can figure out what's wrong?"he asked. Rachel nodded. He took the thermometer from Kurt and put it in her mouth. A minute later is beeped and he took it out of her mouth It said 103.9. That was way too high. He thought through all the stuff it could be and he had a few in mind.

"Rach, where does your stomach hurt?" he asked her. She pointed to her right side. That was when Blaine was pretty sure he knew what was wrong. "Okay, I'm just going to press there okay and you tell me how bad it hurts." She nodded. Blaine placed his hands over Rachel's side and pushed down. From Rachel's face, you could tell how uncomfortable it was for her. "When I stop pushing you need to tell me if it hurts more." Blaine told her. Then he lifted his hands up and she cried out in pain.

"Ow! Ow!" She sobbed.

"Okay, shh shh." Blaine soothed as he rubbed her head. "I'll be right back." Then he turned to Kurt and gave him a look that said to meet his outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked as soon as they got out of Rachel's ear range.

"I'm pretty sure she has an appendicitis." Blaine told him. "but we can't let her know until the last minute. You know how she's been since Finn's death." Kurt nodded. Rachel had hated hospitals ever since Finn had died and even tended to have panic attacks. They both walked back into the bathroom and Blaine knelt down next to Rachel again.

"Hey Rach, do you think you can stand up?" Blaine asked. "We have to go and get you some medicine." She shook her head no. Blaine nodded and slipped her arms underneath Rachel and lifted her up. They walked down the two flights of stairs and got into the cab that Kurt had called.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"New York Medical Center" Kurt told the driver softly so that Rachel didn't hear. He sat in the passenger seat while Blaine got into the back and held Rachel on his lap. They drove to the hospital and the only sounds heard were little whines of pain from Rachel. Finally they got to the hospital and walked inside.

"Blaine? Did you ever go home?" he heard and turned around. His friend, Jenny was walking swiftly towards him.

"Hey Jenny, I need a bed." he said. "My friend, Rachel has an appendicitis, I think." he told her.

"Bed 3 is open." She told him. Blaine nodded and set Rachel down.

"Dr. Haley!" Blaine said as he saw his attending walk into the ER. She walked over, a little confused at why he was there.

"Anderson, didn't I give you this weekend off?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm not working. I think my friend has an appendicitis." he told her. Dr. Haley nodded and went over and did an examine on Rachel.

"Yes, she definitely has an appendicitis." Dr Haley said. "So, we'll take her up to surgery." Blaine nodded. "Anderson, while you're here you might as well scrub in. This could be your first solo surgery if you want it."  
"Are you serious?" Blaine exclaimed. "Umm...Yes. I'd love the opportunity. Thank you ma'am."

"Meet me in OR 3 in a half and hour." Dr. Haley said. "Now go and prep your patient." Blaine hurried over to Kurt to tell him the news.

"So unfortunately Rachel has an appendicitis, but on the bright side my attending just told me that this is going to be my first solo surgery!" Blaine told him excitedly.

"Honey! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt replied. "But, Rachel's not going to handle this well."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine said. "I'll tell her and if we need to sedate her then we have the medications. I just finished my psych rotation and I've dealt with panic attacks before." Then he walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well, you need to have an appendectomy, but its a very routine surgery." Blaine told her and he could see that she wasn't okay. Her breathing was getting quick and she was getting upset.

"No! No! I don't- I can't get surgery." Rachel cried.

'Rachel, honey. It's okay." Blaine told her. "I'll be with you the whole time in the operating room. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"No! I- I want Finn! Where is Finn?" She cried. That broke both Kurt and Blaine's hearts. Even after all this time, Rachel still cried out for Finn.

"He's not here." He said trying to sooth her. "He's not with us anymore remember."That only made Rachel cry harder and she tried to sit up and get out of bed.

"I need 100 cc's of lorezapam over here stat!" He yelled as he tried to restrain Rachel. A nurse hurried over with a vial of medicine and Blaine injected it into her arm. Rachel's body went limp and she relaxed. Afterwards Blaine pulled the bed rails up and he and his friend Jenny moved the bed out of the ER and up to the surgical floor. Kurt took a seat in the waiting room and nervously waited for both his husband and his best friend to come out of the OR.

While the anesthesiologist had gotten Rachel, Blaine scrubbed in, in the scrub room.

"Are you ready for this?" Dr. Haley asked.

"Yes ma'am." Blaine told her. Together they walked into the operating room and Blaine got started. It was a very routine appendectomy and Blaine did a very good job. He didn't even forget one step. After the surgery was over Blaine scrubbed out and then took Rachel upto recovery. Then he went and met Kurt in the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked him.

"It went good. Rachel's in recovery." He told Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"And how did you do?" Kurt asked.

"I did amazing Kurt!" Blaine said with a huge grin as he pulled Kurt into a hug and then picked him up and spun around. "It was such a rush and just amazing."

"I'm glad honey." Kurt said. "It seems like you've found your true calling." Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose.

"I sure did." He told him. In this moment, Blaine didn't care that he had given up his dream of music and being on Broadway. He was still under the spotlight. Being under the OR lights, in his opinion, was way better than a spotlight on stage.


	35. Migraine Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine has a bad migraine

Blaine was a frequent sufferer of migraines. They liked to appear was especially stressed or tired and today that was exactly how he felt. Regionals was in just a few days and Mr. Shue had then working overtime and in overdrive to prepare. They were working on pretty difficult choreography and Blaine's head was just throbbing. Every time clapped his hand to keep them on beat it felt like a bullet digging through his skull and the bright lights from overhead made his want to claw his eyes out. Kurt could tell that there was something wrong with his boyfriend, but what it was he didn't know. In his opinion, Blaine did look a little pale except for the red shading in his cheeks. Although Kurt was fairly certain that his boyfriend was feeling ill, he knew he would never stop rehearsing. He was to determined and stubborn to ever do that. Time went by and Kurt just couldn't see Blainr suffer anymore. Now Kurt could see that tears were built up in the corners of Blaines eyes just threatening to spill out at any moment. Mr. Shue, after five more minutes, decided to give them a break. Kurt walked over to his boyfriend and took his hands

"Honey come in the hallway with me for a moment." He said nicely. Blaine nodded and Kurt could tell that even that movement was unbearable for him and Kurt figured out that he had a migraine. Kurt had never seen a person plagued with migraines as bad as Blaine. When they reached the hallway Blaine leaned against the lockers and slid down onto the floor and just started to sob. The dams in his eyes had finally broken. "Oh Honey." Kurt soothed as he rubbed his back. "How bad is this one?"

"A nine... maybe a ten." Blaine cried. "It's a really bad one. It hurts so badly."

"Okay, don't cry. I'll drive you home and you can go right to sleep." Kurt soothed. Blaine frantically shook his head.

"No! I can't." Blaine said quickly. "Glee isn't over and we only have a few more rehearsals before Sectionals."

"Sweetie, If your head hurts that much, you need to rest. You don't need to be dancing." Kurt told him. Then Mr. Shue peeked his head out the door and said, "Come on guys. Break is over." It was only after he said that did he see Blaine's red rimmed eyes and wet tear marks on his cheeks.

"Blaine, What's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down next to the two boys.

"He has a really bad migraine." Kurt told Mr. Shue.

"Oh, You can go home if it really hurts Blaine. It's okay." Mr. Shue replied as he placed a comforting hand on to Blaine's knee.

"No, I don't want to go home. Do you have an Advil?" Blaine asked. "That'll help. I'll be fine." Mr Shue nodded and went inside to his office and grabbed the pills out of the bottle and =then grabbed an unopened bottle of water.

"Here. Take these." Mr. Shue said. "I want you to sit out here for another five minutes and then let me know how your head feels. If it still hurts, I really think you should go home and get some rest." Blaine nodded and took the two pills with a swig of water. Then he placed his head in his hands. "Let me know how you feel, okay?" Mr. Shue said before disappearing back into the choir room. Kurt took a seat by his boyfriend on the floor.

"Rest your head on my shoulder. Kurt told him. Blaine leaned into Kurt's side and Kurt could tell he was uncomfortable. After 5 minutes, Kurt turned to him. "Do you feel any better?"

"Not really." Blaine admitted. "I'm actually feeling a little nauseous." he admitted. Kurt nodded.

"Stay here. I'll get out stuff and tell Mr. Shue that we're going to leave." Kurt said. He went into the choir room and told Mr. Shue and then grabbed their stuff and helped Blaine out to the car. He got into the passenger seat and almost immediately laid his warm forehead onto the cool glass. Kurt drove him to his house.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked miserably.

"Did you really think I was going to let you be miserable by yourself in your house?" Kurt asked with a smile. They went inside and first went up to Kurt's room. He grabbed a pair of old sweat pants, t-shirt, and hoodie and gave it to Blaine. He went and changed in the bathroom. When he came out, he looked rather silly. The sweatpants were way too big on him and hung off of his small frame loosely. The hoodie was at least two sizes big for him. Kurt sat down on his bed.

"Come here." He told him. Blaine went over and laid his head down on Kurt's lap and he stroked his hair. Just being with Kurt was the best medicine he could have. That migraine didn't have a chance.


	36. Prom King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine gets carrie'd instead of Tina.

Blaine took a deep breath as he walked onto the stage along with Artie and Stoner Brett. He had never thought that he would ever be nominated for Prom King and to be honest he was a little nervous. He would never forget what the students at this school did to Kurt. He still remembered his fiance running down the hallway, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want anything like that to happen to him. Principal Sue walked onto stage with an envelope in her hand. That envelope held the fate of Prom King and Queen. Honestly, he wouldn't be upset if he didn't win, but he knew Tina would be. Then, he'd have to spend all night cleaning up the broken mess that was her ego.

"Pipe down, I have the results to this stupid popularity contest." Sue yelled into the microphone. The students in the gym got quiet and silence filled the room. Sue opened the enveloped and unfold the paper that was inside. "And your 2013 Prom King is… Blaine Anderson!" Blaine couldn't believe it. He had actually won. Maybe he really was making a difference at this school. He hadn't been thrown into a locker in weeks or slushied and now he was Prom King. He walked to the center of the stage and let them crown him. Then they handed him a scepter. After, Sue announced the Prom Queen, and it was Tina. This was amazing! They had both won.

"Tina! Congradulations!" He said as he gave her a hug. The crowd cheered and then they went to leave the stage for their dance. Tina got of the stage first and before Blaine knew it he felt cold ice hitting every inch of his body. Everyone's face was either an expression of horror or just plain confusion and once again silence filled the room. Blaine wiped the recognizable corn syrup mix from his eyes, which were burning and his face turned bright red. Then he darted off the stage and ran out of the gym. The feeling was all too familiar. His eyes were tearing up, from the slushie or the embarrassment, Blaine didn't know. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He didn't need the privacy of one stall, he needed the whole bathroom. He heard banging on the door and then Sam's voice calling for him, but Blaine couldn't move. He just sat on the floor crying in a pool of sticky red slushie mix. He didn't want anyone but Kurt so he grabbed his phone, which remarkably wasn't covered in the red slushie mess that the rest of him was and clicked on Kurt's number.

"Please Kurt, pick up. I need you. Please pick up." he muttered. Finally after three long minutes of ringing, Kurt finally picked up.

"Kurt Hummel speaking." Kurt said, slightly slurring his words.

"Kurt…"Blaine whimpered. That seemed to snap Kurt out of his drunken celebratory state.

"Blaine, what's the matter?" he asked.

"God...Kurt… I-I..I'm so embarrassed." Blaine said through heavy sobs.

"Okay, Blaine, honey, I can't understand you." Kurt said. "I need you to calm down for me. Why don't you press the Facetime button so I can see you." Kurt suggested. Blaine took a deep breath and pressed the button. Kurt's beautiful face appeared and went from concerned to nothing but completely sympathy. Blaine face was covered in red and his hair was even more plastered to his forehead than usual. "Oh, honey, who did this to you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't even know!" Blaine cried. "Everyone I guess…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"I won Prom King…" Blaine began. "I went to get off the stage and then all of a sudden this slushie poured all over me. I think it was in a bucket."

"Oh Blaine honey, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there with you." Kurt said. "Where's the rest of the glee club?"

"There outside of the bathroom door…"Blaine murmured.

"Let them in. They just want to help you. I know that you hate for people to see you vulnerable, but you need some help. Just remember that you can go back in there or you can go home. Either choice you make I will support because all of those people can't touch us anymore. We're getting married. I chose you, so just hold onto that thought if you choose to go back in there." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"I love you." he said while wiping away his tears.

"I love you too honey." Kurt said back. Then Blaine clicked the end call button and stood up. Kurt was right. He had won no matter what all of those other people thought. It was time to face that. He opened the door and right outside was the whole glee club.

"Oh Blaine," Tina said sympathetically as she walked forward and took his other hand. Then Marley walked over and took the other one. Kitty and Unique followed with towels and fresh tube of hair gel. They took him into the bathroom and cleaned off his face and then helped him to re-gel his hair. Then there was a knock at the door. Burt peeked his face into the bathroom.

"Burt...what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt called me and said that you might need something." Burt replied. Then he opened the door and walked in. In his hands was one of Kurt's many designer suits. "Go put this on son. Then, get back out there and show all of those people that they can't bring you or Kurt down. It's your turn to be strong." Blaine smiled and took the suit from Burt's hands and went into the stall and changed. The suit was a little big, but overall fit him really well. Before coming out he reached for his phone and sent, "Thanks for the suit :)" to Kurt in a text. Kurt sent back "Go show them 3 I love you" Then Blaine opened the stall and walked out.

"You look awesome Blainey-days." Tina said. "Now, come on. I think we have a dance to do." she said extending her hand towards him. Together they walked into the gym. Everyone stared at them, but Blaine didn't care. He was the one that had won and no one could take that away from him. He had Kurt and soon he'd be in New York away from all of these people. In this moment, he just needed to breath and go forward. Tina and Blaine made it to the center of the floor and a circle opened around them. Jake and Marley got on stage and began to sing. It wasn't as special as if it would be with Kurt, but Blaine was still happy.

"I know I'm not Kurt, but I hope your still enjoying this." Tina said. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be my King. I love you Blainey Days."

"I love you too Lady," Blaine said with a smile as they continued to dance. When they finished their song the dance was basically over, so they made their way home. Blaine went to his room and changed out of Kurt's suit. Surprisingly, he was happy. For once in his life, he hadn't ran away from all the bullies. He'd cleaned himself up and went back out there and showed them all. He couldn't have been happier. He had all he ever wanted. Before going to bed, he grabbed his phone and texted Kurt.

Goodnight my Queen (whose really a King)

Seconds later his phone buzzed

Goodnight my King (and Fiance)


	37. Cuddling and Disney Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaine cuddling/disney movies

Kurt could not believe that he had married the man that he did as he blew his nose into a tissue. Stupid romantic Blaine and his ideas. Now, he had a cold and couldn't make it to work today. Kurt looked behind him as he heard Blaine cough into his elbow as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey." he muttered.

"Don't you hey me." Kurt replied as he sipped his tea.

"What?" Blaine questioned as he grabbed a tissue from the box.

"We're both sick because of you." Kurt said dryly.

"Well, excuse me for trying to romantic." Blaine said in a nasally voice.

"I appreciate the effort honey,but next time you try to be romantic, try to not have it involve running at night through the streets of New York in the freezing cold rain." Kurt said.

"Hey, I made it worth your while. I did kiss you under our favorite tree." Blaine argued.

"Yes, but I'd rather have a dry kiss than a wet one that gives me a cold." Kurt told him as he patted the sofa next to me.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized as he snuggled in close to Kurt's side. "Did you call out of work?"

"Yeah, I think Isabelle may have sent me home immediately anyway." Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"So, we're both home. What do you think we should do?" Blaine asked rather seductively.

"Hold your horses Mr. Romantic. Do not even think about what you just were until you can talk normally and not sound like someone is holding your nose when you do." Kurt told him. Blaine made a pouting face.

"Fine. I guess we could just watch some movies or something." Blaine said in disappointed voice.

"Oh come on. I know you love watching Disney movies. Don't pout." Kurt teased as he took another drink of his tea. Then he got up and walked over to the TV and popped in their DVD of Beauty and the Beast. After, he went and sat back down next to Blaine who in the mean time had grabbed their big fleece blanket and covered himself up.

"Scoot over." Kurt told him. Blaine did as he was told and pulled some of the blanket over for Kurt. They nestled into one another's chests as the movie played. Eventually they both fell asleep and the movie 3 o'clock, Kurt woke up. Blaine was still cuddled into his side. Because his nose was stuffed up, he was snoring slightly and he hadn't gelled his hair so it was puffy and curly. Kurt smiled and kissed his head. This wasn't how he had planned to spend the day, but it turned out to be better than he had expected. Maybe Blaine being romantic wasn't the worst thing in the world.


	38. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine's reaction to Finn's death

Blaine was the at the house when the dreaded phone call came. He, Kurt and Carole were sitting at the kitchen table talking about some possible wedding details when it rang. Carole got up from the table and grabbed the phone off of the receiver.

"Hello?" She said. Kurt and Blaine couldn't hear what the person on the phone was saying, but from Carole's face they could tell that it wasn't something good. Her face turned completely pale and then she dropped the phone. It came crashing onto the linoleum floor as Carole's legs collapsed underneath her and she started to sob. Kurt and Blaine rushed over to her. Kurt grabbed the phone and Blaine tried to comfort her. Kurt put his ear up to the phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Kurt asked.

"Mr. Hummel, we're sorry to inform you, but you Finn Hudson died this morning in an automobile accident." The police officer said. Kurt's heart practically stopped and his eyes filled with tears.

"I understand." Kurt said. "We'll be down to the hospital." Then he ended the call.

"What? What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Finn died." Kurt said as he began to crumple down onto the floor with Blaine and Carole. He began sobbing and pulled Carole into a hug as Blaine tried to comfort both of them. But, there was no amount of comforting that could heal this pain. Burt came home and took Carole into their bedroom and held her as she sobbed. Kurt refused to get off of the floor, so Blaine slipped his hands underneath his body and carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kurt still hadn't stopped crying so Blaine just held him into all hours of the night until the both fell asleep.

The funeral was three days later and during that time Blaine spent all of his time making sure that Kurt, Carole, and Burt were okay. He hardly had anytime to deal with his own feelings. After the funeral was over, Blaine and the rest of the Hudson-Hummels went back home. Carole went to her room and Blaine went and laid with Kurt until he fell asleep. Then he went out to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Burt was in the living room.

"You okay Blaine?" He asked.

"I uhh… was just getting some water. Do you want some?" Blaine asked.

"That wasn't what I asked buddy?" Burt said as he stood up from the couch.

"I'm fine Burt." Blaine told him as he desperately tried to hold back tears.

"No you're not."Burt said. "You've been taking care of the three of us for days and you haven't had a moment to focus on your own feelings." Blaine blinked as his eyes filled with more tears. "It's okay to cry." Burt told him. Blaine collapsed into Burt's arms and just started to sob. Burt held him tightly and rubbed his back.

"I-I just don't understand." Blaine sobbed. "He was s-so young."

"I know." Burt said. "It's not fair." Blaine's sobs were loud and endless. Eventually Kurt woke up and walked out to see what was going on. He saw Blaine sobbing into his father's chest and walked over to released his hold over Blaine and pushed him gently into Kurt's arms.

"I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kurt said. "Shh shh, it's okay." Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Much like the night Finn died, they cuddled on the couch until they both fell asleep. This time Kurt was the one doing the comforting. They all grieved differently, but in the end they were all there for each other during this hard time.


	39. A Family Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thanksgiving in New York (after Finn's Death)

Rachel hated Thanksgiving, but she liked to think that was just the depression talking. There wasn't much that made her smile anymore. She had lost the love of her life in a horrible cataclysm just less than a year ago and frankly this didn't feel like a family feast without him by her side. She sat on the sofa in total abeyance with just a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose red sweater on her body as she stared out the frozen window of their loft in Bushwick. Kurt was standing in the kitchen preparing food for them to eat later for dinner. Rachel didn't know if she'd be eating any of it, but she'd try a little bit in an attempt to convince Kurt that she really was eating (even though she wasn't. Eating anything made her stomach queasy.) and to make her normal fastidious attitude go away just for a day. Everyone- Kurt,Santana, Dani, Blaine, and Elliot- deserved that. She felt sorry for acting the way that she did, but she was grieving and right now, she couldn't comprehend her refractory emotions let alone someone elses. Santana and Blaine were fighting (again) as they played a game of Candyland (the only board game they had in the house) that Rachel had opted out of, on the kitchen table with Elliot and Dani.

"You're totally cheating!" Santana yelled at Blaine as he reached the last space before the end.

"No I'm not! You're just a sore loser." Blaine retorted.

"No, I know you moved your piece up when we all weren't looking. You did that last game." Santana shot back. Blaine rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh. Kurt could practically see the steam coming out of Santana's ears. She and Blaine were friends, but they also were each other's biggest nemesis. Kurt set down the malleable dough that he was currently kneading to make biscuits with and walked over to the table and lifted the board game up.

"Kurt! We weren't finished." Blaine exclaimed.

"When you and Santana learn not fight, you guys can play again. For goodness sakes, you're both twenty years old, not five." Kurt shot back. He laughed as one of his best friends and fiance slumped their shoulders and got up from the table to go into the living room. They were so similar it was actually quite hilarious to watch at sometimes. Kurt looked over at Rachel. She just looked so sad and Kurt knew how she felt. He'd lost a brother and it still hurt him everyday that he wasn't with them.

"Hey Rach, can you come help me, please?" he called. Rachel nodded her head and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Just knead this for me please." Kurt told her. She nodded and started kneading the dough. "So, how are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm hanging in there." She replied. "It's hard though. I really miss him."

"I do too honey." He replied as he placed his hand on hers. "But, he's always with you. I've carried my mom with me every year since she's been gone." he told her. Rachel nodded. She took a deep breath and placed her hand over her ribcage where Finn's name had been tattooed.

"I know." She replied. Kurt gave her a comforting smile and then the timer beeped to tell that that the turkey was finished. Kurt took it out of the oven and everyone helped to get dinner on the table. Eventually they all sat down to eat. One chair at the end of the table was empty, but symbolically Rachel thought that was a good thing. She knew Finn would always be with her and all of her friends who knew him. She just needed some more time to really accept that, but today she could try to look past all of that pain and be grateful for the friends that she still had.


	40. First Day Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine finally moves to New York and Kurt has big plans for them, but things don't go as planned when Blaine gets sick.

The day that Blaine finally moved to New York was such an amazing, but tiring day. Blaine had so many boxes that they needed to move in, but after a few hours they finally got it done. Now Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Rachel were all sitting in their living room resting.

"I can't believe how many boxes you have gel head." santana moaned. "I think my arms are going to fall off."

"Sorry." Blaine murmured while he tried really hard not to fall asleep. As each second ticked by Blaine's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He started to nod off and his head slowly drooped onto Kurt's shoulder.

"You better get him to bed." Rachel said quiet. "I'm exhausted myself. I'm going to bed." She said as she got up from the chair and walked into her bedroom and closed the curtain.

"Me too. Night Hummel, Night Gel head." Santana said before disappearing. Kurt nodded and shifted his body so he could wake Blaine up. He ran his hand gently down Blaine's face.

"Blaine, sweetheart, wake up." Kurt whispered. "I can't carry you into the bedroom." Blaine stirred and slowly woke up and looked blankly up at Kurt. "Come on honey, let's go to bed." Kurt said sweetly. Blaine looked at him blankly almost confused at the thought of where he would sleep. Kurt helped him up and put both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders and directed him towards the bedroom. Blaine was wearing a pair of comfortable sweatpants so Kurt just helped him into bed. He settled in immediately and fell back asleep. Kurt did his moisturizing routine and then changed into his pajamas and settled into bed in his fiance's arms. He was so excited for the whole day of sightseeing that he had planned for tomorrow, but night he was content just to lay in his fiance's arms.

The next morning, Kurt woke up first. He went out and made breakfast for all four of them. Slowly, the inhabitants of the loft filtered into the kitchen. Rachel and Santana were first.

"Can we eat now?" Santana moaned. "I'm starving."

"Just wait one second." Kurt said. "I'm going to go and wake up Blaine." Kurt said.

"I'm up." Blaine said in a nasally voice as he walked into the kitchen. He looked awful. He was clearly congested and his nose was bright red. His face was coated with a sheen of sweat. Kurt walked swiftly over to his fiance and placed his hand on his forehead. He was burning up. Blaine turned away from Kurt and coughed deep hacking coughs into his elbow.

"Okay, I guess that our sightseeing will have to wait until tomorrow." Kurt said.

"No, Kurt, I'm fine." Blaine argued. "I just need a little bit of medicine. Then, I'll be ready to go."

"Usually when someone needs to take medicine in the first place, it means that they are not okay." Kurt told him. "Why don't you go and get back into bed? I'll come in and give you a drink and some medicine." Blaine sighed and nodded miserably. He lumbered back into Kurt's room and flopped down on the bed.

"Aw I feel so bad for him. He just got here and he's already sick." Rachel said sympathetically.

"If I know my fiance like I think I do, he probably overworked himself and now that he's calmed down, his immune system is finally fighting back." Kurt said as he grabbed a bottle of gatorade from the fridge and a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet and walked into their room. Blaine was underneath the covers shivering from the fever clearly plaguing his body. "You really don't feel good, do you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head as his teeth chattered.

"I-I'm sorry I ruined our plans." Blaine said shakily.

"No, honey. Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to go sightseeing. The statue of liberty isn't going anywhere." Kurt said. "Let's just focus on getting you better." Blaine smiled and then broke off into a harsh coughing fit that left him dry heaving and out of breath. "You okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt sat down onto the bed. He pulled Blaine's head onto his lap and played with his dark brown curls until Blaine was asleep. This wasn't how he had planned to spend the day, but it had worked out. Blaine was all he needed to be happy.


	41. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There's a fire at Mckinley and the glee club is trapped inside.

The day that the fire started, the glee club was all alone. Mr. Shue was out for the week doing something for the National Show Choir Board of Directors, but the glee club still decided to have practice. With only three weeks until Nationals, they needed every rehearsal they could get. Blaine and Sam had taken over in his place.

Rehearsal had begun and they were just about to start choreography for a new number when they heard a huge explosion, which made them all scream. Outside in the hallway, one of the chemistry rooms was full of smoke and there were red flames filtering into the hallway that were blocking the exit of the choir room. It just didn't make sense? No one was even supposed to be in the chemistry room.

"Where do we go?" Tina yelled as tears streaked down her face.

"We could try to jump over it." Ryder suggested. The flames didn't seem that high… but they were. The glee club was trapped.

"Over there! A window!" Blaine said as he looked around the room. The window was small, but it was large enough for them to get out off. They all hurried over and Sam and Blaine helped people up to the high window. Kitty, being the smallest was lifted first. She climbed up to the window and opened it and crawled out onto the grass. They helped Marley up next. She grabbed Kitty's hands and she pulled her up and out of the burning school. After that Blaine and Sam helped everyone else up and out of the window. The hardest was Artie who couldn't climb at all. They were forced to get him on each of their shoulders and stand on chairs so that Jake and Ryder could pull him up. Finally, it came down to Sam and Blaine. The flames had entered the choir room.

"You go! Stand on my back!" Blaine said.

"No! How will you get up?" Sam asked.

"I'll stack two chairs on top of each other. I'm tiny. They'll hold me." Blaine told him. The flames kept getting closer, so Blaine bent down and Sam hoisted himself up and out of the window. Blaine took another chair and put it on top of the one already underneath the window. He went to stand up on it and the chairs buckled, sending Blaine plummeting to ground where he landed on his ankle. Blaine gasped and clutched it as sharp pains were sent through his entire body.

"Blaine!" Sam yelled. "I'm coming to get you."

"No, Sam don't come back in here." Blaine yelled as he tried to get back up on his ankle, but it was no use. He was just in too much pain. The smoke was thick and black and it was hard for him to breathe and for Sam to see him.

"Blaine! Talk to me!" Sam yelled. Blaine coughed as the smoke entered his lungs.

"Tell Kurt I love him." Blaine yelled tears streaming down his face. Outside firefighters had just pulled up.  
"No! Blaine, the firefighters just got here. They're going to come and save you." Sam yelled. Blaine couldn't answer him. Mainly because he couldn't hear Sam. He pushed himself further into the choir room away from the flames. He inched himself into a corner and it was official, he was trapped. The smoke was so overwhelming and Blaine could feel it consuming his every being. Finally he blacked out from all the smoke.

The firefighters had charged the building at this point and one of them had gone off in search of Blaine. He found the choir room and frantically searched for the boy's body. He found Blaine in the corner where he had collapsed and picked him up. He already had second degree burns all up his legs and halfway up his chest because the flames had traveled that closely to his body. He carried Blaine out and they rushed him onto a stretcher by the ambulance. The paramedics worked furiously on Blaine. They strapped an oxygen mask onto his face and strapped him down to the stretcher. The glee club, who saw the firefighter bring Blaine out ran over. They could see all of the black charred skin on Blaine's body.

"Oh my God," Sam sobbed. "I should have let him go first. I'm so stupid." he cried. The paramedics loaded Blaine into the ambulance and before they knew it they were at the hospital and Blaine was waking up. He felt the doctors lift him off of the stretcher and put him on a regular bed. His stomach and his legs were burning. Every inch of his skin hurt. He cried out in pain.

"Hey, you're going to be alright. I'm Doctor Grey. What's your name?" A pretty young doctor asked.

"B-blaine." Blaine sobbed.

"Okay, Blaine you have some pretty bad burns on your legs and stomach. We have to clean them out so they don't get infected. I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt, but you're going to be okay and you can hold my hand." Blaine continued to cry and then he saw another Doctor come in.

"Okay Blaine, he's going to start now." Doctor Grey said. Blaine nodded and the doctor started to pull at the charred flesh on his legs.

"OWWWW!" Blaine screamed.

"Shh, Shh you're okay." Doctor Grey said. The doctor pulled another piece of skin off of his legs and Blaine screamed again.

"I know buddy. I'm so sorry. You're okay." the other doctor said.

"I w-want Kurt." Blaine cried.

"Who is Kurt?" Doctor Grey asked. "Is he here?" she asked.

"H-he's m-my fian-OWWW- my fiance." Blaine sobbed. "He lives in New York."

"Okay, Blaine. I'll go see if I can get him on the phone. What's his full name?" She asked.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine said before crying out in pain again. Doctor Grey went out into the ER and was practically attacked by a group of teenagers, the glee club.

"We're looking for our friend, Blaine Anderson." Sam said. "He was in a fire."

"Blaine is being taken care of right now." Doctor Grey said. It was then that they heard Blaine scream in pain again. "Do one of you have a Kurt Hummel's phone number? He's asking for him."

"I have his number." Sam said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up Kurt's contact.

"I'll give this back to you.I promise." She told him. She pressed Kurt's name and the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" A voice on the other side said.

"Hello, Kurt, this is Doctor Grey at Lima Memorial Hospital." She said.

"Oh god, is it my dad? Burt Hummel?" Kurt asked quickly.

"No, it's a Blaine Anderson. He was in a fire and suffered a lot of second degree burns. He would really like to talk to you." Doctor Grey said.

"Okay," Kurt panted. She could tell he was trying hard not to cry. She had done enough of these phone calls to know when someone was trying not to cry. Doctor Grey went back in and she sat down next to Blaine.

"Blaine, I have Kurt on the phone." She said. "Do you want to talk to him?" Blaine nodded at her with tearful eyes.

"Blaine, honey, are you there?" Kurt said over the phone.

"K-kurt. It h-hurts s-so bad." Blaine sobbed.

"I know honey." Kurt said. "Just try to breathe." The doctor ripped another piece of Blaine's skin off and he screamed right into the phone. Kurt cringed at the sound. He hadn't heard Blaine scream like that since Sebastian had thrown the rock salt slushie at him.

"I w-want you." Blaine cried.  
"I know, baby. I'm getting a flight right now. I'll be there before you know it." Kurt said. "I love you."

"I l-love you too." Blaine cried. Then he heard the other end of the phone cut off and knew Kurt had hung up. Doctor Grey took the phone away from his ear.

"So, Kurt is your fiance." She said trying to distract him. "Where did you two meet?"

"A-at school." Blaine replied as he breathed through sobs "We m-met on a s-staircase." Blaine told her.

"And what did you say to him?" Doctor Grey asked.

"H-he asked where everyone was going. I told him it was to see the W-warblers." Blaine cried.

"What's the Warblers?" She asked.

"It's the choir at m-my old school. I-I took his h-hand and we r-ran down a h-hallway together. I said it was a s-shortcut, but it r-really wasn't" Blaine said. He even smiled. "Then, I s-sang Teenage Dream to him." Dr. Grey smiled.

"Wow that's a wonderful story." She said. The other doctor pulled one last strip of skin off and Blaine screamed.

"Okay, Blaine, you're all done. All we have to do is bandage you up." the other doctor said. He smeared burn cream all over Blaine's legs and stomach and then wrapped white gauze bandages around them. He would need to stay and be monitored so they moved him up to a room and gave him some heavy pain medication, which made him fall asleep.

When he woke up Sam was sitting in the chair in the corner of his room."Sam?" he said weakly.

"Blaine, you're up." Sam said. "How are you?" he asked.

"My legs hurt." Blaine told him.

"God, Blaine, I'm so stupid." Sam said his eyes sparkling with tears. "I should have let you go first."

"Why? So you could end up like this instead of me." Blaine said. "It's not your fault Sam." Sam took a deep breath and choked back tears.

"Hey kid, you're up." Blaine heard a voice say. He looked towards his door and there stood Burt Hummel.

"Burt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"You're parents didn't answer. I'm your emergency contact and I wanted to make sure you were all right. Where are they this time?" Burt asked.

"Paris...maybe Venice." Blaine replied.

"Well, I'm here for you son." Burt told him as he sat on the opposite side of the bed and placed his hand on Blaine's. Blaine choked back tears. Burt had never called him son before.

"Did they ever find out how the fire started?" Blaine asked.

"Apparently that gas leak wasn't just in the choir room. It was in the chemistry room too and when some stoner kid lit a match to smoke, the whole thing exploded." Burt told him.

"Wow, that's awful." Blaine replied.

"The school can be fixed. We can't lose you." Burt said. They sat and talked for a while before Kurt finally reached the hospital. Kurt was just shocked when he saw Blaine and Blaine could tell he was on the verge of losing it.

"Can we be alone?" Blaine asked. Burt and Sam nodded and left Blaine's room. "Kurt, honey, come here." Blaine said. Kurt walked in and sat next to him and just started to sob. "Darling, it's alright. I'm alright. Here feel my hand." Blaine said reaching his hand out and grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Why do bad things always happen to you?" Kurt cried.

"Bad things don't always happen to me." Blaine replied.

"You end up with shit parents that don't give a damn about you, you get beat up because you gay, your cornea gets scratched by a rock salt slushie, who does that ever happen to Blaine!, and you get stuck in a fire. How is that not bad?" Kurt said. He was clearly upset, more at the world than anyone else.

"I'm not saying that nothing bad has never happened to me, but good things have happened too." Blaine said.

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"I found you." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and Blaine slowly scooted over so Kurt could crawl into bed with him. Blaine stroked his hair and just kept whispering that everything was going to be okay to him. Eventually they both fell asleep. It wasn't how they had hoped to see each other again, but at least they were together.


	42. Sorry I Can't Be Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan. Blaine doesn't want to be an Anderson anymore.

Blaine had grown up under a pretty strict room. His parents, in the beginning, weren't mean or abusive to him. In fact, they were actually really good parents, before he came out. Despite that fact, Blaine had grown up understanding that Anderson's didn't show their emotions in public, or around anyone for that matter. So, whenever Blaine was upset he just shut himself up his room and got out all of his emotions. Breaking that habit was something that Blaine had to work really hard on when he met Kurt.

They had been dating for a while and Kurt had started asking about Blaine's parents. "Blaine, why haven't I met your parents?" Kurt asked one morning at school.

"What?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Well, you've met my dad, Carole, Finn. I even took you to my Mom's grave. I haven't met any of your family." Kurt explained.

"You've met Cooper." Blaine retorted.

"Not on a personal level. That was at school with the rest of the glee club there." Kurt shot back. Blaine sighed. He knew that one day this day would come, but he had hoped that it would be much later on in their relationship. The truth was that ever since he had came out, his parents had been so horrible to him. His mother, Tara, was an extremely religious person and didn't agree with his choice in "lifestyles"...as if he had a choice. His father, Nicholas, had become a raging alcoholic with a horrible temper. He got drunk almost every night and always made sure to direct all of his drunk homophobic slurs at Blaine. He had never hurt Blaine physically, but that was a fear that had made a permanent residency in Blaine's mind. Maybe, just maybe, if he begged them they would do this and not act like their normal selves for one night.

"Umm...we're free on Saturday. You can come over for dinner then." Blaine said quietly. Kurt smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ohhh… I'm so excited!" Kurt exclaimed as he took Blaine's hand and they walked to glee club rehearsal.

The rest of the week went by quickly and Blaine felt himself dreading Saturday even more and more. He had told his parents about Kurt coming over and it hadn't gone well…

"Mom, Dad, I have something to ask you." Blaine said quietly to his parents who sat at the kitchen table after dinner. They looked up at him, but didn't respond. Blaine took it as a sign that they were at least listen. "Well...I was...ummm." Blaine stuttered.

"Spit it out!" His father roared...beer number three had hit his system.

"Kurt wants to meet you two." Blaine said quickly.

"Kurt? That little twink you're "dating?"" His father said while he made air quotes with his hands.

"Please don't call him that." Blaine said in almost a whisper. He wasn't even sure if either of his parents had heard him. "Please, you don't have to like him or accept what we have. Just meet him and be nice while he's here." Blaine pleaded.

"I don't think that you have the authority in this house to talk to me like that." Blaine's father shot back as he walked over to him. Blaine braced himself. He felt a drunken rage coming his way. "Listen here you little brat, I don't want your little fag boyfriend anywhere near my house." His father roared. He grabbed onto Blaine's wrist tightly and squeezed it as he gritted his teeth. Blaine wanted to cry out in pain, but Anderson's didn't do that, in front of people anyway. He could feel his wrist cracking as his father dug his enormous, meaty fingers into his his flesh. He looked at his mother, who still sat at the table, with a scared look on his face as if to say, "please, help me." Surprisingly she did get up.

"Nicholas stop!" Tara yelled. Blaine felt his father's grip release. He let out a large deep breath and held his throbbing wrist limply in his other hand. "The boy can come over. It's for one dinner." Tara told her husband. He snarled at her before storming off, most likely in the search of more alcohol. Blaine looked over at his mother.

"Thank you for stopping him and for letting Kurt come over." Blaine said sincerely.

"Well, you are my son after all and I do love you. Although, it pains me everyday that we won't get to see each other in Heaven for all of eternity, at least i'll know the man that you'll be damned with." His mother replied before walking away. Blaine's eyes filled with tears, that one good moment, where he actually felt that his mother loved him, gone with just one sentence. He ran up to his room, still clutching his wrist and flopped onto his bed and began sobbing into his pillow. After all, this was his only place to show emotion because that was how Anderson's acted.

Saturday came and Blaine couldn't have been more nervous. He pulled on a long button up cardigan that covered his wrist that displayed a huge bruise with visible marks that looked like fingers...because they were. Kurt would be over any minute. His mother had surprisingly agreed to cook and his father had only had one half glass of beer the last time he was home. Things were going better than he had expected they would. He heard the doorbell ring and rushed down the steps to open it. Outside, stood Kurt. He looked beautiful and his dazzling, radiant smile made Blaine have butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey" Blaine said from his dayzed enchanted state.

"Hey" Kurt replied back with a smile. Blaine snapped out of his own thoughts and moved aside so Kurt could come in. Kurt reached for his hand, but Blaine pulled it away.

"Umm...my parents' are in the kitchen." Blaine stammered as he began walking away from the door and into the kitchen. When they entered, his mom was over by the stove putting the finishing touches on the pasta she had made and his father was standing by the cabinets, a drink in his hand...like always.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt walked over to Mrs Anderson and stuck out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am." Kurt said. His mother hesitated for a moment before shaking Kurt's hand like she was touching something disgusting. Kurt shrugged it off and did the same for Blaine's father, but he didn't even bother to shake Kurt's hand. He just made a noise of indignation and blew him off.

"Tara is that pasta done yet? I'm starving!" He said in a gruff voice as he poured himself yet another glass of scotch. Kurt pulled his hand back and walked back over to Blaine's side.

"Yes, It's almost done." Blaine's mother replied. She put a large bowl of pasta on the table and they sat down. "Blaine, will you say grace?" she asked. Kurt looked shocked. He knew his boyfriend was just as much of an atheist as he was.

"Sure…" Blaine said hesitantly as he reached his hand out for Kurt's. Kurt didn't know whether or not to take it. He didn't want to pray. That was just something he didn't believe in.

"In this house, we pray before we eat, are you unfamiliar with this?" Blaine's mother asked in a snippy, nasally voice that showed that her patience was wearing thin. Blaine looked at him and gave him a look that basically said, "Do this for me...please." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Mrs Anderson took his other one...reluctantly and Blaine started to pray.

" Bless us, O Lord and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen." He said.

"Amen." Blaine's parent's both said. They unclasped hands and started to eat. At first it was pretty awkward, because no one seemed to want to talk.

"So, Kurt, you're in glee club with Blaine?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Yes, I am." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, that must be fun...how are your grades?" She asked. Blaine wanted to take duct tape and put it over his mother's mouth. Was she really doing this? Ever since kindergarten, Blaine had be held to the highest possible academic standards. That was another thing an Anderson did. They got good grades. Anything under an A and Blaine was grounded and without his phone for a week. It was a surprise that they had even let him be in glee club.

"My grades are fine ma'am." Kurt told her. She nodded and took another bite of pasta.

"So, how are your parents with this whole thing?" Blaine's father asked. Blaine was taken aback. Was he seriously asking this? Blaine knew exactly what he meant by "this whole thing", but apparently Kurt didn't.

"With what, sir?" Kurt asked.

"With being a fag." Blaine's father said without hesitation.

"Dad!' Blaine scolded.

"Hold your tongue Blaine. I want to hear his answer." Nicholas Anderson growled.

"Kurt, you don't have to answer that." Blaine whispered.

"No it's okay." Kurt told him.. "My father and step-mother are perfectly okay with me being gay, not whatever you just called me. They love me for who I am."

"Are suggesting that I don't love my love son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No sir,I-" Kurt began, but Mr. Anderson wasn't finished.

"Because it sounds like that's what you're saying." Mr. Anderson roared. "Yes, I don't love that my son chooses to be a fag and be with a prissy twink like you. He has so much more potential than that and I think that you're dragging him down."

"Dad! Please stop!" Blaine asked nicely.

"No Blaine! I won't stop. I will not take this blatant disrespect in my own home." Mr. Anderson yelled.

"It was one fucking dinner. You couldn't act nicely for one fucking dinner." Blaine yelled back at his father. "I never ask you for anything and when I ask you for one thing, you mess it up."

"Watch your mouth Blaine!" His mother scolded.

"That's it. We're leaving. Tara let's go. When we come back, you will stop being this disgusting fag and be an Anderson. Make sure he's out of here too." Mr. Anderson roared pointing his finger at Kurt, before grabbing his wife's hand and speeding away in their car. Blaine just didn't know what to do.

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine wanted to cry and there was only one place that he could do it. He ran at full speed away from Kurt and up to room with Kurt hot on his heels.

_Hey dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to the plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Blaine slammed the door and locked it. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time. He was so angry, but hurt at the same time. He walked over to the trophies from all the sports teams, he had played on as a child. All of the things his father wanted him to be were there. A soccer player. A baseball player. A football player...anything to do with sports and being a man. He took them one by one and threw them into the wall, watching as they broke into multiple pieces. He looked at his trophy from one singing competition he had begged his parents to do in elementary school and left that one alone. He was still angry and throwing things...breaking things felt good.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Next, Blaine walked over to the enormous bookshelf in his room. It held all the books that he owned. They all symbolized his parents desire...no demand… for him to be a genius. Well, you know what? Blaine wasn't a genius and he resented the fact that his parents couldn't love him for who he was. He kept taking books off of the shelf and throwing them across his room. Each one represented a time when they made his feel bad for getting a less than perfect grade. Nothing could change the resentment he felt for his parents.

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Blaine walked over to the picture frames that sat on his desk. One held a photo of his father hoisting him up on his shoulders. He had just won his little league championship for his team. His father was so proud. Next to it was a photo of Blaine in a white lab coat next to his father, who was wearing an identical white lab coat. It was take your kid to work day. Blaine loved that day. He got to be a doctor just like his father. Those were the times that he had looked up to his father. The times where in Blaine's eyes his father was a hero. Those times were gone now. He took the glass encased photos and threw them. They shattered as soon as they hit the floor.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Blaine felt so overwhelmed. He was on his breaking point. He didn't want to be an Anderson anymore. How could he be a part of a family that continuously shot down anything he did and made him feel like shit, everyday. He could never get those slurs out of his mind. They were engraved into his subconscious.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this_

_right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect._

After destroying a good portion of his room, Blaine finally heard Kurt's screams outside the door. "Blaine! Please, let me in!" Kurt yelled. Blaine wiped away his tears. After all, he was an Anderson and Anderson's didn't cry in front of others. He opened the door and Kurt rushed in. He looked around at Blaine's disheveled room. He saw all of the broken trophies and photographs and books torn from the shelves. "Oh, honey." Kurt said as he pulled him into a hug. Blaine couldn't take. In Kurt's arms, he didn't feel like an Anderson. He just felt like Blaine. He couldn't contain his tears any longer and his knees buckled as he sank to the floor. Kurt went down with him as Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted tonight to go okay." Blaine cried.

"Shh, it's not your fault." Kurt said trying to comfort him.

"I'm just don't want to do this anymore." Blaine said. "I can't take it anymore." Kurt looked his boyfriend in the eyes. He had never heard Blaine talk like this before. "I hate being an Anderson. I have to be perfect, Kurt. I can't do that! I'm not perfect. They hold me to such impossible standards in school and their never proud of anything I do. They don't accept me. They don't even love me. The worst part is because I'm an Anderson, I'm just supposed to shrug these feelings off. Anderson's don't show their feelings." Kurt held his boyfriend tighter and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You are not just an Anderson. You are Blaine, who is an amazingly talented and intelligent man. He is also kind and loving and supportive of everyone he knows. I, personally, am in love with him. You have a choice. Be an Anderson or don't be. Either decision, I'm on your side." Kurt said lovingly. Blaine sat for a moment and mentally replayed all of the cruel things that his parents had done to him. They called being gay a "lifestyle" that he chose. They made him pray when he didn't believe in that. He touched his wrist gently. They had hurt him and he couldn't let that happen again.

"I don't think I want to be an Anderson anymore." Blaine replied quietly.

"Then you don't have to." Kurt replied. Kurt helped Blaine up and together they packed a suitcase full of Blaine's clothes, school stuff, the one tiny singing trophy and anything else important to him. Kurt sent a text to his dad to let him know what was going on and they left. They drove back down to Lima where Burt was waiting on the driveway for them. Blaine stepped out of the car and grabbed his bags.

"Welcome to the Hummel Family, kid." Burt said as he pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine was overcome with a sense of security and happiness, feelings he had never experienced before.. Carole opened the door for him and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome home, honey." She said. Blaine sat his bags done and followed Kurt into the living room where Finn was sitting on a big recliner watching a football game. They sat down on a couch together and Burt and Carole joined the trio in the living room on the other couch. They acted like nothing was different or out of the ordinary and Blaine laughed for the first time in weeks. He finally felt like he was where he was supposed to be. He didn't have to worry about being an Anderson anymore. He was a Hummel.


	43. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Once Blaine gets to NYADA, he realizes college is a lot like high school and gets bullied by the other dancers in his class. One day he gets hurt and doesn't tell anyone and it lands him in the hospital.

When Blaine was accepted in NYADA, he thought that it would be different than being in school in Lima. Blaine had honestly been pretty spoiled during his senior was never slushied after the rock salt incident and the bullying for the most part seemed stop for the glee club. He had honestly had forgotten that people could be so cruel. lNew York was for dreamers and everyone was accepted, right? Wrong. Blaine learned that lesson the hard way on his very first day of class. He was in Cassie July's dance class which Rachel and Kurt had both told him was going to be hell, but it would make him a way better dancer in the long run. Blaine was willing to try anything to be a better performer.

Blaine walked into the classroom wearing his stretchy black pants and tank top ready to tackle anything that Miss July threw at him. He quickly realized that the infamous Cassandra July was not the one that he had to worry about. It was the other students, especially the guys. Compared to other guys, Blaine was rather tiny and not nearly as muscular. He was able to keep up, but he'd often find himself toppling to the floor because one the other dancers decided that it would be a good idea to trip or push him. Blaine told himself that it was an accident in the beginning, but as time went on it was harder and harder to convince himself.

One day during class while performing a arabesc, Blaine felt himself get pushed through the air. He stomach collided with the end of the ballet bar, which left him struggling to breathe because the bar had knocked the wind out of his body. He gasped as he tried to breathe normally again and no one came over to help him.

"Anderson, are you alright?" was all that Cassie said to him. Blaine nodded as he forced himself to stand back up. His stomach hurt so badly, but he needed to show the rest of those guys that no matter what they did to him, he deserved to be here just as much as they did. So, he stood up and rejoined the class despite the throbbing pains in his stomach. After a grueling hour and a half, class finally let out and Blaine struggled to get home. He took the half an hour train to get home and when he finally got into the loft all he wanted to do was collapse in bed. He decided to change first though. As he pulled up his shirt, a large black bruise revealed itself. He gently touched it and flinched as a pin rippled through his body like he had been stabbed. Blaine finished changing and then went back out into the kitchen. He grabbed an ice pack and then tried to walk back to his room, but the couch was so much closer and walking really hurt. He lowered himself down onto the couch and laid flat on his back as he rested the cold ice pack on his extremely tender stomach.

Blaine ended up laying there for a few more hours. Kurt was working at Vogue today because miraculously he didn't have any classes at NYADA and Rachel had Funny Girl rehearsal all day, so they weren't home. Santana was just getting home after finishing up her shift at the diner when she saw Blaine lying on the sofa. He wasn't looking too hot.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing...I-I just hurt myself in class today." Blaine panted. Santana knew that Blaine wasn't one to show weakness. He had once hid the fact that he had food poisoning for an entire day because he didn't want to disturb anyone elses plans. So, she knew that this injury must have been pretty bad if he was letting it affect him like it was.

"Well, are you alright?" Santana asked.

"Yeah...I'm f-fine." He stuttered as he picked his body up from the couch. "I just need some more ice." Blaine got up from the couch and was so hunched over as he walked. Santana got up from the chair she had sat in to follow him. Each step looked like it took more and more effort to take. He got to the counter and shakily grabbed onto it.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Santana asked again. Blaine shook his head as he clapped a hand over his mouth and bent over further as he vomited thick red blood. It was like slow motion when it happened. Santana watched it happen and then Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped into unconsciousness and plummeted to the hard blood covered ground. "Blaine!" She screamed as she rushed to his lifeless body. She threw herself onto the ground and tried to get Blaine to wake up, but she couldn't. "Please wake up! Blaine! Come on!" she screamed. Santana quickly realized that she wasn't going to be able to wake Blaine up and scrambled over to the phone to call 911.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My friend- he just threw up blood and then he passed out." Santana said quickly.

"Okay, miss, calm down. Check and see if he's breathing." the operator replied. Santana pressed her ear to Blaine's chest and could hear him breathing. His breaths were slow and shallow but they were there.

"Yes, he's breathing, but not a lot." Santana told the woman.

"Okay, honey, an ambulance is on it's way. Just hold on." she said. Santana hung up the phone and focused her attention back on Blaine. His eyes started to flutter and he weakly opened his eyes.

"Blaine?" She cried.

"-hat -appened?" Blaine moaned out.

"You collapsed after you threw up. You're going to be okay an ambulance is on it's way." Santana said.

"No hospital...fine." Blaine moaned. Then she watched as his face went from pale to green. "Gonna be sick." Santana turned him on his side as Blaine started vomiting up blood once again.

"Shh, you're okay." Santan cooed as Blaine continued to get sick. There was a knock on the door before two paramedics rushed in. "He's here." Santana yelled to the paramedics as they rushed a stretched over to Blaine.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the woman asked Santana.

"I-I don't know. I got home and he was in a lot of pain. He went to get more ice and he threw up blood and then passed out. He threw up more blood just a few minutes ago." Santan frantically told the paramedics.

"Sir, did you hurt yourself in anyway?" the woman asked Blaine.

"hurt in dance class." Blaine moaned out. "bar into my stomach." His eyes closed again as Blaine faded away back into his unconscious state.

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital. You can come with us." she said to Santana. Santana nodded in reply. They strapped Blaine onto the stretcher and then took him down to the ambulance. Luckily, the ride to the hospital was uneventful. Blaine was still unconscious but for now, he was stable. They got to the ER and rushed him in. Two doctors took Blaine into a trauma room, but told Santana that she wasn't allowed to come in, so she went to the waiting room. She took out her cell phone and dialed Kurt's number, but only got his voicemail.

"Kurt, please pick up! You need to get to the hospital. Something is wrong with Blaine. I got home and he was in a lot of pain and then he threw up blood and passed out. We're at New York Medical Center. Please call me back and get here as soon as you can." Santana said. As she hung up the two doctors rushed out of the trauma room with Blaine. There was a tube in his throat, which meant that he wasn't breathing. "What's going on?" Santana cried as she ran after the doctor.

"You're friend is bleeding internally and we need him get to surgery immediately. I'll have someone update you later." the doctor said before running after the other doctor up to the ORs. Santana took a seat in the waiting room. It was another hour before she saw Kurt's panicked face run into the ER.

"Santana, where is he?" He cried.

"He's in surgery because he was bleeding internally." Santana said her eyes filled with tears. "They haven't said anything. Kurt, I just didn't know what to do. He-he just threw up blood! Blood Kurt! and then he passed out onto the floor. I-I was…" Santana broke off into harsh sobs. Kurt rushed forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, It's okay. You got him here and saved his life. If you hadn't been home, he- he could have died,." Kurt choked out. "I still don't understand how he got hurt though."

"He said something about dance class and a bar going into his stomach." Santana said.

"Maybe, he meant the ballet bar, like he got pushed into it or something." Kurt said.

"I don't know." Santana said as she settled her head into Kurt's shoulder. They sat for another hour before finally hearing from a doctor. They both sat up from and waited anxiously.

"Blaine is okay. He was bleeding internally, but we repaired it. He's in recovery now and should be just fine." the young doctor said.

"Oh god thank you." Kurt breathed out. "Can we see him?"

'Yes, he's not awake though." she told them.

"I don't care. I just need to see him." Kurt told her. The woman nodded and led them to Blaine's room. He was laying in his bed. Neither Kurt nor Santana could see the thick white bandages covering his abdomen because of the blue wool blankets over him. Kurt sat on one side and Santana took the other one. "Blaine, honey. It's Kurt." he said. Blaine started to stir and opened his eyes.

"-urt" he coughed out.

"Yes, honey, I'm here." Kurt said stroking his fingers through his hair.

" -our not at work" Blaine said.

"Of course I'm not. You're in the hospital." Kurt always astounded him that his husband really thought he was such a bother to him. "Santana is here too." Kurt said as he pointed to the other side of the room. Blaine turned his head to look at Santana. He reached out weakly for her hand. She smiled and grabbed onto it.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"For what?" Santana asked a tear in her eye.

"You called the ambulance. Without you I wouldn't be here." He said weakly. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I was just really worried." Santana cried.

"Blaine, honey, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"I was in dance class. I was doing my arabesk and the ballet bar went into my stomach." Blaine told him.

"Did you fall?" Kurt asked. Blaine tried to be convincing with his nod, but Kurt could see right through him. "Someone pushed you, didn't they?" Kurt said.

"Yes," Blaine confessed. "It was one of the other dancers."

"So, all those bruises you had for months...people were bullying you." Kurt said.

"I don't look like the other dancers, so they pick on me." Blaine said. "I'm not muscular or tall…" Blaine said.

"Hey, don't say that. You are a wonderful dancer and you're perfect. You don't have to be tall or muscular. You're perfect to me." Kurt said. "You better tell me the next time that they pick on you."

"Yeah, me too." Santana said. "I will go all Lima Heights on there asses...well I guess I can go all Bushwick, because I think that is actually worse than Lima Heights." They all laughed.

"Okay, I promise." Blaine said. He realized that simply shrugging off his problems was not the answer to everything and that he wasn't a burden to all the people he loved. Sometimes telling someone was the right answer.


	44. It's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine's mom has Alzheimer's. She gets put in a nursing home since his father has to work more Blaine doesn't want anyone to know, but while visiting her in the nursing home, Santana sees him there.

Blaine didn't have a normal childhood. He was by himself most of the time, so he became very self sufficient. Cooper was home sometimes, but he was a teenager and wanted to go out with his friends. Blaine's father, Nicholas was always working to play for his mother's medical bills because when Blaine was just six years old, his mother was diagnosed with early onset alzheimers. It had been rough on the whole family. When she first started experiencing symptoms, they didn't think anything of it. She just played it off as being "forgetful", but then she started forgetting all of them. It's hard for a six year old to ever forget his mother screaming at him to get out of the house, because she didn't know who he was.

The last straw was when one day she decided to try and make some soup for herself and Blaine. It started off as a good day because she remembered almost everything. Then, suddenly, everything went downhill. She forget that she was even cooking and the soup caught on fire. Blaine heard the smoke detectors go off and ran into kitchen. The pot was on fire. Blaine didn't know what to do so he took a glass of water and tried to throw it onto the flaming pot, but it didn't help. The fire kept blazing. Blaine grabbed on to the rubber handle and tried to move it to the sink, but he dropped it onto the floor and the rug caught on fire. Blaine didn't know what to do anymore. He ran into the living room where his mom sat absentmindedly looking out the window.

"Mama help!" Blaine cried.

"Who are you?" She screamed.

"It's me! Blaine! Mama we have to get out of here." He cried. He pulled on her sleeve and tried to get her to leave the house. She fought him every step of the way, but he got her outside and 911 was called. The firefighters put out the fire and luckily the fire only destroyed the kitchen and not the rest of the house. Blaine's father rushed home and hugged his son.

"Oh buddy, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you with her." Nicholas cried as he held his son tightly. "She won't be able to hurt you anymore." he told Blaine. The very next day, Blaine's father checked his mother into a nursing home. It was a better situation for all of them. She was being taken care of and there were no more fires starting in there kitchen anymore. That was how it stayed for years. Blaine would go everyday after school and visit his mom. A lot of the time she didn't know who he was, but that was okay. At least he got to see his mom. Now, Blaine was seventeen and at Mckinley with Kurt, but he still went to see his mom everyday after school. He hadn't told anyone about his mom, not even Kurt. Blaine didn't want anybody's sympathy.

It was a Monday afternoon when Blaine went to visit his Mom. She was sitting in her usual chair reading a book. Blaine walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mama." he said. His mother looked up and stared blankly at him.

"Nicholas?" She asked. "Where are the boys?"

"There at home." Blaine replied. This was a common occurrence. His mother usually thought he was his father.

"That's good." She replied. "Make sure Cooper does his homework and that Blaine goes on the potty. He needs to learn to be a big boy." She told Blaine with her finger pointing straight at him.

"Okay, I'll make sure." Blaine laughed.

"I'm not kidding Nicholas." She yelled back.

"Okay, okay. I promise." Blaine said. "So, what are you reading?" he asked.

"This book about this kid named Harry who is a wizard." His mother replied. "I've never read it before, but it's really good." Blaine smiled. He knew that his mother had read that book several times. He had read it to her at least three times.

"That sounds cool." Blaine said. "I've missed you." he added. With Regionals coming up he had to skip a few visits to accommodate rehearsals.

"Well Nicholas, you just saw me a few hours ago." She laughed. Blaine laughed with his mom. She certainly had much more of a sense of humor that she had before she was diagnosed.

"Blaine?" he heard through their laughs. Blaine stopped laughing and looked back because he knew that voice. When he turned around, Santana was standing there.

"Santana? W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see my abuelo. What are you here for?" She asked. "Who's that?"

"T-that's m-my mom. Santana please you can't tell anyone, especially Kurt. Please I'm begging you." Blaine said.

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone." Santana asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She was diagnosed with Early Onset Alzheimers." Blaine said. "I was six."

"Blaine...I'm so sorry." Santana said.

"Nicholas, who the hell is that?" His mother yelled as she finally noticed that Blaine had moved.

"Tara, this is just a friend." Blaine said calmly.

"No! You're cheating on me! Aren't you!" She yelled. She got up from her chair and charged towards Santana. Blaine grabbed onto his mother and held her tight. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Santana just go." Blaine said.

"Mama, it's me." Blaine yelled trying to snap his mother from her delusion. "It's Blaine, Mama. Hear my voice." he yelled. She didn't stop. She kept hitting and kicking at him until the nurse came over to help. Blaine tried one last thing. He started to sing.

Come stop your crying, it'll be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect from all around you

I will be here don't you cry.

Blaine's mother relaxed in his arms and Blaine sat down with her. "Blaine?" She asked.

"Yes mama. It's me." He said. She looked around in a panic. "Shh, you're alright." he comforted. Blaine helped his mom up and took her down to her room and put her into bed. She fell asleep and he left. He saw Santana sitting with an older man. The man was laughing and holding Santana's hand sweetly. He was about to leave when he heard his name. Santana was running towards him.

"How's your mom?" she asked.

"Uhhh..better." Blaine said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Santana said. "It's got to be hard enough without everyone at school all up in your business."

"Yeah.." Blaine sighed as he wiped away a few stray tears. " It's just hard when she doesn't recognize me. But, I'm dealing with it. I've been dealing with it." Blaine said.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." Santana said.

"Thanks." Blaine replied. "I need to get home now. I still have a ton of homework to do."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Santana said. "Bye." Blaine waved and then left. It actually felt good to tell someone about his mom, but he didn't want to tell anyone else. He didn't need their pity.

A few days later while he was in glee club, Blaine got a phone call. It was the second last rehearsal before regionals and Mr. Shue really didn't want anyone leaving, but Blaine looked at his phone and it was his mother's nursing home.

"Mr. Shue can I take this?" he asked.

"Is is that important Blaine?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes, Mr. Shue please." Blaine said. Mr. Shue sighed and nodded his head. Blaine took his phone and went in the hallway where no one could see him.

"Hello?" he said.

"Blaine, It's Katie. Your mom had a pretty bad fall today. So we took her to the hospital. We haven't heard anything yet though." Katie said.

"I'll be over there as soon as I can." Blaine said as he hung up the phone. He went back into the choir room and sat down next to Santana. He just wanted to cry and see his mom.

"What's wrong?" Santana whispered.

"My mom fell."He said trying to hold back in his tears.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Glee isn't over yet." Blaine said.

"This is your mom. Just go. I'll handle Mr. Shue." Santana replied.

"Thank you." Blaine said. "Mr. Shue, I need to leave. I'm sorry." he said.

"Blaine, the team needs you. It's only for another hour." Mr. Shue said.

"No, I'm sorry." Blaine stuttered before leaving.

"Why does Anderson get to leave?" Puck muttered.

"Will you please shut up?" Santana retorted. "You have no idea what Blaine is going through."

"Wait- What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine doesn't want me to say." Santana said.

"Why would he tell you anything? You're not even friends." Kurt shot back. "I'm his boyfriend. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Maybe because he didn't want you to worry." Santana replied.

"Worry about what!" Kurt yelled.

"His mom has alzheimers!" Santana yelled."Are you happy?" She picked up her stuff and left. "You guys are jerks." she muttered as she left.

Meanwhile, Blaine had just made it to the hospital. "I'm looking for Tara Anderson." He said.

"She's right over here." the nurse said. Blaine walked over to the bed and saw his mother laying there with a cast on her arm. "She's okay. Just a broken arm."

"Thank you." Blaine said as he sat down next to his mom. "Hey mom." he said as he held her hand. She didn't wake up.

"She's sedated. We had to because she wouldn't allow us to treat her." The nurse said.

"Oh, okay, I understand." Blaine said. Once again he heard his name being called and he turned around to see Santana in the ER. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried. How's your mom?" she asked.

"She's fine, just a broken arm." Blaine repeated.

"That's good." Santana said. "So she's going to be alright." Blaine nodded. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt walking into the ER.

"Kurt?" Blaine called. He was a little pissed off that Santana had told him. "How did you get here?"

"I followed Santana," Kurt said.

"That's called stalking, Hummel" Santana said.

"Shut up," Kurt muttered. "Blaine, why didn't you tell me yourself about your mom?"

"I didn't want your pity. It's something I dealt with my whole life and I didn't need anyone's help before and I don't need it now."

"Why did you tell Santana?" he asked.

"She just found out…" Blaine muttered.

"I want to meet her." Kurt said.

"Kurt, she won't understand who you are and she's not even conscious." Blaine said.

"I don't care.' Kurt said. Kurt went over and sat down next to Blaine's mother. "Hi Mrs. Anderson, I'm Kurt." he began. "I'm dating your son, Blaine. I want you to know that I love him a whole lot. I know he loves you too." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned over to Santana.

"Thank you, for not keeping your promise." Blaine said

"Anytime." She laughed. Then Blaine went and sat next to Kurt. Maybe having people to help him was for the best.


	45. He's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine had a breakdown because of a repressed memory brought out by the shooting.

The whole glee club was gathered into choir room when it happened. It was supposed to be a fun day, no regionals practice, just some good humored songs to relax everyone for a day. But, all of that was gone in the instant that a gunshot rang through the hallways of Mckinley High School. They all flinched in response and looked around in terror.

"Everybody hide!" Mr Shue said quickly as he turned off the the lights and closed the two doors that led into the choir room. All of the members of the glee club scattered and look for a place to hide. Blaine, who was still in shock, rushed to Artie's aid and lowered him down from his wheelchair and onto the floor.

"Are we sure those were gunshots?" Blaine asked, but was only met by a chorus of shhh's that sent him spiraling into a memory he had hoped was blocked out forever

He was sitting on the steps of Westerville High School with Casey holding his hand after the dance. "Sorry that wasn't much fun." he confessed.

"It was nice just hanging out with you…" Blaine said quietly his cheeks getting slightly redder than they already were because of the cold.

"I like spending time with you too." Casey replied. "I really like you Blaine… a lot." Casey looked into Blaine's eyes and leaned closer and closer until their lips were finally about to touch, but they heard footsteps coming towards them that made them break away from one another.

"W-what was that?" Blaine asked.

"Shhhh!" Casey hissed as he took a step in front of Blaine.

"Well if it isn't the fags." came a vicious voice from out of the darkness. Both Casey and Blaine knew that voice.

"Scott, we're not bothering anyone. Just leave us alone." Casey roared.

"Actually your mere existence is bothersome." Scott said. "Maybe we should take care of that problem." he said as a smirk came across his face and his pulled up his jacket to reveal a pistol fasten to his belt.

"Scott...please. We'll leave, just please not that." Casey whimpered as he took a stronger stance in front of Blaine.

"What do you think Blainey?" Scott seethed. "Who should I shoot first? You or your boyfriend?"

"I-I don't t-think that you s-should shoot anyone." Blaine whimpered from behind Casey.

"Then, I guess I'll have to choose." Scott replied as he pulled the gun from his belt loop and held it up to both of them.

"Eenie meenie minie...you." Scott said before pulling the trigger and sending a small silver bullet into Casey's chest. The boy flinched and fell back down into the snow, his blood pooling and making the snow appear like a cherry snowcone. Blaine fell down next to him and placed his hands over the wound.

"Casey, you're okay. You're going to be fine." Blaine said as he frantically tried to control the bleeding. Scott, still behind him, stood by Blaine with the gun pressed to his temple.

"Your turn." He said.

"Stop please!" Blaine cried.

"Not a chance." Scott said. Suddenly, he saw the door open and someone came out. Scott looked at Blaine one last time before running off in the other direction.

"Blaine...I feel dizzy." Casey whispered.

"No, you're going to be fine. Stay with me." Blaine cried.

"I...I don't think I can." Casey said. "Blaine...I, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Blaine cried. "Casey please, just hold on." he begged.

"I'm sorry." Casey said as his last breath left his body and Blaine felt Casey's heart stop beating with his own hands.

"Casey...no." Blaine sobbed as he laid his head on the boy's chest and sobbed until teachers finally came out and called the cops.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts as Sam shook his shoulders. His nose was congested from crying so much. "It's clear dude." Sam said. "We can leave." Blaine just couldn't get out of his flashback.

"No, he's dead." Blaine muttered.

"No, dude, everyone's fine." Sam said.

"He's dead." Blaine repeated his breathing getting even more labored. Sam had never seen Blaine act like this. He was always so calm and collected, but now he just looked purely manic.

"Mr. Shue, I-I think something is wrong with Blaine." Sam said calling over to his teacher. Mr Shue walked over and knelt in front of Blaine.

"He's dead." Blaine iterated.

"Blaine, buddy, we're all fine." Mr. Shue said. "Everything is okay."

"No, he's dead." Blaine said his eyes watering as he started to cry. "It's my fault." Mr Shue looked over at Sam and mouthed, "Call his mom." Sam nodded and grabbed his phone which had Blaine's home number in it and took the call in the hallway. Blaine was visibly shaking, curled up in a ball as he rocked back and forth underneath the piano.

"Blaine, I promise, you are safe. Do you want to come out from under the piano?" Mr Shue asked softly. He reached his hand out and tried to touch Blaine and he freaked out.

"No please! Stop!" he cried. "Don't shoot me please!" he cried as he rocked back and forth even harder. Mr Shue didn't know what to do. He simply sat by Blaine and waited until Mrs Anderson showed up. She had seen her son like this before, on that night. She set her purse down and took Mr. Shue's spot on the floor in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, it's mommy." She said. "It's okay. You're not there. You're at Mckinley with all of your friends." she said. Blaine seemed to relax to the sound of his mother's voice. "Can you look at me?" she asked. Blaine looked up and met his mother's gaze.

"Mommy," he whimpered. "He's dead."

"I know baby" Mrs. Anderson said before Blaine flung himself into her chest. She helped her son stand up and helped him out to the parking lot and drove home. The rest of the glee club was left to wonder what had triggered Blaine to act that way.

The days following the shooting were not good ones. Blaine wasn't stuck in his memories, but he was having painfully horrible nightmares that left him sobbing, covered in sweat and hyperventilating. He also had horrible PTSD, to where the slightest noise triggered him, and he was clearly depressed. He wouldn't leave his bedroom at all.

Upon hearing about the shooting, Kurt and Rachel rushed back to Lima. Kurt had yet to see Blaine. He knew that Blaine, physically, was fine and Kurt was still extremely mad at him for cheating, but he decided to go see him anyway. He knocked on the Anderson's door and waited for it to open. Finally the door opened and revealed, Mrs. Anderson's tired face. "Oh Kurt, thank god you're here." she said with a sigh of relief.

"How is he?" Kurt asked.

"Not good…" Mrs Anderson confessed. She began to tell Kurt about what Blaine was going through when they heard a scream. Upstairs Blaine was having another nightmare, but this time Casey wasn't the one dying in his dream. It was Kurt, lying in the blood covered snow. His eyes lay open, not moving, just staring at him as if to say, "Why did you do this to me?" When Blaine looked behind him, it was Eli with the gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Your turn." Eli seethed as he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into Blaine's skull. Blaine sat up in bed, screaming. He couldn't take this anymore. Casey was dead and now Kurt, and it was all his fault. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade and held it over his wrist his hand shaking. He deserved to die. He was the reason why Kurt and Casey were dead. He deserved to feel that pain as his blood left his body and his breaths stopped.

Just as Blaine was to make the cut, his door opened and his mother ran in. "Blaine, stop!" She cried as she flew forward to her son and grabbed him. The razorblade fell out of his hands and onto the floor.  
"NO!" Blaine cried as he tried to dive down to get it. "Just let me die! It's my fault that their both dead! I can't live anymore! Not without Casey and Kurt!" he screamed as tears flowed down his face.

"Honey, Kurt is fine!" His mother screamed. "You had a nightmare." she said trying to reason with him.

"No, he's dead!" Blaine sobbed. "It's all my fault." It was that moment that Kurt walked into bathroom and knelt in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm right here. Look at me and feel my hand." Kurt said calmly as he grabbed onto Blaine's hand.

"Kurt…" Blaine whimpered. "You're alive." he sobbed. Blaine's mother released her grip on him and let him fall into Kurt's arms. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest and clutched onto him for dear life. "You're alive." Blaine kept muttering softly to himself.

"I'm right here." Kurt said. "And I'm not going anywhere. Everything is going to be alright." he cooed as he held the broken boy, who was still the love of his life, in his arms.


	46. Life with Lila - Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Future Fic AU with their daughter, Lila

The day that Lila Elizabeth Anderson- Hummel was born was a hectic mess. For one, there was a hurricane going on outside, but that wasn't stopping little Lila from making her way into the world. Brittany, who had graciously agreed to be Kurt and Blaine's surrogate, had woken up in the middle of the night in immense pain. Yup, She was in labor.

"Santana…" She said as she tried to wake up her wife. Santana and Brittany lived right next door to the original loft that Kurt and Rachel had bought many years ago. Rachel lived there alone now and Kurt and Blaine lived in an apartment just one floor down. It was great being all together, but having separate apartments. Those first years when they all shared the loft were fun, but no one had any privacy at all.

Santana stirred when Brittany began poking at her and she sat up. "Britt?" She asked sleepily. "What is it?"

"I- I think I'm in labor." Brittany said as she broke off as another contraction rippled through her body. "San - it really hurts."

"Oh god…" Santana muttered as she pulled herself out of bed. "Okay… we need…" She started muttering to herself.

"San, just call Kurt and Blaine first." Brittany moaned.

"Right!" She said as she grabbed her cell phone. It kept ringing and ringing. "Come on…" She muttered. Finally she heard Blaine's voice, still half asleep, come over the phone.

"Hello?" he muttered.

"Wake up gel head because my wife is in a lot of pain and it's your sperm's fault." Santana said quickly.

"What? Santana I just woke up, slow down." Blaine said.

"Brittany is in LABOR!" She screamed. "Was that slow enough for you?"

"Oh god, but it's storming outside. No one's supposed to go out in this, especially in a car. The streets are practically flooding." Blaine said.

"Do you really think that's stopping your kid?" Santana screamed. "You and Hummel better get down here and bring Rachel too. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Okay, we'll be right down." Blaine said before hanging up. Santana hung up the phone and looked over to her wife who was moaning in pain. She walked over to her and began running her fingers through Brittany's blonde hair.

"How bad is the pain honey?" She asked.

"Bad…" Brittany cried.

"Shh, shh don't cry." Santana cooed. "Let's think about something else." she suggested. "I hope that she has your hair. If that poor child get's Blaine's hair then she's screwed." Brittany giggled.

"Oww… San the contractions are really close together. When are we going to the hospital?" she asked.

"Well...we're not. It's raining too hard." Santana said lightly not wanting to scare Brittany more than she already was.

"So… I… have to have this baby here?" She asked. "No...I can't." Brittany said as she pushed herself up. "I need to have this baby in a place where they have doctors and pain killers."

"We're going to call 911… just as soon as Kurt and Blaine get here." Santana told her. "They can get you there."

"Okay fine." Brittany said as she laid back down. Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

"I'll be right back."Santana said. When she opened the door, she saw that Kurt and Blaine were outside. "Get in here now." She said pulling them by the arms. Kurt went over to where Brittany was and sat down.

"Hey Britt." He said. She didn't even pay attention to Kurt. She looked over and Blaine and pointed at him.  
"You did this to me." Brittany screamed. "Let me at him. I'm going to kill him." Santana and Kurt held Brittany down. Blaine looked genuinely scared. Brittany had always been the nice and friendly. That was why they hadn't chosen Santana as there surrogate. They both loved her, but Santana and extra hormones was a scary concept. It was at this point that Rachel barged in without even knocking.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Brittany's in labor…and she's trying to kill me." He said quietly. Suddenly Brittany let out a loud cry.

"I think the baby is coming now. I feel this weird pressure." Brittany cried.

"Okay, I'm calling 911." Rachel said as she took out her phone. When the operator picked up, Rachel rambled off what was wrong. "She says that someone is going to need to catch the baby." Santana and Kurt each pressed a finger to there nose to signal that it was not going to be them. Blaine was about to put his finger on his nose when Rachel glared at him. "I'm talking to the operator. You win." Blaine sighed and went down and crouched next to Brittany.

"I promise I won't look too much." Blaine said.

"Blaine, you are delivering our child! You have to look.' Kurt yelled.

"You know what, when you are catching the baby, you can decided how to do it." Blaine snapped back.

"Damn, the hobbit is not good with this stuff. Didn't you want to be a doctor at one point?" Santana asked.

"Shut up." Blaine yelled back.

"Guys stop fighting. The person said that you need to pull Brittany's legs back and she needs to push." Rachel said. "Not pushing could hurt the baby."

Santana and Kurt looked at each other and pulled back one of Brittany's legs.

"Okay, Britt, push." Blaine said.

"Shut up Blaine Warbler! Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed.

"Okay, push when you feel like it." Blaine stammered out.

"Come on Britt do it for me." Santana said. Brittany nodded and started to push. Blaine watched as his daughter was being born. Whoever said the miracle of birth was beautiful was wrong. It was horrifying. Blaine was so glad he was gay. Finally Blaine caught his daughter and pulled her out. He grabbed the towel that they had gotten from the bathroom and wrapped it around her. He rubbed circles on her chest until she began crying. Blaine smiled down at his daughter. She was so beautiful. Kurt walked over and sat down next to Blaine with tears of joy in his eyes.

"She's so beautiful. Britt, I think she has your hair. But, she definitely has Blaine's nose." Kurt said.

"Can I hold her?" Brittany asked. Blaine nodded and walked over to her and put the baby in her arms.

"Hi baby." Brittany cooed. "Does she have a name?"

"We decided on Lila Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel." Kurt told her.

"Oh that's so pretty." Brittany replied. 'Blaine, I'm sorry I threatened to kill you." she apologized.

"It's okay Britt." Blaine assured her. After Brittany was finished, she passed Lila to Santana and then over to Rachel and finally back to her fathers. Kurt held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Welcome to the world, Lila Elizabeth." he said. He couldn't believe that his baby was finally here.


	47. Life with Lila - Sleep Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Future Fic Au with their daughter, Lila

After Lila was born, it quickly became clear that she was not going to be an easy baby. For God's sake she was born on a day that there was a hurricane outside. During the day, she was the sweetest little girl, who cried occasionally, but at night was when she let her true colors shine. Crying echoed through the baby monitor for the fourth time that night and it was only 11:30. Kurt woke up and groaned.

'Blaine, your turn." he muttered hitting his husband in the face.

"I went the last time." Blaine shot back sleepily.

'That was two times ago." Kurt retorted. "I got the last time when she hungry. It's your turn." Kurt said as he ripped the covers off of Blaine's body and wrapped them around himself as an act of motivation for his husband to get up. Blaine groaned, sat up and bitch glared at Kurt. "I can feel your bitch glare and it doesn't affect me. Go pick up your daughter." Kurt mumbled. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and began to walked blindly of his room and into the nursery. On the way there he managed to bang his pinky toe on the edge of the table.

"Ow! Fuck!" Blaine hissed as he clutched his toes. "Let's have a kid Blaine. It'll be amazing he said." Blaine muttered. When he got into the nursery, he walked over to Lila's crib and found her red faced and all tangled up in her blankets.

"Lila, how on earth did you even do this?" Blaine asked his daughter as he unraveled her blankets and then picked her up and positioned her on his shoulder. The little girl continued to scream so Blaine just rocked her back and forth until a little burp and lot of spit up appeared onto Blaine's shirt. Lila's cries turned into little whimpers as Blaine switched shoulders so she wouldn't be in her vomit and wiped it away with a burp cloth. "Well at least you feel better…" He muttered as he put her back into her crib and placed a pacifier in her mouth. Lila looked up at him with her big blue eyes and lay contently in her crib. Blaine was so happy. He was in the clear. He walked quietly out of her room and back into his and Kurt's room. He reached over Kurt gently to grab his other shirt.

"Eww Blaine, you smell." Kurt whined.

"That's because your daughter threw up on me." Blaine shot back.

"Gross. Stay on your side because you smell like baby vomit." Kurt told him as he inched as close to the edge of the bed as he could. Blaine threw on his other shirt and got back into bed to get as much sleep as he could. Sadly, an hour later, cries echoed through the monitor.

"Blaine...please? I have to get up early tomorrow." Kurt asked.

"Hell no. I got up last time and got puked on." Blaine said. "Your turn." Kurt sighed knowing he was right. It was his turn. He walked into Lila's nursery and picked her up. Instantly he could feel how saggy her diaper was and knew that she needed to be changed.

"Lila, why didn't you save this for Daddy?" He asked as he set her on the changing table. He unsnapped her sleeper and then undid the tabs on her diaper. Baby poop was so gross. Kurt cringed at the smell and proceeded to wipe away the mess. "Kid, you better be thankful for this."he muttered as he finished putting a new diaper on Lila. Then he set her back into her crib and thankfully she didn't cry. Kurt went back into their room and got into bed.  
"Poopy diaper?" Blaine asked.

"Yup." Kurt replied.

"Haha, sucks for you." Blaine teased.

"Shut up." Kurt moaned as he buried himself under the covers. Throughout the rest of the night Lila must have woken them up at least ten times. By the next morning, Kurt and Blaine were exhausted. They each siped huge mugs of coffee as Lila slept peacefully in her swing.

"I'm starting to think she's nocturnal." Blaine muttered.

"Or she just hates us." Kurt offered. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Either one." he muttered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Blaine went over and answered it. It was Santana and Brittany.

"We're here to see the little princess!" Brittany said happily.

"If you want the little princess you can have her." Blaine muttered. Kurt slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys look like crap. Up all night doing the nasty?" she asked sarcastically.

"Haha Santana you're so funny." Blaine shot back sarcastically. "Like we have anytime at all with this nocturnal demon baby crying all night."

"Wow...okay." Santana said. " Note-to-self: Blaine is not nice on like two hours of sleep." she said. "Why don't we take Lila for a few hours and you guys can get some sleep? she suggested.

"Oh god, would you really do that?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sure. Go take a nap and take your cranky husband with you." Santana said.

"Bless your soul." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him up from the couch to the bedroom. "Bye Lila, Daddies' love you." Brittany smiled and picked up Lila from her swing and cradled her against her chest. Santana picked up the diaper bag next to the swing and they let themselves out. Back in the bedroom, Kurt and Blaine were finally sleeping peacefully. It felt amazing. About three hours later there was a knock on their door and Kurt got up. Kurt opened the door and Santana and Brittany were outside with Lila.

"Here." Santana said handing over Lila. "Babysitter time is over. Hope you had a good nap." Kurt took Lila in his arms and kissed her head.

"Yeah...It was good. A little more sleep makes me less likely to kill her." Kurt said. "Blaine is still sleeping. I'll just let him do that and make him get up more times tonight."

"That's evil Hummel." Santana said. "Good job." she added with a smirk.

"Thanks, learned from the best." Kurt replied. "I'll talk to you guys later." he said before they walked away and shut the door. Lila whined a little and Kurt figured she was probably hungry so he grabbed the bottle off of the counter and sat down on the couch to feed her.

"Oh Lila, you're going to be Papa's little sleep deprivation monster aren't you?" he said. "If you could give me and Daddy just four hours we would be so grateful." Lila let out a little burp. "I'll take that a yes." Kurt said as he continued to feed her as he prayed tonight would be way better than last night.


	48. Life with Lila - Doctor Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Future Fic AU with their daughter, Lila

After two months, Lila was adjusted and finally on a better sleeping schedule. Kurt and Blaine were actually able to get a few hours every night. They were still exhausted, but it was better than those first few days. Today, however, was not going to be a fun day and they both were very positive that Lila would be very fussy tonight. Today was Lila's two month well visit to doctor where she was going to get six shots. Kurt had dressed her in a simple little dress that was easy to pull up over her head so they could undress her quick enough.

They pulled in the parking lot and Blaine parked the car. "Do you want me to go in and check her in?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'll go." Kurt replied. "I won't be able to hold her when she gets those shots. That's up to you big guy." Kurt said patting his shoulder before he got out of the car. Kurt walked into the office and went up to the front desk. "I'm here for Lila Anderson-Hummel for her two month well visit." Kurt said.

"Okay, just fill out these forms and you'll be ready to go." the nurse said with a smile. Kurt took the paperwork and stood in the hallway to fill them out. There was no way he was sitting in those germ infested waiting rooms. That's why Lila was in the car with Blaine. He wasn't risking getting his baby girl sick. He finished filling the forms out and then handed them back to the nurse. "Another nurse will be right with you." She told him and Kurt nodded. He took out his phone and send a Blaine a text to tell him to bring Lila in. Within five minutes he saw Blaine with the diaper bag on on his shoulder and Lila's carrier in his hand. She was sleeping peacefully. Kurt felt bad that they were going to have to wake her up to do the check up.

"Hi,I I"m Riley. I'll be Lila's nurse." A blonde haired nurse said as she approached them. "You can follow me." she said sweetly. They followed her into a pink examining room. "You can get her undressed and then i'll weigh and measure her." Blaine nodded and gingerly took Lila out of her carrier and took her dress off and then handed her over to the nurse. She started to whimper once out of her Daddy's hands.

"I'm sorry honey. I know my hands are cold." She apologized as she set Lila on the scale. "Wow 13 pounds! That's very good." Then she took the measure tape and measured all of Lila's arms, legs, and her head before handing her back. "She looks great. I'll be back after Dr. Gracie checks her out to give her the shots." Riley told them. Kurt held Lila in his arms and wrapped her blanket around her. There was no sense in redressing her before the doctor came in.

"They're gonna prick my baby with six needles." Kurt said quietly.

"She won't even remember it. That's why they get these shots out of the way when their little." Blaine replied.

"I know, but it's going to be hard seeing her in pain." Kurt said as they heard a knock on the door and Dr. Gracie came in.

"Kurt, Blaine, hi!" She said. "Oh, look at little miss Lila. She's getting so big." Dr Gracie cooed. "I'm going to get the examination part out of the way quick. I promise." She said. She took out a little instrument and looked into Lila's eyes, ears and nose, She looked at her skin for any signs of jaundice and then checked her reflexes. "Well, you have a perfectly healthy little girl." Dr Gracie said with a smiled. "Now...all that we have to do is shots."

"How many does she need to get?" Blaine asked just to make sure.

"Six." Dr Gracie said. "She needs the Rotavirus, Polio, Pneumococcal disease, Hib Meningitis, Hepatitis B, and DTaP vaccines. Sorry that was a lot of fancy doctor words. But, Riley is going to come back in and give you those. It was good to see both of you and good to see you too Lila." Dr. Gracie said and she grabbed Lila's little foot before leaving.

Five minutes later, Riley came back in. "Okay, who's holding her while we do the shots?" she asked.

"That would be him." Kurt said pointing to Blaine. He stood up from the exam table and handed Lila over to Blaine.

"What I'm going to do is put two in each leg and then one in each arm." Riley told them. "That way it'll be more spread out." They nodded. Blaine held Lila firmly as the nurse put two shots in at a time. Lila at first just winced, but then she started screaming. The nurse finished the other four shots and at that point Lila was just so upset. Blaine stood up and bounced her up and down trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry honey." he cooed. "Oh Lila." Lila let out a loud cry.

"I know she seems upset, but she'll be better in two day. She'll probably just be sore for tonight and tomorrow." Riley told them. "When you're ready you can come out to the front desk to check out." They nodded.

"Do you want to get her dressed?" Kurt asked.

"No, just give me her blanket. I'm going to carry her out. She's still so upset." Blaine said. Kurt handed over Lila's pink polka dot blanket and Blaine wrapped it around her sore little body. They walked out to the counter and then checked out and headed home. Blaine got in the back with Lila and Kurt drove.

"You know we aren't going to get any sleep tonight, right?" Kurt said.

"After six shots she deserves her daddies to be up with her." Blaine cooed as he placed Lila's pacifier in her mouth. Blaine was right. Kurt felt so bad for Lila, but he just kept telling himself that it was for her own good and that she wouldn't even remember it.


	49. Life with Lila - First Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Future Fic AU with their daughter, Lila

Now that Lila was about six months old, she was beginning to do more than just eat, cry and poop. One early morning, Lila was in her bouncy seat while Blaine prepared breakfast for himself and a slice of toast for Kurt who would come running in two minutes before he needed to leave for Vogue. Sure enough, footsteps echoed down the hallway and Kurt can running trying to put his coat on.

"God! I'm so late." Kurt groaned.

"You always are honey. I don't think you can call this late anymore. It's just Kurt time." Blaine laughed.

"Shut up!" Kurt said with a bitch glare as Blaine walked over to him.

"Here open." He commanded before shoving the toasted bread into his husbands mouth and then handing him his coffee travel mug.

"Thank you." Kurt replied as he took a bite and then pulled the rest out of his mouth. "Okay, I really need to go. Bye, I love you. Bye baby girl." Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to their daughters forehead and racing out the front door. Blaine sighed. He loved his husband, but his sense of time was something that made him crazy. He went over and picked Lila up and settled her on his hip. He took her into the living room where her blanket was spread across the carpet, laid her down on her stomach and gave her a few toys.

"Stay right there little girl. Daddy will be right back." He told her. Because she was bigger, Blaine had a little more free time to spare. He and Kurt had both agreed that Kurt would go to work and Blaine would take care of Lila and be free to work on his music. Today, he was finally going to start working on it again. He grabbed his guitar and box of sheet music he had been working on and brought it back into the living room. It had been a while since he had worked on it and you could tell because there had to be a layer of dust on top of those papers. He pulled one out and shook it to try to get some of the dust off. It went everywhere and made Blaine sneeze into his hands. Then, he heard a quiet little giggle. He looked down and saw that Lila had rolled on to her back, which was one of her newest tricks, and was laughing her little head off.

"Is that funny?" Blaine cooed. "Do you like it when Daddy sneezes?" he laughed. He crawled onto the floor with her and lifted her up above him. "Ahh-Ahh- Achoo!" he said. Lila went into a little giggle fit. She genuinely thought this was the funniest thing ever. Later when Kurt got home, Blaine was sitting on the couch feeding her a bottle.

"Hey honey." Kurt said with a smile as he set his bag down and went over and flopped down next to Blaine. "How's our baby girl?" he asked.

"Good. She's just about finished with this bottle." Blaine replied as he took the bottle from her mouth and held her on his shoulder to burp her. After a few pats on the back a little burp slipped out and Blaine brought her back down onto his lap.

"Did you get to work on your music?" Kurt asked.

"No, I got a little distracted." Blaine confessed.

"Distracted by what?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Oh you'll see." Blaine said. "Here hold Lila." he told Kurt as he passed her over. "Hey Lila," Blaine called to get her attention. "Achoo!" Lila laughed hysterically and Kurt's face lit up.

"Oh she laughed! Blaine do it again!" Blaine pretended to sneeze once again and Lila continued to laugh until she spit up the formula she had just drank all over Kurt's sweater. Kurt was not very happy, but Blaine thought it was hilarious tried so hard to hold in his laughed.

"Take your daughter." Kurt said angrily before shoving Lila into Blaine's arms and then rushing off to the bathroom to save his sweaters.

'See honey, that's what Daddy thinks is funny." Blaine said to Lila as he took the spit up rag and wiped her little face. Lila smiled back up at him. "And I guess you think it's funny too, huh? Don't let Papa see that little grin." Blaine warned before going down the hallway to see if Kurt had gotten the baby vomit out of his sweater.


	50. Life with Lila - Crawling Monsters and Safety Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Future Fic AU with their daughter, Lila

Lila's newest trick, now that she was eight months old, was crawling. That meant big trouble for both Kurt and Blaine because Lila always managed to get into everything. One evening, Kurt came into the kitchen to find her sitting in the refrigerator. How she even got door open was a mystery, but sure enough there she sat throwing all of the apples and oranges onto the kitchen floor pretending they were balls. Only after taking a few cute pictures did Kurt removed Lila from the fridge and put her in her play pen.

On another occasion when Blaine was home alone with her, he found her in the bathroom with toothpaste smeared all over herself as well as the bathroom floor. That one was not captured in a picture because Blaine knew it was his fault. He had dropped the toothpaste today and forgotten to pick it and he was supposed to be watching his daughter, so Blaine cleaned up all the evidence.

It had gotten so bad that one day, Kurt went out and got all the things necessary to baby proof the house. There were gates separating the rooms, child locks on all the doors and cabinets and even a lock on the toilet seat, just in case. That was the particular lock that gave Blaine a hard time. It was about the second day with the locks and Kurt had already gone to work. Blaine had just fed Lila some baby food and she was laying in her playpen watching TV and sucking on her bottle. With Lila content, Blaine hurried off to the bathroom. He went to lift the lid off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid child locks…" he muttered as he tried to pull the lid open. After about five minutes of trying, Blaine got frustrated and called Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt answered.

"How do you get the freakin toilet to open?" He said angrily.

"You open the lid…" Kurt replied not fully understanding what he meant. "Blaine, is this a joke? I'm at work. I don't have time for this."

'No this is not a joke!" Blaine yelled. "I have to pee and this stupid child lock that you bought will not open!

"Just press down on the lever and it should open." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, I'm not a moron. I've pressed on the lever. It didn't work." Blaine replied.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you?" Kurt exclaimed. "It's a child lock. I didn't realize that a grown man would have trouble opening it."

"I'm doing exactly what you said!" Blaine argued. "That is not the point though. I have to pee so badly that I am seriously considering peeing in the sink."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, if you pee in the sink, I swear to God, I will not have sex with you for a month. That is disgusting!" Kurt said in a hushed tone. Sex wasn't exactly the best topic to talk about in the office.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Blaine whined as he bounced up and down trying not to release his bladder fluids.

"Ask the neighbors?" Kurt suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's not embarrassing. Oh hey guys, I can't get the child lock on my toilet to open, can I use yours!" Blaine retorted.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with a better plan!" Kurt shot back. "Uhh...Rachel isn't home, use the spare key in kitchen cabinet and use her bathroom."

"What am I supposed to do with Lila?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, seriously, I'm at work." Kurt told him.

"Fine." Blaine huffed. "But, when you get home, you are getting rid of that stupid lock."

"No, I'm not. It's for our daughters safety." Kurt told him before hanging up. Blaine groaned and shoved him phone back into his pocket. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed Rachel's spare house key that she had given them. Then he walked over to Lila's playpen and picked her up. He ran out the door and up the flight of stairs and walked down the hallway to Rachel's loft. He shoved the key into the lock and wiggled it until her door finally opened. Once inside, he rushed into the bathroom. He looked around trying to find a place for Lila. He settled for the tub.

"Please, do not move. Daddy is begging you." Blaine pleaded. He opened the toilet lid and finally released the fluids pushing on his bladder and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly from behind him, he heard a gasp.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Rachel cried. Starled, Blaine struggled to zip his fly.

"Rachel! I can explain." He stuttered. "See Kurt child proofed the house and I couldn't get the lock on the toilet to open, so I considered peeing in the sink, but Kurt said that he wouldn't have sex with me for a month if I did that, so I ended here, using...your toilet." Blaine rambled. "I'll just go now." he mumbled as he reached down to grab Lila.

"Eww gross. Do not touch that child if you have not washed your hands." Rachel exclaimed. Blaine sighed, turned around and washed his hands. He could feel Rachel's eyes staring at him. After finishing he reached down and picked up his daughter.

"Thanks...for uh...the toilet." He muttered before rushing out of Rachel's apartment. He went down the flight of stairs to their floor and went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. It was locked. Blaine sighed and shamefully walked back up the flight of stairs and knocked on Rachel's apartment door.

"What is it now Blaine? Rachel asked as she opened the door. "Have you come back to use my shower now too?"

"No...I was wondering if you had the spare key to our apartment." Blaine asked. "We're kind of locked out."

"No, Kurt took it the last time you guys were locked out." Rachel replied dryly.

"Oh...do you know if Brittany and Santana are home?" He asked.

"They went to see a movie." Rachel replied.

'Okay then, sorry for bothering you." Blaine apologized. "I'll...just go call Kurt." He turned away and started walking back to their locked apartment as Rachel shut the door. On a good day, Rachel probably would have allowed Blaine and Lila to hang out in her apartment, but she did just walk in on Blaine peeing, so that wasn't going to happened. Once outside their apartment door, Blaine slumped against the wall and held Lila on his lap. Only one more hour until Kurt came home. When Kurt finally did come home, he did not expect to see his husband and daughter sitting on the floor outside their apartment.

"What are you doing out here?" Kurt asked.

"I got locked out." Blaine confessed.

"How?" Kurt further questioned.

"After Rachel caught me peeing in her bathroom, I came back here and the door was locked." Blaine mumbled to a Kurt,who was trying so hard not to laugh. "It isn't funny."

"Sure it's not honey." Kurt replied as he unlocked the door and they all went inside. Later that night, from on the couch, Blaine heard Kurt yelling.

"Why won't this stupid thing open?" Blaine laughed.

'What's wrong honey?" he yelled back.

"This toilet lock is broken." Kurt whined

"Told you!" Blaine retorted.

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled back.

"Hey don't blame me. Blame the crawling monster." Blaine shot back. "Hey Kurt, whatever you do, don't pee in the sink."

'Like I would ever do that." Kurt replied. "I'm going to be classy and pee in the tub."


	51. A Hard Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Blaine AU!  
> Doctor!Blaine loses a patient and he takes it pretty hard but at least Kurt is there to comfort him.

Dr. Blaine Anderson was the name branded on his name tag now as he walked down the busy cluttered hallways of New York Medical Center. Being an ER doc, Blaine was accustomed to chaos and emergent cases. It was what he did. It was what he loved to do. Yes, he did miss the bright lights of the stage, but he had found out very early on in his nine years of training that the lights of the operating room were just as bright and far more rewarding.

Over the years, Blaine had practically seen everything a person possibly could working in a ER, gunshot wounds, burns, organ failure, heart arrest. You name it and Blaine probably dealt with it at one point or another and most likely handled like a pro. Even when he was an intern, medicine came very easily to him. The other interns envied him and weren't very kind, but Blaine didn't care. He was an attending now while his once jealous colleagues didn't even make it through their residencies. The only thing that seemed to shake Blaine anymore was kids in the ER, not the kids who came in with tummy aches and broken ankles, but the serious cases. Kayla was one of those cases. It all started on a seemingly normal night. The ER was quiet, but of course no one could actually say that. Saying that the ER was quiet was just asking for a major trauma. Blaine was sitting, actually sitting, at the front desk in the ER as he waited for a case. His friend, Amanda, a pediatric surgeon, wheeled over to him with her sneakers with wheels in them.

"Why do you wear those things?" He laughed as she plowed into the desk.

"Because their fun!" She retorted. "I work with kids. I have to keep it interesting!"

"If you say so…" Blaine muttered. Amanda sent him a glare and looked around the ER.

"It's quiet tonight." She commented. Blaine through his hands up in exasperation.

"What are you doing Mandy? Yow know what happens when you say stuff like that!" Blaine roared.

"What are you talking about? There is no magic karma ER saying." Amanda replied with a simple roll of her eyes. Suddenly the phone rang and Blaine rolled over on his chair to answer it.

"Hello, New York Medical Center Emergency Room?" Blaine answered. His eyes fell and he sighed. "We'll be ready." he said before hanging up. Blaine glared at Mandy before standing up to make his announcement. "Listen up people, just got a call, huge fire in an apartment building, they already have dozens hurt. Let's get ready." he announced before turning to Amanda. "See what you do?" he said before rushing off to meet the ambulances. The first ambulance arrived and Blaine was the first to claim his patient. "What do we got?" he asked.

"Kayla Beacon, age 4 with visible second degree burns over her left forearm." the paramedic replied as they rushed Kayla in on a stretcher. They wheeled Kayla into a trauma room and moved her from the stretcher onto the trauma bed with the help of the two paramedics and his resident, Jillian Adams. Kayla was looking around frantically as tears poured from her eyes.

"Kayla, I'm Dr. Anderson and we're going to take good care of you sweetheart." he said.

"Where's my mommy?" She cried.

"We'll find your mommy. I promise." Blaine said. Seeing this little girl was just pulling on his heartstrings. She looked exactly like his and Kurt's little girl, Lila. She had the same spiral blonde curls, bright blue eyes, and crazy huge dimples.

"Am I going to die?" She whimpered quietly.

"No honey, you're not going to die. Me and my friend, Dr. Adams are just going to make your arm feel better and then we'll find your mommy and you'll be all set." Blaine said softly. The girl nodded and Blaine sat down next to start debriding her arm. She winced everytime he picked off a piece of burned skin, but she didn't cry. "You're a brave girl, Kayla. I haven't seen one tear since I started. I swear I burnt my finger on a pan and I was probably more of baby." Blaine joked with her.

"My mommy says I'm a big girl." Kayla replied. "I get to be her helper. We play doctor all the time."

"Oh really, do you want to be a doctor one day?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! I want to be a surgeon in the army just like my daddy." She replied.

"That's really amazing Kayla." Blaine said as he finished bandaging her arm. "And you're all set. I'm just going to go and find your mommy and then we'll get you out of here. Dr. Adams is going to stay with you until I get back." Blaine told her. Kayla smiled and waved goodbye with her non-bandaged hand. Just as he got out of the trauma room, he heard his name being called. He turned around and the paramedics that had brought Kayla in were back.

"Round two?" he asked.

"Yup, Lindsey Beacon, currently in cardiac arrest." the paramedic replied.

"Shit." Blaine muttered as they lifted her off the stretched and onto a bed. "Charge the paddles." he yelled. "Clear!" Blaine pressed the paddles hard onto Lindsey's chest, but still nothing. "Charge again! Clear!" Once again he pressed the paddles to her chest, but nothing. "Come on Lindsey!" Blaine yelled. "You have a little girl who needs you! Charge again! Clear!" Blaine put the paddles on her chest and finally a little blip went across the screen and she started to stabilize. Blaine looked down her throat and could see black dust in there. She had smoke inhalation. Luckily they had caught it early. "Start her on bronchodilator, give her oxygen and monitor her closely." Blaine told one of the residents. Just then Lindsey started to wake up and she looked around nervously.

"My...daughter…" She wheezed. Blaine grabbed the oxygen and placed it over her mouth.

"Just calm down and breathe. I just worked on your daughter. She has a few burns on her arm, but other than that she is completely fine." Blaine said softly. "You just rest. I'll go get her." Blaine was walking back down the hall when he heard the code blue alarm going off. He just couldn't win today. Then, he realized the code blue alarm was coming from Kayla's room. He ran at full speed and saw blood splattered across the sheets.

"She-she was coughing up blood and I tried to help her, but then she flatlined." JIllian told him quickly. Blaine pushed her out of the way as he raced to help Kayla. The paddles were brought in and a nurse started compressions while he charged the paddles. "Clear!" he yelled as he placed the paddles on her tiny chest. Then he yelled it again and again, but not even one green blip went across the screen. The nurse doing the compressions pulled her hands back and Blaine looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing? Resume compressions!" He commanded, but the nurse didn't move. Blaine glared at her and jumped in and started compressions himself. Jillian seeing how bad this was left the room and went and got the chief of surgery. He lightly placed his hand on Blaine's arms.

"Dr. Anderson, she's gone. Stop compressions now." he ordered, but in a nice tone. Blaine still didn't stop. "Dr. Anderson. Stop now." the chief repeated. Slowly Blaine's hands slowed and finally came to a stop.

"Time of Death - 8:14 pm." Blaine said as he walked out of the room. He knew what he had to do now. He walked over to where Lindsey's bed was. She was more alert and awake. He went over and Lindsey smiled at him.

"Where's Kayla?" she asked. Blaine took her hand in his.

"Due to unforeseen complications, Kayla's heart stopped beating tonight and she died in the ER at 8:15." Blaine said. "I am so sorry." Lindsey's face crumpled and she started to sob. Blaine pulled her into a hug and let the woman sob on his shoulder for a good ten minutes. After that he finally had to pull himself away from her grasp. He just felt numb and exhausted so he walked to the on-call room. Inside was Jillian sitting on the bed crying. Blaine walked in and took a seat next to her.

"How do you do this everyday?" She asked through her sobs.

"It's rough at first, but overtime you just become numb to these sort of things." Blaine said.

"I don't want to be numb. I don't want to do this anymore." Jillian cried.

"Jillian look at me." Blaine commanded. The blue eyed girl looked up at him. "You are one of the brightest doctors in your class. Do not give up. You remind a lot of myself and I know that some of the other interns aren't nice to you, but just remember one day you'll be an attending, while their not even here anymore. And, for every dozen bad moments, there's always a good moment to make it feel like everything is okay. I work for those moments." Blaine told her. "Take a minute and then get back out there and be the doctor I know you can be." She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Thank you." she replied as she left the room. Blaine couldn't handle being there anymore. He took a deep breath, went to his locker and gathered his stuff. His shift was over hours ago anyway. He took the subway home and finally made it back to their apartment. Blaine opened the door and lifelessly walked into their home and went down the hallway to Lila's bedroom.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. "Blaine, is that you?" When Kurt went down the hallway he found Blaine standing outside of Lila's bedroom just staring at her with this look on his face. Kurt knew that something was definitely wrong. "Honey,what's wrong?" he asked.

"I lost a patient." Blaine replied quietly. Kurt took his hand and lead him into their bedroom and sat down on the bed together.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked.

"There was an apartment fire." Blaine said. "Kayla Beacon. She was four."

"Oh honey," Kurt cooed sympathetically.

'I- I thought she was fine. They brought her in first. She just had some burns on her arm, but she was talking and smiling. I assumed that she was fine." Blaine said his eyes filling with tears. Kurt could see the anger rising in Blaine's chest. Then, Blaine took his fist and slammed it hard into the bed.

"Nine fucking years in the ER! I should know never to assume." Blaine cried. "It was smoke inhalation. I didn't even check her throat. I'm so stupid!"

"No, honey, it was a mistake." Kurt said. "People make mistakes."

"Mistakes that kill four year old little girls!" Blaine roared. "What if that was Lila, Kurt? What if it was our daughter? Would you want so stupid doctor like me working on our daughter?"

"You are not stupid." Kurt told him firmly. "Absolutely I would let you work on our daughter because you are a damn good doctor." This was when Blaine fell to pieces and bent over himself with his head in his hands.

"They're going to fire me." Blaine cried.

"No their not. You were doing your best." Kurt replied.

"I'm never going to be able to get those eyes out of my head. They were just like Lila's." Blaine sobbed. "She told me she wanted to be a surgeon in the army just like her dad. She was the toughest little girl I had ever seen come through that ER."

"It's okay honey." Kurt said as he motioned for Blaine to lie next to him on the bed. Blaine nestled his face into Kurt's side and just sobbed for hours. The pain that he felt was agonizing, but he would move on. For every dozen tragedies, there's always a miracle to put things into perspective. Blaine just needed to wait for his next miracle.


	52. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Break Up - Blaine can't take it anymore and wants to end the pain, but he can't do it without leaving a message for Kurt.
> 
> Trigger warning - attempted suicide

Blaine lay motionless on his bed as he stared at the pictures of himself and Kurt on his bedside table. Tears ran endlessly down his face. In every cell of his body was hatred and regret for that horrible mistake that he had done just a few weeks ago. Sleeping with Eli was the one moment in his life he regretted and it was the one moment that would destroy the rest of his life. It was the opening night of "Greece" at Mckinley and just seeing Kurt brought all of those emotions back, even though they had never really left.

The past few weeks had been some of the worst in Blaine's entire life. Basically, the entire glee club had turned on him. They hadn't bullied him to his face, but through the snide, opinionated comments on Facebook, Blaine could tell that Kurt was where their true loyalties lied, not with him. He hadn't hung out with anyone either since the day he came back from New York after telling Kurt. It had just be a constant struggle of loneliness and he had to stop himself from ending it many times. But, tonight the feeling was so much stronger. Kurt's word's in the hallway hit him and tore at the remaining pieces of his heart. Kurt didn't love him anymore. Without Kurt, Blaine felt as though he was nothing.

The truth was...no one cared about him, in Blaine's perspective anyway. His "friends" couldn't be bothered with him and the love of his life was gone. Not even his family, who never made an appearance anymore in the large, cold mansion, loved him. This pain that Blaine felt needed to end, but he couldn't do that without leaving at least a message for Kurt.

Blaine went into the bathroom and took out a bottle of pain pills left over from his eye surgery and set them on the bathroom counter. There looked to be about 20 of them left. That would be more than enough to do the trick. Blaine decided against leaving a note. No one would even care enough to read it, so why bother? Blaine picked up his phone after shoving the bottle of pills in his pocket and dialed Kurt's phone number. The phone continued to ring and ring. Blaine was certain that Kurt would not pick up the phone and he would leave a voicemail, but then all of a sudden Kurt's voice echoed through the receiver.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt...I didn't think you would pick up." Blaine stuttered

"Then why did you call?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I-I just needed to s-say goodbye." Blaine told him as the tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes.

"What do you mean goodbye? Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Somewhere I can't hurt you anymore and the pain can't hurt me anymore." Blaine replied. Kurt began to speak, but Blaine cut him off. "Kurt, I know that you hate me, but I want you to know I never stopped loving you...I will never stop loving you. That's all I wanted to say...Goodbye."

"Blaine,don't do i-! Rachel, a car!" Kurt screamed in the phone and a loud bang echoed into Blaine's ears.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine screamed, but there wasn't any response. Blaine could only hear the sounds of moaning in the background and a series of sirens. Blaine dropped his phone and ran downstairs and out the front door. He ran down the street where he saw two ambulances and a few cop cars. Frantically, he looked around. He saw Rachel on a stretcher. She was awake but blood ran down her forehead from a cut on her head and a deep shard of glass was embedded in her abdomen. Blaine felt like he was going to be sick, when he looked over and on top of the hood of Rachel's car was a lifeless Kurt. There was a hole in the windshield where Blaine assumed Kurt had flown through. The paramedics were extremely careful when they lifted Kurt's body and lowered him onto a stretcher. Kurt's face had various cuts all over his face and there was blood coming from his head where the window hit.

"Come on, he's critical." The one paramedic yelled. Blaine, on a spur of the moment decision, ran over to the paramedic.

"Please, let me go with him please!" Blaine begged.

"Who are you?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm his boy- his ex-boyfriend. He's my friend please." Blaine whimpered.

"Alright, kid get in." the paramedic replied. Blaine climbed in and stood in the corner of the ambulance in silence as the paramedics worked on Kurt. Kurt remain unconscious the entire time, but maybe that was for the best. He would surely be in a lot of pain. When they arrived at the hospital, doctors took Kurt into a trauma room to work on saving his life. Blaine stood in the panic of emergency room and looked around and didn't know what to do. He saw some chairs, that he assumed was a waiting room and sat in them. He watched as the doctors rushed Rachel to surgery and knew that it was his fault. Everything was his fault. As Blaine sat in the chairs, he noticed a familiar figure walk into the emergency room. It was Burt, who instantly caught Blaine's glance and walked

over to him.

'How's Kurt?" Burt asked his eyes wet with tears.

"I-I don't know." Blaine stuttered as he tried to avoid eye contact with Burt.

"Kid, will you look at me?" Burt roared. "I-I just don't understand what happened!" Blaine's lower lip quivered as he finally looked up at Burt and began to talk, but was interrupted by the chaos of the doctors racing out of the room. Burt ran over and tried to catch up with the doctors.

"Please! That's my son. What's going on?" Burt cried frantically.

"Sir, your son has a bleed in his brain and it is causing it to swell. If we want to save your son's life, we need to get in the OR now!" A doctor told Burt quickly before rushing away. Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe. Kurt was dying and it was his fault. He pulled his legs up to his chest and began rocking back and forth and hyperventilating. Burt looked over and instantly walked over to Blaine.

"Kid...Blaine, it's going to be okay." Burt told him as he reached out and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me!" Blaine cried and continued to repeat it. He could hear Burt's voice talking to him, but he couldn't hear anything that he was saying. Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. All he did was cause others pain. He felt the bottle of pills in his pocket and he knew what he had to do. He got up from his seat and dashed away with Burt right behind him. Blaine found a bathroom and went inside it. He grabbed the bottle and frantically tried to get it open, but the cap wouldn't budge. He sobbed frustrated tears as he gripped the cap with all his might. Burt burst into the bathroom a few seconds later and saw the orange pill bottle in Blaine's hands. He had seen enough of those years ago when Elizabeth was sick to know what they were. But, Burt knew that Blaine intend to use these pills to get better.

"Blaine, give me the bottle." Burt yelled as he walked over to Blaine.

"No! I can't get it open." he sobbed. Burt grabbed onto the bottle, but Blaine wouldn't let go. They wrestled over it until the cap finally opened and the white and red pills spilled all over the ground. "No! Look what you did?" Blaine exclaimed. Burt grabbed a hold of him and held him tightly. "Let me go! I want to die! Let me go!" Blaine screamed.

"Help! Someone!" Burt yelled. Upon hearing Burt's call a nurse and a doctor entered into the bathroom. They saw the pills all over the floor and Blaine struggling in Burt's arms. The nurse ran out and grabbed a sedative, which the doctor proceeded to plunge into Blaine's necks. As soon as the needle hit his skin, Blaine went limp and he blacked out as the sedative took it's effect.

When Blaine woke up, his throat was dry. He desperately wanted some water, but he couldn't move. There were restrains wrapped around his hands that tied him down to his bed. He looked up and saw that none other than Burt was sitting in the chair against the wall.

"Burt…" He muttered softly as a cough escaped through his mouth. Burt walked over to Blaine and held a pink plastic cup up to his lips and helped Blaine take a sip. "Kurt?" he muttered.

"He's okay." Burt said.

"I didn't kill him." Blaine cried happily. "I didn't kill him." He repeated. "Oh god, but he still hates me and I love him so much. I was so stupid for so many reasons. I know Kurt told you...I didn't even know what I was doing when I slept with that guy. I was just so lonely and I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere. And then I tried to end my life, and I almost ended his. I only hurt people." Burt didn't say anything. He just took the edge of the curtain and pulled it back. On the other side was Kurt, who lay on his side, tears streaming down his face, with a white bandage around his head.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt cried.

"K-kurt." Blaine sobbed, the tears flowing down his face because he couldn't wipe them away.

"Dad, can you help me up?" Kurt asked. Burt nodded and held Kurt into a wheelchair and then wheeled him over to Blaine's bed before leaving to give the two boys some privacy. Blaine couldn't bear to look at Kurt. Just seeing his face with all the cuts on it was a reminder of how foolish he had been.

"Blaine...look at me." Kurt commanded. Blaine shook his head. Kurt sighed, reached in through the bedrails of Blaine's bed and took Blaine's hand in his. "Look at me." he repeated. Blaine moved his head and looked at Kurt. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand me? I may be extremely mad at you, but I love you more than anyone in this world and I swear, if you leave me I won't survive."

"I-i'm sorry." Blaine sobbed.

"You are not are not nothing. you made a mistake. I'm not ready to be back together, but your my best friend and right now, that's more important." Kurt cried as he took his other hand and wiped away Blaine's tears. This wasn't under any circumstances considered a good place to be, but it was a step towards healing. Healing isn't easy, but what lies ahead is what you strive for and hope to accomplish, so Blaine at that moment was determined to be healed.


	53. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Anderson-Hummel family goes through the unthinkable when Blaine is sent off to war. army!Blaine Warning: Character death
> 
> *Inspired by "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood

This moment and this day didn't feel real. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The red and yellow rose petals that were supposed to decorate the runner in the aisle lay unused in their bags. There was no decorated archway to stand under, only a shiny brown coffin and the picture of the man who was supposed to be standing with him could be long stretch limo that was supposed to carry them off to their happily ever after was instead replaced with a long black hearse. The white wedding suit that Kurt had picked out lay untouched, while the black suit lingered on his body like the grief that he felt.

He sat lifelessly on their- his and Blaine's- bed and stared out the window at the New York landscape. This was supposed to be their forever, but that all changed when a letter came in the mail informing them that Blaine had been deployed to Afghanistan. The first initial feeling that Kurt felt had been fear and it made permanent residence in his mind. The day that Blaine's plane left was a hard one, knowing that this might be the last time that they would ever see each other. Kurt stood across from Blaine, his hand wrapped around their four year old daughter, Lila's little hand. Blaine stared at both of the with his bag on his shoulder.

"I promise you, I'll be back." He said, his eyes misty with tears. Kurt nodded. "Hey Princess, give Daddy a hug before he goes." Blaine prompted as he crouched down to his daughter's level. The little girl let go of her Papa's hand and ran into her Daddy's strong arms. She clung to his neck and Blaine held her tightly and ran his hands up and down her back. "You promise to be a good girl while I'm gone, right?" Blaine asked. Lila nodded. "And you take care of your papa." Blaine told her.

"I will. I love you daddy." Lila squeaked out in her tiny little voice as she dove back into her father's arms. Blaine hugged her again and then set her back down before turning to Kurt. He took Kurt's hands in his own and looked right in his husband's eyes.

"We already said that we're not saying goodbye to each other, so I'll just say- I love you and I'll see you soon." Blaine said.

"I love you too."Kurt whimpered. "Please be safe."

"I will, I promise." Blaine replied. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips and then pulled him into a tight hug. Then, after taking a deep breath, he turned around and grabbed his bag. "Bye, I love you both." he said before waving and then walking to his gate. Blaine disappeared onto the large army plane and didn't come back out. Even after Blaine's plane had been long gone, Kurt and Lila sat at the large translucent windows and watched the planes take off. It was only after Lila was asleep in Kurt's arms that he got up from his seat and the two of them went home. The ride home was silent, unlike the typical Anderson-Hummel car ride. The radio remained silent and there were no cute four year old questions coming from Lila to make Kurt and Blaine laugh their butts off. After pulling into the parking spot in the garage, Kurt carried his sleeping daughter into their apartment and laid her in her bed before going into his room and collapsing on his bed in a fit of sobs. He really couldn't believe that Blaine was really gone.

Overtime, things didn't get better, but they got easier. Kurt and Lila coped with the absence of Blaine in their house. It was hard when Lila cried and just kept asking for Blaine repeatedly, but Kurt would just hold her close and say that he was coming really soon.

Then, during a skype session on day, Kurt and Lila got the news of a lifetime. "Hey, I have a surprise for you." Blaine said with his typical white-toothed smile.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm coming home." Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh my God! When?" Kurt said loudly, trying really hard not to cry.

"Two weeks." Blaine replied. "Did you hear that Lila? Daddy's coming home!" Lila smiled and clapped her hands. It was really happening Blaine was coming home.

Then, just two days before Blaine was supposed to be home, there was a knock at their apartment door. Outside stood two army soldiers in uniforms.

"No…" Kurt whimpered.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, we're sorry to inform you that there was an accident and your husband Sergeant Blaine Anderson was killed on impact when he was shot in the head." the soldier told him as he handed him a letter.

"Please...no." Kurt cried.

"We're very sorry for your loss." the soldier replied. Kurt couldn't take this. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor sobbing. He was glad that Lila was at preschool and didn't see him like this. How was he going to tell her that he daddy was dead?

Now, today was the funeral. Lila peeked her head into his room. "Papa?" She said quietly. Kurt looked over at her. She looked so much like Blaine.

"Yes sweetpea?" He replied.

"Grandpa said we have to leave." She told him. Kurt nodded and got up from his bed and grabbed his little girl's hand. They drove to the cemetery where everyone attending the funeral was waiting. Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe as he walked down the center aisle.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Burt and Carole took Lila to a seat and Kurt walked towards the soldiers next to Blaine's casket. He could barely see through the tears clouding his vision.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that he ever heard_

_Then they handed him a folded up flag_

_And he held on to all he had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in his heart_

He felt the soft material of the American flag grace his hands. Blaine was really gone. Kurt fell on top of the closed casket and just continued to sob. He just kept hoping that this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real. This was just a dream.

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, now I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Yeah, Yeah_

"Kurt, wake up! It's just a dream baby, you're okay." Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine lying next to them in there bed.

"Oh Blaine, you're okay." Kurt cried as he lunged into his husband's arms.

"Shh, shh, I'm fine, you're fine, Lila's fine. We're all fine. It was just a dream." Blaine soothed.

"Oh god, Blaine y-you went off to war and I got a letter that said you had died. It was so awful." Kurt cried.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It was just a dream. I'm never saying goodbye to you." Blaine replied as he held his husband tightly in his arms and never planned on letting go.


	54. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Finn's Funeral :( Written for one of best friends who is struggling with anorexia. I told her that if she ate yesterday, I would write her a prompt. So here it is. :)

It's cloudy outside, which seems fitting seeing what's going on today. Cars pull into parking spots and people dressed in black walk solemnly into the church. At the front of the church, sits a dark brown, wooden, coffin with a body inside. Everyone knows who it is, yet no one want to get up and see it for themselves. It's almost as if they think, if they don't see it, it can't be real. Instead, teary eyed faces stare at the coffin as their lifeless bodies lean up against one another as they try to hold it together.

In the front few pews, sit all of the members of the New Directions. Carole and Rachel are next to each other, both of them sobbing. Rachel's head rests on Carole's shoulder as she runs her fingers through Rachel's hair. Even though she no longer has a child to call her own, she is still that remarkable mother and will continue to be until the day that she too joins her son. Burt sits on the other side of Carole with a protective arm around her small frame as he stares forward and doesn't talk to a soul. And then, there's Kurt and Blaine, who sit on the same bench, but not huddled together with the other three members of the family.

Kurt like his father is very stiff as he sits on the pew with a blank stare on his face. He's there, but in reality, he isn't. Blaine sits next to him with tears falling his face. He feels as though he has no right to be crying like this, when Burt and Kurt, Finn's family, are holding themselves together better than he is. But, yet he can't help it. He can't help the tears falling down his face or the ache he feels in his heart. Finn wasn't his brother, but in many ways he was.

After everyone is gathered into the church, the priest walks up to the podium. "We are all here today to mourn the loss of a wonderful son and friend. Because of the suddenness of his death, Finn was not able to leave a will. But, Kurt, Finn's brother, has agreed to give his eulogy." The priest stepped off the podium and signalled for Kurt to come up, but Kurt didn't move. It took Blaine lying his hand on Kurt's knee and giving it a squeeze to pull Kurt from his trance. After that, he got up from the wooden pew and walked up to podium. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of lined paper.

"When glee club first started, there were only five of us. There was the girl who thought she was better than everyone, the kid in the wheelchair, the goth girl with the stutter, the black girl who was little overweight, and the closeted gay kid who everyone picked on. With just the five of us, we never would made it through a number, let alone a season, or a even one competition. We were missing the one thing to bring us all together. We were missing the glue of our team. That glue was Finn." Kurt began. "He made us realize that even though we were different that we all still belonged together and overtime, he made more of us see that and our team grew. He was our leader and most importantly, he was our friend. And, to me, he was my brother. He was the guy who slept in the room next to mine and ate all of the food in sight. He was the guy who sat next to me at dinner and made me laugh, even though he wasn't trying to be funny." Kurt took a moment to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Finn was ripped away from all of us, much sooner than he was supposed to be. But, I know that he'll never leave our hearts. He changed each and everyone of us for the better. And, I'll miss him for the rest of my life. Finn, I don't believe in God and I don't know if you did either before you passed, but I know that you're up somewhere, watching over all of us, just like you did when you were here. I love you." Kurt folded up the piece of paper he had brought up with him, and then walked back down to the pew and took a seat next to Blaine.

After a few other people spoke, all of the glee guys got up and stood around Finn's casket. They grabbed onto sides of the wooden coffin and lifted it up off of the platform, so they could carry it out to the hearse. After sliding the coffin into the hearse, everyone returned to their cars and processed down the road to the cemetery. Once again, people parked their cars, but this time it was on light brown, dead, grass and then walked into the cemetery, which was still wet from the storm from the night before. They walked to the plot that was dug especially for Finn. Next to it lay another gravestone that read, "Elizabeth Marie Hummel".

They lowered Finn's coffin down into the ground and then began to cover it up with dirt. People said their goodbyes and then gradually left. The last ones in the cemetery were the same five people that sat in that front row in the church. They watched as the dirt piled onto the coffin and hole continued to fill up until it looked like it had never existed. And, that was that. It was time to leave. Carole broke away from Rachel's side and allowed Burt to be the one to hold her up. She walked over to Elizabeth's grave and knelt down on the ground. With tears in her eyes and on her face, she placed both of her hands onto the tombstone.

"Take care of my boy and I promise, I'll take care of yours." She said and then stood up and ran to Burt's arms. After each of them said a private goodbye, they returned to their cars. Kurt went with his parents and Rachel, while Blaine went by himself. He hadn't been home in days. He had stayed with Kurt since the news of Finn's death to make sure that he was okay, but he really did need to go home.

Once back at his own house, Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't watch his father pace the kitchen because he didn't know how to comfort Carole, who lay on Finn's bed sobbing, anymore. He couldn't listen to Rachel pretend to be okay, when she really was heartbroken like the rest of them. He couldn't listen to her sob all alone anymore. He couldn't be in this house anymore. He felt like he was suffocating. He just needed some air, some time by himself.

"I-I need to leave." Kurt muttered before grabbing his keys and making a break for the door. On the drive over, Kurt couldn't pull himself from his memories of Finn. Miraculously, he made it to Blaine's house. He knocked on the door and waited for Blaine, his rock, to answer the door. When Blaine finally did answer, it was as if Kurt's body simply couldn't take it anymore. His knees collapsed and he fell into Blaine's arms in a fit of sobs. Blaine didn't know what else to do, so he just sat on the front porch in the middle of the doorway with Kurt in his arms as he sobbed into his chest and Blaine couldn't help, but sob too. It had been a hard day for the both of them, for everyone who had been touched by Finn during his short lifetime. But, at least they had each other to lean on and to cry on. Nothing was okay, but together, everything was better.


	55. Long Island Medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel have a private reading with Theresa Caputo, from Long Island Medium and get some much-needed closure from Finn's death.

Spring Break, when you're in college, is so much better than when you're in highschool and this year was going to be the best yet. Kurt and Blaine had decided to take a trip to Long Island to visit the beach with Rachel and Sam. Artie unfortunately couldn't come because he had some family things that he had to take care of back in Lima. So, now, it was the day before they left and everyone was frantically packing.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt yelled. "I need your help." When he got no response, Kurt walked into the living room and found Blaine sitting on the couch,his suitcase still empty, staring at the television. He was watching the show, "Long Island Medium." "Are you seriously watching this show again?"

"It's an amazing show!" Blaine retorted snapping out of his gaze.

"It's fake." Kurt sighed. "There is no way that any of that can be real. Honey, it's TLC. All the shows on that channel are fake."

"Kurt, this can't be fake. There's no way that she could have known any of these things about these people." Blaine insisted.

"It's called google and good acting." Kurt replied. Blaine sighed.

"You know, we are going to Long Island. If I called and got an appointment with her, would you go?" Blaine asked.

"You'll never get an appointment. That lady is probably booked up for months." Kurt told him.

"Well, let's say I did." Blaine began. "Would you come?"

"Yes." Kurt replied with a sigh.

"Do you think Rachel would want to come?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't know." Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You'll have to ask her." Blaine nodded and walked to the back of the loft where Rachel's bedroom was.

'Hey Rach," Blaine said. "If I were to get an appointment with that Long Island Medium Lady would you want to go?" Rachel looked rather uncomfortable. He knew how hard it was for Rachel with Finn's death.

"I-I don't know." Rachel replied. "I just don't know if I believe in that."

"You don't have to go." Blaine told her. "I was just asking and Kurt a skeptic too, so don't feel bad."

'And you're not?" Rachel asked.

"No, not really." Blaine told her. "I believe that there has to be something more than this life. I believe that Finn and Kurt's mom are with us. Just think about it okay?"

"I will." Rachel replied. After leaving Rachel's room, Blaine went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He found her phone number on her website and called. Lo and behold, it really was her who picked up.

"Hi, yes, I was hoping to schedule a private reading." Blaine said. He listened as Theresa talked and she told him she only one available appointment. It was for tomorrow night. This had to be a sign. Finn and Kurt's mom wanted this to happen. "That sounds great." Blaine replied. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

"I can't believe you actually go an appointment." Kurt said in disbelief.

"Like I said, never say never, honey." Blaine replied. "You'll see tomorrow. She's real."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kurt replied as he finished packing and then started getting ready for bed. Kurt had agreed to go and see this lady, but he couldn't promise Blaine that he could believe in her.

Then next day, after driving for about an hour, they made it to Long Island. The four of them spent the day at the beach and then had an early dinner before they had to go and see Theresa.

"Sam are you sure you don't want to come?" Blaine asked.

"No way." Sam replied. "I'm not into this stuff.'

"Rach?" Blaine asked. Rachel took a deep breath and Blaine could see her eyes filled with tears. He knew this would be hard for her, but she could really use this closure.

"I'll go." She said. Kurt went over and gave her a hug.

"We'll get through this together." Kurt replied with a smile. Rachel nodded. The three of them drove over to Theresa's house and parked.

"You guys ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt and Rachel nodded. They got out of the car and Blaine linked hands with Kurt. They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A blonde, very loud woman opened the door.

"Come on in.' She said with a huge smile. "I'm Theresa."

"I'm Blaine." Blaine said introducing himself. "And, this my fiance, Kurt and my friend Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you." Theresa said. "You can come in and take a seat at the table." The three of them followed her into her house and then took a seat.

"So, before I begin, I just want to make clear to you that I am here to read the symbols that your loved ones show me to convey a message." Theresa began. "Did someone lose a mother?" She asked.

"I did." Kurt said quietly.

"She had me write chemo." Theresa said. "Did she have cancer?" Kurt let a tear slide down his face.

"Yes. She had pancreatic cancer." Kurt said.

"She's very pretty. She has your eyes exactly. Does someone always tell you that? That you have her eyes?" Theresa asked.

"My dad." Kurt said. "He's told me from the time that she died that I have her eyes."

"She just... Excuse me." Theresa said taking a second to breathe because she was tearing up as well. "She showed you as a child, laying on her stomach in a hospital room."

"When she died, I was eight, and I laid on her stomach and felt her take her last breath." Kurt cried.

"She is acknowledging that she knows that you were with her when she went and that made her so happy." Theresa said as she placed her hand over his. Kurt leaned into Blaine's side. "She's bring forth a young male."

"Finn." Blaine heard Rachel whispered.

"I'm feeling the energy of a brother or a boyfriend."she said.

"He was my brother and her boyfriend." Kurt said stepping in.

"Your mom is with him and validating that they are together." Theresa said.

'My stepmom, Carole, prayed at her gravestone and asked her to take care of him." Kurt replied. "She'll be glad to know that." Theresa smiled before turning to Rachel.

"Did you not want to come today?" She asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Finn, is actually putting out a fist bump to you Blaine and saying thank you for making her come." Blaine smiled. Fist bumps had been his and Finn's thing. "He says thank you bro for bring them both. So, Finn would have been your brother-in-law?"

"Yes," Blaine replied.

"Do you have a hard time dealing with that? That you never got to be his brother." Theresa asked.

"Always." Blaine said tears in his eyes.

"He's showing me a pair of red drumsticks with a black ribbon on them." Theresa said. "Is that significant?"

"Our show choir did a tribute to him at Nationals." Blaine said.

"He is validating that he was there for that, that he was with you." Theresa said. Blaine leaned into Kurt's side and wiped his tears.

"Which one of you has a tattoo for him?" she asked. Blaine looked to Kurt. He knew that Kurt had a tattoo but it wasn't for Finn.

"I do." Rachel said. She stood up and listen her shirt up to reveal Finn's name on her ribs. Neither Kurt or Blaine knew about this tattoo and were shocked to see it.

"Do you wear something else in memory of him?" Theresa asked. "I feel like you have it with you and you normally wear it, but you're not today." Rachel reached in and pulled out her necklace with Finn's name on it. This was all just too real.

"He would like me to tell you that he is always with you and looking down on you." She said as she drew on something on her pad of paper. "He had me draw a star."

"Oh my god." Rachel cried. "He gave me a star for Christmas and named it Finn Hudson and gold stars are kind of my thing."

"Are you having a lot of success in your career?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be Fanny Brice in Funny Girl on Broadway." Rachel replied.

"I think that Finn is acknowledging that he knows what you've accomplished and that he'll be with as you become the star you want to be." Theresa said.

"Thank you so much." Rachel cried.

'It was so nice to meet all of you and channel your loved ones." Theresa said as they stood up from the table and hugged Theresa. They walked back out to the car and for the first part of the car ride it was silent.

"Thank you for scheduling this Blaine." Rachel said.

"You were right." Kurt added. "She's real." Blaine smiled. He was glad that they all got this closure. This truly was the best Spring Break and it was only the beginning.


	56. Always a Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: short drabble from Carole's POV during Bash

Ever since Finn had died, Carole really hadn't known what to do with herself. When she wasn't working, she spent most of her time trying not to break down in tears as she tried to live her life without her son. She often wondered why? Why her son? She already lost Christopher, her husband, and now her baby boy too. How was any of this fair? What did she ever do to deserve this?

As time went on, things didn't really get better,but they got easier. Everyday numbed away the pain. That was until they got a call from Blaine telling them that Kurt had been attacked. It was like that old scar had been ripped open again. Kurt was just as much her son as Finn was and all she wanted to do was cry and fall apart, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Burt was a wreck as they prepared to fly to New York. Kurt was his baby and she knew exactly how he must be feeling.

All throughout the plane ride, Carole held Burt's hand and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Yes, Kurt was hurt, but at least that call didn't tell them that he was dead...like Finn's call. He had a good chance of recovery. When they got to New York, Rachel was there to pick them up. She gave both of them a half smile before hugging them.

"How is he doing?" Burt asked Rachel immediately.

"He's not awake and no one's seen him. They won't let any of us because we're not family." Rachel replied.

"Not even Blaine?" Carole asked.

"No and he's...he's a mess." Rachel said quietly.

"Well, we better get to the hospital." Carole said as the three of them climbed into the taxi that Rachel hailed. When they got there, Carole couldn't help but feel so sorry for all of Kurt's friends. She just wanted to make everyone's pain go away. She wanted to make pain in general go away. By far, Blaine was the worse. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Mercedes was next to him and had a hand gently resting on his back, but Blaine wasn't looking at her. He was staring straight forward with his red rimmed, tear filled eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

Burt had gone up to the nurses desk and asked where Kurt was as soon as they got in the door. The nurse had told him, but only one person was allowed in at a time, so Burt went first. While he was gone, Carole went over and gave Sam, Artie, and Mercedes a hug. Mercedes even moved, so that she could sit next Blaine. Carole knew that Blaine didn't want to talk. She didn't when Finn died, so Carole just grabbed his hand and held it in her own. That way, Blaine would truly know that he wasn't alone and that someone was here with him.

About fifteen minutes later, Burt came out. He had tears in his eyes. "He's got some cuts and bruises on his face, but he's okay. They gave him a sedative to give him sometime to heal because they hit him in the head with a brick." Burt said. "It'll be a little while before he wakes up. But, we can sit with him. Does anyone want to? Blaine?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't want to see Kurt unless he can see me." Blaine said.

"I'll go." Rachel offered. After Rachel left, they worked like a cycle. Everyone but Carole went in. She wouldn't leave Blaine. As it got later and later, Burt told them to go home. They could come back in the morning, but Blaine refused to leave, which was expected. After everyone had left, Burt went back in to sit with Kurt while Blaine and Carole stayed in the waiting room like they had been all night. Carole could see how truly exhausted Blaine was. Every few seconds, Blaine's eyes would close and he would jerk his body and wake up again.

"Sweetie, you can sleep." Carole told him after seeing him jerk himself awake for a third time.

"I don't want to be asleep when Kurt wakes up." Blaine said quietly as he stifled a yawn. Carole smiled. She could see how much he loved Kurt and how badly this was hurting him. She sat down next to him and patted her shoulder.

"Just rest your head on my shoulder. I'll wake you up when Kurt is awake. For now, just take a little nap." Carole said. Blaine seemed reluctant, but when Carole gently pulled his head onto her shoulder, he settled in and almost immediately fell asleep. Carole ran her fingers through his hair which was now coming out of its gelled prison. This moment made Carole feel happy,obviously not because of what was going on around them, but because she finally felt like a mom again. Even though Finn was gone, she still had two boys who will always need a mom to take care of them.


	57. Making a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future Fic AU   
> Kurt and Blaine take a trip to the refugee camps in Uganda to help and end up coming back with a very special souvenir. :)

Kurt and Blaine finished packing up their suitcases as the clock struck midnight in New York. "God, is it that late already?" Kurt asked looking up at the clock before closing up his suitcase and setting it next to Blaine's on the floor.

"I guess so." Blaine replied flopping down on top of the bed, already in his pajamas. "We should get to sleep. Our plane leaves early tomorrow morning."

"What time does it leave again?" Kurt asked nestling his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"6 am, so we should probably be at the airport by 4. 5 at the very latest." Blaine told him.

"God, why did we choose such an early flight?" Kurt moaned. "Africa isn't going anywhere."

"Yes, but all of those people that we're bringing clothes and food too will be expecting us." Blaine countered to which Kurt nodded his head. "Now, come on. Time for bed." Kurt reached over to his nightstand and turned off the light before diving back under the covers and into Blaine's side. Although the lights were off and it was late, neither Blaine nor Kurt could sleep because of the anxiety bubbling under their skins over this trip. Going to Africa hadn't been something that they ever really planned to do. It just sort of happened. They saw a flyer for a group going to Africa to help orphaned children and others in refugee camps in Uganda. Something in both of them just told them to sign up, so they did. Now, here they were a day before the big trip and they couldn't be more excited.

The next morning, bright and early, Kurt and Blaine woke up and gathered their things before heading to the airport. Packing for this trip was especially hard. Neither Blaine nor Kurt really knew what to pack. Their clothes really weren't made for feeding, clothing, and treating people in Uganda. How could they bring so much clothing for just themselves when all of the people they were going to meet had so little? So, they tried to pack the bare minimum.

Going through security went quickly, thank god and they boarded their flight shortly after they got to the gate. There weren't many people on the flight, mostly the people who had signed up with the organization, which wasn't very many. At that moment, Kurt and Blaine both thought they had to be crazy for doing this. For starters, the flight from New York to Kampala, a major city in Uganda was 17 hours away. Even when they got there, they still had no clue what they were going to see. It was an understatement to say that they were in for a shocker.

The flight took off without a problem and 17 hours later it landed in Kampala. The airport seemed much like an American airport, except for the fact that the shops lining the walls weren't large chain stores. They were small and family owned. After claiming their baggage, Kurt, Blaine and the other 10 or so people with the aid agency boarded a small van to take them to one of the refugee camps in Uganda. As they van drove down the dirt roads, they could see that the airport was clearly one of the nicest places in the country. Small huts littered the sides of the roads and people, who looked extremely skinny, stood outside of them. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw when they got to the refugee camps. Small tents were in lines that seemed endless. People in torn clothing practically ran up to the van, desperate for anything that they could give them. Still, the van continued on until it came to a small wooden building, not much bigger than the shacks they had seen lining the roads.

"This is the orphanage where you'll be staying." their driver told them as he opened the door for them to get out. Kurt and Blaine got out and grabbed their suitcases before following the man into the orphanage. He led them to a small area in the back that only had a few beds. "I'm sorry we don't have much more to offer you. The children are already sleeping three to a bed." he explained.

"This is fine." One of the leaders of the agency replied before letting them find a place to put their things. This definitely wasn't what Kurt or Blaine was expecting at all. "Okay, first we'll need to pass out food. These people are hungry and they've been waiting a long time." the leader announced. The group followed the leader out to the front of the orphanage where a second van was parked with all of the clothing and food that they had brought with them to distribute. They started pulling the bags of rice and beans and all of the other food out of the car and people were starting to line up. They began to serve the food and it got very intense. The line never seemed to end. It continued to push forward and almost form into a mass of people. At one point, people were so desperate to get their rations of food before they ran out that Kurt and Blaine found themselves pinned against the van as the crowd pushed closer and closer. It was awful and made both of them very claustrophobia. Luckily, the workers from the United Nations were able to control the crowd and they passed out the rest of the food.

Later on it the day, they passed out clothing to all of the refugees. They started with the people who were already naked or those whose clothes were so torn that they could barely be considered clothes anymore. This was where Kurt and Blaine were first separated. Blaine offered to go and handout clothes to the men, while Kurt stayed to help dress the orphans.

It physically hurt Kurt's heart as he saw these children walk up to them. For them this was like Christmas morning. All of their eyes were filled with joy as they handed out the hand-me-down clothing. Kurt handed one of the little girls a pretty white dress with pink flowers on it and she smiled at him. He expected her to move, but she didn't.

"Help please?" She asked extending the garment back to him. Kurt took it from her hands and then lifted her over the white table holding the clothes, so he could reach her. He began to take off the clothes she was wearing, which was just a large t-shirt that was so ripped it was barely staying together anymore. He slipped it off of her tiny body and stopped to look for a minute. This girl's ribs stuck out so far, Kurt was positive that she didn't even have any fat on her. He was able to snap himself out of his gaze and slip the white dress over the little girl's head. "Pretty." She said running her hand gently over the flowers sewn into the white dress.

"You're very pretty." He told her. She looked up at him and smiled before doing a little turn that made the dress flare out and then stumbled on her little clumsy legs. She was able to catch herself before falling luckily. Then, before she ran away to go and play, she leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"You pretty too." She told him and then ran away to play with the other children. Kurt felt his heart swell as he watched this little girl run in her new white dress. Just the thought about all of these children living in these camps killed him. How could people allow things like this to happen? Most of the refugees living in these camps were from Rwanda as a result of the genocide that happened in 1994. Even 20 years after the massacre, people were still living in these camps. Why weren't more people helping? Did people even know about these people living in such awful conditions? If they did, why didn't they care?

Later that night Kurt and Blaine curled up next to one another on a blanket on the wooden floors of the orphanage. Kurt lay in front of Blaine where he was desperately trying to keep his tears inside. Just seeing all of these people and the way that they lived was heartbreaking. Eventually he couldn't hold them inside and just cried. Hearing his husband sniffling, Blaine woke up and began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"How aren't more people helping?" Kurt cried softly.

"I don't know honey." Blaine replied, hugging him closer.

"It's just not fair. We're so consumed with our little problems while these people are struggling to eat and wear clothing that isn't ripped. It's just not fair." Kurt said. "What have they done to deserve this?"

"Nothing, and that's the sad part." Blaine said.

"Just, I don't understand. Why was I born in the US? I could have easily been born as an African child and lived in conditions like these. What makes me better than them?" Kurt said.

"I don't know." Blaine said. "I don't know why were born where we are. I just know that I'm thankful for where I was born. I'm thankful that I have clothing to cover myself with and food to eat. I thankful for the medicine we can get. I thankful for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, still crying. Even when Blaine had fallen asleep, Kurt still lay awake, trying to contain his sniffles. At one point, he saw someone coming up to him from the corner of his eye. It was the little girl in the white dress.

"Don't cry." She said as sat down on the floor and laid down next to Kurt. Kurt reached out his arms and cuddled her into his chest. It was then that he was actually able to fall asleep. The next morning he woke up with the little girl still in his arms and Blaine on his otherside. Kurt tried not to stir and wake either of them, but he saw the little girl's eyes start to flutter and she woke up.

"Leaving?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm not leaving." He said. He reached his arms out to her and lifted her into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest and nestled her head into his shoulder. He walked out to where the food table had been set up and grabbed her a bowl of food. It wasn't much, just oatmeal but it was just enough. He sat down on the ground with this little girl as she ate.

"You turn." She said extending the spoon up to his face. Kurt smiled at her and shook his head.

"That's your breakfast." He said. "You eat it."

"I had some." She replied. "You eat too." Kurt knew that she wouldn't just quit, so he let her maneuver the spoon into his mouth.

"Thank you." He told her. She smiled and leaned back into his lap. Then, it occurred to him that he didn't even know her name. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ada." The girl replied. "You name?" she asked.

"Kurt." He said with a smile, as Ada tried to repeat his name. From the front of the orphanage, Blaine watched as Kurt and Ada interacted. He knew that something in Kurt was changed and knew that they would not be leaving without this little girl. Ada stayed glued to Kurt's hip the entire day. Late that night, Blaine was able to pull Kurt away alone for a moment.

"I see you made a friend." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kurt said with a smile.

"We're going to be daddies." Blaine said seriously, but with a smile.

"What? What are you talking about, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"There is no way that you are leaving that little girl. It would tear you up inside." Blaine replied.

"I mean…I-" Kurt stuttered. "Do you want her?"

"Of course I do." Blaine said. "Just seeing the way that she makes your face light up is enough proof for me that she is supposed to be our daughter. We both didn't know why we signed up to do this, but now we do. We were supposed to come and find our little girl." Kurt smiled a tear in his eye.

"We're going to be daddies." He repeated as he hugged Blaine tightly. Then, together the two of them walked over to Ada. "Can we talk to you?" Kurt asked her. She nodded and took his outstretched hand.

"Ada, this is my husband Blaine." Kurt said first. Ada and Blaine hadn't been properly introduced just yet. She shrunk into Kurt's chest and waved her little hand at him. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite." Kurt told her. "Do you want to go and give him a hug?" He asked. She nodded slowly and stood up from Kurt's arms and walked over and took a seat on Blaine's lap. The feeling must have felt so familiar because she cuddled into Blaine's chest, just as she did Kurt's. "Ada, we have a question for you." Kurt said. "How would you like to come and live with us in the United States?"

"Leave?" She asked.

"Yes, you would get to leave and go to our house. You would get to be our daughter and we would get to be your daddies' if you'll let us." Kurt told her.

"Daddies." She repeated reaching out to grab one of Kurt and Blaine's hands. It was settled. Ada was going to be their daughter. They just needed to get everything worked out. During their stay, Kurt and Blaine went to the adoption agency in Uganda and started the adoption process. It was going well, but it unfortunately wasn't finished on the day that they need to leave. They needed to leave Ada behind.

Kurt knelt down on the ground in front on his soon-to- be daughter and looked her dead in the eyes, which were filled with tears. "We are coming back for you." he told her. "We just need to get all of the paperwork done and we'll be back for you." She nodded her head sadly. "I love you." he told her as he pulled her into a hug. He held her body tightly and cried into her shoulder. Slowly, he broke away from her and let Blaine give her hug and say goodbye. Then, they had to make their way over to the van with Blaine pulling Kurt forward every step of the way. They got into the van and went to the very back seat. Kurt faced towards the window, tears on his cheeks and looked out at Ada standing with the other orphans. Blaine rubbed circles on his back until the driver turned the van on. When the van moved Ada began to run alongside. Kurt watched out the window, until the last trace of his little girl was gone.

"Shh, don't cry." Blaine said. "We'll see her again."

"I know." Kurt replied. "We'll be back soon."

6 months later…

And they were. Within six months, all the paperwork had been signed and now they were driving back to the orphanage to pick Ada up. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand nervously and smiled ear to ear. Today was finally the day. They pulled up to the orphanage and Kurt could see Ada standing in the front. As soon as the van stopped, he threw off his seatbelt and opened the door before running to Ada. He picked the little girl up in his arms and held her tightly. "You came back." Ada said sweetly.

"Of course, we did." Kurt told her. "Now it's time to go home." After saying goodbye to all of the people at the orphanage, Kurt, Blaine and Ada got back in the van and drove the airport. Then, they sat through the 17 hour flight back to New York. By the time they landed, Ada was out. As passengers began to leave the plane, Blaine picked up his sleeping daughter and cradled her in his arms. Kurt smiled at them as he grabbed their bags and they made it off the plane.

Waiting for them at the gate was Burt and Carole, along with Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Sam would couldn't wait to meet the little girl they had all heard so much about. When they saw everyone, Blaine gently shook Ada and woke her up. "We're in New York baby." he told her. She sleepily looked around and nestled her head back into Blaine's chest. When they made it over to their large crowd of people, Ada perked up.

"Everyone, this is Ada." Kurt said. "...our daughter." All of their friends crowded around Ada, and she smiled at them and waved. Kurt hadn't seen his father or Carole so happy in years. After collecting their baggage, Kurt, Blaine, and Ada went home to their New York City apartment. They showed Ada to her room, which she absolutely loved. Then, it was time for bed.

"I'll get her ready." Kurt told Blaine, who nodded and left him alone with Ada. "Okay, let's get you some pajamas." Ada nodded and took a seat on her brand new bed. Kurt walked over to the top draw of her dresser and pulled out a little white dress with pink flowers on it.

"I have that." She told him and pointed to her dress that she was already wearing.

"I know, but I made this one for you." He told her. "This is so you always know where you came from and where our story began." he said as he slipped the old dress off of her tiny frame and pulled on the brand new, white cotton dress. "A pretty dress for my pretty girl." he told her. She smiled and gave him a hug. Then, Kurt pulled back the covers of her bed and laid her down. She was still exhausted from the plane ride, so she fell asleep really fast. Then, when Kurt was sure she was asleep, he eased himself off her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet girl. Welcome home." he whispered before leaving the room and shutting the door.

In this world a lot of bad things happen and as much as it pains us, we can't fix everything. But, sometimes you don't need to fix everyone. Just one little action, one little dress, can make a change.


	58. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt notices that something is off with Blaine. He's determined to find out what it is. But when he does it isn't something that he was expecting at all.

Kurt stood by his locker as he waited for his boyfriend to come and meet him before class. Blaine had been pretty absent lately. He never had time for coffee dates or movie nights. He'd even missed a few glee club rehearsals. Blaine simply told him he had a lot of homework, but Kurt knew better. He knew something was very, very wrong with Blaine. As time continued to tick and Blaine didn't show up, Kurt got concerned. He decided that he would go and look for him. Kurt walked down the hallway and found Blaine at his locker.

"Hey slowpoke," Kurt laughed as he poked Blaine in the shoulder, who flinched at the touch. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Kurt added.

"It's okay." Blaine replied, finishing his sentence with a yawn.

"Tired?" Kurt asked, even though he already knew the answer. He could tell from the bags under Blaine's eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well...for who knows how long.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot of homework right now." Blaine said.

"Such an overachiever," Kurt commented. "You should take some easier classes."

"I can handle it." Blaine assured him. Kurt gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before reaching down to grab his hand. When he did he found that Blaine's knuckles were black and blue.

"What the hell happened to your knuckles?" Kurt asked.

"Oh...I just went a little to hard in gym class. We got to lift weights and hit the bags today." Blaine stuttered. Kurt, who had acquired his fair share of bruises, knew very well that these bruises were not that fresh. They were at least a few days old. As Kurt continued to look at his hand, he found a long jagged cut that went up his arm.

"And this? Did you get this boxing too?" Kurt asked.

"I fell, okay. Just lay off of it Kurt. I'm fine." Blaine snapped.

"I don't think you are." Kurt said softly. "Have you even cleaned this cut out? It could get infected."

"You don't need to baby me." Blaine retorted. "I know how to treat a simple cut."

'I'm not saying that you-" Kurt began.

"I need to get to class." Blaine interjected before picking up his bag and books and then hurrying off in the opposite direction. Kurt was left all alone at Blaine's locker. He knew something was wrong with Blaine, but he didn't know it was that bad. Was Blaine getting bullied again? Was he hurting himself? And, why was he being so defensive about it? Blaine was someone who always bottled his feelings up, but usually not in front of Kurt. They had reached that point in their relationship where they could trust each other. Or at least Kurt thought they did.

When the final bell of the day rang, Kurt made his way to the choir room. He waited in his usual chair while everyone filed into. Blaine was no where to be seen. That worried Kurt...a lot. Kurt got up from his chair and walked over to Mr. Shue. He made up some convincing lie why he needed to leave and Mr. Shue let him go. Kurt went to his car and decided to drive over to Blaine's house. He needed to know what was wrong with his boyfriend and he needed to know now. He drove over to Blaine's very large mansion and walked up to the large front doors.

"May I help you?" A man in a suit said as he answered the door.

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. He had been to Blaine's house once, but the two of them were alone, so the staff wouldn't know who he was.

"The Anderson's no longer live here." The man replied.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Do you know where the went?" The man looked around, almost as if he was making sure that no one was there to hear him and turned back around to face Kurt.

"Down the block, large brown apartment building, number 347." the man replied. "That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you." Kurt replied to the man before turning away. Blaine had moved? Why hadn't he told him? Kurt got in his car and drove down the block where he found the brown apartment building the man had been taking about. He parked in the lot and then went into the building. He found the number apartment and knocked anxiously on the door. While waiting, Kurt heard a lot of yelling and then a glass break before the door opened.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in a panicked voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You...you weren't in glee club." Kurt began.

"Blaine! Get in here now!" he heard a loud voice call from inside the apartment.

"It's really not a good time." Blaine said. "I-I'm busy."

"Blaine!" The voice yelled again. Blaine panicked and abandoned the open door and ran inside. Kurt instantly followed him. He knew it was an invasion of Blaine's privacy, but right now Kurt didn't care. This didn't seem safe. When he went inside, he found a man laying on the couch, a beer bottle in his hand.

"I need another beer, boy!" the man yelled.

"Dad...that's your eighth beer." Blaine said quietly.

"Did I ask what fucking number it was? No! I asked for another fucking beer!" The man screamed. "God, you just as useless as your fucking mother was!" Blaine hurried over to the fridge and grabbed another beer before reluctantly handing it over to his father.

"Took you long enough." his father muttered grabbing the beer from Blaine's hands. The man down the beer and Blaine waited for a few moments. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and the bottle fell from his hands onto the carpet. When Blaine turned around he jumped. He hadn't even realized that Kurt was still here.

"T-this isn't what it looks like." Blaine stuttered. Kurt was left utterly speechless. "Please, you can't tell anyone what you saw." he begged.

"Blaine-I...I can't just leave." Kurt said. "Now after that. What if he get's physically violent?"

"He won't!" Blaine said jumping in. "That only happens after 10 beers." he blurted out. Kurt looked at Blaine with panic in his eyes. This wasn't okay. This wasn't healthy.

"We need to talk." Kurt said softly. "In the hallway?" Blaine looked hesitantly to the man on the couch before nodding and following Kurt into the hallway. Once in the hallway, Blaine leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"It's really not as bad as it seems." Blaine said.

"It looked pretty bad." Kurt mumbled.

"He's not a bad dad." Blaine interjected. "He's just having a rough time. He got fired and we had to move. It's been really stressful." Kurt sighed and took a seat next to him against the wall.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked. "The drinking?"

"I don't know." Blaine muttered with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked down and avoided all eye contact with Kurt.

"Blaine, you know you can tell me anything." Kurt prompted. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I guess it started when my mom left." Blaine said. "She found some artist guy…and they ran off. It's been me, dad and cooper even since. He drank, but not like he does now. Without his job, he just spends all day drinking. He's drunk by the time I get home from school. It never stops."

"You didn't get those bruises hitting the bag or the cut from falling, did you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"The bruises are from a few nights ago….eleven beers. Personal record for dad." Blaine said. "He just gets so angry and I-I know he doesn't mean it...he's always sorry in the morning. He threw a beer bottle at me. That's what the cut is from."

"Blaine...this- it isn't safe for you." Kurt said.

"If I don't take care of him, no one will." Blaine said. "It's my job."

"No...it's not." Kurt said. "You're just a kid. This isn't your job." A tear ran down Blaine's cheek.

"He's not a bad dad. He loves me." Blaine said.

"I know he does, but he needs help." Kurt said. "Help that you can't give him." Blaine let out a sob and leaned against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm ust so tired. I spend every night making sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. I just want to sleep." he cried.

"Shhh...just rest your head on my shoulder." Kurt said. "It'll be okay. Just go to sleep." Blaine nestled his head into Kurt's chest and closed his tired eyes. Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of his head and held him close. "We'll fix this. I promise it'll get better."


	59. Jailed by Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tara Anderson loved her son. From the moment he was born, she knew she had to protect him. Over time, that task got harder and harder, but Tara didn't stop. She was forced to do something awful in order to protect her little boy. When Tara can't protect him anymore, some one else has to step in.

Tara Anderson moaned in pain and gripped onto the hospital bed rails as another contraction hit her body. She took a moment to breathe before pushing back her sweaty black curly hair and groaning once again. Her labor had started sixteen, long, grueling hours ago and honestly, Tara felt like she wanted to cry. The contractions were so painful. She just wanted this kid out of her. Her first child had been so easy. In barely six hours, Cooper Jay Anderson had come into the world. He barely even cried. He was just content to lay in his mother's arms. This child on the other hand was determined to make things difficult.

"Just breathe honey." her husband, Nick assured her. "We're almost there."

"We?" Tara questioned angrily. "I'm the only one pushing this kid out of me!" she yelled. Nick got quiet after that. He knew it was best not to argue with his wife, especially in this situation. So, he just grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it whenever she felt she needed to.

Three hours later, their doctor, Doctor Rosen, came into Tara's room. "How we doin' in here?" She asked nicely.

"Please tell me I'm at ten centimeters!" she begged tears in her eyes. Doctor Rosen sat down by the edge of the bed and stuck her hand underneath the blankets covering Tara's legs. She did an examination and looked up at Tara with a smile.

"You are fully dilated." Doctor Rosen said. "You can finally push."  
"Oh thank God!" Tara exclaimed. The nurse and Nick helped pull her legs back while Doctor Rosen got gloved and ready to deliver the baby.

"Okay, Tara, you can start to push." Doctor Rosen told her. Tara gritted her teeth and bared down, squeezing her husband and the poor nurses hand. She thought contractions were painful, but actually pushing was excruciating.

"I-I can't do it." She yelled, tears running down her face as she struggled to breathe.

"You can do it Tara." Doctor Rosen assured her. "Just a few more pushes."

"No-no I can't." the poor woman sobbed. Seeing that his wife was giving up, Nick leaned in close to his wife's face and kissed her temple.

"Just a few more pushes, honey." he said. "A few more pushes and you'll have our little boy in your arms."

"Our little Blaine." She whispered.

"Our little Blaine." Nick repeated. "I know you can do it baby." Tara wiped her eyes and nodded to signal that she was ready. She bared down a few more times and then, cries echoed throughout the room. Tara flopped back onto the bed, tears in her eyes, but this time they were happy tears.

"And here is your beautiful baby boy." Doctor Rosen said placing the screaming infant on her.

"Oh my beautiful baby." Tara cooed. "I'm so glad you're here." She held the little boy and instantly just fell in love with him. He had Tara's cute little nose as well as her dark brown curls.

"He's beautiful." Nick said to his wife.

"He has his daddy's eyes." Tara replied. As the couple stared at there baby, they thought about how they couldn't be luckier.

"Excuse me." Nick and Tara heard. It was the nurse.

"Can I just see the baby for a second?" she asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tara asked feeling her heart beat get faster. Just the possibility that something could be wrong with her baby was enough to make her close having a panic attack. The nurse took the baby and started to listen to his chest. Blaine started to cry once out his mother's warm, protective arms.

"Doctor Rosen, can you please come over here?" the nurse asked. From her voice, Tara could tell that something was wrong. Doctor Rosen walked over to the infant and listened to his chest as well. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded to the nurse.

"Get him down to the ER to get a pacemaker now." Doctor Rosen said. The nurse nodded and placed the baby in the glass bassinet and began wheeling him out of the room.

"Wait! Wait! What's going on? Where is she taking him? What's wrong?" Tara asked, completely petrified. She even tried to get up from the bed to go after her baby.

"Tara, I need you to lay back down." Doctor Rosen said. "The baby…"

"Blaine." Tara interjected. "His name is Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine's heart is beating way to slow." She told Nick and Tara.

"Can you give him some medication or something?" Nick asked the doctor.

"No, the only treatment for this is to install a pacemaker in his chest." Doctor Rosen said.

"Surgery? He's just a baby. He's too little." Tara panicked.

"This isn't a dangerous surgery, but if we don't do it, Blaine could die." She said. "I assure you that our best pediatric cardio surgeon to do it. He's going to be okay. I promise." Seeing as they didn't have any other options, Nick and Tara let Doctor Rosen go and be with her other patients. They were left in the hospital room by themselves as they waited for their infant son to be out of surgery. Each moment was agonizing. Both of them just wanted to know if their little boy was okay. Two hours later, a nurse came into their room.

"Blaine did really well. The surgeon put in the pacemaker and he's resting in the NICU." she said.

"Can we see him?" Tara asked.

"Yes, of course." the nurse replied. She got a wheelchair and helped Tara sit in it before pushing her down the hallway towards the NICU. Nick trailed along behind them. When they got into the NICU, the nurse showed them Blaine's incubator.

"He looks so much smaller." Nick said a tear in his eye.

"He's the same size." The nurse replied. "He's really rather strong."

"Can we hold him again, please?" Tara asked.

"Unfortunately no. He needs more time to recover. We would want one of his stitched to come out." The nurse told her. "But, you can hold his hand." She opened a little door on the incubator and Nick was the first to stick his hand through. He stroked Blaine's tiny hand softly and smiled when Blaine gripped onto his finger.

"Wow, he really is strong." Nick said in amazement. He was captivated by his little boy. Tara just sat and smiled. Now that Blaine was okay she felt like she could finally relax. And right now, she couldn't think of a better sight. Her husband was so in love with Blaine. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Tara couldn't wait until he was home and could really start their lives together. She could already see Blaine and Cooper playing in the front lawn and Nick joining them. Her husband had formed such good relationship with their oldest son. She hoped that Blaine and his father would have the same relationship. However, as time went on, Tara was beginning to realize that maybe that wasn't the case.

As Blaine got older, Tara quickly realized that he was a lot different from Cooper. He didn't like to wrestle like his older brother. He would much rather hang with her and bake or even help her do chores around the house. Blaine also developed an interesting style. He wasn't content wearing the cotton t-shirts from Walmart like his brother. No, Blaine wanted to wear nice button up shirts with bowties.

"They're so pretty mama." Blaine said, holding up one of his bowties.

'They sure are, baby." Tara replied, helping her son tie his bowtie. She was beginning to realize as Blaine grew older that he wasn't like the other boys. Her suspicions were confirmed when Blaine came home and said that he had met the love of his life. He was only five years old so Tara decided to humor him.

"You did?" She asked. "Well, tell me about them."

"We play together at kindergarten and they're so nice to me." Blaine said. "Plus, they're really pretty."

"Wow!" Tara said with a smile. "So, does the love of your life have a name?" Blaine smiled and looked down shyly.

"Andrew. His name is Andrew." Blaine said. "I'm going to marry him one day mama." Tara had just smiled at her son that day. She had a feeling that Blaine was gay and she didn't love him any less for it. Nick, on the other hand, might have a problem with it. He was raised in a very traditional Catholic family and had been told at a very early age that being gay wasn't okay. The years passed and Tara didn't say anything to her husband about Blaine. It wasn't her secret to tell.

One day, when Blaine was fourteen, he walked into the kitchen, hands in his pockets looking very nervous. "Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys?" he asked softly.

"Sure." Nick replied looking up from his paper. "What's up son?" he asked.

"So- I- uhhh-" Blaine stuttered. "I have something very important to tell you. It's something that I've known about for a while, but was afraid to tell you."

"You know you can tell us anything, Blaine." Nick told him. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I-I'm gay." he said softly.

"Excuse me?" his father said.

"I like guys." Blaine said.

"I'm know what being gay is Blaine." Nick said. "And, you're not gay. You're just confused."

"No, dad." Blaine said. "I'm not. I know who I am. This is something that I can change. It was just the way I was born." At that moment, Nick just placed his head in his hands. He looked up at Blaine, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just so disappointed in you." He said, getting up from the table before walking away to his office. Blaine stood in the living room, tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Tara went over to him and pulled him into her arms. In her eyes, he was still her same baby boy.

"He'll come around." Tara assured her son. "You'll see." But, once again, she was wrong. Nick got laid off from his job and with nothing else to do, he turned to alcohol. Something that Tara and Blaine realized quickly was that alcohol made Nick, who was usually a mild tempered man, very, very mean…and even abusive. It was like he wasn't even her husband anymore. One night, one that Tara will never forget, started off like any other. Nick was laying across the sofa drinking a beer and Blaine was doing his homework at a kitchen table.

"Baby, can you run upstairs and grab my cell phone?" Tara asked her son. She was busy working on dinner, so her husband wouldn't get angry.

"Sure mama." Blaine replied as he ran upstairs. While he was up there, Blaine's phone went off. Nick, hearing the noise, got up from the couch and walked over to it.

"Nick, leave that alone." Tara scolded. "It's Blaine's property."

"I pay for the damn thing, so I can look at it." Nick grumbled back. He looked at the screen and read the text message that had come through. Tara could tell from the look on his face that he was not happy.

"Here's your phone, mama." Blaine replied when he came downstairs.

"Who the fuck is Andrew?" Nick demanded.

"Why do you have my phone?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Nick said. "Who the fuck is Andrew and why is he telling you that he loves you?"

"Put the pieces together dad. Who do you think he is?" Blaine said angrily. Tara had never heard her son talk that way, especially to her husband. "He's my boyfriend."

"I thought I made it clear that was just a phase." Nick snarled.

"No it's not dad!" Blaine yelled. "I'm gay! That's just the way it is."

"Don't talk back to me boy." Nick yelled.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" Blaine said. Suddenly, there was a loud smack as Nick's hand hit Blaine's face. Blaine looked hurt at first, but then he was angry and pushed Nick back. In that instant, something in Nick's eyes changed. It was like someone else had taken over. He flew at Blaine, hitting him over and over again.

"Nick! Nick stop!" Tara screamed. She tried hitting him and pushing him away from Blaine, but nothing worked. All that was going through Tara's brain was that she needed to save Blaine.

Before she knew it she was on the floor herself. Blaine was laying off to the side. He had cuts on his face, but he was awake with a very scared look on his face. Tara looked down and on her hands was blood. She stared at her hands, that were shaking, and wondered where this blood could be from. Then, she looked off to the side and saw Nick's body. He lay lifeless a knife, the knife she had been cooking with, sticking out of her husband's chest.

"Oh god, what did I do? What did I do?" She muttered to herself. The rest of that night was a blur. The police showed up because one of the neighbors had called when they heard the screaming. Tara tried to explain what had happened, but the police weren't listening. They handcuffed her and placed her under arrest.

"Please, please, you have to listen. I didn't mean to. He was hurting my son." She cried, fighting to get away and back to Blaine.

"Ma'am, stop struggling or we will be forced to taze you." the police officer said. So, Tara stopped fighting and went with the officers. She stared out the window at Blaine as the car pulled away. Her case went to court later that week and both she and Blaine explained what happened, but it didn't help. The fact was that she had still killed Nick. A man was dead and it was her fault. Tara was charged with murder and sentence to four years in a women's prison. It was the day that changed her life. Tara never forgot it.

Time passed slowly in prison, but it wasn't all bad. People aren't all bad in prison, you almost make friends. Sure, the food sucked, but it was prison, so you couldn't expect much less. Tara's favorite day of the week was visiting day when she got to see Blaine. Blaine had been placed with her mother when she had been incarcerated and ever since, Blaine came to visit pretty often. He had never been mad at his mother for killing his father. Blaine understood why she had done it. He almost felt a little responsible.

"Anderson, you've got a visitor." The guard said, taking Tara out to the visiting room. Blaine was sitting at his usual table, a smile on his face.

"Hey mama." He said standing up and giving her hug. They were allowed two hugs one in the beginning and one at the end.

"So, what's up baby?" Tara asked her son.

"I've met someone." Blaine said with a smile. "I think-I think he really might be the one."

"You know you told me the same thing when you were five." Tara laughed.

"I'm serious. His name is Kurt and he's just truly amazing. He-he makes me feel so different." Blaine said. "And he has the nicest family. They've sort of adopted me." he laughed. With that, Tara felt her smile fall. A family. Something she would never have again.

"That's nice." Tara said, a frown on her face

"I'm sorry mama." Blaine said. "I shouldn't have said that. I know that you want us to be a family and we are."

"But, we're not." Tara said. "And that's my fault"

"No mom, you did what you did to protect me." Blaine assured her. "Believe me, I haven't forgotten about you and I'm not ashamed of you."

"So, you told Kurt about me?" Tara questioned.

"Well, no." Blaine said. "He just knows I live with Grandma. I will though. I just don't want to scare him away."

"I understand baby." Tara said.

"Alright, visiting time is up." a guard yelled.

"Okay, I have to go." Tara said. She hugged her son and gave him a kiss before she was forced to leave. This part always broke her heart. Some of her other friends, waved to Blaine as he left. All of the girls knew Blaine and loved him just as much as Tara did. The next time, Tara talked to Blaine, it was on the phone. They always called each other on Thursday nights.

"Mama, I have news." Blaine said.

"What?" She asked.

"Mr. Shue, my glee club teacher, arranged a gig at the prison for us tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Oh my! I get to hear you sing." Tara replied overjoyed.

"Yeah, but you have to do something for me. No one in glee club knows...so you and the other girls have to pretend that you don't know me. Please."

"Of course sweetie." Tara replied sadly. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you so much." Blaine told him mother. "I love you mama. I have to go because I have some homework to do."

"Okay baby." Tara said. "I'll see you tomorrow." After that, they hung up. Although it hurt Tara to pretend that she didn't know Blaine, she was going to do it if it made his life easier. So, she told all her friends and they agreed, knowing that it would make Blaine happy.

They next day, the glee club arrived. Some of them looked really uncomfortable and Tara didn't blame them. Prison was not a fun place, but she couldn't wait to hear Blaine sing.

"Okay ladies." Mr Shue said into a microphone. "I"d like to present to you, the New Directions from Mckinley high school. We're going to sing a few songs for you." After that the music began to play and they started to sing. Tara had to admit. They were pretty good. However, she noticed something. Blaine really didn't look good. He looked tired and a thin sheen of sweat was on his forehead. He tried to sing but look like he was getting distracted. Suddenly, Tara saw her son's eye roll into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. The music stopped and a boy, who she assumed was Kurt ran to his side. Tara was so scared for her son. Then she realized something….his pacemaker. She was almost positive it wasn't working. They had a scare like this when Blaine was younger. She knew that someone needed to know, because knowing her son, he hadn't told anyone.

"He has a pacemaker!" She yelled as she ran forward towards Blaine.

"Inmate! Sit down." a guard yelled, but Tara didn't stop. She ran forward towards Blaine and knelt by his side. She laid her head on Blaine's chest. She could hear that his heart beat was dangerously slow.

"The pacemaker isn't working." She yelled. Suddenly, a guard yanked her off of Blaine and pressed her body to the cold tile floor. "Please, you have to listen to me. He's my son. Please. Kurt!" She yelled in a last attempt. "Kurt! Blaine told me about you. Please, he needs to get to the hospital." Kurt looked at the woman and nodded to the guard.

"We need an ambulance." he said.

"We have a doctor here.' the guard said. "We can check him out and transfer him to a hospital." After that, Tara was escorted from the room, but she put up a fight. Eventually she was locked in solitary confinement because she wouldn't calm down. Sitting in this small tight room reminded her of the hospital room when Blaine was first born. Every moment was agonizing. She needed to know if Blaine was okay.

After a while, a guard came and got her out of solitary. They went back to the main part of the prison.

"My bunk is that way." Tara said when the guard led her a different way.

"You're not going to your bunk." he said to her. The guard brought Tara to the visiting room. At one of the tables was Kurt. Kurt didn't look upset, so Tara was sure that Blaine was okay. "You've got five minutes." he said.

"How is Blaine?" Tara asked.

"He's good. They had to go in and fix his pacemaker, but he's fine and awake." Kurt said. "Blaine told me why you're here. I think what you did was really brave."

"I had to think of Blaine." Tara said. "Looking back on that moment, I don't know if I would have changed anything." she confessed.

"Look, I love your son… a lot." Kurt said. "You protected him then and I'll do it now until you get out. Blaine told me to tell you that he loved you." Tara wiped away a tear and smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Kurt smiled back and then laid his hand on Tara's hand which wasn't really allowed, but the guard didn't say anything. He just looked the other way. Once again, Tara could breathe. She knew that Blaine was safe and he had people who loved him. She also knew that no one was replacing her in Blaine's life. He was still her little boy. He would be waiting on the day she got out. She could see it now. A smile on Blaine's face as he held Kurt's hand outside the prison. They would finally be able to hug more than two times and be together. They would be happy again. Unlike all of her other predictions, Tara didn't think this would come true...she just knew it would.


	60. Love Sinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 6x01 and 6x02; After Kurt meets Blaine at Sandals a serious accident occurs and changes both of the boys forever.

"I'm seeing someone." Blaine says and instantly Kurt feels his head drop out of his body.

Don't cry. Be cool. Smile. Oh God...I'm gonna be sick. Kurt tells himself, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

"And I wanted to tell you in person," Blaine explains. "...especially because you know him." he adds.

Please don't say Sebastian Smythe! Kurt prays and suddenly he feels a clap on his back as someone says "Hey Kurt!" Kurt watches as the man comes in and kisses Blaine softly on the cheek and sits down next to him. It's only then that Kurt's brain can register who is actually sitting in front of him.

"Karofsky…" Is all Kurt says, staring in disbelief.

"I knew this would be a little weird for you,' Blaine begins.

It's a living nightmare! Kurt thinks to himself. "What? No...it's not weird at all." he stutters out. "How'd you two meet up again?" he asks, a curious look on his face.

"Well...it was actually just a few months ago….right here as a matter of fact" Blaine begins. "I was a little bored, so I decided to Country Bear Nights here at Scandals and there was Dave...doing the electric slide." he laughs.

"Fun…" Kurt replies, sarcastically.

"Yeah... and then we got to talking." Blaine continues. "M-mostly about you. I was just so angry at what had happened and it was just me venting about the break up."

"But I reminded him, you know, how much you helped me during that dark time in my life." Karofsky jumps in. "I mean...you forgave me for all the crap I put you through."

"Anyway... we to talking and hanging out and….and here we are." Blaine replies, with a laugh.

"Here we are!" Dave chimes in. "Yogi and boo boo. That's his nickname for us because I'm his big bear and he's my little cub." Suddenly, Kurt literally feels sick.

Oh, I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna throw up! And when did Blaine start liking bears? He wonders, trying to keep the bile from escaping his stomach.

"I know this isn't what you wanted…" Blaine begins. "... and I know this isn't going to be easy, but I just wanted all of us to be adults about this."

"And I'm hoping we can be friends." Dave adds, with a huge smile. "You know...we can all hang out and stuff."

"Oh...sounds like fun." Kurt laughs playfully, trying to cover up the fact that the tears are flooding his eyes and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold them in. "But, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." he says standing up from the high barstool. He walks back through the back feeling his breathing start to quicken. He knows he going to cry...it's not if...it's when. He goes to the bathroom and locks the door before going into one of the stalls. He pounds his fists against the wall as the tears start to flow before turning around and sliding to the disgusting bathroom floor as he sobs.

Back out at the bar, Blaine knows Kurt's not okay. They dated for three years. He knew Kurt well enough to know he isn't okay. "I'm going to go check on him." Blaine says to Dave. "Just to make sure he's okay."

"Okay hun, "Dave replied, giving him a smile. Blaine walks to the back of the bar and tries to open the bathroom door, but it won't budge. Kurt put the lock on the door.

"Kurt...it's me. Open the door." Blaine says softly.

"J-just a second." He hears Kurt sob. It kills Blaine to hear Kurt crying. Not to long ago, he would have been in there holding Kurt and drying all of his tears with kisses, but that wasn't going to happen now. No matter how much Blaine still loved him...he had broken his heart. Kurt had broke him. Kurt left him a shell of the person he used to be and he still hadn't forgiven him for that.

When the door still doesn't open, Blaine taps again. "Kurt, please open up. Are you okay?" he asks. That's when the door does open to reveal Kurt, his eyes and nose red from the obvious crying he had been doing.

"No, I'm not okay." Kurt says, tears still in his eyes. He breaks from the bathroom and heads towards the backdoor, Blaine following behind him.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine calls.

"What? What do you want?" Kurt yells back from the parking lot.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Blaine replies.

"Well I'm not!" Kurt screams. "I get it your happy! That's great! But, I'm not, I'm miserable!" he sobs. "Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life and now It's too late to fix it. So just leave me alone." he yells going towards his car.

"Kurt...wait, I don't think you should drive right now." Blaine said. "You're...understandably upset. Let me talk to Dave. I'll drive you home." he adds jutting in front of Kurt's open car door.

"No, I'm f-" Kurt begins before suddenly feeling the earth move under him. First, he thinks he's imagining it, but then he hears a crack. He looks up to Blaine, whose face looks just about as scared as Kurt feels before the ground is ripped out from under their feet and they're falling. For the short amount of time they're falling, they don't understand what's going on, but then they both hit the ground. Kurt blacks out as his head hits the ground,

When he wakes up, it's dark and dusty. He looks around, swallowing thickly. His head is pounding. He reaches up to his forehead and his fingers touch something wet. He's bleeding. Suddenly a thought comes to him… Blaine.

"B-Blaine?" He calls. "Blaine!" he calls again louder when he hears no response.

"O-over here." a weak voice replies. Kurt crawls through the rubble in the darkness.

"Keep talking!" Kurt calls. "Keep talking so I can find you."

"I'm over here. I'm over here. I'm over here." Blaine calls, his voice weak. Eventually Kurt crawls enough that he sees Blaine lying in the rubble. He crawls over to him and grabs onto Blaine's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"M-my leg h-hurts." Blaine cries, his breathing heavy. "I-I can't see it. Can y-you see it?" he asks. Kurt tries, but he can't, Then he realizes that he has his phone in his pocket. He prays that the stupid flashlight app that he never used still works. He pulls his phone from his pocket. The screen is cracked by it still turns on. Kurt shines the light to where Blaine's body is and sees Blaine's leg...that is crushed under his car. "K-Kurt, is it there?" he demands.

"It's there." Kurt replies. "It's under a car, but it's there."

"It's under a car?" Blaine asks alarmed. "W-what?"

"Stay still." Kurt tells him. "You could make it worse."

"God we're going to die in here," Blaine cries.

"No we're not." Kurt tells him. "Everyone at Scandals surely heard the collapse. They'll get help."

"Oh God...Dave." Blaine breathes out.

"'I'm sure he's fine." Kurt replies. "Just focus on breathing and staying awake for me okay?" Blaine nods. They sit in silence for the longest time, not knowing what to say to one another. And then a bright light flashes into the crater which makes Blaine and Kurt squint. "Oh thank God!" Kurt cries. He sees a rope lower down a walkie talkie and crawls to grab it.

"Is anyone down there?" a voice yells.

"Yes! We're here! There's two of us!" We're here." Kurt yells back.

"Are you injured?" the voice replies.

"M-my head is bleeding. But my- uhh friend, his l-leg is trapped under a car." Kurt tells the voice. Then, the voice stops. He can hear murmuring coming through the speaker that they're using to communicate with them.

"What's your name?" the voice asks.

"Kurt." He replies.

"Kurt, I'm Jeff. I'm on the rescue team." the voice- or Jeff replies. "What's your friend's name?"

"Blaine." Kurt tells him.

"Okay, Kurt, can Blaine move his leg?" Jeff asks. Kurt looks to Blaine, who shakes his head in a panic.

"He can't move it." Kurt cries.

"Shit…" Jeff murmurs. "Kurt, we have a plan to get both you and Blaine free." Finally, Kurt feels like he can breathe. "It's too dangerous for us to come in the sink hole to get you guys, but we can send a harness in that will lift you both out. But Kurt...you're going to have to amputate Blaine's leg."

"What? No-No.' Kurt stutters. "I-I can't. I can't hurt him."

"Kurt, you need to." Jeff tells him. "Don't think of it as hurting him. You're saving him Kurt. You and only you can do this." Kurt panics for a moment. How can he cut off Blaine's leg? He needs that! I-It's his leg! But eventually, he knows it has to be done.

"O-okay, I'll do it." Kurt cries.

"Okay, we're going to send down medical supplies in a case." Jeff replied. "You'll see it soon. It has everything you'll need for the amputation." Kurt nods, even though jeff can't see him. Then, he sees a case come down and unties it form the rope. Then he crawls back over to Blaine with the case and the walkie talkie.

"W-what's going on?" Blaine asks, his breathing shallow.

"I-I need to amputate your leg." Kurt tells him.

"My leg!" Blaine yells. "No! No! Kurt! No!" Kurt doesn't know what to do so he leans in and kisses him on the lips, calming Blaine's breathing.

"I don't have a choice. It's either your leg or your life." Kurt tells him tears streaming down his face. "Okay, Jeff… what do I do?"

"Okay, Kurt." Jeff begins. "First, tie the tourniquet...that's the blue rubber thing...around Blaine's leg. Try to make it as tight as possible and as close to the bottom of Blaine's leg as you can." Kurt nods and does what he's told. "Then take the betadine and pour it over Blaine's leg. We have to try to make this as sterile as possible to avoid post-op infections." Kurt does that as well.

"Now what?" Kurt asks.

"Okay...this is going to be the hard part." Jeff says. "You're going to need to use the scalpel and slice through the muscle tissue so you can get down to the bone. It is going to hurt Blaine, but he'll be okay afterwards."

"Okay…" Kurt says hesitantly as he picks up the scalpel. He looks to Blaine, who looks terrified.

"J-just do it." Blaine tells him. Kurt nods and then he begins to cut. Kurt had never heard something so horrible until he heard Blaine scream.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kurt yells while he continues to cut. After slicing through the muscle, Kurt sets the scalpel back in the case. "Now what Jeff?" he asks.

"Okay, take the bone saw and saw through Blaine's bone." Jeff replied. "You're going to gave to push hard." Kurt picks up the bone saw and turns it on. It's mechanical sound makes Kurt want to be sick. Or maybe it's the concussion that he most likely has.

"We're almost done." Kurt tells him. "One last step." Blaine nodded, tears running down his face. Kurt braces himself and then starts to cut and Blaine screams, bloody murder screams. Kurt keeps going until he feels a crack and knows that he's done it. "I'm through. It's done." Kurt says to anyone who's listening.

"That's great Kurt! We'll be sending down the harness. Get yourself and Blaine over to it and we'll bring you both up." Jeff tells. Kurt nods and smiles knowing this awful event is almost over. Then, he looks back to Blaine. He's clutching at his chest.

"C-can't breathe." Blaine gasps out clutching at his throat.

"Jeff! He can't breathe! He can't breathe!" Kurt yells.

"Okay, calm down!" Jeff yells. "I think his lung is collapsed. You're going to have to reinflate it."

"How the fuck do I do that?" Kurt yells.

"There's a needle in the case. Stab it into Blaine's chest and it'll inflate the lung." Jeff tells him. "Count down to the fifth space in between his ribs. That's where you'll poke it." Kurt counted with his fingers and took the needle in his hand.

"Y-you're sure this will work?" he asks.

"Just do it! He can't breathe!" Jeff yells. Kurt takes the needle and stabs it hard into Blaine's chest. One the needles is in Blaine gasps, finally breathing once again.

"You're okay." Kurt says running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You're okay." he repeats. After, Kurt drags Blaine's body over to where the harness is dangling. He straps his around both his and Blaine's body before giving the okay. Then the harness begins to move as they go up higher and higher. Finally, a light comes into view and Kurt and Blaine are pulled out of the sinkhole. Instantly medical professionals are at their side. They take Blaine and strap him to a stretcher before rushing him off to an ambulance. "No! Wait I-I want to go with him." Kurt yells before being put on a stretcher himself.

"You're both going to the hospital." The paramedic replies, but Kurt won't stop freaking out. Eventually, they have to sedate him. When he wakes up, all Kurt can see is white walls and bright lights.

"W-where am I?" he slurs.

"Sir, you're in the hospital." A doctor tells him, shining a light in his eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" she asks.

"K-kurt." he replies. "W-where's Blaine?"

"We'll find your friend." the doctor replies. "Let's focus on you. From the looks of it, you're okay. You have a small cut on your forehead and…"

"I don't feel good." Kurt groans before turning to the side and vomiting all over the doctor's trauma gown.

"...and a concussion." She explains. "...which explains the vomiting. But, I promise you're going to be okay. I'll just stitch up your head...as soon as I get a new gown." After cleaning herself up, the doctor sutures his head and puts him in a private room. Everything is hazy but he recognizes Dave Karofsky's face when he walks in.

"D-dave? H-how is Blaine?" Kurt asks weakly.

"He's in surgery." Dave replies. "They're cleaning up-his leg...or what's left of it anyway." he cries.

"Y-you really like him. Don't you?" Kurt asks. Dave looks up with teary eyes and nods.

"I know we don't have what you guys did, but we-we're happy." Dave tells him. "He's finally okay. D-did you know he almost killed himself when you left him?"

"I-I didn't know." Kurt replied.

"I caught him and I've been helping ever since." Dave replied. "The relationship just happened. But...I know he still loves you...in a way he could never love me."

"I-I'm sorry. If I hadn't insisted on meeting him at Scandals, he never would have gotten hurt. He never would have lost his leg." Kurt cried. "It's all my fault."

"Stop." Dave replied. "That is the one thing that isn't your fault. You had no idea there was a sinkhole. You saved him...down there. It was you Kurt." At that point, kurt just cries letting the situation really sink in.

About an hour later, a doctor comes and tells both of them Blaine is out of surgery. Dave walks while Kurt is wheeled in a wheelchair to Blaine's bedside. Blaine was still under the anesthesia, but he was beginning to wake up. "Kurt.." He moaned. Kurt's heart lit, but he also felt bad. Dave's face looked crushed before he left the room.

'I-I'm here." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. He looked at Blaine's leg...rather his stump. "I'm going to make this better. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to win you back." Kurt says before crawling up onto the bed with Blaine and nestling into his collarbone.


	61. Loopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt scared of the dentist; Bonus: For Kurt on laughing gas

"Kurt, come on." Blaine coaxed. "Get out of the car."

"No." Kurt replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. They were currently sitting in front of the dentist's office and Kurt was refusing to get out of the car. One of his teeth had been giving him some trouble and eventually, he found out that he needed a root canal. This, however, was not the first time Blaine had dealt with Kurt's fear of dentists, so he wasn't giving up so easily.

"Kurt, I will carry you." Blaine threatened. "Get out on your own and walk in with some dignity."

'No." Kurt replied, yanking the door from Blaine's hands and shutting it. Then, he quickly pressed the button that locked all the doors.

"Wow, real mature, Kurt." Blaine replied, getting frustrated. "That would have been a good plan, except for the fact that I...have the keys." Blaine added, dangling the keys in front of the window. He unlocked the doors and grabbed onto Kurt and pulled him out of the car. Once out of the car, Kurt instantly planted his feet and removed to move. "Move." Blaine demanded. Kurt shook his head. Blaine sighed, before reaching his arms around Kurt's body and picking him up.

"Put me down!" Kurt yelled.

"Are you going to walk by yourself?" Blaine asked. Kurt was silent. "I'll take that as a no." He added as he continued to walk. Once at the door, he set Kurt down. Now that he was in the view of other people, Kurt cooperated and walked in, trembling all the way, next to Blaine. "Go take a seat." Blaine told him. "I'll sign you in." Kurt did as he was told as Blaine signed in at the front desk. Then, he went and took a seat next to Kurt.

'P-please take me home." Kurt whimpered. "I-I'll cooperate. Just take me home."

"Honey, you need to get your tooth fixed." Blaine replied. "It's been killing you for days. This will make if feel better."

"No it won't. This will hurt." Kurt countered.

"Well, would it make you feel better if I told you, I'd be your nurse for the next few days." Blaine tells him. Kurt leans his head against Blaine's shoulder and shakes his head. Blaine kisses him gently on the forehead and smiles. A few minutes later, the hygienist comes out.

"Kurt?" she calls. Kurt instantly panics, but stands up.

"You'll be fine." Blaine assures him. Kurt looks like he's going to cry, but follows the hygienist anyway. Blaine waits back in the waiting room for what feels like forever. He even nods off for a bit.

"Mr. Anderson?" is what he wakes up to. Blaine's blinks his eyes rapidly and the hygenist comes into his view. "Kurt is all done. He's a little loopy. We had to use the laughing gas because he got a little panicky." she explains. Blaine laughs. Sounds like Kurt. He follows the woman through the hallway to the backroom where Kurt is sitting in the chair, looking around with a dazed look on his face.

'Hey honey." Blaine says.

"Where am I?" He slurs.

"You're at the dentist." he tells him. Kurt gets a scared look on his face and reaches for his face. "No hun, don't touch your mouth."

"Did they pull all my teeth?" He asks. "Did I get denchers?"

"No, you didn't get denchers." Blaine replies.

"Blaine-" Kurt says, waiting of a response before continuing.

"Yes, sweetheart." Blaine replies.

"I-I don't think I have a face. I can't feel it." Kurt tells him, reaching up to his mouth. Blaine takes his hand and redirects it away from Kurt's face.

"Kurt, I promise you have a face." Blaine replies. Suddenly Kurt begins to cry softly. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sad." Kurt tells him.

"Why are you sad?" Blaine asks, trying not to laugh.

"Because I'm not Lady Gaga!" Kurt exclaims. "I'm not Mama monster." Now Blaine is trying really hard not to burst out laughing, but he's failing. "It's not funny!" Kurt retorts. "And you're not cool." he adds.

"Hey, I'm pretty cool." Blaine says in response.

"Nope. I'm cool." Kurt replies, slowly making his hand into a rock n' roll sign as he tries to head bang. "You're cute, but hey do you know who else is cute…"

"No, who's cute hun?" Blaine asks.

"I forgot." Kurt replies softly. The hygienist comes back in and gives Kurt a smile.

"Are you ready to go, Kurt?" she asks.

"Who even are you?" Kurt mumbles. "I-I don't even know you."

"I'm your hygienist." She replies, clearly knowing how to deal with people on laughing gas.

"I don't believe you. You don't even look like you have good hygiene." Kurt replies. This time, Blaine can't contain his laughter.

"I'm so sorry." he says to the woman. "Kurt, that wasn't nice." he scolds. Kurt rolls his eyes and flings his head back against the seat before sticking his middle fingers up and flipping Blaine off. "Kurt!" Blaine scolds again, knowing this is not like his fiance. "Okay, up you go." Blaine says pulls Kurt up out of the chair. Once standing, Kurt almost falls over, but Blaine is there to catch him.

"Am I drunk?" Kurt asks.

"I wish." Blaine mutters, leading Kurt out of the backroom back to the lobby. He holds onto Blaine's shirt, trying to make sure he doesn't wander away.

"Why am I on a lease?" Kurt groans angrily.

"Because." Blaine replies, trying to sign paper work. While standing there, Kurt reaches into Blaine's pocket and pulls out his pink sunglasses and positions them on his face...upside down of course. "Oh now you're cool." Blaine laughs. Kurt gives him a week thumbs up. After finishing the paperwork, Blaine takes Kurt out of building and into the parking lot.

"Your short." Kurt tells him.

"Take hun.' Blaine replies sarcastically. "Now, come on get in the car."

"I wanna drive." Kurt slurs back.

"No way." Blaine laughs. "If you can put your seatbelt on, you can drive." Kurt looks at him determined and starts trying to do it. But, he can't. Eventually Blaine leans over and clicks the seatbelt in place "I win. I get to drive."

"You're no fun!" Kurt yells., jutting his lip out in a pout. All the way home, Kurt makes little comments that make Blaine hold in his laughter. When they finally get home, Blaine gets Kurt inside and lays him down on the couch. He settles in immediately claiming he's tired and Blaine smiles as he runs his fingers through Kurt's hair. Loopy Kurt was definitely better than the in pain Kurt he was going to get later. Plus, he was great comic relief.


	62. Elevator Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine is claustrophobic and does handle being trapped in an elevator very well. Luckily Kurt is in there too to calm him down. Warning spoiler speculation for episode 6x05

As soon as the doors of the elevator close, they know they've made a mistake. The elevator doesn't start to move. Instead, it starts to shake and the lights flicker on and ofh. "What kind of elevator is this?" Blaine asks, looking around, panic in his eyes. Suddenly all of the shaking stops and three single spotlights flick on.

"I don't think this is a real elevator… Kurt replies, looking around as well. "Freaking Sue. This needs to stop." He moves towards the door and starts to bang on the metal doors. "Sue, let us out right now!" he demands, but gets no answer. Instead, the only thing he hears is the sound of heavy breathing behind him. He turns around and sees Blaine crouch against the back walls of the "elevator". He's pale and breathing heavily. "Blaine? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kurt asks, walking over to him.

"F-fine." Blaine replies, but Kurt knows better.

"No you're not." Kurt says walking closer, trying to reach out for him.

"Stop! D-don't touch me!" Blaine says loudly. "I-I'm claustrophobic."

"You're claustrophobic?" Kurt asks. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"N-not s-something I like to share." Blaine says in between heavy breaths.

"Okay, well don't worry. It's going to be okay." Kurt reassures him before moving back to the two front doors. "Sue, open up! This isn't funny anymore."

"Until you two are once again Klaine...no one will be leaving this elevator." Came a voice through the speaker of the elevator.

"Sue! I'm not playing around!" Kurt screams. "Blaine can't breathe! He's claustrophobic. You have to stop!"

"So calm him down, Porcelain." the voice says. "If anyone can do it, it's you." Kurt still feels like he wants to scream. But, he knows the voice- that's probably Becky or Sue- is right. He moves towards Blaine who has already undone his bowtie in an attempt to try and breathe better. "Okay Blaine, I need you to focus on me." Kurt says softly. "There is air in here and you can breathe. It's all in your head."

"No-no it's too small." Blaine whimpers. "I have to get out Kurt. Get me out of here."

"Shh, shh…" Kurt soothes. "L-look at me. Don't think about the elevator. Think about a good time...like...uhh...the day we first met! Tell me about it."

"K-Kurt, I don't…" Blaine stutters.

"Just tell me Blaine." Kurt demands.

"W-we w-were on the s-staircase. I was h-heading to an impromptu p-performance for the Warblers." Blaine says. "I w-was in a rush and was barely noticing anything around me, but then I heard…"

"Excuse me, Can I ask you a question. I'm new here." Kurt interjects with a smile.

"I-I t-told you my name and you told me yours." Blaine said. "Then I took your hand and we ran down a hallway which was a short cut…"

"Even though, we both know it wasn't." Kurt says and Blaine blushes a little bit.

"A-and then I sang for you and couldn't take my eyes off of you." Blaine finishes. His breathing is much slower and his color is beginning to return to his face. "I feel a little better." he admits, leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm glad. Just keep breathing." Kurt tells him. Suddenly Blaine realizes how wrong this is. He's with Dave, not Kurt.

"Kurt, we can't do this." Blaine says. "We keep trying and trying and nothing works out. A-and I'm with Dave."

"I know that." Kurt says. "It wasn't me who trapped us in here. It was Sue."

"I get that." Blaine says. "But I just can't help feeling like there's more you want to say…"

"Of course there's more I want to say!" Kurt yells, finally letting his feelings erupt from his body. "I still love you! But you know that! And I know you still love me too! I know I hurt you, but I am so so sorry. All I want is to make it up to you. That's why I came back here, but you're with Dave and you're happy! So I can't say anything! I can't do anything. I'm stuck...and there's nothing I can do about it." After finishing his rant, Kurt is nearly out of breath.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Kurt." Blaine says. "I mean of course I still love you, b-but we can't keep doing this. It's not helping either of us. And my relationship with Dave... it's just easy or it was until Sue started meddling in it. I mean...It's not like what we had but it's still a relationship."

"And I get that." Kurt replies, tears in his eyes. "I just...don't know what to do anymore. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Blaine replies, getting a little choked up. "Kurt, I didn't know how to live without you. One day I was planning our wedding and the next you were gone from my life. I failed out of NYADA. I got so depressed I didn't leave my bed for days. You broke me...but I'm trying to move on."

"I'm trying to move on. I promise I am." Kurt says in desperation. "But-but it's just not working. Please, I'll do anything to get you back again. Anything." That's when the tears really start flowing. Blaine can't stand to see Kurt cry. He leans in and cups Kurt's face before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Shh, stop." Blaine says. "I'm not promising anything….we'll see. Just stop crying. You know I could never stand seeing you cry." Kurt laughs and wipes his tears before leaning into Kurt's side. There settled in the corner of the elevator, pressed against one another when they hear a ding and then the elevator doors open.

"You are free to leave. Have a good day...Klaine…" Comes the familiar voice through the speaker of the elevator, signaling to the boys that it's finally time to leave.


	63. Whooping Cough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine get whooping cough and is very sick, but Kurt is there to help him.

"Achoo!" Blaine sneezed into a tissue as he lay on the couch. He loved New York. He really did, but he hated all the germs. Blaine had always had a really awful immune system, even since he was a child. He caught everything from the flu, to bronchitis, to colds, to the chicken pox. If there was a virus going around, Blaine could pretty much count on getting it. Now, he was pretty sure he was getting a wicked cold. A kid in his theater had been coughing up a lung the other day and barely covered his mouth. It was no wonder the germ had found his way into Blaine's body. All he had done today was lay on the couch and be miserable. His nose was extremely stuffed and his chest felt tight. Worst of all, he had an awful cough. All Blaine wanted was for Kurt to come home and take care of him. But, they need money, so Kurt had gone to his shift at the diner.

As Blaine lay on the couch, he felt a tickle begin in his throat. "Oh not again…" He thought. Blaine pushed himself to a sitting position and let the hacking coughs erupt from his body. He coughed until he could barely breathe. Finally,the coughing let up and Blaine laid back down before grabbing his bottle of water and taking a sip. This cold sure was killer. He had never had one this bad.

"Hey honey," He heard as the large door slid open, revealing Kurt dressed in his diner uniform. "How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to his fiance.

"Not good." Blaine rasped out, coughing. Kurt frowned and leaned in closer to press his lips to Blaine's forehead.

"You feel warm." Kurt observed. "Let me go and get the thermometer." he added before walking down the hallway to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the thermometer before walking back into the living room and taking a seat on the edge of the couch. "Open for me, hun." he said. Blaine slowly opened his mouth and positioned the thermometer under his tongue. They waited a moment before the device beeped and Kurt took it from his mouth. "Ooh...102.4" Kurt replied. "You're really sick. Maybe we should go to the doctor"

"Just a cold." Blaine argued. "I always get sick. I have the worst immune system in the world."

"Maybe we should just stick you in a bubble." Kurt laughed and so did Blaine, but that proved to be a bad decision because it triggered another coughing attack. Blaine shot up into a sitting position as the coughs ripped through his body. Kurt was instantly at his side, rubbing Blaine's back. When he was finished, Kurt handed him the bottle of water and Blaine took a sip and tried to breathe. "I really don't like that cough." Kurt told him. "If you get worse, we're going to the doctor's."

"No…" Blaine whined.

"You know for a boy who gets sick so often...you sure don't like doctors." Kurt said.

"Yes, that's exactly why." Blaine replied. "When I was a kid, I was constantly at the doctor. It was awful."

"Okay my little lemon boy." Kurt laughed, "How about we move you to the bed where you'll be more comfortable, huh?" Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to help him into the bathroom. Because of the fever, Blaine was very dizzy and had to rely on Kurt to get him to the bedroom. Once there, Blaine collapsed on the bed, his muscles feeling like jelly. Kurt covered him up with blankets and then ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Get some rest okay." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded as he settled under the covers. After that, Kurt left his fiance in bed and headed into the living room to work on some homework for his next class. Blaine lasted about an hour before he was rouse from his nap with a coughing jag. This time it was really bad. Blaine coughed and coughed, until he began to gag. He pressed a tissue to his mouth and continued to cough, eventually bringing up some thick mucus from his throat. Kurt came in from the living room carrying a trashcan. "Here honey," Kurt said. "Just breathe." Blaine continued to cough. He couldn't stop. Kurt positioned the trashcan under Blaine's mouth as he gagged and then threw up a little bit. Finally, the coughing fit stop and Blaine was completely out of breath. Kurt grabbed a tissue and gently wiped Blaine's mouth.

"I'm okay." Blaine rasped out.

"Yeah, you sound great." Kurt replied sarcastically. "You are going to the doctor tomorrow. A cold does not make you cough so much that you throw up."

"Please...no." Blaine moaned.

"Nope, you're not changing my mind." Kurt replied. "I'm going to call the doctor now and make you an appointment." he added before heading out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where his cell phone was. Blaine closed his eyes and sulked in bed. He was fine. it was just a bad cold.

That night, Kurt crawled into bed with Blaine and hugged him from behind. Kurt could tell that Blaine still had a fever. Tomorrow could not come soon enough. Around one in the morning, Blaine woke up, feeling that familiar tickle. He broke from Kurt's arms and began to cough. This one felt really strong, so he went into the bathroom in an attempt to keep Kurt from waking up. Blaine coughed and coughed. Feeling some mucus come up, he hunched over the toilet and spit before continuing. Back in the bedroom, Kurt heard his fiance and went into the bathroom. He found Blaine still hunched over the toilet coughing. Kurt knelt behind him and rubbed his back. "Shh, it's okay honey." Kurt said comforting him. Blaine continued to cough and between each cough, he wheezed, practically getting no air whatsoever. Before long, Blaine practically looked blue and Kurt began to panic. Blaine finally stopped coughing and slumped against the bathtub.

"That's it. We're going to the hospital now." Kurt said.

"No…" Blaine cried, coughing once again.

"Shh, calm down." Kurt replied. "Don't get yourself worked up. You'll start to cough again. But, I'm taking you to the hospital. Hun, you just turned blue. Something is wrong." Kurt watched as Blaine teared up, but nodded. He helped his fiance off the ground and practically carried him into the living room. He helped Blaine slip on a jacket before the two of them went downstairs and out to the streets. Kurt was quick to grab a few tissue and a bag just in case for the way to the hospital.

Kurt hailed a taxi and then helped Blaine get inside. "New York Memorial Hospital." Kurt told the driver. On the way there, Blaine fell asleep pressed against Kurt's chest. By the time they got to the hospital, Blaine was so pale and could barely get him inside. "I wanna go home.' he moaned from one of the waiting room chairs.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Kurt comforted. "How much longer until my husband is seen?" he barked at a passing nurse.

"We're swamped." She retorted. Just as she passed by Blaine went into a cough jag, coughing, wheezing and gagging, which made the nurse stop in her tracks. "On second thought, let's get you into a private room." she said. She grabbed a wheelchair and together, she and Kurt sat Blaine down. They rushed him to a private room and at that point, Blaine was gagging once again. The nurse grabbed a basin and held it under Blaine's mouth. "It's alright. Let it out." she said, until Blaine coughed up more mucus.

When Blaine was finished the nurse handed took the oxygen mask and handed it to him. "Keep this on okay. It'll help you breathe." she told him. Blaine nodded, and leaned back on the gurney.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I'm not a doctor, but to me it sounds like pertussis." the nurse replied.

"Wait? Pertussis? Whooping cough?" Kurt asked. "Aren't there vaccines for that?"

"There are." the nurse replied. "I'll go get you a doctor." she added before leaving. About five minutes later, a doctor came back, an Ipad in his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Marks." The man said. "Can I have your name?" he asked Blaine. Blaine went to talk, but Kurt cut him off.

"His name is Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied. The doctor nodded and typed in his name and brought up his file. "The nurse in here before said he had whooping cough." Kurt told the man. "That's a vaccine that you get as a kid. Didn't Blaine receive that?" The doctor looked through Blaine's file and then looked up.

"No he didn't.' Dr. Marks replied. "It looks like he doesn't have any of the vaccination typically given to children."

"M-my parents didn't believe in vaccines." Blaine coughed out before fitting the oxygen mask to his face once again.

"From that cough, I pretty much have my diagnosis." Dr. Marks said. "It's whooping cough and it sounds bad. I'm going to go ahead and admit him for the night and we'll get him started on antibiotics."

"Okay, thank you." Kurt replied.

"No problem. An orderly will be here to take you guys up to a room." Dr. Marks replied. After Dr. Marks left, Kurt returned to Blaine's side and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair again.

"I can't believe your parents' didn't vaccinate you." Kurt said angrily.

"I g-guess that explains my crappy immune system." Blaine gasped out. "You can say I told you so now."

"I'll gloat when you're better." Kurt replied, kissing his forehead. Soon after, an orderly came and took Blaine upstairs. They got him situation with nasal cannula and a basin just in case. It was a rough night. Blaine had at least five coughing fits during the night that Kurt had to deal with. At one point, Kurt felt himself beginning to cry. Blaine was just so sick and it hurt to see him like that.

"Honey, why don't you go and get some food." the nurse offered. "I've got him." Blaine who was still wheezing, looked panicked.

"No, no, I'll stay." Kurt replied, taking his placed behind Blaine's back. Blaine gagged again and threw up into the basin. "Shh, shh sweetie." he said, rubbing Blaine's back. They were in for a rough couple of weeks. After about a week, Blaine was released from the hospital and was slowly getting better. He couldn't go back to school yet and still had awful coughing fits, but it was getting better. It took about ten weeks for Blaine to totally get back on his feet.

"I'm glad I'm finally better." Blaine replied.

"Me too." Kurt replied. "If I've learned anything from this experience...when we have kids, they are getting vaccinated for everything."

"Oh definitely." Blaine said. "I wouldn't wish whooping cough on my worst enemy." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. It was good to have his fiance back.


	64. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine's father passes away and he has to deal with some pretty difficult feelings, with Kurt by his side of course. Inspired by Demi Lovato's beautiful song "Father"

Kurt knew that family was a touchy topic for Blaine, so naturally he didn't bring it up very often. In reality, Kurt didn't think it was as bad as Blaine had led him to believe. Blaine mother, Pamela, was an absolute sweetheart. Sure, she got a bit tipsy sometimes...well a lot of the time, but she wasn't a bad person. She loved Blaine regardless and eagerly accepted Kurt as another son. Then, there was Cooper. As self-absorbed as he was, it was clear that he truly did love Blaine. He just like to pick on him, like many older brothers do.

Blaine's dad was the real mystery. Kurt had never actually met him, but from what he knew, there had definitely been some tension between Blaine and his father. Then, just before the wedding, Kurt knew that Blaine's father had left, thanks to drunken Pam's entry in the guest book. He knew that his father leaving had hurt Blaine, but Kurt never pushed him any further on the matter. They both accepted the fact that Blaine's father just wasn't going to be in there lives. Or they did, until one night when they got a phone call around two in the morning…

Kurt and Blaine were curled around one another in their bed in their New York apartment. The phone rang and Kurt, being the light sleeper he was, woke up. He pulled himself from Blaine's arms and saw that it was Blaine's cell phone that was going off. "Blaine, wake up." Kurt prompted. Blaine began to stir and snuffled as his eyes opened.

"What?" he groaned.

"Your phone." Kurt told him. "It's your mom." Blaine reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his cellphone, sliding the red arrow over to accept the call.

"Mom?" Blaine said sleepily. "It's late. Why are you calling?" Kurt watched Blaine's face as he talked to his mother. Something was definitely wrong. "I'll call you back in the morning. We'll make arrangements then." he added. "I love you Mom." He hung up the phone and set it on the bedside table. Kurt waited for Blaine to tell him what his mother had called about, but he didn't. Blaine just sat there, staring off into the distances.

"Blaine, honey? Why did your mom call?" Kurt asked. He paused a moment. "What's wrong?

Blaine took a deep breath. "My dad died. He-he shot himself." he replied in a monotone voice. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't imagine how Blaine must be feeling. Kurt knew that if lost his dad, he'd be a mess.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Kurt said, trying to pull Blaine into his arms. But, instead, his husband pulled away from him.

"I-I just want to go to sleep." Blaine replied. "C-can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asked. Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine turned away from him and dug himself far underneath the covers. Seeing as Blaine didn't want to be touched, Kurt turned the other way and listened, expecting to hear his husband silently crying. But, instead he was only met with silence. Then next morning when Kurt woke up, Blaine was already out of bed. Kurt wandered into the kitchen and found his husband up and already dressed. There was freshly made coffee and pancakes on the stove. This definitely wasn't how Kurt had expected this morning to go.

"Good morning," Blaine said, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek.

"Morning." Kurt replied. "Honey, I think we should talk…"

"I got us seats on a flight to Lima tonight." Blaine told him. "My mom is going to pick us up."

"Oh, okay." Kurt said. He definitely didn't expect Blaine to have a flight booked already. He was starting to worry about his husband. Blaine was definitely in denial. "I guess I'll go and pack. Do you want me to pack for you?" he asked.

"I'm already packed." Blaine replied. "I'm going to change and go for a run, but I'll see you when we I get back and we can go to the airport." he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek once again as he went to change. Kurt was taken aback. How was Blaine functioning this well? Problems or not, it was his father. How could this not be affecting him?

Later that day when Blaine got back, they packed up their stuff and headed to the airport. Kurt kept a close eye on Blaine but he still seemed to be okay. When the flight landed, Pam was there to pick them up. Clearly the tragedy was taking a much bigger toll on her than Blaine. She had dark purple circles under her red-rimmed eyes. She gave the boys a weak smile as they walked towards her.

"Hey, Mama," Blaine said as he pulled his mother into a hug. Pam held onto Blaine and stifled back a few sniffles, before breaking away and turning to give Kurt a hug.

"I'm going to go and grab our luggage." Blaine told his mother and his husband. "I'll be right back." After Blaine had left, Kurt turned back to Pam.

"How are you holding up?" Kurt asked.

"As well as can be expected." Pam replied. "Nicholas was and will always be the love of my life...even if he did leave us." she added. "How's Blaine taking it?"

"Weirdly okay." Kurt told her. "He hasn't cried and he's just going through life like nothing happened."

"That's Blaine for you." Pam replied. "He always internalizes things and then in a blink of an eye, he'll snap. Please watch out for him."

"I will," Kurt promised. Just as he said that, Blaine walked back over to them, two suitcases in hand.

"Alright, we're all good." Blaine replied.

"The cars is right this way." Pam said, trying to muster up some strength in front of her son. They followed her into the parking lot where they got into Pam's car. The drove home was eerily silent. No one talked and it was especially awkward for Kurt, who had chosen the backseat. When they arrived at Pam's house, it was strange. Since his father had left, Pam had to move out of Blaine's childhood home because she couldn't afford it anymore. Now, they pulled up to a tiny home in a not so nice neighborhood.

"Sorry, I know it isn't great." Pam replied, "but it's just me so it works."

"It looks great mom." Blaine replied with a smile as they went inside. Once inside the house, Kurt realized how small it truly was. He was pretty sure that they're apartment in new york was bigger.

"There's an extra bedroom down the hallway." Pam told them. "You two can have that one. Cooper can take the couch when he gets here." Blaine nodded and took the bags down the hall, still acting chipper as ever. Kurt knew his husband and he knew that act wouldn't hold up for much longer.

The next few days were a whirlwind of chaos as Pam, Blaine, Kurt, and Cooper tried to make funeral arrangements. They contacted all of the family and friends and had gotten a funeral home for the viewing and funeral. Cooper, surprisingly took the event very hard. Kurt caught him crying many times, but Blaine...he never even shed a tear.

On the day of the funeral, Kurt was up and dressed early. He wanted to make sure to be ready if Pam or Cooper...or Blaine needed anything. Pam and Cooper seemed to get along okay. They were understandably sad, but ready to go when it was time to leave. Blaine on the other hand, was not ready. Kurt walked down the hallway into the extra bedroom and found his husband staring at two different suits.

"Are you going to get dressed hun?" Kurt asked. "We have to get going soon."

"He always loved suits." Blaine said with a slight laugh. "He'd say, 'Blaine, if you're going to be an Anderson man, you're going to dress like one." Then he'd help me with my tie. Even got me a little pair of cufflinks when I was just a kid. I just can't decide which suit to wear right now." Kurt sighed. He figured this was the moment that he had been expecting all week.

"I'm sure he'd love whatever suit you choose honey," Kurt replied, placing a comforting hand on the small of Blaine's back.

"You're right." Blaine said. "I'll wear this one." he added picking up a simple black tux. Kurt expected tears, but once again Blaine composed himself. he pulled on the suit and fixed his hair before turning back to Kurt.

"Okay, I'm all ready." Blaine said. "Let's go." He took Kurt's hand and lead him out of the house to the car where Cooper and Pam were waiting. They drove to the funeral home and went inside. Up in the front was Blaine's father's body. Pam walked up first. Kurt watched as she whispered something into her late husband's ear and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. She held herself together which was a testament of how truly strong she was. Cooper, on the other hand, broke down and eventually had to go into the bathroom to compose himself. Blaine refused to go up, even when prompted by Kurt. Instead he choose a chair in the back and looked over the funeral program about a dozen times. When people started coming in, he took his place in the front row, accepting apologies from all the guests. Kurt stood by his side, expecting a meltdown at any minute, but Blaine was fine. He was composed and even comforted many of his sobbing family members.

At one point, Burt and Carole came through. They each gave Kurt a hug before doing the same to Blaine. "How are you doing son?" Burt asked Blaine.

"I'm okay, Burt." Blaine replied, a fake smile plastered to his face. Carole hugged him next.

"If you need anything honey, let us know okay." she said. "I know how hard this is." she added tearing up a big. Kurt knew she was thinking about Finn and got a bit choked up himself thinking about his brother.

"Thank you Carole. I will." Blaine replied. All of their friends, including Mr. Shue and Emma were there to support Blaine. After everyone had gone through the line to say their goodbyes, people took their seats. The priest came out and gave an opening about heaven and talked about how Nicholas was in a better place.

"Now, I'd like to invite Nicholas' son, Blaine up to say some words about his father." The priest said. Blaine got up from his seat and went to the front of the funeral home.

"My father and I had a difficult history, but umm...I-" Blaine stuttered. "I'm not great at expressing myself through words, I'm better at singing so I'd like to sing something for all of you. he walked over to the piano that was placed in the corner of the room. He sat down on the wooden bench and rested his fingers on the black and white keys. Taking a deep breath, he played the first chord and then began to sing…

_Father, I'm gonna say thank you_

_Even if I'm still hurt_

_Oh, I'm gonna say bless you_

_I wanna mean those words_

_Always wished you the best_

_I, I prayed for your peace_

_Even if you started this_

_This whole war in me_

Blaine sounded beautiful, but Kurt could hear his voice beginning to crack and knew what was coming.

_You did your best or did you?_

_Sometimes I think I hate you_

_I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this_

_I can't believe I'm sayin' it_

_I know you were a troubled man_

_I know you never got the chance_

_To be yourself, to be your best_

_I hope that Heaven's given you_

_A second chance_

Silent tears were falling from Blaine's eyes now as he played and sang the song. Kurt wanted to go up and pull him to his arms, but he knew that singing was how Blaine was getting through grieving and he couldn't stop it.

_Father, I'm gonna say thank you_

_Even if I don't understand_

_Oh, you left us alone_

_I guess that made me who I am_

_Always wished you the best_

_I, I, I pray for your peace_

_Even if you started this_

_This whole war in me_

_The song climaxed and Blaine's voice got stronger as the tears fell._

_You did your best or did you?_

_Sometimes I think I hate you_

_I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this_

_I can't believe I'm sayin' it_

_I know you were a troubled man_

_I know you never got the chance_

_To be yourself, to be your best_

_I hope that Heaven's given you_

_You did your best or did you?_

_Sometimes I think I hate you_

_I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this_

_I can't believe I'm sayin' it_

_I know you were a troubled man_

_I know you never got the chance_

_To be yourself, to be your best_

_I hope that Heaven's given you_

_A second chance_

As the last note, rang out, Blaine started to sob. Kurt got up but he wasn't quick enough. Blaine stood up and ran from the room, Kurt hot on his heels. He followed his husband into a back room, where Blaine finally grieved. He knelt down and sobbed into his hands. Kurt went up and pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine sobbed and sobbed, until he started having trouble breathing.

"Honey, you have to breathe." Kurt said softly, rubbing Blaine's back. "Please, honey. Come on, in and out." Blaine began to follow Kurt's prompts and eventually he got to a point where he could speak again.

"I-I was relieved." Blaine stuttered quietly.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Relieved about what?"

"When my mom called...to tell me he had died. M-my first thought was relief." Blaine cried. "What kind of son thinks like that?"

"Honey, you were in shock." Kurt told him. "It's natural-."

"It's not." Blaine cut him off. "Kurt, my dad...he was abusive. He never hit me, but emotionally so many insecurities stem from him. I am so fucked up because of him. I'm so fucked up that I was relieved that my own father died."

"He was abusive, he left you guys." Kurt told him. "It's understandable that you could feel that way."

"No it's not!" Blaine screamed as he pulled himself from Kurt's arms. "It wasn't his fault. He-he was bipolar. He struggled for years and we all knew. My mom used to tell me that when he would scream horrible stuff as me that if was just the disease talking. But, I just couldn't see past it. I hated him so much Kurt." he cried.

"Okay, that's okay too." Kurt replied, trying his hardest to help Blaine feel okay again.

"But it's not…" Blaine cried. "He-he was a good dad...sometimes. I knew that deep down my dad was in there. And I just let him go… when he needed help, I let him go." he paused, tears running down his face. "And now, he's gone and all I can think about his how stupid I was to cut him out of my life. He was still a good man." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug again and this time, Blaine latched onto him and held on for dear life as he sobbed.

"He was still my father." Blaine cried.

"I know honey." Kurt soothed.

"He was my dad…" Blaine repeated, crying even harder. Kurt held his husband and knew that it would take time, but eventually things would be okay. He just hoped that in the future, Blaine knew that he didn't have to hold his emotions in like that. With Kurt, he was always safe and nothing would ever change that.


	65. Holiday Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dalton!Klaine; Kurt and Blaine get into a bit of trouble when they're snowed in at Dalton all alone just before Holiday Break :)

Dalton Academy was a buzz of excitement as the clock ticked further and further towards 3 o'clock when the final bell rang. It was the day before Christmas vacation and everyone was very excited to head home and see their families. To top off all of the excitement, it was even snowing outside. Even Kurt was excited to get to spend some quality time with his family, even though he commuted to Dalton. Kurt had just finished up his last final before Christmas break so he was elated. Now all he had to do was head home to celebrate...and find Blaine and wish him a Merry Christmas of course.

He walked through the hallways of the school and made his way towards the dorms. He knew that Blaine had finished his last final yesterday but hadn't headed home yet, so Kurt figured he must be in his dorm packing up his things to head home for the holidays. He walked down to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door to Blaine's dorm. He waited a few seconds, but eventually Blaine opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought I would stop by and see you before I headed home." Kurt replied. "I had a final."

"Oh," Blaine replied. "H-how did it go?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

"It was fine." Kurt replied. "It was French, which is my best subject." he stopped talking for a moment to really look at Blaine. He just didn't look good. He was pale except for his flushed cheeks. He was sweating and shaking as well. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine." Blaine replied. "It's just really warm in my room. Wes turned the heat up before he left for the holidays. I-uhh I have to finish getting my stuff together. But, you can come in if you want." Kurt nodded and followed Blaine into the room. Blaine headed over to his side of the room and continued to put his clothes into various duffle bags. Kurt couldn't help but focus on how Blaine looked like he was in pain.

"So, how did your finals go?" Kurt asked.

"Umm, Chemistry was pretty easy." Blaine replied. "But, I don't think English went as well. History of Music and French were a piece of cake too."

"That's good." Kurt replied. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Probably just relaxing at home with my mom." Blaine confessed. "My grandparents on my dad's side live in Florida in a retirement village and they don't come up very often. My brother will probably stay in California and my dad will probably be gone on business. What about you?"

"Umm, it's our first christmas as a new family since my dad married Carole." Kurt replied. "It'll be interesting to see how the two different family traditions turn into one."

"That sounds really fun." Blaine said, just as his cell phone began to ring. He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his cellphone. "Sorry, it's my mom. She's coming to pick me up in about an hour." Kurt nodded as Blaine turned away from him and answered the call. "Hey mom, I'm just about packed…" he began. "Oh...no that's okay. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I'll be fine." he added. "I love you too, mom. See you then."

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"My mom said they actually closed the roads because the snow is so bad." Blaine told him. "She can't come get me until they open back up, which probably won't be until tomorrow. You should probably call your Dad. There's no way you're going to be able to drive an hour back home in this weather."

"Yeah you're right." Kurt amended. He took out his phone and then left the room to call Burt. After Kurt left, Blaine let out a deep sigh. His stomach had been hurting all day and it wasn't getting any better. He had really been looking forward to go home, if nothing else but to be sick in his own bed. As he was standing there, a wave a nausea hit him. Blaine let out slow deep breaths trying to just breathe through it and hope that the nausea passed. A few minutes later, Kurt came back into the room.

"I called my dad and he agrees with you. I definitely shouldn't drive home tonight." Kurt replied. "...and I walked down the hallway. I think we're the only ones here. Everyone else seems to have gone home already."

"Oh, this will be interesting then." Blaine replied with a laugh, flinching a bit when he realized that laughing hurt too much. However, Kurt noticed Blaine grimace.

"Blaine, are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, but Kurt knew better. He walked over towards him and pressed a hand to Blaine's forehead. "Blaine, you have a fever."

"It's nothing." Blaine shrugged off. "It's probably just a bug. I always manage to catch something at the end of the semester. I stress myself out and then it just hits me."

"Well, you're not heading home tonight so stop packing and sit down." Kurt coaxed, pushing Blaine away from his clothes and towards his bed.

"Kurt, really, I'm fine." Blaine insisted. "It's just a little stomach ache. I'm sure it's just a virus."

"You have a stomach ache too?" Kurt asked and Blaine mentally cursed himself for letting that part slip. "Okay, where is your first aid kit?" he asked.

"In the closet." Blaine replied, gesturing to the tiny room. "It's on the top shelf." Kurt walked over the closet and stood on his tippy toes to reach the top shelf where Blaine's first aid kit was. He grabbed it and walked back over to the bed and set it down. He took off the lid of plastic box and dug around in the mess of medicines and bandages until he found the thermometer.  
"Here, put this under your tongue." Kurt said, pushing the thermometer towards Blaine's mouth. Blaine opened his mouth and took the thermometer underneath his tongue. They waited a moment before the thermometer beeped and Kurt took it from Blaine's mouth. "Not good. It's 102.4."

"I always run high fevers." Blaine said. "I have ever since I was a kid."

"Well, that's a little too high for my comfort zone." Kurt said. "Let's try to get that down." He dug around in the first aid kit until he found some motrin. "Here. Take two of these." Krut told him. "I'll go find you some water for you to take it with." Kurt stood up from the bed and walked over to Blaine and Wes' mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Then, he walked back over and handed the water bottle to Blaine, who took it and swallowed the pills with a swig of water.

"Do you want anything?" Blaine asked. "I can get my spare sheets and you can sleep on Wes' bed."

"Blaine, I am good." Kurt replied. "You're sick. Just lay down and I'll handle the sheets. Do you need anything?" Blaine shook his head and laid back on his bed and curled up into a ball. Kurt found Blaine's extra set of sheets and put them on Wes' bed. While he was doing that, he saw Blaine fell asleep. Kurt walked over and covered Blaine up with a blanket. Blaine was still shivering and sweating. It was clear that he still had a fever. While Blaine slept, Kurt took a seat on Wes' bed and played around on his phone.

Blaine slept for about an hour before he woke up abruptly. "Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, but Blaine didn't have time to reply. He threw back his covers and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Kurt instantly walked over to the door and he could hear Blaine throwing up from behind the door. "Oh, Blaine." Kurt soothed."Please let me in." He heard the door unlock and Kurt turned the knock. When he opened the door, he saw Blaine collapsed on the floor, his head still resting on the toilet seat. Kurt walked inside and flushed the toilet, not wanting to see what Blaine had just put in there.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, still breathing heavily.

"Don't be sorry. You're sick." Kurt said. "...and apparently you're a lot worse than we thought. I'm going to take your temperature again." Kurt left the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer off of Blaine's bedside table and went back in the bathroom. He popped the thermometer into Blaine's mouth and waited until it finally beeped.

"What does it say?" Blaine asked through heavy breaths.

"It's 103.1. It got higher." Kurt replied. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"We can't." Blaine argued. "The roads are closed and I don't need a doctor. I'm okay. it's just a stomach virus."

"Blaine, this doesn't seem like just a stomach virus." Kurt replied, but Blaine wasn't having any of it.

"Please, just help me back to bed." Blaine replied. Kurt finally gave in. He helped Blaine off the floor and back to bed where he helped him cover up. Kurt also grabbed the trashcan and set it next to the bed just in case. He brought a chair over to the side of Blaine's bed and sat by him. Blaine continued to shake with chills, so Kurt began to rub his back. About twenty minutes later, Kurt realized that Blaine had started crying.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It h-hurts." Blaine cried. "It h-hurts so bad."

"Your stomach?" Kurt replied to which Blaine nodded. Then, he shot up and bent over the bed throwing up into the trashcan. Kurt rubbed his back and tried to help Blaine, but he was just in so much pain. Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"We are going to the hospital. Something is wrong." Kurt said, standing up.

"The roads...they're closed." Blaine cried out, still clutching his stomach.

"I don't care." Kurt replied, picking up his phone. He dialed 911, but was shocked when he got nothing. "Shit…" he muttered. "The storm must have knocked the signal out." He thought for a moment. There was no other way. Kurt was going to have to take him himself. He was not about to let anything bad happen to Blaine. "Okay, Blaine." Kurt said. "We're going to have to go ourselves, so you're going to have to work with me here okay." Blaine nodded. Kurt knew he must be in a great deal of pain if he was agreeing to go to the hospital. Kurt walked over and grabbed a sweatshirt for Blaine to put on. He helped Blaine put it one and noticed the darker haired boy grimaced in pain multiple times. "Okay, Blaine, here we go."

Kurt helped Blaine up from the bed and they started walking out of the dorms. Kurt could see that Blaine still had tears in his eyes, but he was trying to be strong. They got to the doors of Dalton and walked outside. The wind was so powerful and it was still snowing very fast. Kurt put his hand in front of Blaine's face and tried to guide him towards his car. Blaine shivered against Kurt's body, but was able to keep going. Eventually, they made it to the car and Kurt got Blaine in the back. "You just stay there, okay." he told him. "I promise we'll be at the hospital in no time." Blaine nodded as he shivered in the backseat. Kurt got into the driver's seat and turned on the car. He took a deep breath. He knew this drive was going to be difficult, but he needed to do it for Blaine. Kurt began to drive towards the hospital. He could barely see even with the windshield wipers on their highest setting. It was snowing unbelievably fast. He could hear Blaine groaning from the backseat. "Hang in there." Kurt called. "We're almost there."

Kurt continued to drive and he could just about see the hospital. Suddenly, Kurt went to make a sharp turn and the tires began to hydroplane. Kurt had no control over the car. He tried to stop it, but soon there was a loud band and he felt like he was falling. Then everything was black.

Blaine was the first to wake up. He was still in a lot of pain and there was blood coming from a large cut on his head. He looked around and realized instantly that something was wrong. The backseat window was above him, which meant that the car was sideways. "Kurt?" Blaine called, but there was no answer. Blaine began trying to crawling from the backseat to the wrong, through the broken glass from the windshield. When he got up to the front, he saw Kurt unconscious and still strapped into his seat. There was blood running down his face from the multiple cuts. His body slumped against the steering wheel and his arm was bent at an odd angle. Blaine knew Kurt's arm was broken. "Kurt please, you have to wake up." Blaine pleaded, trying to shake the brown haired boy, but Kurt didn't wake up. Blaine looked around. He couldn't see anything out of the windows, just snow. Then he saw Kurt's cell phone that clearly been thrown around the crash. It was on the car floor near the glove box. Blaine crawled further across the glass with searing pain in his stomach to get to it. He picked it up and pressed the power the button. It only had 9% battery. Blaine dialled 911 and prayed that the call would go through.

"911 what's your emergency?" a voice came over the phone.

"My friend and I. We were in a crash." Blaine said. "We are literally down the road from the hospital….umm I think it's Kline street. Please you have to send help. My friend is unconscious and he's bleeding and his arm is broken."

"Okay, sir. Paramedics are on their way." the woman on the phone replied. "What's your name sir?" she asked.

"Blaine." he replied.

"Okay, Blaine." the woman said. "Are you okay?"

"No." Blaine replied. "We were going to the hospital for me. I've had a fever and have been throwing up all day. My stomach is killing me." he confessed, trying not to cry.

"Help is coming. They will be there soon, Blaine." the woman replied. "You and your friend just have to hang on."

"Just please hurry." Blaine begged. He heard the woman begin to talk again, but she was cut off. "Hello? Hello?" Blaine looked down at the phone. It was completely black because the battery had died. All that Blaine could do now was wait and pray that the paramedics found them. As they were sitting there, Kurt began to come to.

"W-what happened?" Kurt asked, his words a bit slurred.

"We were in an accident." Blaine replied. "The paramedics are on their way. Just keep talking to me."

"A-are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Blaine replied, trying not cry once again. "How are you?"

"My head hurts." Kurt groaned.

"I know." Blaine said. "But we're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

"'m tired." Kurt slurred, his eyes beginning to flutter closed.

"No, Kurt come on. Please stay awake." Blaine begged, but Kurt's eyes closed anyway. Once again, Blaine was alone. He knew Kurt was still alive because he was breathing, but Blaine knew that something was definitely wrong. He sat there in the dark and silence for what seemed like forever before he heard the sirens of the ambulances and then saw the familiar red and blue flashing lights. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and finally let the tears flow. The paramedics came over to the car and they began to get Blaine first.

"I-I can't leave without Kurt." Blaine pleaded, holding onto Kurt's hand.

"Sir, the other paramedics are going to get your friend, but you have to come with us now." the paramedic told him. Blaine didn't want to let go of Kurt, but he just didn't have it in him to fight any longer. Blaine let go and let the paramedics take him. They carried him on a stretcher and placed him in the back of the ambulance. The last sight that Blaine saw was the female paramedic putting an oxygen mask on his face before everything went Blaine.

When Blaine woke up next, he wasn't in the ambulance and it wasn't snowing crazily outside. Most of the pain in his stomach had subsided, but there was a dull pain. Blaine reached down and felt around on his stomach. There was an incision closed by stitches. He pressed down on it and groaned, "Ow" The noise was enough to wake, Pam, his mother from her seat next to bed.

"Blaine, baby?" she said standing up.

"Mama, what happened?" he asked. "oww, why does my stomach hurt?"

"Sweetie, you were in a car accident." Pam told him. "You were on your way to the hospital because you thought you had a bad stomach virus, but it turns out you actually had an appendicitis. That's why you have the scars on your stomach." Suddenly it was all coming back to him.

"Kurt? Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked frantically, looking around.

"Honey, calm down." Pam said, pushing Blaine gently back down on the bed. "Kurt is okay." she told him. "He was hurt pretty badly in the car accident, but he's okay. His arm was broken badly so they put a screw in it to keep the bones in place And, there was some bleeding in his brain, so they had to go in and repair it, but he is okay."

"I-I have to see him." Blaine said. "Mom please."

"Just hang on okay." she replied. "You just had surgery too. Let me get a nurse." Pam went out into the hallway and came back with a nurse. She took Blaine's vitals and then told them that it would be okay for Blaine to see Kurt. They liked to get patients up after surgery anyway. The nurse helped him from bed and Blaine grimaced at the pain when his stitches pulled. It was painful, but Blaine sat down in the wheelchair. The nurse wheeled him down the hallway towards Kurt's room and then took him inside. Burt was sitting in the chair next to Kurt's bed and Carole and Finn were in the room as well.

"Hey kid." Burt said. "How yah doin?"

"I've okay sir." Blaine replied.

"It's Burt, kid," he reminded him and Blaine nodded. Carole came over and gave Blaine a gentle hug, being especially careful not to jostled him. Finn extended a fist bump because he didn't want to take any chances with hurting him.

"How's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Doctors say he's stable." Burt replied. "Still hasn't woken up yet though." Pam pushed Blaine past the curtain and he was able to see Kurt. There were still cuts on his face as well as a large white bandage around his head. In addition his arm was in a dark blue case and a sling.

"C-can you push me closer, mom?" he asked. Pam nodded and pushed her son's wheelchair closer. Blaine reached out and gently grabbed Kurt's non-broken hand. "C-can I have a minute...if that's okay?" he asked.

"Sure kid. We'll go and grab some coffee." Burt replied, putting his arm around Carole with Finn following close behind.

"I'll be right outside baby." Pam told her son before leaving him.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed. "You have to be okay." He held Kurt's hand for a few minutes before Kurt's eyelids began to flutter. "Kurt…" Kurt groaned and then opened his eyes which made Blaine just about cry.

"Blaine…" he said softly, while swallowing to try to help his dry throat.

"Hey," Blaine replied teary -eyed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"That's what you're worried about." Blaine replied, crying a little bit. "You're the one who had brain surgery and you ask if I'm okay."

"Y-you didn't answer my question." he breathed out.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied. "A few cuts and bruises and I'm missing an appendix, but I'm okay. How about you?"

"My arm hurts, but not bad." Kurt replied. "...and my head hurts too."

"Bleeding in your brain will do that." Blaine replied, still holding Kurt's hand.

"But we're both here." Kurt replied.

"All thanks to you." Blaine argued. "If I was alone I probably would have let my appendix rupture and end up dead. You forced us to go to the hospital."

"And then I crashed the car." Kurt said.

"It was snowing like crazy and it was icy." Blaine replied. "It was an accident."

"I know you called the ambulance." Kurt replied.

"You do?" Blaine asked.

"I-I remember you talking on the phone." Kurt said. "Without you, the paramedics never would have come. We could have never been found. You saved us."

"We saved each other." Blaine replied. "Let's just be glad that we're both okay."

"You're right." Kurt agreed. "We're both safe and that's all that matters." He gripped Blaine's hand and ran his thumb over Blaine's knuckles and let out a smile. It sure had been a rough night, but now they were safe and with their families. With time, their bodies would heal too...maybe even in time for Christmas.


	66. Keep Me Warm Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Kurt and Blaine are stuck in their apartment with no heat when an awful blizzard hits during their first winter after getting married.

Blaine looked out the window. He could barely see. That was how badly it was snowing. Everything just looked white. There were no people walking on the streets and barely any cars driving down the roads, not that he could really tell the difference right now. Everything was covered in a fresh blanket of white powder. This was New York after all, nothing stopped New York traffic...well except for a blizzard apparently. Blaine, who was dressed in a pair of comfy sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, walked over on the couch and wrapped the blue fuzzy throw blanket around his body before taking a seat on couch. Blaine reached over and grabbed the remote off of a the coffee table and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until he reached the news station. A weatherman was speaking as he stood out in the blizzard.

"Please, I'm urging you to stay inside. Do not leave your homes if you don't have to." the weatherman warned, the harsh winter winds whipping his face, making his cheeks bright red. "Conditions on the roads are especially dangerous today so avoid driving." Blaine clicked off the news and then picked up his phone.

The snow hadn't picked up until the afternoon and Kurt had insisted on going to class. Blaine, who knew about the impending storm had tried to convince him not to go, but Kurt was adamant. He had a test and needed to be there. Blaine was worried to say the least. He checked his phone and was disappointed to not see a text from his husband. He typed out: "Hey, are you okay? The snow's getting pretty bad." and sent it to Kurt. He waited for five minutes, then ten minute, fifteen minutes...still nothing.

Blaine tried to call him, but still nothing. At this point, Blaine was way past worried. He was scared. What if something bad had happened to Kurt? He had made up his mind. He was going to look for his husband. Blaine pulled on his thick winter coat and woolen beanie, before grabbing his pair of snow boots. Then he moved towards the door and just as opened the door, there was Kurt standing in front of him. "Oh thank god you're okay!" Blaine exclaimed pulling his snow covered husband into his embrace.

"F-f-fine." Kurt chattered. "J-j-just c-cold."

"I texted you to make sure you were okay." Blaine said as he lead his very icicle husband into the apartment.

"W-was t-too c-cold t-too get m-my phone out." Kurt replied still shaking.

"Okay, we'll get you warmed up. You go change your clothes and I'll make you a warm cup of tea." Kurt nodded and walked off to their bedroom to get changed. Blaine went into the kitchen and started the water for Kurt's tea. He finally felt like he could breathe now that his husband was home safe and sound.

Ten minutes later, Kurt walked into the living room dressed in his pajamas, his hair flattened and wet. Blaine was kind of shocked when he saw Kurt's hair. Normally, his husband was good about making sure his hair was always in the perfect state...he actually felt pretty special that Kurt had finally decided to bring those walls down. "Hey, I have your tea." Blaine said with a smile as he walked into the living room.

"Thanks," Kurt replied quietly as he settled in on the couch. He took a few sips as Blaine sat in the chair next to the couch.

"You any warmer?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm still so cold." Kurt said shivering. Blaine got up from his seat and laid down on the couch and Kurt curled his body around Blaine's, desperately trying to get warm. Blaine grabbed the blue throw that he had wrapped around himself earlier and draped it over the two of them, the tv buzzing in the background even though neither boy was really watching it. They watched the snow fall outside their window and Kurt slowly drifted off off to sleep in Blaine's arms as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. It was so peaceful...until it wasn't. Outside the wind was blowing very strong and suddenly all the lights went out and the TV went off. Kurt and Blaine looked around a bit surprised.

"Do you think we blew a fuse?" Blaine asked.

"No, I think the storm knocked the power out." Kurt replied, sitting up from Blaine's chest. He got up from the couch and climbed over his husband's body before fumbling through the dark and stumbling a bit. He returned from the kitchen with a flashlight, a few candles, and a lighter. He handed the flashlight to Blaine and then turned his attention to lighting the candles. "Well, at least we can pretend we're being romantic."

"True, I just wish we didn't have to be icicles. while we do that." Blaine replied. "I'm pretty sure the heat is out and I'm already cold."

"Well same here," Kurt replied with a smile. "You know...I heard that sometimes bare skin is the best option when it comes to getting warm. So, what do you say we take these candles to the bedroom?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and stood up with the blanket wrapped around his body.

"I like the way you think." he replied. "Let's make the best of this situation." he added before following Kurt into the bedroom. The two boys did indeed get a lot warmer and by morning, the power was back on and the boys were nice and toasty. They had even been rewarded with a snow day because NYADA and NYU miraculously closed.


	67. Through the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Klaine AU - "The walls in this apartment building are really thin and you were trying to study but I keep sneezing so now you're at my door with a box of tissues and you're hot and I look so gross right now" - prompted by PreciousTigerBeatShrinkyDink

Kurt looked over at the clock. It was already midnight and he was nowhere near where he need to be in his studying. He had a dance history final tomorrow morning and knew maybe a quarter of the information. Kurt got up and turned on the coffee pot. If he was going to make it through the night, he was going to need at least a pot of coffee. As he was waiting for the coffee to be ready, Kurt leaned up against the counter and tried not to fall asleep. However, slowly, his eyelids began to close and he began to fall asleep...until the familiar "achoo!" sounded through the walls of the apartment and woke him up. Kurt rubbed his eyes and stood up straighter. That was at least the twentieth sneeze that Kurt had heard through the walls that night and he couldn't help but feel a little bad for his neighbor.

For the most part, his neighbor, Blaine was a good neighbor and they had met a few times. Blaine went to NYADA, so Kurt knew he must be studying for finals as well. He also must have one killer cold from the way he sounded through the walls. Kurt contemplated going over to see if he was alright, but he really did need to study. He poured himself another cup of coffee and brought it back over to his kitchen table carefully as he tried not to spill it. Kurt sat back down and pulled on his reading glasses and started looking over the material that would be on tomorrow's final. Five minutes later, three more sneezes echoed through the walls and Kurt sighed.

"Poor guy…" he muttered to himself as he took another sip of coffee. Kurt continued to look over his notes when yet another sneeze came through the wall. Kurt knew he wasn't going to be able to focus. He tidied up his papers and then stood up and walked into the kitchen where he started boiling water. The least he could do was bring Blaine some tea and a box of tissues. They both were battling against finals and Kurt figured that they needed to stick together.

While the water was boiling, Kurt went into his bathroom and dug in the cabinet under the sink until he found a fresh box of tissues. By the time he found them, the water was ready so he poured it into a thermos and placed a tea bag into the water. Then he pulled on a pair of shoes and head out the door of his apartment. He walked next door and knocked softly on Blaine's door. Kurt heard movement inside and then the door opened to reveal Blaine, who looked about as good as he sounded through the walls. His hair was a mess and his nose was bright red.

"Umm...hello?" Blaine asked a little bit confused why his neighbor was at his apartment after midnight.

"Hey, I just wanted to bring you some tea and a box of tissues." Kurt replied. "It sounded like you could use them."

"Oh god, you could hear me?" Blaine asked to which Kurt nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I was up anyway." Kurt replied. "I just felt bad because you sounded so sick."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling great, but I've got a dance final in the morning, so I'm trying to rehearse." Blaine admitted with a cough into the crook of his elbow.

"Ooh, that's rough." Kurt replied. "I've just have a dance history final. I can't imagine trying to go through a dance routine this late at night."

"Yeah. It's super fun trying to do it dizzy as well." Blaine laughed lightly. "Clogged sinuses and dance finals are not the best mix."

"Is this your last final?" Kurt asked, hoping that Blaine could finally get some rest after his final tomorrow. He clearly needed it. Blaine coughed into his arm and nodded

"I had two other finals earlier this week." Blaine replied. "It probably wasn't best to pull all nighters for those. I think the lack of sleep finally caught up with me."

"I've been there." Kurt replied. "During finals last year, I didn't sleep for two days straight. After finals were over, I was down for a week with the flu." Blaine laughed, but broke off into a coughing spree. "Well, I'll let you rehearse." Kurt replied as he handed Blaine the thermos and box of tissues.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine replied. "I'll bring this back over after I wash it...and de-germify it."

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about passing your final." Kurt replied. "And, if you're feeling better tomorrow, you're welcome to just come over and hangout. For me a netflix binge is long overdue, so you're welcome to come over."

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Blaine replied. "And good luck on your final as well." he added. Kurt gave him a smile before Blaine closed his door. Kurt walked away a huge smile on his face. Even sick with a cold, Blaine was cute.

Kurt went back into his apartment and ended up studying for a good three hours. He could still hear Blaine sneezing through the walls, which told him he was working hard as well. The next morning, Kurt got up and headed to his final. It was surprisingly easy. There were of course a few questions that he had no clue about, but all in all, it went well. When he went on, he threw on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and settled on the couch for his netflix marathon. He picked an episode of Project Runway and pressed play. Towards the end of episode, there was a knock on his door. Kurt got up from the couch and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Blaine was there. His nose was still very red but his hair was tamed.

"Hey, come in." Kurt replied. "How did your final go?"

"Well, I didn't pass out so I consider that an accomplishment." Blaine replied. "Honestly, I'm just glad it's over. I could really use some netflix right now."

"Well, that's all I'm doing." Kurt replied. "How do you feel about Project Runway?"

"I love that show." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Then, you my friend have come to the right apartment." Kurt replied. Kurt led Blaine into the apartment and they both took a seat on the furniture. They watched as the numerous models walked down the runway. At one point, Kurt heard Blaine scoff at the one model dressed in a dress that looked like it was covered in glass pieces.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"That outfit is just so ridiculous." Blaine replied. "How is he still a designer on this show?"

"Yeah it sort of looks she's a disco ball." Kurt agreed with a laugh/

"Just turn on the lights and we have a cool light show." Blaine laughed which made Kurt laugh.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Kurt said. He looked over at Blaine who was sucked into the show and couldn't help but smile. Maybe they didn't have to just be neighbors anymore. This could be the start of a wonderful friendship.


	68. Award Winning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Rachel goes into labor after receiving her Tony Award, but the catch is it's not her first pregnancy. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had tried surrogacy before but Rachel had a late miscarriage. - prompted by G13

Kurt and Blaine were beyond excited as they got out of their car hand in hand in front of Rachel and Jesse's Brownstone in Manhattan. It was a very important day, one that one of the New Direction members had been dreaming of since high school. Today was the Tony Awards and Rachel was nominated. Kurt and Blaine were very excited and nervous for her, but they were also overjoyed about something else. Rachel was currently 36 weeks pregnant and both daddies were getting excited at the thought of their new little bundle of joy.

"Oh babe, did you remember that special juice from Tribeca?" Kurt asked, almost stopping in the middle of the road.

"Yes, I have it, hon." Blaine replied, pulling Kurt along out of the street. As they were walking up to the sidewalk, they saw Tina, Artie and Mercedes and gave all three of their friends big smiles. As they got closer, the boys gave each of their friends a hug, each one excited to say what they had been up to in the recent months.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late." Blaine reminded everyone as he walked closer to Rachel's front door. They knocked on the front door and it opened to reveal Jesse already dressed in his suit for the Tony's.

"Hey guys, come on it!" Jesse replied. They all went inside.

"Where is the woman of the hour?" Kurt asked.

"She's still upstairs getting ready." Jesse replied. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went upstairs though. I'm just trying to finish getting myself ready."

"Don't worry about Rachel. We'll make sure she's ready." Kurt replied, before heading up the stairs with his husband in tow. He came to Rachel's room and knocked softly with a "Knock, knock."

"Come in!" Rachel called from her seat in front of her mirror where she was still putting in her earrings. "Is it time already?" she asked, clearly not knowing how late it was.

"It's time." Kurt declared. "We're all here." There was a chorus of hi's as everyone walked into Rachel's bedroom to see her. Upon seeing all her friends, Rachel tried to push her pregnant body up out of the chair and Kurt was quick to stop her. "Oh no no, don't strain yourself."

"Please, I've been sweating my boobs off at Tracy Anderson's for the past nine months." Rachel quipped. "This baby can have my body now, but after that, mama wants it back." Both boys were smiling from ear to ear to hear how well Rachel was feeling in her pregnancy.

"Well, we got you some of that organic juice from the special place in Tribeca." Blaine cut in, holding up the bag from the juice place. "It's supposed to help the baby's brain grow." he added quickly.

"Okay, hold on. So, I've heard the story from Kurt and Blaine, but I want to hear your side." Tina said, cutting in on the conversation. "What in the heck made you say yes to being their surrogate?"

"Well obviously, there's a full circle story with how I was raised but..." Rachel began as she rose from the makeup chair. "these guys have been so amazing and I figured they've given up so much of their lives to make me happy, the least I could do was give them nine months of mine." She finished as she gave Mercedes, Tina and Artie a hug. Then she turned towards the Kurt and Blaine. "Oh, I love you guys so much. You're going to be the most amazing dads!" she declared.

"I can't wait for that." Jesse declared as he walked into the bedroom.

"There's my husband!" Rachel said sweetly walking over to Jesse.

"...because I'm about ready to get started on a little co-production of our own." Jesse said, finishing his previous statement.

"So romantic." Rachel replied sarcastically, giving him a kiss.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Jesse replied.

"Okay," Rachel agreed, letting out a nervous sigh. She was beyond nervous, even the baby could tell. It felt like he or she was doing somersaults in her stomach.

"Wish us luck you guys." Jesse said as he led his wife out of the bedroom and then out of the house. Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Artie and Mercedes were left to wait for the rest of the guests to arrived. They all decided it would be much more fun to watch the awards together… especially if Rachel won. So, they went downstairs and began to talk about what each other had missed in the past few months.

"So, Kurt, Blaine, do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet?" Tina asked.

"We do," Kurt replied, looking at Blaine as he held his hand. "but we're not saying."

"Oh come on!" Tina cried. "You guys are no fun!"

"We just don't want to jinx anything." Blaine added. Tina didn't look very happy. Then again, she was Tina. Nosey as she was, they all loved her and knew that her nosiness. came from a place of caring. As if on que, the doorbell rang. It was Kitty and Roderick outside the door. Out of all the couples that came out of glee, theirs seemed to be the most unexpected, but they were happy and that was all that matter. "Hey guys! Come in! The awards are starting." Within the next few minutes, some of Rachel new friends showed up and then before they knew it, it was time for Rachel's category.

"The nominees for best actress in a musical are…" Andrew Randalls the announcer began, "Maggie Smith, in Miss Jean Brodie's Second Prime, Willow Smith in Cabaret, Anne Hathaway in her one woman show, Anne! and Rachel Berry in Jane Austen Sings." They all cheered for Rachel when they heard her name announced with the other nominees. Then everyone got quiet as Andrew Randalls opened the envelope. "And the Tony goes to….Rachel Berry in Jane Austen sings!" Everyone at home cheered as Rachel got up from her chair completely shocked that she had won. They watched as Rachel walked up to the stage and accepted her award.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rachel said, her voice shocked as she held onto her baby bump, her award in one hand. "Oh my gosh, I-I-I want to thank my amazing husband and director, Jesse and I want to thank my two dads for all of those singing and dancing lessons." She took a second to breathe and compose herself. "Okay, I want to thank Carmen Tibideaux at NYADA for giving me a second chance at my degree and to all of my friends at McKinley High, umm, but I want to dedicate this award to the person who is responsible for getting me on this stage tonight and that is Mr. Will Schuester. Umm…Mr Schue always taught to my strengths and not my weaknesses and he cheered the loudest when I soared and he picked me up when I was in a million pieces." She took another breath. "He taught me the one great thing that all teachers do and there are so many of them out there and that is, being a part of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are a part of it. Mr Schue, I love you so much and to all of the boys and girls out there, I just want to say quickly before I walk off the stage that… dreams really do come true, so thank you." They all watched as Rachel walked off the stage. Joy filled the air as everyone celebrate Rachel's win. They popped the cork off of the champagne and filled everyone's glasses.

"I can't believe she really won!" Kurt replied excitedly to his husband. Blaine nodded excitedly and suddenly his phone began to ring. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that it was Jesse.

"It's Jesse, so it might be Rachel on the phone." Blaine said. He pushed send and held the phone up to his ear. "Hey! Is this Rach? We're all so proud of you!"

"No, this is really Jesse." Jesse replied through the phone. "Blaine, Rachel's water just broke backstage."

"Oh, Oh my god." Blaine stuttered out, completely unable to formulate an actual sentence. This was it.

"We're heading to New York Memorial Hospital. You and Kurt need to get over here now." Jesse said quickly.

'We'll be there." Blaine replied. "Tell Rachel we're on our way." he added before ending the call. Then he looked at Kurt, a shocked look on his face.

"What? What is it? How is she?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"She's in labor!" Blaine blurted out much too loudly. Kurt's face went very white.

"But, she's only 36 weeks." Kurt replied.

"Well, the baby is coming." Blaine said. "We have to go." They were ushered out of Rachel's house with wishes of good luck as both boys got into a taxi.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"New York Memorial Hospital." Kurt replied. They held hands in the car and Blaine was visibly shaking. "It's gonna be okay."

"What if it's not?" Blaine replied. "It wasn't last time."

"She's must further along this time." Kurt replied, giving Blaine a kiss on the head. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Kurt looked out of the cab window and couldn't help but think back to about a year ago when they first started trying to start a family.

It had been a quiet day. Kurt and Blaine had been at home discussing color options for the nursery. Rachel was about fifteen weeks along and Kurt and Blaine were both getting excited. Suddenly the phone rang...and it was a phone call that would change their lives forever. It was Jesse and he told them that they needed to get to the hospital immediately. They raced over to the hospital, but by the time they got there, it was too late. Rachel had lost the baby. They went into the room and Rachel was sitting in the bed, sobbing. Kurt walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I-I am s-so sorry." Rachel cried. "I-I don't know what happened." Kurt held her and shushed her, tears in his eyes as well. Blaine stood off to the side, no crying but visibly upset. Jesse put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, trying to provide him a sense of comfort.

The weeks following that were hard on everyone. Kurt cried a lot and took a few days off from work. Blaine tried to stay strong and push through the pain, but Kurt knew deep down he was really hurting. Kurt came home from running errands one day and found Blaine in the nursery. He had his baby blanket that Pam had dropped off almost as soon they told her they were expecting pressed to his chest, tears rushing down his face and loud sobs coming from his chest. Kurt placed his arms around Blaine and let his sob it out. It was a process but eventually they were able to move on. Yes, it was still sad, but they had to admit to themselves that starting a family right now just wasn't going to happen right now. So, they both focused on their careers and ended up getting roles in Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?

Then, one day, Rachel called both of them to lunch. It had been hard to see one another ever since she lost the baby.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm doing a lot better." Rachel replied. "I actually wanted to talked to you guys. I want to try again."

"Rach, I don't…" Blaine began.

"Please just hear me out." Rachel said, tears in her eyes. "Ever since I lost the baby, I have felt like such a failure."

"Rach, you're not a failure." Kurt said. "The doctor said it wasn't your fault."

"I still feel like I failed both of you." Rachel cried. "I just need one more chance to give you two what you so deserve."

"We'll think about." Blaine replied. Kurt agreed and they went home and talked about it. At first, neither boy was sure they could handle the possibility of losing another baby, but eventually they came to the realization that any method of starting a family was risky. They just needed to be brave and take the first step. They called Rachel later that night and starting the conception process once again. Within a few weeks, Rachel called to tell them that she was pregnant. Both Kurt and Blaine were excited and scared. Luckily however, Rachel's pregnancy went great this time and now… it was really time to meet their baby.

The cab driver pulled up to the front of the hospital and Kurt and Blaine got out and went inside to find the maternity ward. They went up the elevator to the fourth floor and then found Rachel's room. Rachel was not in the amazing state she had been in before. Now her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, she was sweating and she was no longer in her designer dress, rather a white hospital gown. "You guys are here!" she said with a smile, but with tears in her eyes showing her true pain.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"It hurts...god." she groaned as another contraction hit. She grabbed onto Kurt's hand and squeezed hard until it was over. She let out a deep breathe before preparing herself to speak. "I'm hanging in there. I'm just glad you're both here now."

"Of course we are." Blaine replied. "And, we couldn't be prouder of you for doing this for us and for winning a Tony Award." Rachel grabbed onto Blaine's hand and this time it wasn't because she was having a contraction. While they were standing in there, a doctor walked in the room.

"Alright Rachel, it's time to check how far along you are." The doctor said. "If we could just have family in here…"

"No, they're the baby's dads. They can stay." Rachel replied.

"Okay, well you two might want to head up towards her head." the doctor replied. Kurt and Blaine did as they were told. Neither of them really wanted to see that part of Rachel anyway. The doctor checked Rachel and then she smiled. "You're about nine centimeters, Rachel. We'll have a baby soon enough."  
"How are you nine centimeters and you didn't get in here earlier?" Jesse questioned.

"I was nervous. I thought it was just nerves." Rachel defended. "Let's not judge the woman pushing a bowling ball sized child out of her body. I had lot on my mind!" The three boys shut up after that. In the next two hours, Rachel gritted through the pain and was a real trooper, but when it came to push, everyone could see that Rachel was exhausted.

"Okay, Rachel. It's time to push." the doctor said.

"I can't. It's hurts." Rachel cried.

"I know how badly it hurts, but you are so close, Rach." Kurt replied. "You kept this baby safe for nine months. This is the final step and Blaine and I love you for it." Rachel let the tears flow down her cheeks, but she nodded as she started to push.

"Come on Rachel, just a few more pushes." the doctor coaxed. Rachel screamed and bared down and then everything went quiet as a baby's cry echoed through the room. Blaine beamed and teared up as he watched the doctor pull up his daughter. She was utterly beautiful. The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and tried to hand her to Kurt, but he refused.

"Rachel should hold her first." Kurt replied as the doctor placed her into Rachel's arms. "You did this Rach, this little miracle is here because of you." he cried. Rachel smiled back and stared back at the beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"Welcome to world precious," Rachel told her. "Auntie Rachel loves you so much, but I think it's time to meet your daddies. Kurt?" Kurt refused again because he couldn't stop shaking, so Blaine stepped in and took his daughter into his arms.

"She's so beautiful." Blaine cried as he rocked the baby.

"So Daddies', does she have a name?" Jesse asked. Blaine looked to Kurt and he nodded.

"We've decided on Addison Rose Anderson-Hummel." Blaine replied.

"Well welcome to world little miss Addison Rose." Jesse replied. The day had been so amazing and this was just the most amazing part of the day. It had been a long road but they were hall there now, happy and healthy. To top it off, Kurt and Blaine had a beautiful little girl now and she was all theirs.


	69. The Lord and the Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Klaine AU: Kurt knows that as a servant, he'd never have a chance with a Lord, especially like Lord Blaine, never mind the fact that it's extremely inappropriate. However, when circumstances put the two together, being appropriate is not on either of their minds. (Downtown Abbey AU - Blaine is replacing Matthew)

"Time to wake up! It's nearly 6 o'clock." came the stern voice of Mr. Carson, the head butler from out in the hallway accompanied by loud banging on the door. Kurt began to open his eyes and saw that it was nearly light outside. He quickly pulled the covers off of himself and rushed over to his wardrobe to grab his uniform for work.

"Thomas! We need to get up." Kurt said, throwing a shirt at his roommate to wake him up. Thomas groaned and turned over. "Thomas, Mr. Carson will kill us if we're not ready for breakfast."

"Just give me a second." Thomas groaned.

"We don't have a second." Kurt replied as he pulled on his pants. Thomas sighed from his bed and pushed himself up as he began to get ready. As his roommate continued to get ready, Kurt was quick to leave the room and head downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess of chaos like it always was in the morning.

"Why are we up so early this morning?" Thomas groaned as walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you worry why we are up." Mrs Hughes, the head housekeeper quipped. "You just worry about doing your job. And, if you had been here when you were supposed to be, you would have heard that Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine will be coming to Downtown today." As Kurt listened, he found himself a bit confused. He was sure that he knew everyone within the Grantham family.

"Mrs Hughes, if you don't mind my asking, who are Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine?" Kurt asked politely.

"They're Lord Grantham's fourth cousins once removed." Mrs Hughes replied. "Lord Grantham is hoping Lord Blaine be a ideal suitor for Lady Mary, that way Downtown says in the proper hands."

"Yes of course, Mrs Hughes. Thank you." Kurt replied as he continued to get the silver ready for breakfast.

"That's not all, Kurt." the woman replied. "We're a bit short on butlers. Mr. Carson has recommended that you take on the role as Lord Blaine's butler during his stay here." Kurt was shocked. He was just a footmen and had never been trained to be a butler.

"Thank you ma'am, but I've never been trained to be a butler." Kurt said. "Not that I'm not thankful for the opportunity of course."

"Well, if Mr. Carson believes you'll do a good job, I'm confident in his recommendation." Mrs Hughes replied.

"Of course ma'am." Kurt replied as he picked up the tray of breakfast that Mrs. Patmore, the cook had laid out. He walked into the dining room and set down the plates in front of the members of the Grantham family.

"Papa, when are Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine arriving?" Lady Sybil, the youngest of the daughters asked.

"They'll be here rather soon and I think it would be wonderful if we were all outside to greet them." Lord Grantham replied. "Don't you think so, Mary?"

"Yes, of course Papa." Mary replied, not bothering to look up from her breakfast. Kurt couldn't help but notice the she didn't seem very interested in Lord Blaine's visit. After all, Lord Blaine was to be the suitor for Lady Mary. She should at least seem a bit excited. Kurt went back into the kitchen after he had served everything. People were cleaning up from breakfast when Mr. Carson came into the kitchen.

"Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine will be arriving any moment." Mr. Carson said. "Everyone needs to go out to the front lawn immediately." They all nodded and hurried through the house to the front lawn. The staff formed a line on one side and the Grantham family as a blue car pulled up. Mr. Carson walked up and opened door of the car. A woman with dark brown hair dressed in a blue dress and fancy hat climbed out of the car. Kurt figured that must be Lady Anderson. Just behind her came a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a jet black suit complete with coat tails. Kurt felt his breath leave him. Lord Blaine was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen...not that that really meant anything. He was a servant after all and nowhere near suitable for a Lord.

"Welcome to Downtown," Lord Grantham said, stepping from his place in line. "This is my wife, Lady Grantham and my mother, Lady Grantham. Also, these are my daughters, Lady Mary, Lady Edith, and Lady Sybil." Lady Anderson nodded as she walked closer to the front door, Lord Blaine following close behind.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Lord Blaine replied as he reached the front door with his mother.

"Lady Anderson, this Gwen." Mr. Carson began. "She'll be your lady's maid during your stay here."

"So wonderful to meet you madam." Gwen replied, as she curtseyed for Lady Anderson.

"And Lord Blaine, this is Kurt, he'll be your butler." Mr. Carson finished. Kurt was about to introduce himself when Blaine cut him off.

"Blaine, nice to meet you." he said as he extended his hand towards Kurt for him to shake.

"And you sir," Kurt replied, quickly shaking Lord Blaine's hand and hoping that he wouldn't get chastised for shaking a Lord's hand. What was he supposed to do? Not shake his hand. After they went inside, lunch was prepared and laid out on the table. There was an awkward atmosphere throughout the house, especially between Lady Mary and Lord Blaine. As Kurt served everyone, he watched as Lord Grantham try to engage Mary and Blaine. Neither one seemed interested. Blaine was polite enough, unlike Lady Mary who seemed to poke fun at Lord Blaine for just about everything in his life. He didn't like to hunt like other people of high status in the Grantham family and he had a job as a doctor. Having a job in a family of such high nobility was looked at as shameful, but Kurt couldn't help but admire Blaine for his ambition to help others.

The day went on after that as the Grantham's tried to make sure that Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine felt comfortable and respected at Downtown. Kurt could see that Lord Blaine was clearly getting tired and he didn't blame him. He had been through quite a lot today. When it came to dinner, Blaine decided that he wasn't feeling up to it. He respectfully declined and headed to his room to relax.

"Kurt, go and make sure that Lord Blaine has had enough to eat." Mrs Hughes ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Kurt replied as he headed to the kitchen. Mrs. Patmore had laid out a tray for Blaine. Kurt grabbed it and headed to the guest's living quarters. When he approached Blaine's door, he knocked and waited.

"Come in!" Blaine replied. Kurt turned the knob and went inside.

"Sir, I have some dinner for you." Kurt replied. "I'll just set it on the table here."

"Oh yes, that's fine." Blaine replied, getting up from his spot on his bed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Kurt asked.

"It seems as though I've forgotten a pair of pajamas to sleep in. Do you know where I might be able to borrow a pair?" Blaine asked.

"Oh there's a pair right here in your wardrobe." Kurt replied, walking over to the stand up closet. "I can help you put them on if you like?"

"Oh no that's fine." Blaine replied. "I can do it." Kurt stopped. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. He didn't know much of a butler's duties, but he did know they were supposed to help members of the family and their guests get dressed. Against his better judgement, Kurt handed the pajamas to Blaine and right before his eyes, Blaine started changing. Kurt wasn't sure if was supposed to stay or not.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" Kurt asked politely. "I could hang it up in your wardrobe if you like."

"It's fine." Blaine replied once again. "I'll hang it as soon as I'm finished changing." Again, Kurt was at a loss. No one else in the Grantham family acted like this. "Oh and Kurt, would you mind taking that dinner with you?" he asked. "I'm just not feeling rather hungry tonight."

"Of course sir." Kurt replied. Kurt walked over to the table and picked up the dish. As he was walking away, Kurt felt his foot snag on the rug and before he knew it, his feet were being swept from underneath him. He felt his body crash to the ground with a loud thud and the food went everywhere.

Upon hearing the loud noise, Blaine turned around and rushed to Kurt's aid. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked. Kurt couldn't think of anything. He was just so embarrassed and he was probably going to get fired. What would Lord Blaine think about the Grantham family now?

"I-I I'm so sorry." Kurt stuttered, trying to push himself up from the floor, wincing when he pushed himself up. "I-I I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry sir." He tried to gather the scattered food with his good hand while he stuttered out apologies to Blaine.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine coaxed, but Kurt wouldn't stop. He could barely hear Blaine through all of the embarrassed thoughts filling his brain. "Stop, Kurt. It's fine. It's okay." he tried again, but Kurt wouldn't stopped. Blaine felt away seeing Kurt in such a state. He didn't want to see anyone that upset and over some spilled food no less. Before he even knew what he was doing, Blaine lunged in and kissed Kurt right on the lips. Kurt stopped and lost his breath. What was going on? Kurt pulled away from Blaine's kiss and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. "I just didn't know how to get to you to stop and I didn't think. Please Kurt, you can't say anything to anyone about that. No one knows that I'm...well."

"I won't say anything." Kurt replied cutting Blaine off. "I-I umm I share the same secret."

"You do?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Well then you know how hard coming here is for me."

"Of course sir." Kurt replied.

"Stop with the sir. It's just the two of us and I don't think we could get any less informal after what I just did." Blaine told him. "Just call me Blaine."

"Okay...sir I mean Blaine." Kurt said. "If you don't mind my asking, if you're well you know, why are you here to possibly marry Lady Mary?"

"There are much more pressing matters at hand here than just finding Lady Mary a husband." Blaine confessed. "And I don't know how well that is going to go. She doesn't seem to like me very much."

"That's just Lady Mary." Kurt replied, before slapping a hand over his mouth. He had just talked back about his employer in front of a guest. "I should not have said that."

"I won't tell." Blaine laughed. "You're very funny."

"I'm not professional." Kurt replied. "If Mr. Carson or Mrs Hughes could see me right now, sitting on the floor with a guest."

"Well, they're not here right now." Blaine replied. "And I may be mistaken, but I believe sitting on the floor with food scattered all around us isn't very presentable for a man of my nobility either." he added with a smile. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine was just so different than any other person he had served before. "What do you say we clean up and I take a look at that wrist of yours?"

"It's nothing." Kurt replied. "I'm fine to clean up as well. You should rest. You must be tired after your day today."

"Kurt, I can see a hurt wrist a mile away." Blaine replied. "You know what, leave the food. Come sit on my bed." Kurt's eyes widened. Sitting on the bed of a guest was definitely off limits.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to take a look at your wrist." Blaine said, as he walked over to the bed himself and took a seat. Kurt reluctantly followed him and took a seat as Blaine dug around in his medical bag. He pulled out an ace bandage roll and medical tape. Kurt handed over his wrist and Blaine began to look at it and touch it gently. "It looks like a sprain." Blaine replied.

"That's a relief." Kurt replied. "Thank you. I won't bother you any longer."

"Now wait, I want to bandage it for you, just to keep it stable and allow it to heal." Blaine replied as he picked up his medical supplies. Kurt allowed Blaine to bandage his wrist and when he was finished Kurt stood up.

"Thank you very much. I'll clean up that food now." Kurt replied.

"I've got it." Blaine replied. "I assume now that you know not to argue with me." he laughed.

"Yes sir… I mean Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"Go and rest that wrist." Blaine replied. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"As do I." Kurt replied. "Good night." Blaine gave him one last smile as Kurt left. He felt his cheeks blush. No one had ever made him feel like that before, much less a Lord. As good as it felt, Kurt knew it could never happen. Still, he never thought he'd get his first kiss from a Lord either...and that just happened. Right now in Kurt's mind, anything was possible.


	70. Mystery Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Blaine has an undiagnosed pain disorder that flares when he is stressed. Occurs during Season 5 while Kurt and Blaine are living in the loft.

Final Exams were always a stressful time. Kurt knew that very statement to be true and he was feeling it. He had two written finals and three performance finals, so he was pretty stressed. However, Kurt knew that he would get through it just like he had the year before. He knew that after Friday, he would be able to sit back and relax with his fiance and enjoy a nice winter break. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't dealing as well with the stress. He had three written finals, a performance evaluation with Carmen Tibideaux, and Cassie July's final dancing exam. Having not experienced these kinds of finals, Blaine was understandably nervous and stressed out.

It was the weekend before finals began so Kurt and Blaine had decided that study alone would be best. Kurt stayed in their bedroom and Blaine went into what used to be Rachel's old bedroom before she headed to Los Angeles because it was more open and he could practice his dance routine for Cassie's final exam. Kurt looked at the clock, it was getting pretty late and he figured he'd better go stop his fiance before he hurt himself before his exam. Kurt got up from his spot on the bed and wandered through the loft. He pulled back the curtain and found Blaine in the middle of space, breathing heavily, sweat running down his face.

"Hey there handsome," Kurt replied. "How about we call it a night, hmm?" he coaxed.

"Not done rehearsing." he huffed out through heavy breaths.

"I know honey, but I'm worried you're going to pass out any minute if you keep this up." Kurt told him. "You need a break."

"But Cassie is going to…" Blaine began.

"She's going to see how amazing you are." Kurt replied. "But she can't do that if you're so tired that you drop during the exam." he added as he watched Blaine roll his shoulder painfully. "How about a nice hot bath...together? I could really use it too. I miss not seeing you all day."

"But I haven't started studying for my music history final…" Blaine replied.

"Which is on Wednesday. You have three days to study for that one." Kurt said. "Just please, come take a bath with me." Blaine finally let out a sigh and nodded. He took Kurt's outstretched hand. Kurt led his fiance into the bathroom and started the water for their bath. He poured bubble bath into the running water and lit a few candles that they kept in the bathroom. Then, the boys stripped of their clothes and climbed in the tub together. Kurt sat against the cool porcelain why Blaine sat between his legs and leaned himself up against Kurt.

"This is really nice." Kurt said as he held Blaine close. "Don't you think?" Blaine nodded his head quietly and fidgeted within Kurt's grasp. Kurt could easily tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong? You seem uncomfortable."

"My shoulder is really hurting me." Blaine replied.

"Did you over extend it while you were rehearsing?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so." Blaine replied, his shoulder still clearly in pain. Kurt took his hands and began massaging Blaine's shoulders. While massaging, Kurt felt around for a lump, assuming that it was just Blaine's stress causing his pain, but he couldn't find one.

"I think you're just stressed about finals." Kurt told him. "Just lay back and relax, okay." Blaine did as he was told. He lay his head on Kurt's chest and shut his eyes. Blaine tried to play it off, but he was still in pain. About an hour later, the boys got out of the tub and dried off. Blaine wanted to practice a few more times, but Kurt stopped that right away. The only thing that his fiance needed now was rest.

They went to bed and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body. It took awhile, but eventually they both fell asleep. However, it was short lived. Around one in the morning, Kurt felt Blaine begin to squirm in his arms. Then he heard whimpering, which was enough to wake Kurt up.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, waking up. "What's wrong?" Blaine was curled up in a ball, his fist gripping the edge of the bed as he cried. Kurt sat up in bed and turned on the light. When he looked over at his fiance, he knew something was wrong. Blaine was completely pale, his teeth gritted as he shook in pain. "Oh god, honey, what is it? What hurts?"

"M-my l-legs" Blaine got out through labored breaths. Kurt pulled back the covers and started to look at Blaine's legs. They looked absolutely fine. There were no bruises or scrapes. They weren't swollen."

"They don't look hurt." Kurt replied. running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"T-they b-burn!" Blaine cried, gripping onto the bed even hard as he sobbed. Kurt figured that since Blaine's legs were burning, maybe he was having an allergic reaction to something.

"Okay baby, I will be right back." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. They he ran back into bedroom where Blaine was lying in bed. "Okay, sweetie, I need you to straighten your legs for me. I'm going to try to wipe them down and see if that helps." Blaine tried to straighten his legs and he let out a series of whimpers. Then, Kurt tried to wipe off his legs and Blaine screamed a blood curdling scream. Kurt tried to find out what was wrong, but Blaine was just in too much pain to speak. Kurt was very scared so he did the only thing that he could think off. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" came the voice of an operator.

"My fiance, he has a lot of pain in his legs." Kurt told the woman.

"Was he in an accident?"

"No, we were sleeping and he woke up and was in so much pain." Kurt said.

"Okay sir, we're dispatching an ambulance right now." the operator said. "Just hang on and they'll arrive soon." Kurt replied thank you and then hung up the phone and walked over to Blaine. He knelt down by the edge of the bed and began to run fingers through Blaine's hard. Blaine's teeth were still gritted and there were tears running down his face.

"Just hang in there okay." Kurt said. "The ambulance is coming." Blaine just nodded silently as he cried. Kurt knew that he must be in a tremendous amount of pain to not argue against the hospital and especially the ambulance. Within twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door. Kurt ran quickly to open it and let the paramedics through the door. They walked into the bedroom where Blaine was still lying on the bed.

"Sir, I hear you're having some pain in your legs." the woman paramedic replied. "Do you think that anything is broken?" Blaine shook his head no. "Can you tell me what you're feeling?"

"T-they b-burn." Blaine cried.

"Do you think that you could try to walk?" the woman asked. Blaine seemed hesitant at first but eventually agreed. The paramedics turned his from his fetal position on the bed. He tried to stand and Blaine immediately screamed in pain and tried to pick up his feet. The paramedics set his back down on the bed. "Can you go get the stretcher?" she asked the other paramedics who nodded and walked into the living room. All the while this is going on, Kurt stood off to the side completely terrified. He had never seen Blaine in this much pain, even during the rock salt slushie incident. The paramedics strapped Blaine onto the stretcher and then they lifted him up and began carrying him down the steps. Kurt followed close behind assuming that he would go into the ambulance, however his hopes were dashed when the paramedics told him he would have to drive to the hospital himself.

"But, please I need to go with him," Kurt begged, tears in his eyes.

"Sir, we need to assess him a bit more. But you can meet him at the hospital." the paramedics told him. Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine, but he wanted to do what was best for him. He walked over to the stretcher and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"I will meet you at the hospital okay?" Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's forehead. Blaine seemed pretty out of it due to the amount of pain he was in. After, they loaded Blaine in the ambulance and Kurt was left standing alone on the sidewalk. It was then that Kurt broke down and began to really cry. He was shaking so badly that he knew he wasn't going to be able to drive, so he pulled out his cell phone. He wanted his Dad, but right now that wasn't realistic, so instead he called Santana.

"What is it Hummel?" Santana said as she picked up the phone.

"S-Santana." Kurt cried. "C-can y-ou p-please come p-pick m-me u-up?" he sobbed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"B-Blaine was just t-taken to the hospital." Kurt said. "I've n-never seem him in that much pain. Please, can you take me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Santana replied. "I'm by the diner. I'll be there in few." Kurt clicked the end call button and tried to compose himself. Santana pulled up a few minutes later and Kurt got into the car, still crying. Santana placed her hand on Kurt's knee. "He's going to be okay," she comforted. "Just take some deep breaths. Blaine doesn't need you to end up passing out and ending up right where he is, okay?" Kurt nodded and dried his tears. They drove to the hospital and parked in the lot before heading into the emergency room.

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. The nurse told him room 3 and Kurt hurried to his husband. He went inside and saw Blaine lying on the gurney, still clearly in pain.

"Kurt…" he whimpered. Kurt ran to his side and grabbed onto Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed it so hard Kurt thought that his hand was going to break.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Kurt asked the doctor.

"Right now, we can't see anything." the doctor replied. "We're going to take Blaine down to the MRI machine to take a look inside of Blaine's legs."

"Can I go with him?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately no, but we will update you as soon as we're done." the doctor said. As soon as the doctor said Kurt couldn't go, Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand got tighter and he groaned in pain.

"Sweetie, does it hurt more?" Kurt asked, seeing as though he was beginning to lose feeling in his hand. Blaine nodded his teeth gritted in pain.

"Blaine can you rate your pain from 1 to 10 for me?" the doctor asked.

"Ten." Blaine groaned out.

"He's not one to complain." Kurt immediately replied. "He has a really high pain tolerance."

"Well, we better get him to MRI now." the doctor said. Before Kurt even knew it, Blaine was being wheeled away from him again. Kurt went back to the waiting room and sat next to Santana.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's in pain.' Kurt replied. "I've never seen him in this much pain and you know Blaine. He doesn't complain and he's crying and shaking, he's in so much pain."

"What are they doing for him?" Santana asked.

"They took him to get an MRI."Kurt replied. "God, I'm just so worried." Santana didn't know what to say. She grabbed Kurt's hand and held it in her own. It seemed like hours until Blaine came back. Kurt could see that his pain was still pretty strong. He wanted to race in and get to Blaine, but the doctor stopped him.

"Sir,.." he began.

"Kurt." Kurt replied cutting him off.

"Okay, Kurt" the doctor began. "The MRI didn't show anything. They're no indications of injuries on the outside or inside."

"That doesn't make sense. He's in so much pain." Kurt said, getting a bit frustrated.

"Does your fiance have any problems with drugs?" the doctor asked.

"No, of course not." Kurt replied angrily. "And why would that matter? Drugs wouldn't cause this." Then, suddenly Kurt realized where the doctor was going with this. "You think he's faking."

"It's just a question. We've seen a lot of people in the emergency room and they're quite convincing when they want something like drugs."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt roared. "My fiance is in pain and you're out here accusing him of being a drug addict. He's not fucking pretending."

"Sir, I need you to calm down."

"No!" Kurt yelled. "I'm not going to calm down because you're telling me that there's nothing that you can do for my fiance, who is in so much pain right now." Kurt was so mad that he couldn't even stand to look at the doctor.

"Well, if he's not an addict, we can try prescribing some painkillers." the doctor recommended.

"Whatever it takes get him out of here. I want him discharged now." Kurt replied harshly before heading into the room. Blaine was curled up in the bed, his face pale as he was clearly still in pain. "Hey baby," Kurt said as he grabbed onto Blaine's hand.

"W-what did the MRI say?" Blaine asked quietly.

"They didn't see anything honey." Kurt replied. "But we're not going to give up. We're going to find out what's wrong." he added, tears on his cheeks.

"Don't cry." Blaine rasped out.

"I'm fine." Kurt replied. "It's just hard to see you in so much pain." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's hand. It was then that Kurt knew that this was going to be going to be a long road, but he wasn't going to stop until he had a diagnosis for his fiance.

Gradually, the pain in Blaine's legs disappeared and they straightened out the mess of the boys missing finals. However, Blaine's pain still came up every now and then. Blaine would be fine and then suddenly, he would be in excruciating pain. Then, on other days, the pain would just be a dull throb but enough to really affect Blaine. Kurt watched as his happy and bubbly fiance became tired, constantly in pain and a bit cranky, but Kurt couldn't exactly blame him. They had gone to another emergency room when the pain got extremely awful. They had gone to a orthopedist, a rheumatologist, who both found nothing as well as an acupuncturist, who really hadn't helped. All in all, Blaine was just really depressed that no one could find a cure for whatever was causing him so much pain. He had told Kurt that he didn't want to go to any doctors, but Kurt wasn't ready to stop just yet. He had made one more appointment with a neurologist and was praying that this time they would find something, anything. Blaine was reluctant but eventually, he agreed to go.

Once the doctor came in, he started doing a few strange tests on Blaine. Kurt honestly didn't know what these tests were for, but anything that could help Blaine was worth it. After completing the tests, the doctor left the room for a moment.

"I feel like this could be it." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded, but looked away from Kurt's hopeful face. After so many doctors, Blaine couldn't afford to be hopeful anymore. It hurt too much when it didn't work out. The doctor came back in and he didn't have a smile on his face.

"Let me guess. You didn't find anything." Blaine snapped, a bit unkindly.

"Well, yes that's true. I didn't find anything." The neurologist replied. "But that's only because there's nothing to find."

"I'm not crazy!" Blaine yelled. "Everyone keeps saying that there's nothing there. I'm in pain all the time, not knowing what is causing that is making go crazy!"

"Mr. Anderson, I understand you must be frustrated but..."

"No, I'm just done." Blaine said, cutting the doctor off. "Maybe I am crazy!"

"Mr. Anderson, please just be quiet for a second." The doctor said harshly. "I think I know what's wrong with you." Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and took a seat on the table.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

"It's a condition called reflex sympathetic dystrophy." the neurologist explained. "It's normally caused after a traumatic injury. Have you experienced any traumatic injuries?"

"I-I was gay bashed in ninth grade." Blaine replied. "They broke both of my legs and fractured my shoulder blade."

"Well, those are probably what caused this condition." the doctor explained. "RDS normally flares up when you're experiencing stress and I'd imagine not knowing what was wrong with you was pretty stressful."

"So, how do we cure it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, there is no cure per se." The doctor confessed. "Pain killers are definitely a possibility and there are therapies we can try to the correct the problem. The biggest thing that you can do is learn to control your stress." Blaine nodded as he bit down on his lip. Kurt could tell that he was trying not to cry. "I'd like to see you guys for another appointment and we'll make a treatment plan, okay. So I'll give you a minute and then come out and make an appointment."

"Thank you so much." Kurt replied. The doctor nodded and then left. Blaine broke down as soon as the door closed. "Honey, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

"I'm so happy." Blaine cried.

"What?" Kurt asked, feeling a bit confused.

"It has a name. I'm not crazy." Blaine replied. "All of the pain I've been feeling is real. I'm not some crazy person or posing as someone who's just looking for drugs. I have a real condition. That's such a huge win in this battle we've been fighting."

"You're right." Kurt agreed. "Together, we're gonna make sure that you never feel this kind of pain."

"Even if I do, just knowing that the pain is real is such a relief." Blaine confessed. Kurt knew then that they were going to be okay. They had been through hell in the past few months, but they finally knew what they were up against. They had never backed down from anything before and they weren't going to do it now. Together, nothing could touch them.


	71. And Puppy Makes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt, Blaine, and their daughter Addison decide to add to their family.

Ever since Addison was born, Kurt and Blaine had been in heaven. They loved their little girl to death and she was their entire world. For the most part, she was a great baby. She ate like a champ and only woke up one or two times a night. Now that Addison was almost nine months old, Kurt and Blaine finally felt like they had passed the newborn stage. Their little girl was thriving and learning everyday. She had even started crawling and was know mobile as she roamed around the house. A new sort of calmness had settled over the family of three, but of course it couldn't last. Blaine already had a new idea in his head and that was to take his family from a family of three to a family of four.

Days for the most part were pretty calm, Kurt and Blaine's run on Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? had ended and it had been a blast, but both boys knew that they had to keep moving on in their careers. So, for now, both boys were home with their little girl. However, Kurt had recently started heading back to Vogue and Blaine hadn't seen him that happy in a while.

"Addie," Blaine cooed from his position on the floor with Addison. The little girl was in a sitting position playing with her toys, when her Daddy called. Addison looked up and smiled a drooly smile back at her father. "What are you doing peanut?" Addison laughed and reached for Blaine's face with her little grabby hands. Blaine reached out and brought his daughter into his hands and laid back on his band, holding Addison in the air. He began to bounce her up and down and she giggled hysterically. "Is that funny? Huh?" Blaine cooed.

As Blaine and Addison were playing, Kurt came in through the front door with an arm full of groceries. He smiled when he heard his daughter's giggling coming from the living room. He set the groceries on the table and then wandered towards the living room. He saw his husband on the ground and his daughter in his strong arms, a huge toothless smile on her face.

"Are you playing with Daddy?" Kurt cooed. Hearing his husband's voice, Blaine stopped and sat up, placing Addison in his lap.

"Hey," Blaine said with a smile. "Did you get everything for dinner?"

"I did." Kurt replied. "I see you two are having fun without me." he pouted.

"We were just playing." Blaine replied. "Here, Addie, do you want to see Papa?" he asked as he stood. Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing and handed Addison over to his husband, while he went to work with the groceries. "I'll get started on dinner. She needs to be fed and I think she needs a change too."

"Okie dokie." Kurt replied. "Let's get you changed and all clean." he cooed, leaving Blaine and heading into Addison's nursery. He placed her on the changing table and started to take of her clothing. He started with her cute pink leggings, which just left her in her pink flower onesie. "Okay sweet pea, let's get you a fresh diaper." He undid her onesie and then the tabs of her diapers. Right away, Kurt could tell what he was dealing with. "Oh god, what on earth did Daddy feed you?" he asked, grimacing at the smell from his daughter. "Blaine! What did you feed her?"

"Just her bottle and some applesauce!" Blaine yelled back. "Why?"

"Oh I'm sure you can figure out why." Kurt yelled. "I can see why you took the groceries and handed me the baby."

"It was your turn after all." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"Yeah I'm sure." Kurt scoffed as he went back to changing Addison. "Your daddy thinks he's so slick. Next dirty diaper is his to deal with and it better be as gross as this one." he added as he finished changing her diaper. Kurt bent down and blew raspberries onto Addison's chest, which made her giggle with delight. After, he pulled her pants back up and lifted her back into his arms, before heading back to the kitchen. "Here we are," Kurt announced. "All clean and fresh."

"Good." Blaine replied with a smirk. "I got her bottle all ready, so why don't you feed her while I finish up dinner. She didn't really take a long nap, so she'll probably be ready to go to bed after she finishes eating." Kurt nodded and slipped the nipple of the bottle into Addie's mouth. The little girl sucked on the bottle happily, her eyelids immediately drooping as she got sleepy.

"So, how was your day?" Kurt asked

"It was good." Blaine replied. "We just sort of hung out and played with some toys. Did you have a good time at Vogue?"

"Yeah I did," Kurt replied with a smile. "Isabelle had me consult on this new idea that she had and I think it has a lot of potential, but I'm not allowed to say what it is just yet."

"Ooh, a Vogue secret." Blaine laughed. Kurt nodded as Addie continued to suck on her bottle. By this point, her eyes were almost closed and she was ready for bed.

"I'm going to put her in her crib." Kurt whispered as he stood up. He took the bottle from her mouth and stuck a pink and purple pacifier in instead. Then he went into the nursery and placed Addison in her bed. She squirmed for a second and Kurt was worried that she might wake up, but she settled and fell back asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Blaine asked.

"Out like a light." Kurt replied with a smile. "Is dinner finished?" Blaine nodded as he walked over to the kitchen table with two plates in his hand. Together, they sat down and began eating.

"So, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine started. Kurt looked up from his dinner, a curious look on his face. "It's nothing bad!" he insisted, trying to calm his husband's nerves. "So, I was just thinking, that with Addie being so little neither of us are going to go back to Broadway anytime soon."

"Yes, that's probably true." Kurt amended. "I just don't think I could stand not being here with her every night of the week."

"Exactly." Blaine agreed. "So, I was thinking, you have Vogue, but I only have diapers, and toys and baby babbling."

"So, do you want to get a job?" Kurt asked, still a bit unsure where their conversation was heading.

"Sort of." Blaine replied. "I want to go back to school...to become a teacher." Kurt shot him yet another confused look. "Just hear me out," he pleaded. "I know that when I brought this up before my NYADA audition that it was just my nerves talking, but now I've really thought about this. I know what it's like to have the spotlight and it's amazing, but I want to show others just how amazing it is. I want to be a music education teacher, maybe even coach a glee club like old times. What do you think?"

"I-I think that if this is really what you want to do, then you should do it." Kurt replied, laying a hand on Blaine's. "I just don't know what we're going to do with Addie."

"I've thought of that too." Blaine replied. "I checked into and most of the courses I can take online. Of course, when I do student teaching, I'll obviously have to leave, but for the most part I can be home with Addie."

"Won't you get distracted having her here while you're trying to work. I love her, but she's a little attention puller." Kurt admitted.

"Then some days we'll put her in daycare or something. You probably won't be working everyday at Vogue either." Blaine added. "Either way, we'll figure something out. We always do."

"You're right." Kurt replied. "I want you to follow your dreams, so we'll work it out."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "And one more thing…"

"What now?" Kurt joked.

"I've been thinking...Addie's a little bit older now. I think it might be time to add to our family."

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, she's nine months old." Kurt scolded. "You convince me to let you go back to school to be a teacher and now you want another kid. Are you crazy?"

"I wasn't really thinking about another child per se." Blaine replied quietly.

"Then what-" Then it clicked. "No, no way. No way in hell are we getting a dog."

"Oh, Kurt, please." Blaine begged. "I think it would be great with Addie. I had a dog growing up and I loved that dog to death."

"No, dogs chew things and they slobber everywhere. And, we don't have time." Kurt argued.

"I just said, I'm going to be home." Blaine countered.

"With a nine month old and education classes." Kurt replied. "Don't you think adding a dog to that is bit much?"

"Come on, I can handle it." Blaine replied. "Let's just go look. No promises. Let's just go look a shelter. Pretty please." he begged using his puppy dog eyes. Kurt stared at his husband. He was always a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he sighed. Blaine pressed a kiss to his husband's mouth and then gave him huge hug. Kurt hugged him back, still not completely sold on this whole dog idea. Nevertheless, about a week later, the family of three walked down to the animal shelter that was only a few blocks from their apartment. They walked in and Kurt was instantly hit with the odor of a lot of animals in one place. Blaine was excitedly leading the charge while Kurt pushed Addie in a stroller behind them. They walked up to the woman at the front desk and she smiled at them.

"How can I help you today?" the woman asked.

"My husband and I are interested in possibly adopting a dog." Blaine told her. "We'd like to look if that's okay."

"Yes, of course. Follow me. I'll show you back to our kennels." the woman replied. Kurt, Blaine and Addie followed the woman back to the kennels. They came to a large area filled with cages. "So, is there any specific type of dog you guys are looking for?"

"Not really." Blaine replied. "We're open to any breed as long as it's good with kids." The woman nodded and started leading them down the hallway to look at the cages. Each dog was very cute, but no one in particular was jumping out at them, at least for Kurt anyway. When they got to the end of the hallway, there was one cage that the woman didn't lead them to.

"What dog is in that cage down there?" Kurt asked, going closer to the cage still pushing Addie's stroller.

"Oh that's Lulu," the woman replied. "She's a bti shy, so I figured you might not be interested in her." Kurt walked over to the cage and at the back of it was a beautiful brown and white pitbull. Kurt was hesitant at first because the dog was a pitbull but as he looked closer, this dog look like a sweetheart.

"Come here, sweetie." Kurt cooed. Lulu was resistant at first but eventually she came up to the fence. Kurt smiled and reached his fingers through the wire to pet the dog. She rubbed up against his hand and wagged her stumpy little tail.

"Wow, you got here to come to you." The woman said, shock evident in her voice.

"I guess I did." Kurt replied. As he looked away, he heard Addie begin to giggle. He looked down and saw that the stroller was closed enough for Addie bare feet to touch the wire. At that same wire, Lulu was poking her long tongue through the spaces and licking Addie's feet. "Does that tickle baby?" Kurt laughed before pulling Addie away. At this point, Kurt was pretty sure that if they were going to get a dog, Lulu was it. He looked over at Blaine who looked a bit unsure. "What do you think honey?"

"Umm...I" Blaine stuttered. The woman seeing that they needed to talk about some things gave them a minute alone. "I'm not so sure about a pitbull."

"But honey, she's so sweet. Look at her." Kurt replied, pointing at Lulu, who was sitting politely wagging her tail and panting.

"But, pitbulls can be dangerous, especially for children." Blaine replied. "I saw so many articles about pitbulls attacking other dogs and people."

"But those aren't all pitbulls." Kurt replied. "You can't make assumptions about every pitbull based on a few bad dogs. Besides, you were the one who wanted a dog and now that I want one, you don't?"

"I don't want to interrupt, but would you guys like to interact with Lulu outside of her cage?" the woman asked. Blaine looked over to Kurt before nodding. The woman went and got Lulu out of her cage and they went to a room that was filled with dog toys. Blaine stayed back and held Addie while Kurt knelt on the ground and was practically licked to death by Lulu. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the sweet dog, who so much just wanted to be loved.

"Come on Blaine, she is too sweet." Kurt said. "Bring Addie down here, so she can meet her." Blaine paused for a moment before walking over to his husband. He knelt down and Lulu instantly calmed down, as if she knew that Addie was a lot more fragile than Kurt. Lulu licked Addie gently and nuzzled her little feet. "Here, hand her to me." Kurt said. He took Addie and then laid her down on the ground. Lulu gave the baby a few sniffs before settling down. She circled around and then flopped down and placed her head onto Addie's stomach. It was so cute that Lulu was already protecting Addie. It was then that Blaine was sold. Lulu Anderson-Hummel was going to officially be a part of the family. The family of three had quickly become a family of four.


	72. Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine is upset after nationals so they get Burt and Carole to talk to him and they get Kurt on the phone. Prompted by Midlifecrissis

"And second place is…" Blaine's stomach tightened as he heard these words get announced. This was it. This was Nationals and he wanted nothing more in the world but to win today…he wanted to win for Finn. There was a silence that came over the crowd as the announcer opened up the envelope. "New Directions!" she cheered. Cheers erupted, but not from the New Directions as confetti dropped from the ceiling and Throat Explosion celebrated their victory.

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick and had to bite down on his lip just to keep from crying. This wasn't how today wasn't supposed to go. Feeling disappointed, the New Directions made their way off stage. Blaine was the first to break away from everyone else. He found an isolated corner backstage and sat down on an old table. The tears had been building up in his eyes since they announced the winner and Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He placed his head in his hands and started to sob. He just felt like such a failure. Maybe if he had been a better leader they would have won...or if he hadn't been so caught up by the threat of Throat Explosion, he could have worked harder. Blaine just felt like this was all his fault. If only he could have been the leader that Finn was...

Blaine felt his phone start to vibrate. He took his head from his hands and looked at who was calling. It was Kurt. He answered the call and then held the phone up to his ear.

"Hi honey! How did it go?" Kurt asked excitedly. Blaine let out another sob. "Blaine?"

"We lost…" Blaine cried.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Kurt replied. "I'm sure you were amazing." Blaine continued to cry while he held onto the phone.

"I-I just feel like I let him down." Blaine sobbed hysterically. Kurt could barely understand what he was saying.

"Blaine, I can't understand you. You need to calm down." Kurt coaxed gently. Blaine's breath hitched through the phone. He was clearly still sobbing.

"I-I wa-wasn't good enough." Blaine cried. "He would have been better. N-now we didn't win and I let him down."

"Who, baby?" Kurt asked, still confused by Blaine's hysterics.

"Finn…" Blaine sobbed. Finally, it clicked with Kurt. Kurt knew that the New Directions dedicated their performance to Finn. What he didn't know was that Blaine was going to taking losing this hard. Now that he thought about it, the week that Finn had died. He didn't see Blaine cry once. He knew everyone grieved differently and crying wasn't mandatory, but he hadn't seen Blaine feel Finn's death at all. Blaine mostly just comforted him. If there was one thing that Kurt knew, it was that his fiance buried his emotions deep down. But, when they came out…it took a lot to stop them.

"Blaine, sweetie. You need to try to calm down and breathe." Kurt coaxed as he put Blaine on speaker and typed out a message to his Dad for him and Carole to find Blaine. Blaine continued to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks. While he continued to cry, Burt and Carole had received Kurt's message and found Blaine.

"Oh honey," Carole cooed rushing over to Blaine.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine cried. "I'm so sorry I let him down." Carole pulled the boy into her arms and held him. At this point, Blaine had set the phone down, but it was still on so Kurt could hear them talking.

"Oh sweetheart, you did not let him down." Carole replied, rubbing Blaine's back.

"I-I wanted t-to w-win so badly for him." Blaine sobbed.

"I know you did." Carole replied. "But Blaine honey," she began as she lifted Blaine's head to look at her. "You need to know that Finn would be so proud of you. You helped lead those kids just like he would have. He would have been proud to call you his friend and his future brother in law."

"I- I miss him…" Blaine sobbed. "It's not fair."

"I know," Carole replied, crying herself now. "I miss his too, everyday I miss him." Burt teared up as he watched his wife and future son in law have this moment.

"Okay, you two." Burt said, cutting into the moment. "Let's dry those tears. There is nothing to cry about because you guys did great today and Finn would have been more than proud. He would have maybe kicked a chair, but he would have been over it a few days."

"I just wish he was here." Blaine replied. "I wish he was with us."

"Me too kid." Burt replied. "me too." He pulled Blaine into hug and then clapped him on that back. "What do you say we go join the rest of the group? I hear Schuester's taking everyone out for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Carole replied, before looking to Blaine. Blaine nodded and wiped his tears and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Blaine agreed as he followed Burt and Carole out to find the rest of the New Directions. When Kurt heard them begin to leave, he ended the call. He knew Blaine would be okay. It made him feel better to know that Blaine had his parents and all the New Directions to fall on. Yes, today was hard, but in a few days they'd be over it….just like Finn would have been.


	73. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaine Future Fic AU   
> Klaine and their daughters head home to Ohio for a visit

"Higher, Grandpa! Higher!" Seven year old, Emma squealed from her spot on the blue plastic swing. Burt stood behind her and pushed her with both hands, making little giggles erupt from her mouth.

"Hold on, Peanut!" Burt called. "You're going pretty high now."

"No Grandpa! Higher!" Burt laughed. His granddaughter always was the thrill seeker. She wanted to swing the highest, run the fastest and go on every crazy ride she could imagine. It was something that she got from her Papa, no doubt. Burt remembered back to when Kurt was a child. He always loved the park. Together, they'd spend hours going on every part of the jungle gym. Kurt had always loved the swings, just like Emma did.

"Hey Lia, why don't you come and swing with us?" Burt called over to his sixteen year old granddaughter, Amelia, who was sitting under a tree looking at something on her iphone. Burt knew that his eldest granddaughter had loved the park, just as much as her sister, when she was a child.

"I'm good, Grandpa!" Lia called.

"What? Too good to come and swing with your old grandpa?" Burt retorted. Lia gave him a smirk before she walked over.

"Grandpa, my butt isn't even going to fit in this swing?" she groaned.

"Oh, stop your griping!" Burt laughed. "You weigh like 100 pounds. You'll fit. I'll even push you if you want." The sixteen year old gave her grandfather a smile before taking a seat on the blue plastic swing next to her sister . She pushed off the ground and began to swing back and forth.

"I'm higher than you are!" Emma teased, watching her sister swing next to her.

"Not for long!" Lia replied, pumping her legs harder in order to get the swing to go higher.

From across the park, Kurt and Blaine could see their daughters competing to see who could swing the highest. The two were nestled next to one another on a blanket under the shade of green oak tree. "Look at those too...so competitive." Kurt said to his husband.

"And I wonder where they get that?" Blaine replied sarcastically.

"I mean...we all know what it does to you when I win." Kurt replied seductively.

"Oh really? What would you say to a little race?" Blaine wagered. "I think that old tire swing is still tied up down by the creek." Kurt gave his husband a smirk before getting up quickly and starting to run, leaving Blaine at a bit of a disadvantage. "Hey! Not fair! That's cheating!" the darker haired man called as he ran after his husband. The two men made it down to the old tire swing in nearly a tie.

"I won!" Kurt shouted.

"No way! I so beat you!"

"Are you blind? I beat you by a mile!"

"You're just a sore loser!" Blaine teased.

"Oh really?" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his hip out. He turned his back to his husband and looked out at the creek. Blaine walked over to his pouting husband and placed his arms around his body and his chin in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"If I say you won, will you stop pouting?"

"I am not pouting!" Kurt declared. "But...yes." Blaine laughed. After all these years of marriage, he knew his husband so well. Kurt broke from Blaine's grasp and stood on the tire swing. "Push me!"

"How old are you?" Blaine laughed before coming up behind his husband and pushing the black rubber of the old tire. Kurt swung back and forth from the branch, smiling down at his husband.

"Climb on here with me!" The brown haired man prompted.

"We'll break it. There's no way that thing can hold us both." Blaine answered as he continued to push his husband.

"Sure it can!" Kurt told him. "What? Are you afraid?"

"Never." Blaine replied. He slowed the swing enough for him to jump on and soon the two men were swinging back and forth, using their weight to propel the old tire through the air. "I can't believe we're doing this!"

"I know! We haven't done this since we were teenagers!" The two men continued to swing and then suddenly they heard an alarming sound. The rope, under the weight of both men, began to to break and before they knew it the old rope had snapped, sending both men to ground. Blaine hit the ground first and Kurt fell on top of him.

"I-I told you that it couldn't hold both of us." Blaine coughed trying to regain his breath after it had just been knocked out of his body by his husband's weight. Kurt groaned.

"You were right" He amended. "Thanks for catching me though."

"Always. I'll always be here to catch you." Blaine replied romantically. Kurt smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. As the two men laid on the ground, they heard a chorus of "Ewws!" coming from up on the hill. Kurt and Blaine looked up and found their daughters hand in hand staring at them.

"What are the two of you doing?" Lia screamed in embarrassment.

"Are you two wrestling?" Emma yelled after her sister.

"I think we've successfully embarrassed our children." Kurt replied softly to his husband.

"What kind of fathers would we be if we didn't do that every now and then?" Blaine laughed. Kurt laughed back and then rolled off of his husband's body and pushed himself up from the ground. Then, he reached down and extended his hands for Blaine to grab. The darker haired man grabbed his husband's hands and pulled himself up. When the two of them looked up, their daughters had made it down the hill.

"Em wanted to go and look in the creek for crayfish. If you two are done sucking face, you're welcome to come." Lia said sassily to her fathers.

"Be careful and try not to get too wet." Kurt told both girls.

"Oh come on Papa! We'll be fine." Lia told him. The two girls headed over to the creek and took their shoes off and waded into the water.

"You know, I think I'll join them." Blaine replied, following his daughters' lead. Kurt rolled his eyes. His husband could be such a child sometimes. He watched as the three of them walked around the creek looking through the water for a crayfish.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Kurt called. He walked down to the bank of the creek and took off his shoes before wading in. "You have to check underneath the rocks." He walked to the edge of the creek and looked under a few rocks before he found one.

"You found one, Papa!" Emma screeched in joy, alerting Blaine and Lia to walk over. They all looked at the crustacean. Suddenly it moved and touched Lia's foot which resulted in her screaming and stumbling through the water in an attempt to get away, while successfully splashing both her fathers and little sister.

"Lia! You got us wet!" Emma yelled before dipping her hands in the water and splashing her sister.

"Emma!"

"Girls, come on stop!" Kurt said sternly, only to be hit with water from behind. The brown haired man stopped and turned around to find his guilty husband behind him. "Blaine!" Blaine simply smirked at his husband. "Oh it's on!" Kurt declared before starting to splash his husband. Before they knew it, it was an all out splashing battle between the four family members.

Burt stood up on the hill under the shade of the trees and smiled as he heard the laughter and happy screams from his two sons and granddaughters. "Wish you were here, Liz. You would have loved this." he said softly. His wife had always loved family moments like this one, especially when they happened at the park.


	74. Ice Cream Parlour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Heat can sometimes make you crazy, but ice cream's always there to cool you down.

100 degrees. It was blazing hot outside. All of California was feeling the heat and unfortunately, because they were in a drought, no one was allowed to waste water by setting up sprinklers, or allowing the kids to run through the water from the hose. Kurt and Blaine had tried to keep the girls inside but they were quickly becoming rowdy. "Emma, give it back! That's mine!" Lia, the thirteen year old yelled at her four year old sister as she ran away with the pack of color pencils she had been using to draw with.

"I want to color!" Emma screamed back, still running away.

"No! They're mine. Get your own!" Lia retorted, snatching the colored pencils back from her sister. The four year old let out a yell and began crying as she reached for the pencils as her sister held them higher out of her reach. Kurt, who had been sitting in the living room by a fan, got up from his position on the couch and walked over to where the girls were.

"Lia, can't you just share with your sister?"

"Why? They're mine." Kurt sighed.

"Emma, honey, why don't you go get the crayons from your toy box?" he tried.

"No, I want to color like a big girl. I want to use the pencils." Emma whined.

"Lia, please can she use them?"

"No! They're mine." the thirteen year old insisted. Kurt frowned and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Okay, if we can't share, then no one gets the pencils."

"Papa! That's not fair." Lia shouted. "She always needs to do everything that I do. I'm sick of it!" Kurt simply held out his hand and waited for the thirteen year old to place the pack of colored pencils in his hand. Instead, Lia let out an angry scream and threw the pencils on the ground, making them explode in various different directions before stomping off to her bedroom.

"Amelia Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, you get your butt back here and clean these up now!" Kurt yelled after her. Lia didn't stop though. She kept walking until Kurt heard a door slam. That was it. No child of his got to behave this way. He walked up to Lia's room and grabbed the door handle. It was locked. "Amelia! Open this door now!"

"No!" Kurt was fed up. He was hot, tired and done dealing with Lia's teenage attitude. He walked down to the sound proof music room where Blaine was playing his guitar, working on some new songs.

"Blaine, I need you to go and handle your daughter." Kurt demanded.

"My daughter?"

"She is being blatantly disrespectful." Kurt rambled. "I don't want to say it but she's acting like a little brat."

"My daughter?" Blaine repeated again with a smirk.

"This is not funny!" Kurt yelled at his husband.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's funny that when she's in moods like this she's my daughter." Blaine replied. "But, I will go talk to her." he added, setting his guitar in it's stand and then standing up himself. "Just relax. Go check on Emma. I will talk to Lia." he added before heading for the door. Blaine walked down the hallway and knocked on Lia's door.

"Amelia, open the door. It's Dad." Blaine said loudly. He heard the door unlock and went inside. Lia was on her bed with headphones in and music blasting. "Headphones out please." Lia rolled her eyes and set her phone and headphones on the bed. "Want to tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked as he took a seat on Lia's twin bed.

"Not really."

"Papa's pretty mad."  
"He was being unfair." Lia replied harshly. "Emma always wants to use my stuff. I just want some things to myself."

"You know she idolizes you and wants to be like you." Blaine told his daughter. "That's why she wants to do everything that you do."

"Well...that still doesn't mean that she gets to use everything that's mine. I should be able to have my own space and things to use."

"I think that's fair." Blaine replied. "But, I think it would be nice if you shared sometimes with your sister." Lia let out a sigh. "Alright, let's move on. I want you to apologize to your Papa and maybe I can convince him that we should all go out for some ice cream. It's ridiculously hot and I could go for some."

"Fine." Lia said standing up, a slight smile on her face at the mention of ice cream. Blaine got up after her and followed her into the living room.

"Papa…" she began walking towards Kurt. "I'm sorry." Kurt gave his daughter a smile and a hug.

"It's alright." Kurt replied.

"So…" Blaine began. "I think that we need a break from this house that is clearly making us crazy. So, who's up for ice cream?"

"Me! Me!" Emma and Lia shouted, raising their hands. Kurt gave his husband a smirk….always the third child. Despite the fact that he normally liked his family to eat healthy, he couldn't help but feel that maybe ice cream would be good right now. Together, the family made their way to the car and got in. They drove to their favorite ice cream parlour "Scoops" and went inside.

"Dad, can I get a cone with chocolate ice cream and chocolate sprinkles?" Lia asked.

"Sure, anything you want honey." Blaine replied. "I'll take a hot fudge sundae. Kurt do you want to share?" he asked, to which his husband nodded.

" And, what do you want Emmy?" Kurt asked, balancing the four year old on his hip.

"Chocolate cone with sprinkles." the four year old replied enthusiastically. Lia rolled her eyes at her sister's ice cream choice.

"She's copying me again." She mumbled.

"Just let it go." Blaine told her as he handed the cashier the money to pay for their ice cream. They waited a few minutes before their ice cream was done and the family of four headed over to the seating area to enjoy their treats. They sat on four tall bar stools and started eating. Kurt and Blaine sat next to one another and shared their sundae while the girls enjoyed their ice cream cones.

"Em, make sure you lick the slides so you get all the ice cream." Lia told her sister. The four year old perked up and licked her ice cream cone justlike her sister. The girls finished their ice cream quickly and then walked over to the other side of the ice cream parlor where there was a claw machine, after asking for money to play it of course. Kurt and Blaine continued to eat their ice cream while they watched their daughters play.

"You know...I tried to be just like Cooper when I was little." Blaine said.

"That's a scary thought." Kurt laughed. "You two are so different."

"I thought Cooper was the greatest person alive when I was little. I used to dress up in his clothes and I'd play with practically all of his things. He used to get pissed."

"I bet." Kurt laughed. "I used to wish I had a sibling...especially after Mom died. I had Dad, but I think I wanted that role model of a big brother or to even be the big brother."

"The girls might annoy each other to death, but in the end they'll be glad that they have each other." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and nestled into his husband's side before looking over at the girls. Lia used the crane and maneuvered a purple puppy into the open part before dropping it.

"You did it Lia!" Emma exclaimed as she watched her sister pull the purple puppy dog out of the machine. Lia smiled at her sister and handed it to her. Emma hugged the stuffed animal close to her chest. "I love him. Thanks, Lia!" she said before throwing herself into her sister's arms. Lia smiled and hugged Emma close to her chest. Though she could be annoying, Lia loved her little sister. If she had to be a role model for anyone, she was glad it was her.


	75. Carnival

"Papa! Papa! Wake up!" was what Kurt Anderson-Hummel woke up to after taking an afternoon nap. Emma, their three month old baby, had hardly mastered the concept of "sleeping through the night," so Kurt took the opportunity to grab a few minutes of sleep while she actually was sleeping. He opened his eyes and saw the smiling face of his nine year old looking down at him.

"Lia, honey. Inside voice." Kurt whispered, his voice still rough from sleep.

"But Papa, the carnival is in town. I want to go!" the nine year old insisted. "Mrs. Brown told us all about it. She said there are games, and rides, and prizes. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Sure does baby. Why don't you go work on your homework and I'll talk to daddy about it." Kurt replied, still lying horizontal on the couch. Blaine walked in shortly after holding Lia's little mermaid backpack. He set it down on the floor by the door and took a seat on the couch next to his husband and let out a yawn. "Well...good to know Lia's doing homework without her homework in her room." Kurt murmured.

"Hmm...what?" Blaine replied, his eyes shut tightly.

"I sent Lia to do her homework, but she doesn't have her backpack so I don't think it's being done." Kurt repeated.

"Oh...that makes sense." Blaine replied.

"Did she tell you about the carnival that's in town?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah, talked about it the whole way home." Blaine replied. "We should thank that Mrs. Brown for putting that idea into every fourth grader's head."

"I think we should go." Kurt replied to his husband.

"God...I'm so tired." Blaine whined. "Speaking of tired, is Emma sleeping?"

"Yeah, she is. Thank god." Kurt replied.

"Can't we just tell Lia that we're tired."

"No, because we promised her a baby sister wouldn't come in and suck all the fun out of her life, but so far Emma had been pretty good at sucking up all the fun." Kurt retorted. "We don't have to go for long. We'll just go for a little bit."

"Fine, I suppose that's okay." Blaine replied.

"But, Lia does need to do her homework first." Kurt replied. Suddenly, a shriek rang out through the baby monitor. "You take Lia her backpack and I'll get the baby."

"Deal." Blaine agreed. Kurt and Blaine pushed themselves off the couch and headed off to their daughters. Sure, they were tired, but a part of being good fathers meant making their kids happy. Tonight, making Lia happy required a carnival.

After dinner, Blaine, Kurt and the girls piled into the car and headed to the carnival. As soon as they pulled up to the campgrounds, Lia's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of all the different colors and lights. "Daddy! Papa! Look!" she squealed, pointing out of the window."

"I see baby." Kurt replied with a smile. They pulled into a parking spot and Kurt got the stroller out of the trunk while Blaine held Emma in her carrier. He placed the carrier into the stroller and then they were off. They bought some tickets at the booth and then headed into the carnival. "What do you want to do first, baby?" Kurt asked. He watched as Lia's eyes darted around taking in the scene before her.

"I want to go on that spinny ride!" Lia announced, pointing to the large colorful ride

"Ooh, a spinny ride." Kurt replied. "Daddy, that's all you." he added.

"Okay, Lia honey." Blaine replied, holding out his hand to his daughter. Together they walked over to the ride, handed the man the tickets and climbed in.

"Papa! Papa! Can you see me?" Lia called from the ride.

"I see you honey!" Kurt called back, waving to his husband and daughter. The ride began to move and Kurt could hear his daughter's squeals coming from the ride. He watched as gravity forced Blaine against the side of the car and Lia into Blaine's side. Kurt was so glad that Lia was having fun. He had missed that smile of hers. Suddenly, Emma began to cry. "Oh, come on honey...shh shh. It's okay." Kurt cooed as he pushed the pacifier into her mouth. Emma spit it back out and continued to cry. He tried rolling the stroller back and forth, but Emma continued to wail. He was so occupied trying to get her to stop that he didn't even see Blaine and Lia get off the ride and come back over.

"Papa, can we go in that big bouncy castle next?" Lia asked.

"In a minute honey." Kurt replied. "Blaine, I think Emma's hungry. Can you grab the bottle for me from the diaper bag?" Blaine nodded and headed over. He pulled out the bottle and shook it up before handing it to Kurt. Emma fussed and spit out the bottle for a few minutes before finally realizing she was truly hungry and sucking on it contently. "Finally…" Kurt breathed out. Lia began to grow impatient. She didn't want to wait for her sister to finish her bottle.

"Daddy, please can we go on the bouncy castle?" she asked again.

"In a minute. Emma just has to finish her bottle." Blaine replied.

"But Papa said we could go in a minute, five minutes ago." Lia whined.

"Just take her." Kurt said. "I've got her. I'll come over in a minute." he added motioning to Emma.

"Fine. Come on Lia." Blaine said grabbing his daughter's hand. They walked over to the bouncy castle and Lia took off her shoes and hopped inside. Kurt followed not to much later. Then, Emma started crying...again. Lia seeing her Papa had walked over grew excited and began to wave.

"Papa! Papa! Look at me!" she yelled. But, Kurt didn't see her because he was leaning over the stroller trying to get Emma to stop crying.

"I don't know what's wrong?" Kurt said, getting quite frustrated. "She's fed. I burped her."

"Here let me try." Blaine offered, taking Emma into his arms. Lia frowned, seeing that neither one of her parents were watching her. That stupid baby. All she did was ruin all of the fun times with her fathers. She cried all night and kept her awake. Her fathers had lied. They said a baby sister would be fun, but it wasn't. She decided that to have fun she need to get away from her pesky baby sister. She grabbed her shoes and the few tickets from her pocket and walked off, leaving her fathers and sister behind.

Back at the stroller, Emma had finally stopped crying and was sitting nicely in her carrier, sucking on her pacifier. "Okay, finally." Kurt sighed. "Let's watch Lia bounce." The two men turned around looked at the bouncy castle. There were a bunch of children, but neither one saw their daughter. "Do-do you see her?" Kurt asked. "I-I don't see her." Suddenly, Kurt began to panic. He left the stroller with Blaine and walked up to the man manning the bouncy castle. "Did you see a little girl, brown hair dressed in a yellow shirt and blue shorts?" he asked.

"I don't know man. I see a lot of kids." the man replied nonchalantly.

"Can you not act like a moron for one second? My daughter is missing!" Kurt yelled. He ran away from the man and started dashing through the crowd yelling "Lia!" What if someone had taken her? What if she was hurt? Or scared? He looked through the crowd and over by a game where you win a goldfish was Lia. Kurt ran over yelling her name and she turned around. He brought her into his arms and held her tightly. "Oh, Lia honey." he breathed out, trying not to cry. He pulled her from the hug forcefully and made him look at her. "You are never to run away from Daddy or I again. Do you understand?" he asked. Lia's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. "Do you have any idea how scared Daddy and I were?"

"You don't even care about me anymore!" Lia yelled back.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do!"

"All you care about is Emma. You didn't watch me bounce or watch me on the spinny ride. All you care about is stupid crying Emma." Lia yelled. "I wish I didn't have a sister." Kurt sighed. He had felt this fight coming on for a long time.

"Lia, honey." Kurt began. "Daddy and I love you with all of hearts and we love Emma too. We don't mean to give her more of our attention. It's just that she's a baby and can't do big girl things like you can. But, you're right. You need our attention too. How would you like it if we planned special days where you and Daddy, or you and I, or even both of us could go with you somewhere?"

"Just us? No Emma?"

"No Emma." Kurt replied. "It would be all about you. Would you like that?" Lia nodded and smiled. "Okay, give me a hug baby." Kurt hugged Lia and pressed a kiss to her head. "Okay, let's go back and find Daddy." Together, hand in hand, they went back and found Blaine and Emma. They all decided it was time to go home. They got into the car and began driving back to the house.

On the way home, Emma began to cry. Kurt thought they might have to pull over but they heard Lia speaking softly to her sister. "It's okay Emma. Don't cry. Here baby, do you want your binky?" she asked. She pressed the pacifier into Emma's mouth and she quieted. Kurt looked back and saw Lia's face and how proud she looked. He knew that Lia would come to love her little sister, but he also knew Lia had point. They needed to make time for her too. That was definitely a part of being good fathers and making their children happy. But, this time, Kurt knew a carnival wasn't the answer. All they needed was a little time and lot of love.


	76. What a Catch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt gets the opportunity to take his granddaughters to see a baseball game

"Grandpa Burt, are we almost there?" Ten year old, Lia asked excitedly from the backseat  
of the car.

"Almost, honey." Burt replied looking into his rearview mirror to see his granddaughter's smiling face. Today, he was taking his granddaughters to see an Indians Baseball game while Kurt and Blaine had a day to themselves. Lia was beyond excited to get to go see a game with her grandfather. One year old, Emma, however wasn't quite old enough to truly understand what was going on. As he drove for a few more minutes, the stadium came into view and Lia began to get excited as she stared out the window and pointed at the passing sights.

Burt pulled into a spot in the parking lot and put the car in park. He got out of the front seat and headed to the backseat and started unbuckling Emma from her car seat while Lia undid her seatbelt and got out on the other side. Burt reached down and grabbed the baby carrier that Kurt and Blaine had insisted he bring. It was one of those ones that strapped to your chest. Burt looked at it from all angles. "How the hell do you put this thing on?" Burt murmured to himself.

"You just strap it on!" Lia yelled from the other side of the car. Burt gave her a look. As if it was really that simple…

"Oh forget it…" he mumbled. He grabbed Emma's diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder before lifting the one year out of her seat and settling her on his hip. "Alright, Lia let's go." He extended his hand to his granddaughter and they walked to the front gate together.

"Tickets please." the man demanded as they got to the front of the line.

"I know they're here somewhere." Burt replied as he dug around in the diaper bag. The man gave Burt a frown as he watched him fumbled through the seemingly endless diaper bag.

"Grandpa, they're in your back pocket." Lia replied shortly after. Burt blushed, grabbed the tickets and handed them to the man. They went inside and Lia looked around in awe at just how big the stadium truly was. There were rows and rows of seats, numerous places to get food and the field itself looked huge. "Wow! Grandpa, this is awesome!"

"And the game hasn't even begun yet kiddo." Burt replied. They went and found their seats next. They were in section 106, row N, seat 18 and 19 and were just along the first base line. They sat there for a while just taking in sun and the sight before Lia spoke up.

"Grandpa, I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go get you some food." Burt replied, before standing up and hoisting Emma onto his hip. They walked to the "Home Plate" food station and got in line.

"What are you thinking kiddo?" Burt asked. "What looks good?"

"I don't know. Daddy and Papa don't normally let us eat stuff like this. It's greasy and fried." Lia told her grandfather matter of factly.

"Well, today you're out with Grandpa and greasy, fried food is all part of the ballpark experience." Burt replied. They got up to the front of the line and looked up at the menu.

"Can I help you today sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes, can I get an 3 piece chicken fingers and fries meal, a hamburger, a lemonade and a coke." he replied. The woman nodded and pressed a bunch of things into the computer before coming up with the final total.

"That'll be $24.50." she replied. Burt handed the woman a twenty and five dollar bill to which she gave him fifty cents back. After a few minutes, the food was ready and Burt, Lia and Emma headed back to their seats. They ate their food happily and soon enough the game started.

"So, how do they play Grandpa?" Lia asked.

"You don't know how baseball is played?" he asked, almost not believing what he had just heard. What American kid didn't know about baseball? Lia shook her head no. "God, I love both of your fathers but you are losing out on some fundamental american knowledge. Alright, so there's two teams. One team, the one in the field is trying to get three outs so they can go and take a turn hitting. The other team, the one hitting, is trying to get players on the bases so they can score runs. When a player goes all the way around the field, they get a point. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So, what team do we want to win?" Lia asked.

"Well the Indians of course!" Burt laughed. "They're our home team."

"Oh, okay." she replied, finally understanding. They continued to watch the game and it was going pretty well. It was a close game. The Indians had 3 and so did the Philadelphia Phillies. It was the bottom of the ninth and Burt and Lia were very interested in the outcome of the game. Emma however was very much done with the sun, noise and ballpark in general. She began to fuss and let out a cry in Burt's arms. He hoisted his granddaughter on his shoulder and tried bouncing her around.

"Come on now, peanut. The game is almost over." Burt soothed. "Give Grandpa a break." Emma continued to cry.

"That's her hungry cry." Lia told her grandfather.

"I'll get her a bottle as soon as we leave." Burt replied. "The Indians only need one more out."

"She won't stop until a bottle is in her mouth."

"Fine." Burt murmured. He dug around in the diaper bag and found the bottle that Kurt had made before they left. He positioned Emma into the crook of his arm and pushed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. She fussed at first before realizing what was really in her mouth before starting to suck on it contently. "Whew…" Burt breathed out. Finally with Emma content, Burt turned his attention back to the game. The Indians had two outs on them and their current batter had a full count...3 balls, 2 strikes. "Alright, this could be it kiddo." Burt told Lia.

The pitcher threw the ball, a fastball at 92 miles per hour. It hit bat and headed over to the right side and went foul. Everyone in the crowd watched it, especially Burt. It really looked like it was heading for him. No...it couldn't be. Could it? As the ball got closer, Burt realized the ball was indeed coming right for them. He knew Lia would never catch it and he'd never be able to hand Emma to Lia quickly enough. Crap, he should have brought that stupid baby carrier. Burt did the only thing he could think out. He positioned Emma into one arm. While still holding the bottle with the same hand that was holding Emma, he stood up and caught the ball barehanded. The crowd cheered and the announcers laughed and congratulated him over the loudspeakers.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! You caught the ball!" Lia squealed.

"Sure did." Burt replied. "Here honey, you can have it." He placed it in Lia's hands and you would have thought he gave her the world by the look on her face.

"Thank you Grandpa!" she replied giving Burt a hug. After the crowd had quieted down after Burt's exciting catch, the pitcher threw the last pitch. It hit the batter's bat and flew out past the outfielders and over the fence. It was a homerun! The Indians had won the game. Cheers erupted from the crowd at the team's win. After, the crowd started to empty from the stadium.

"Can we come see another game Grandpa?" Lia asked, holding her Grandpa's hand.

"We can go anytime you like, sweetheart." Burt replied. They got to the car and Burt got both girls buckled into their car seats and they started driving home. Not twenty minutes after they hit the road, Burt looked back and smiled. Both girls were fast asleep.

When they got home, Burt was met by Kurt and Blaine, who were anxious to see their babies. Blaine went around and got Lia out of the car. He placed her on his shoulder and headed for the house while Kurt got Emma from the car. "So, how was the game?" he asked his Dad.

"It was great. Lia had a great time." Burt replied following his son and son in law into the house. Blaine set Lia on the couch and looked to her hand where she was still clutching the foul ball.

"Burt, did you buy Lia a ball?" Blaine asked.

"Not exactly." Burt replied. "You two should check ESPN. I'm going to bed." Kurt looked over at his husband and grabbed the remote. They turn on ESPN and sure enough footage from the Indians vs Phillies game was on. They watched as the batter hit a foul ball into the audience. The cameraman closed in on it and there was Burt, holding Emma loosely in one arm while still feeding her a bottle, catching the foul ball with his bare hand.

"Wow, what a catch!" Blaine whispered. "That's a true Dad move." he laughed.

"It sure is." Kurt replied with a smile. He knew this was a memory his girls would remember for a long time and he couldn't have been more glad that his dad was around to be a part of their lives.


	77. The Man Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine Anderson-Hummel does not simply get a cold, he gets a "Man Cold" and this time Kurt is not putting up with it. sick!fic

If there was a season that Kurt Hummel hated most, it was definitely winter. One would think winter would be a wonderful time filled with holidays, family time, and adventures out in the snow, but they would be wrong. Winter was a time filled with stress, too much traveling and stomach bugs. That last one had hit the Anderson-Hummel family hard this winter. It all started with Jacob, their 4 year, who came home from preschool complaining that his belly hurt. Kurt figured he was just hungry and proceeded to strap him into the back of the minivan before heading to the driver's seat himself. They got halfway home before Kurt heard a noise and looked back in horror as he watched his son vomit all over himself.

"Oh baby, it's okay." Kurt cooed as he pulled over. At this point, Jacob was full on screaming, completely covered in vomit. Kurt groaned as he slid the back van door open. Instantly, the smell hit him and he tried to keep from vomiting himself. "Okay, buddy. It's okay. You're okay. Papa's gonna get you all clean." He quickly walked to the back of the trunk and grabbed a plastic bag that had luckily never made it out of the car after they went grocery shopping. He stripped Jacob's shirt off of him and placed it in the bag and then moved to take off the little boy's pants. Once all the vomit covered clothing was contained in the bag, Kurt grabbed Jacob's blanket from off the floor and wrapped it around him. It wasn't a great solution, but it would have to do for now. He strapped Jacob, who had finally stopped crying back into his carseat and prayed that they could make it home before his son threw up again.

Luckily, they made it home without another incident. Kurt went to the back and unbuckled his son and picked him up. The poor little boy was flushed and he felt like he had a fever. Normally, he was so independent. He always wanted to walk- rather run everywhere, but not today. Today he was content to lay in his father's arms and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt kissed the top of his son's head and headed inside. "Alright buddy, let's get you some nice new jammies and then we'll lay on the couch and watch some TV. How does that sound?" Jacob just nodded his head, not really seeming interested in television. Kurt walked down the hallway and set Jacob on his bed once they got into his room. He walked to his dresser and opened it only to remember that all the clean laundry was in his and Blaine's room. He sighed. "I'll be right back baby." he said before walking further down the hallway to his own bedroom.

Once there, he was surprised to see a lump still in the bed. "What are you doing home?" Kurt asked, obviously waking a previously sleeping Blaine.

"I never left." he coughed. "I think I have the flu." Kurt walked over and placed a hand on Blaine's forehead.

"You don't feel warm." Kurt replied.

"My throat is all scratchy. I can't breathe out of my nose and my head hurts." Blaine replied, as if to justify his current position.

"I believe you." he replied. "You still don't have a fever though." Kurt grabbed the pair of pajamas and started towards the door.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Blaine called, his voice rough and hoarse sounding. "Stay with me."

"I can't." Kurt replied, a bit too quickly. "Our son is sitting in his underwear on his bed because he threw up all over himself in the back of our car and I need to get to him." Blaine didn't have much to say after that, so Kurt left and got Jacob situated. They lay on the couch for most of the afternoon and Jacob threw up another two times, luckily into a bucket that Kurt had managed to grab this time.

Later in the afternoon, their eight year old, Lucy came home from school. Kurt gave her a snack and ushered her to her room, hoping to keep her away from as many germs as possible. One kid with a stomach bug was bad, but two...god, he didn't even want to think about, especially because Blaine wasn't being much of a help.

Blaine had lay in bed all day complaining about his head and stuffed up nose. Kurt loved his husband. He really did, but Blaine was the biggest baby when it came to him getting sick. After ten years of marriage, Kurt was done indulging him. He didn't have a fever, so it clearly wasn't the flu. At best, Blaine had a cold.

Later that night, Kurt tucked the kids into bed. Jacob luckily fell asleep and Kurt prayed that he'd stay that way. He kissed Lucy goodnight before climbing into bed himself. Instantly, Blaine wanted to cuddle. "Blaine, not tonight. I don't want to get sick."  
"Fine." Blaine grumbled before flipping over, clearly upset with his husband. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned the other way and fell asleep. He awoke (for the first time) to find out that his husband had scooted his way over and practically wrapped his body around the his own. Kurt groaned and tried to push Blaine away, but wasn't successful. He gave in and tried to go back to sleep. He was woken up for the second time that night by the call of "Papa!" from down the hallway.

"God no…" Kurt groaned as he came to and realization that it was Lucy's voice and not Jacob's. He pushed Blaine's arms away from him and climbed out of bed and ran down the hall to Lucy's room. He opened her door and instantly could smell what had just occurred. "Papa, I'm sorry." she cried. "I threw up in my bed."

"It's okay honey." Kurt cooed. He walked over and changed his daughter into fresh pajamas and then stripped the dirty sheets from her bed.

"Papa…" was all he needed to hear before quickly turning around. Lucy had her hand over her mouth and looked green. Kurt grabbed her under the arms and ran to the bathroom. They made it just in time before Lucy began throwing up. Kurt sighed and held back his daughter's hair as she got sick.

"It's okay honey. Let it all out." Kurt soothed as he rubbed circles on Lucy's back. When she was finished, Kurt helped her brush her teeth and the two of them headed into the living room where Kurt set up a makeshift bed, fully equipped with a bucket. Lucy crawled in and managed to fall back asleep and Kurt, not wanting to leave his daughter alone settled into the rocking chair and tried to sleep a little himself.

Lucy threw up four more times that night and when morning came, Kurt wasn't feeling too hot either. His stomach was fine, but his head was pounding and his nose was congested. Freakin Blaine…

Kurt tried to pull himself together, despite feeling awful. When Jacob woke up, Kurt settled him on the opposite end of couch and gave him a bucket as well. He was pretty sure they were both out of the actual vomiting phase, but both kids were exhausted. He put a movie on the TV for them and they were content. His husband...or his third child rather, was getting on Kurt's last nerve.

"What do you need Blaine?" Kurt asked from their bedroom doorway.

"Can I have some juice?" Blaine croaked before going into a coughing fit.

"Yes." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt?" he called.

"What?"

"Apple juice, please." Kurt rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen and got the juice. When he returned Blaine was ready with another request.

"Blaine, you don't need tylenol." Kurt replied.

"But -"

"You don't have a fever."

"But I'm hot." Blaine groaned.

"That's because you're buried under three different blankets." Kurt retorted.

"Can you fe-" Blaine began before Kurt cut him off.

"No, I can not feel your head. I felt your head less than an hour ago. You do not have a fever."

"Please." Blaine begged. Kurt groaned and placed his hand on Blaine's forehead.

"Nope, still don't have a fever." he told his husband. "I know you feel like you're going to die, but I'm pretty sure you're not. I'll come back later and check on you and if you are dead, I will dig that grave myself."

"Kurt, that's not funny." Blaine retorted. "I'm sick. I have the flu" Kurt couldn't even take it anymore. He left and went to check on the kids. Both kids were watching the movie. He got each of them some pedialyte in a cup just to make sure they were hydrated. Not too long after, he head Blaine yelling for him again.

"What do you need?" Kurt asked again.

"Can you make me soup?" Blaine asked.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm hungry."  
"Blaine, you are full grown man with a cold. Not the flu. Go make your own soup. It's really not hard."

"But Kurt…" Blaine groaned. "Can't you please do it? I really don't feel well."  
"Really? You don't feel well." Kurt said, his voice getting loud with the anger building inside of him. "Aww poor you who got to sleep all of yesterday while I cleaned up our son's vomit all day. And at night, poor sick Blaine got to sleep all night while I stayed up and cleaned up our daughter's vomit. And on top of that, my husband who just needed to cuddle last night got me sick with the same COLD that he has and I feel pretty awful too. But do I get to rest? No! I'm doing laundry and making sure the kids are okay and making sure you don't die of a common cold!" At this point, Blaine was silent, his eyes wide in fear. Kurt however was not done. "So, no Blaine. I can't get you soup! I'm going to need you to suck it up, find your balls wherever they went and go make your own soup!" After that Kurt stormed out of the room leaving Blaine by himself.

Blaine never did emerge from their room, probably because he didn't know what to say after Kurt's rant. The kids were okay for the rest of the day, neither one vomited again and both went to bed easily. Kurt who still could not look at his husband decided to sleep in the guest room that night. He settled in under the covers, his head still pounding and fell asleep praying that no one would need him during the night.

The next morning, Blaine got up out of bed and showered. He checked on the kids who were feeling much better and helped them get ready for school. He snuck quietly into the guest room and turned off Kurt's alarm on his phone before taking the kids to school. Blaine realized that his husband must be exhausted and he definitely deserved this morning to sleep in.

Around eleven o'clock was when Kurt finally woke up. His nose was still congested, but his heading wasn't pounding anymore. He heard a knock at the door and groaned. God, he had been up for two minutes. Who wanted him? He pushed the covers off of himself and walked over to the door. He opened it and to his surprise no one was there. Instead, a bowl of still hot chicken noodle soup was sitting on a tray with a glass of water and a note that said "Sorry I was such a pain. Thanks for taking care of me."

Kurt picked up the tray and smiled. Though his husband might be the biggest baby when he was sick, he still had a good heart and that was what Kurt loved most about him. After all, their vows did say "in sickness and in health" so Kurt figured he'd just have to deal with Blaine's neediness. He loved him too much not to.


	78. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine moving into their new home

Looking around the loft one last time, Kurt couldn't help but feel just a little bit sad. This was where his New York adventure had began. The loft had been a safe haven when nothing in his life felt like it was going right. The loft had been there when he hadn't yet been accepted into NYADA and when he and Blaine had broken up...both times. It had been there when he found out about Finn's passing. To put it simply, the loft had a lot of history. But, he and Blaine had both decided a fresh start was just what they needed.

They had found a cute two bedroom, one bathroom apartment just across town that was closer to the city and both NYADA and NYU. Today was moving day. All the boxes were packed. All that was left to do was load the boxes into the moving truck...and say goodbye.

"You ready to go honey?" Blaine asked, walking in through the sliding loft door, the car keys in his hand.

"Yeah, just about." Kurt replied, smiling sadly back at his husband.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place." Blaine added as he moved further into the room and wrapped arms around Kurt's muscular frame.

"Me too." Kurt replied. "But I'm excited." he added. "To start our life together as a married couple." Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Very well then Mr. Anderson-Hummel, should we start loading these boxes into the truck?" he asked.

"I think that's a very good idea, Mr Anderson-Hummel." Kurt replied with a huge smile. Together they loaded up all of the boxes into the truck and shut the back door. "I'll be right back." he added before heading back inside. Once there, Kurt looked around at the empty loft. It reminded him of when he and Rachel had first bought it, when they hadn't had any furniture and could ride their bikes around the spacious area. "Well, this is goodbye. It's been one hell of a ride." He said to no one before running his hand nostalgically down the wall one last time. Sighing, Kurt made his way out of the building and got into the passenger seat of the truck.

"You ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and reached over to take Blaine's hand. His husband gave him a smile before he started the truck and pulled away from the Bushwick loft. They drove through the streets of New York, eventually getting to Manhattan where their new apartment was located. Once there, Blaine put the truck in park and got out of the truck. Kurt was already out of his seat and just staring up at the apartment building. "It's huge." Blaine said.

"Well it was that big when we rented the apartment." Kurt laughed, "I mean unless the building happened to grow while we were away." Blaine smirked at his husband before taking his hand and then taking in a deep breath. This was their new beginning.

They spent the next few hours bringing boxes inside and then they finally felt like they could relax. Both boys were too tired to simply make up a bed so they lay on the floor, nestled in one another's side on a mattress on the floor with just a fuzzy blanket covering their bodies.

"We're home...our home." Blaine said softly, his head lying on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"Yes we are." He replied, before both boys' sleepy eyelids closed.

Over the next few days, Kurt and Blaine did various things to get their new home ready. They went furniture shopping and bought all of the cooking essentials one would need in their own home. All that was really left to do was paint. So, here they were with two cans of paint and a handful of paintbrushes and rollers in the midst. Kurt jumped in immediately, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt that was a bit tight on him. Blaine on the other hand was content to lean on the adjacent unpainted wall and just watch his husband. "Blaine, are you going to help at all?" Kurt asked, clearly getting impatient with his husband.

"Yeah sure…" Blaine began. "Just give me a minute."  
"What are you doing?" Kurt asked before coming to a realization. "Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, are you seriously just standing there staring at my ass when you're supposed to be helping me?" Blaine smirked and let out a little laugh.

"How could I not when you're standing there in those jeans?" Blaine retorted. Kurt impatiently turned around and marched towards his husband.

"Come on, we need to get this done. The furniture is coming tomorrow." Kurt argued. "Just pick up a paint brush and start." he added before turning back to the wall. Blaine deviously went and picked up the paintbrush and painted his hands in the paint. Then he walked towards his husband and placed both hands across Kurt's butt, making two large yellow handprints.

"What are you doing?" Kurt squeaked.

"Finger painting." Blaine laughed. Kurt look behind and saw the two large handprints.

"Oh that is it Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt growled. He took the roller from the paint bin and rolled it onto his husband managing to get some of the paint in to his mouth. Blaine spit out the paint and then grabbed the other brush.

"It's on!" He said loudly before charging at Kurt and painting him. They continued to struggle against one another until Kurt tripped over one of the boxes and fell. Blaine came crashing down right on top of him.

"God, I surrender. I surrender." Kurt groaned. "You are heavier than I thought" he added coughing because of the wind being knocked out of him.

"Oh I'm heavy, am I?" Blaine replied with a devious smile. He let all of his weight fall on his husband, making him groan.

"Blaine! Get off!" Kurt demanded trying to get out from under the this husband's body. When Blaine still wouldn't get up, Kurt was forced to resort to a different tactic. "Fine, you asked for it." Then Kurt began digging his fingers into Blaine's sides, making him squirm and giggle.

"K-kur-t! S-st-op!" Blaine squealed. "I-ll g-get off!" Kurt finally stopped and Blaine crawled off of his husband.

"You're evil..." Blaine replied a scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't have messed with me babe." Kurt replied. "Now, we really should finish painting. The furniture is coming tomorrow." Blaine glanced at the clock.

"It's only one o'clock." He replied. "And we are laying down... I'm sure there's something more fun that we can do."

"Oh I see where your mind is going." Kurt grinned. "And I will agree..: but only if I'm on top." He say rolling on top of Blaine's slightly smaller frame.

"Anything for you, husband." Blaine said before pulling Kurt in for a kiss. The painting could wait. They had some time... And hey, they were newlyweds after all.


	79. Blaine's First Day at NYU

When the sun rose in the morning, Blaine was awake to watch it happen. In fact, he had never actually gone to sleep. Today was his first day at NYU and he was beyond nervous. He had failed out of NYADA, what if he did the same at NYU? What if he just wasn't cut out for college? Feeling like he couldn't lay in bed any longer, Blaine slipped out of Kurt's grasp and wandered into the living room, that was no painted and furnished. He sat on the windowsill in his plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt and looked out of the window at the Manhattan cityscape.

"Hey, you're up early." came a voice from behind him that made him jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay." Blaine replied quietly.

"Okay, what's wrong? I know you and something's up." Kurt asked, as he walked over to take a seat on the windowsill. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked out of the window once again. "Hey come on, talk to me." Kurt added, reaching out to take his husband's hand.

"What if I mess up again?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked. "You mean at school?"

"I messed up last time and I got kicked out." Blaine cried softly. "W-what if I'm just not made for college?"

"Okay come over here." Kurt said as he led Blaine over to the couch. "That windowsill is way too cold. We need to get a cushion or something for that." he added, hoping to get a laugh out of his husband, but there was no laugh. "Sweetheart, look at me." Kurt said. "You getting kicked out of NYADA was a fluke. I hurt you and I take responsibility for that. I caught you off guard and you got depressed. That doesn't make you any less talented than you were when you got into that school...on the first time that you applied. It makes you human. But, you've gotten help and you're on medication." he added. "You're ready to do this honey." Blaine leaned into Kurt's embrace and pressed his face into his shoulder. "Now come on, let's go take a shower and head to school." he added before taking Blaine hand and leading him into the bathroom.

After getting ready for the day, Kurt and Blaine made their way out of their apartment building hand in hand. They walked down the streets and as they got closer and closer to NYU, Blaine felt himself growing more and more anxious...and nauseous. "K-Kurt I can't do this." he said quietly, getting himself worked up.

"Yes you can." Kurt replied. "Everything is going to be fine. And hey, what happened to Blaine Anderson, the boy who never gets nervous?" he joked.

"He got married and isn't afraid to show his emotions anymore." Blaine stuttered, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily.

"Well that's progress. Not too long ago, you would have bottled everything up." Kurt laughed. "But in all seriousness honey, it's going to be fine."

"God, I'm gonna puke." Blaine murmured.

"Just breathe." Kurt said. "What are you worried about most?" he asked.

"Being there by myself, getting lost, making a fool of myself." Blaine listed. "What am I not worried about?"

"Well luckily for you, you won't be alone. Look." Kurt said, as he pointed to the stairs at the front of NYU. On the stairs was Elliot, dressed in his usual beanie, smiling and waving to them. "See, you're not alone."

"I love you." Blaine said, leaning into give Kurt a kiss.

"Go and have a great day." Kurt replied. "I'll see you back at home." Blaine took a deep breath and then walked towards the steps.

"Hey Blaine!" Elliot said enthusiastically.

"Hey Elliot." Blaine replied.

"So you nervous?" Elliot asked a smirk across his face

"Well...a little bit." Blaine replied to which Elliot gave him a face. "Okay, I'm a lot nervous." he admitted.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down." Elliot replied. "NYU is a really cool place. We're definitely not as catty as NYADA and there's a lot of diversity. There's a group of people for everyone. You just have to find where you belong."

"What if I don't belong anywhere?" Blaine asked softly.

"You will. If a weird superhero fanboy and indie music obsessed freak can find a group of friends, so can you." Elliot replied. "You just have to give it some time. For now, you've got me."

"Thanks." Blaine replied with a smile. "...you really like superheros?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't hold that against me." he laughed "So, where's your first class?"

"It's umm vocal performance." Blaine replied looking at his schedule.

"That's in the building right over there." Elliot pointed. "I'll take you there." he added. Blaine smiled and then began following Elliot. While walking, Blaine felt his phone buzz. He took it from his pocket and in a text message from Kurt was the word "courage" that made Blaine smile.

Later that night, Blaine came home from school, a smile across his face. "Well that looks like the smile of a happy college student." Kurt said from the couch, his reading glasses on his face. Blaine smirked and walked over to the couch before plopping down next to Kurt and nestling into his side.

"You were right." Blaine replied. "NYU is great. It feels different than when I started at NYADA. I think I was at NYADA because you were. NYU feels like it's just my own. I really feel like it's the right place for me."

"That's great." Kurt replied, kiss him on the cheek. "I'm so glad you feel so comfortable there. Tell me about your day, your classes, your teachers." Blaine beamed as he talked about each and every class in detail. He really was so happy.

"...and I may have joined a superhero club with Elliot." he added at the end, his cheeks flushed with a bit of embarrassment.

"You're such a nerd." Kurt laughed. "But, you're my nerd." he added before cuddling into Blaine's side. He was glad that they were both where they were supposed to be and they were happy. And, best of all, they were together.


	80. Horror Movies

Something that Kurt and Blaine began trying to do once they were married was trying new things, whether that meant new food or activities. This Friday they were going to try something that scared the crap out of Kurt.

"Please Kurt!" Blaine begged, his hands interlocked together.

"No absolutely not." Kurt replied as he continued washing the dishes.

"But you said! You said I could pick the movie this time." Blaine argued.

"Yes, I did." Kurt replied. "But I did not say that movie could be a horror film. You know those are practically off limits in this house."  
"That's why I want to watch one!" Blaine pouted. "We never get to see any. I used to watch them all the time with Sam. They're such a rush."

"Well, why don't you hop on a flight back to Ohio and watch a horror movie with Sam then." Kurt shot back, obviously getting annoyed with his husband's childish tantrum. Blaine sighed and then came up behind Kurt, setting his chin delicately in the crook of his neck.

"Please," he whispered, batting his long eyelashes.

"God, how old are you again?" Kurt laughed. "Six?"

"Six and a half." Blaine countered with a laugh. "But seriously, if you say we can watch one, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Kurt asked.  
"Anything." Blaine replied with a smirk. Finally, Kurt let out a deep sigh and caved.

"Fine, we can watch the damn horror movie." He told his husband. Blaine practically jumped in the air in celebration.

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed. "I picked out the perfect one. It has zombies and…" Blaine continued to go on about the movie, but Kurt just tuned him out. Together they sat down on the couch and nestled under a large fleece blanket, Kurt already pressed to Blaine's chest in anticipation. The movie began and at the beginning, it didn't seem so bad. But then when the zombies really came in was when Kurt began to get scared. He hid his face in Blaine's shoulder and flinched at any loud noise. "It's just a movie, honey." Blaine soothed, but still Kurt's face remained in safe haven of Blaine's chest. In no time at all, he had drifted of to sleep. Blaine smiled a pressed a kiss to his husband's head.

When the movie was over, Blaine slid out from underneath Kurt's unconscious body and made sure to lay him softly on the couch. Then, he walked over to the TV and took the DVD out of the DVD player and safely deposited it back into it's case. After he turned back around to face his sleeping husband. Kurt looked so cute nestled under the fleece blanket, his mouth slightly gaped and a soft snore coming from his nose. After snapping a picture he knew his husband would kill him for later, Blaine walked over to the couch and gently lifted Kurt up. He cradled the man against his chest and then started towards the bedroom. Once there, he set Kurt on the bed, still asleep; He was really out.

Blaine went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas before slowly slipping them on his sleeping husband. After, he pulled back the covers and maneuvered Kurt's body underneath them before getting ready for bed himself. Once ready, Blaine climbed under the covers and nestled himself next to Kurt.

Halfway through the night, Blaine awoke to the sound of whimpers. He looked to Kurt who was whining in his sleep and completely restless. It wasn't hard to figure out that a nightmare was what was disrupting his husband's slumber. "Kurt, honey, wake up." Blaine coaxed shaking him slightly. He continued to whine until finally his eyes snapped wide open and Kurt sat up in bed, completely out of breath. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just a dream." Blaine said, pulling him into his arms.

"I hate you so much." Kurt whimpered. "You made me watch that movie."

"I know." Blaine replied calmly. "I'm sorry. We won't watch anymore horror movies. I promise."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, really.' Blaine told him. "Now lay your head on my chest and try to fall back asleep. As long as I'm here, nothing can get us." Kurt nodded and did what he was told.

"I love you." he murmured before drifting off once again.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead. Blaine knew his love of horror movies just wasn't going to work out, not unless he wanted to wake up to his husband having a nightmare, which he didn't. He may have loved horror movies, but he loved Kurt so much more.


	81. Memories and Connections

Having their own apartment and living in New York was great, but sometimes Kurt really missed Ohio. He missed being with his dad and Carole and sometimes...he really really missed his mom. Kurt went to his closet and pulled out an old photo album and brought it over to his bed. He sat it down and then took a seat on the bed, crossing his legs "pretzel" style. He began to flip through the pages. There were pictures of him as a baby, cradled in his mother's arms, her bright blue eyes staring down at him and a smile across her face. As he kept going, the pictures progressed. They showed Kurt dressed in a tutu with a crown on his head, smiling his cheeky little smile.

"You know, you can definitely rock a tutu." Blaine laughed as he sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

"That was one of my favorite costumes as a kid." Kurt replied. "Dad tried to get me a fireman, cop, and a doctor costume, but all I wanted was the tutu, crown and wand." Kurt continued to flip through the pictures until he got to the very last page. It was a picture of Kurt and his mom sitting under a tree at the park. Kurt was fast asleep, nestled in his mother's arms.

"That's a beautiful picture." Blaine told him, pointing to the picture.

"That's the last photo I have of my mom." Kurt said sadly. "She was in an accident about three weeks later. It was raining and dark and she got hit by a drunk driver. The car flipped and she hit her head. I-I was at home with Dad. I was eight…"

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been." Kurt nodded, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Come on. I don't want to cry." Kurt said. "It's your turn. Let me see your embarrassing baby photos."

"Umm- no I don't think I have any with me." Blaine stuttered.

"Oh please, I know you love pictures and scrapbooking." Kurt replied. "Hand it over." Blaine frowned and walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled out a box. Inside of the box was a large scrapbook. He pulled it out and set it on the bed. "Can I look?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. He opened the book and cooed over the pictures of Blaine as a baby."You had so much hair!" he laughed. The pictures continued to progress. When he got to the pictures of Blaine when he was six and seven, they changed. "Where did all of your hair go? Did you get gum stuck in it or something?" Kurt asked.

"Ummm no…" Blaine said. "Kurt, there's actually something I wanted to tell you for a long time." he added. He turned to the next page and there was six year old Blaine, completely bald in a hospital bed. "I had cancer as a kid."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you still have it?"

"I'm currently still in remission. I've been in remission for nine years." Blaine told him. "It was kidney cancer. I had a tumor called a nephroblastoma, which is extremely rare in children. I did two courses of chemotherapy, radiation, but nothing helped. I- uhh- was dying. I got put on the transplant list and I waited for a really long time. The night of my transplant, I was circling the drain. I was gonna die that night, but then they had this emergent case come into the ER and the woman was a donor. We were a perfect match and I got her kidney. She saved my life."

"Oh my God…" Kurt said, suddenly he stood up and ran to his closet, looking through various boxes.

"Kurt, what are you looking for?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't reply. He found the box he had been looking for and set it on the bed before pulling out a piece of pink construction paper. "What's that?"

"This is a card from the little boy who got my mom's kidney." Kurt said, tear in his eyes. He opened the card and began to read, "Dear family of my angel, I am so sorry that you lost your loved one, but I know that she's up in Heaven looking down on all of us. I got her kidney and she saved my life. Thank you so much. -Blaine Anderson." Kurt was sobbing at that point.

"I-I remember making that." Blaine said. "I was still in the hospital. I demanded that the nurse bring me crayons and paper. I needed to thank the family of my angel." he cried. "I can't believe it was your mom."

"I can't believe it either." Kurt said. "I always wondered who my mom saved with her organs. I can't believe it was you."

"It's a small world." Blaine replied. "Having cancer changed my whole life. I got involved with the arts because of it. You can't really do sports with one kidney. It was a miracle that my kidney wasn't injured when I got bashed. It was what made me so protective over your dad when he got cancer."

"I never understood why you did that." Kurt replied."But I do now."

"If this isn't a sign that we were meant to be together, I don't know what is." Blaine replied. "I think your mom would approve of us."

"I think she would." Kurt replied. "She was your perfect match, so it only makes sense that her son would be too. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied, before pulling into Kurt into a hug. It truly was a small world.


	82. Babysitting

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he walked down the hallway. "Mr. Shue just texted me. He, Emma and Daniel are almost here."

"Crap…" Kurt muttered as he continued to clean. "This apartment is not nearly ready."

"Honey, it looks great." Blaine replied with a laugh. "And having a baby here is only going to make it messier."

"Yeah I know," Kurt replied with a sigh. "I just don't want Daniel to get a hold of something that he's not supposed to. I-I don't want to screw this up."

"Kurt, sweetheart, we're just babysitting." Blaine laughed. "It's really not that hard. Believe me, I have like thirteen younger cousins."

"You have thirteen cousins?" Kurt asked.

"Well no, I have thirteen younger cousins." Blaine replied. "...and I think like ten older cousins."

"Man I thought having to deal with three cousins was bad." Kurt told him.

"I love coming from a big family. My mom is one of six and my dad has two siblings." Blaine replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Blaine walked over and opened the door to reveal Mr. Shue, Emma and Daniel. "Hey guys, come on in." he said with a smile.

"We want to thank you guys for watching Danny again." Mr. Shue replied. "We don't get to go out to much anymore and Emma's been really wanting to see this show."

"It's no problem." Kurt replied. "I'm sure this cute little guy won't give us any trouble." Emma and Mr. Shue just looked at one another and made a nervous smile at one another before handing Daniel over to Kurt. Once out of his mother's arms, the little boy's bottom lip began to quiver and he began to cry.

"I promise he'll stop crying as soon as we leave." Emma assured them. "Good luck." she added before rushing out the door with Mr. Shue. After they left, it was just Kurt, Blaine, and Daniel, who was still screaming.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Kurt cooed, bouncing the baby up and down, but it didn't help. Daniel continued to cry even harder.

"Here, let me try." Blaine offered, taking Daniel from Kurt. He bounced the little boy up and down and then lifted him up into the air to press a raspberry onto the his tummy, sending him into a fit of giggles. "See, there. Now you're smiley." Blaine cooed. "Do you want to try again now that he's happy?"

"No, it's okay." Kurt replied softly. "He seems content with you." Daniel began to squirm so Blaine set him on the ground and then the little boy started to take off.

"Whoa buddy, hang on. Wait for me." Blaine laughed. He let Daniel grab his two fingers and then he walked him around the living room. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Seeing Blaine with Daniel made him think about how they'd have a child of their own some day. After Daniel got tired of walking, he plopped himself on the floor, looking around for something to play with. "Hey, can you hand me the diaper bag?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded and grabbed the bag to give to his husband. Blaine took it and then dug around until he found two cars and a few other various baby toys. "Danny look!" Blaine said, waving the toys in front of the infant. Daniel giggled and reached his hands out as he tried to grab the toy.

"I have to get a few pictures of this for Mr. Shue and Emma." Kurt said quietly, pulling out his phone. He pressed record and then watch as Blaine lay down on the living room floor and lifted the little boy high above his head. Daniel squealed in delight and giggled, eventually making a long stream of drool drip out of his mouth and down onto Blaine's face.

"Eww! Gross!" Blaine said, loudly as he set Daniel on the ground to clean off his face. Kurt stood off to the side, still recording. "Are you recording this?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, still laughing. Blaine groaned and Kurt stopped recording. "Can you come and watch him? I want to go clean off my face."

"Sure," Kurt replied. He walked over to where Daniel was and then took a seat. However, as soon as Blaine left, Daniel began to scream his head off. Kurt picked him up and bounced him, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Kurt cooed.

"What happened?" Blaine called.

"I don't know. He just started screaming." Kurt panicked, wondering if sometime was really wrong."

"He's probably just hungry," Blaine replied, digging through the diaper bag and grabbing a pre-made bottle. "Here, you try."

"No, I don't think so." Kurt stuttered. "Blaine, just take him. He clearly doesn't like me."

"You're doing fine." Blaine told him. "Babies cry. Here just cradle him in your arms…" he instructed as Kurt moved Daniel into that position. "...and then put the bottle into his mouth." Blaine pushed the nipple of bottle into Daniel's mouth and he began to suck on it contently. Then, Blaine placed the bottle in Kurt's hand. "See! You're doing it."

"I-I am." Kurt said with a smile, taking a seat. "How are you so good at this?" he asked.

"I told you." Blaine replied. "I have a lot of cousins and I just like kids. You'll get used to it when we have a kid." Then, Blaine realized what he said. "I-I mean if you want to. I know we haven't really talked about that."

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt said, cutting him off. "Of course I want to have a kid with you. Probably not right now, but in the future, yes I definitely want kids."

"Good." Blaine laughed. "Me too." They both looked down to Daniel, who was still sucking happily on his bottle and beginning to fall asleep. "I'll go put a movie in." Blaine added. Kurt nodded and cradled Daniel closer. This wasn't so bad. Halfway through the movie, Blaine looked over to Kurt and saw that he was asleep. The whole scene was so cute. Daniel was sleeping peacefully in Kurt's arms, the bottle still hanging out of his mouth and lying limply in Kurt's hand. Blaine pulled out his phone and quickly captured the moment. He needed a new screensaver anyway.

About an hour later, Mr Shue and Emma came back and both took pictures before Emma carefully lifted Daniel from Kurt's arms. Blaine gave both of them a hug goodbye and then shut the door before returning to his sleeping husband. "Kurt, sweetie, time to wake up." Kurt stirred and then jumped quickly.

"Where's the baby?" he panicked.

"With his parents." Blaine laughed. "Come on. It's time for bed." Kurt held up his arms like a small child and said, "Carry me…" a playful smile on his face. Blaine gave him a smile before leaning down and placing both of his hands under Kurt's body and carrying him to their bedroom. Tonight had been a good experiment for the future. They both knew that there would be many night where they'd both be getting little to no sleep, but luckily tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight they could sleep.


	83. Pets

Being two college students, Kurt and Blaine's lives were crazy. Between classes, extracurriculars, and then working part time at the diner, it seemed like the only time that they had to spend with one another was at night when they were sleeping and that short period of time in the morning before they both had to get up. Even though their lives were busy, they still had time to feel lonely. One night that they both, miraculously, had off, they were nestled on the couch in one another's arms. "How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"It was good. Elliot and I had lunch on the quad. My music theory professor was kind of being...an asshole." Blaine replied, wincing as he used the curse word. He didn't often like to curse. "He called me out on a topic that we hadn't even covered yet. If we had, I would have known it. But, he didn't even assign the chapter yet! I didn't know the answer and he then proceeded to lecture the whole class about how we were a bunch of arrogant know-it-alls who don't actually know anything. I didn't even do anything to this professor."

"I'm so sorry honey." Kurt said. "That sucks. Do you think he was being this way because of… you know."

"Because I'm gay? No." Blaine replied. "He's married to a man himself. He's just a total ass."

"Oh well then that really does suck." Kurt told him. "I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier when you got home."

"It's okay." Blaine sighed. "I'm used to it with your four o'clock class anyway. Honestly, it gets kind of lonely being here all alone."

"I know what you mean." Kurt replied. "Being here all morning until my first class is pretty lonely too. Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked suddenly. Blaine smiled. He was pretty sure that he knew what Kurt was thinking

"Let's get a dog!" "Let's get a cat!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Wait, are you serious? A dog?" Kurt asked, a frown on his face.

"Yeah! Dogs are great! You can play with them and they're so loyal." Blaine replied. "What about you? A cat? Cats are awful."

"What are you talking about? Cats are great. They can curl up on your lap and let you pet them." Kurt replied. "Plus they are way lower maintenance than a dog. A dog you have to groom, take them for walks and let them out to go to the bathroom. We don't have that kind of time. Cats are so much easier. Also, dogs always make a huge messes and track stuff into the house.

"Cats throw up on the carpet and claw at everything!" Blaine argued. "Plus- I-I'm allergic to cats."

"No you're not!" Kurt retorted, a bitch glare on his face. "You watched Lord Tubbington for Brittany while they were on their honeymoon."

"Okay fine. I'm not allergic to cats." Blaine admitted. "Cats just don't like me."

"Well I don't like dogs." Kurt replied.

"So, what? We get a fish. I don't think that will help with the loneliness." Blaine replied.

"Why don't we go to the animal shelter and see what happens?" Kurt suggested. "If we fall in love with a cat…"

"Or a dog!" Blaine interjected.

"Yes, a cat or a dog, it'll be fate." Kurt finished. "We'll go tomorrow morning. But tonight, let's just head to bed. I am exhausted."

"I second that." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I can't wait to adopt our new puppy."

"You mean kitten." Kurt corrected as he headed off to the bedroom, Blaine in tow.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine headed downtown to the local animal shelter and went inside where they were met by Jenny, an employee at the shelter. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"We're here to adopt a pet." Blaine told the nice woman.

"Great, are you looking for a dog or a cat?" Jenny asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at one another and made a face.

"We're not really sure." Kurt admitted. "We kind of want to look at both."

"Okay, why don't we head over to the kitten room first." Jenny said as she led him down the hallway. She opened the door and instantly tons of cats came running over. Kurt was in head. He walked over and started petting them all. Blaine however was more stand offish. He'd pet one kitten and then pull his hand back.

"Aww Blaine, come on. Look at them!" Kurt said, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, they're...uhh… okay." Blaine said.

"Maybe you'd like to see the dogs, sir?" Jenny offered. Blaine nodded and followed her, Kurt tagging along reluctantly. They went into a large room where there were various dogs in cages. Blaine went over to a few and began petting the dogs, cooing over each one. Kurt, however, didn't even want to get close.

"Do you see any you like babe?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged and gave a frown. He looked around as Blaine continued to pet the dogs.

"What's in that backroom?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, mostly just supplies, but…" Jenny began as she opened the door. Inside the room was a german shepherd laying on a soft bed. Nestled between his paws was a white and orange tabby cat. "They were found together and they get upset when we try to separate them. But, obviously neither one can go with the the other animals, so we keep them back here. They're really very sweet."

"Blaine, come here." Kurt called as he walked into the room. Blaine came along a few seconds later and walked over to his husband who was kneeling by the pair of animals and petting both of them. He couldn't help, but smile. Kurt looked so happy. Blaine walked over and began petting both animals. The german shepherd wagged her tail as Blaine continued to pet her and the tabby continued to rub himself along Kurt's arm and purr.

"We can't pick." Kurt replied.

"We have to take both." Blaine agreed. He turned to Jenny. "We'd like to take both of them."

'Great!" Jenny said with a smile. "I'll go get the papers." After Jenny left, Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"I guess we both got our way." he laughed.

"I guess we did. They're going to be a lot of work, but I know we can handle it" Blaine replied.

"Think of it as practice for when we have kids." Kurt told him and made Blaine smile. He was right. In a way, they were starting their own little family. After signing the paper, Blaine and Kurt took their new editions home, but first stopping at a PETCO to pick up supplies. Then, they headed back to the apartment and the animals checked out their new home.

"You know, they need names." Blaine replied.

"That is true." Kurt replied.

"I've always liked the name Lily for a girl. What about that one?" Blaine offered.

"Why Lily?" Kurt asked.  
"Harry Potter fan shame…" Blaine admitted. "But it's still a pretty name!"

"I didn't say anything!" Kurt laughed. "Lily is good. I like Lily."

"Good. You can name the cat." Blaine told him.

"Louie." Kurt replied.

"Louie?" Blaine asked. "Where the hell did you get that name?

"One, it's the name of Princess Mia's cat in the Princess Diaries." Kurt replied. "Two- Louie is short for Louis like Louis Vuitton. Plus, I just like the name."

"Lily and Louie…" Blaine said. "I guess we have our names."

"I guess we do." Kurt replied with a smile. They split up after that. Kurt sat on the couch and Louie nestled into his side as Kurt stroked his back and rubbed behind his ears. Blaine laid on the floor and played with the new toys they had picked up for Lily. It was a great night. Both boys could honestly say that they didn't feel lonely at all. They were a family. It was like they were meant to be together….all four of them.


	84. Food Poisoning

One of Blaine's all time favorite holidays was Halloween. There was something so rewarding about putting on a costume and getting to be someone else. Kurt, on the other hand, didn't see the value in the holiday at their age.

"We're twenty year olds, Blaine!" Kurt told him. "We are not wearing costumes."

"But Kurt!" Blaine whined, as he held up the couples costume he had bought from the store. The costumes, which were Batman and Robin outfits, remained in the plastics bags, still not open. "It's Halloween. It's all about the costumes."

"No Blaine, we're not even going to a party." Kurt replied. "There is no reason to even put a costume on."

"What about for the trick or treaters?" Blaine argued.

"Honey, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the majority of the people living in this building are single or newlyweds without any children. I doubt we'll have many if any trick or treaters." Kurt replied. Blaine frowned and formed his lip into a pout.

"Can we at least get take-out for dinner then." Blaine mumbled angrily. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his husband's head.

"Yes, you five year old. We can have take-out." Kurt told him. "What kind of take-out do you want?"

"Thai food?" Blaine asked hopefully, knowing it wasn't Kurt's favorite.

"If that's what you want.' Kurt replied with a smile. He felt a little guilty about crushing his husband's, who still often acted like a children, Halloween plans. "I want to order from that place on 3rd street though." Blaine nodded before heading into the kitchen to grab his menu. They order the food and then cuddled on the couch until the food came with a knock on the door. Kurt got up from the couch and walked over to open the door.

"Takeout?' the man asked.

'Yup," Kurt replied as he handed him the money. "Keep the change." he added. The man nodded before leaving. Then, Kurt brought the food back into apartment and set it on the kitchen table where Blaine had already placed two plates and gotten both of them a drink.

"Here's your Thai food."Kurt said with a smile as he handed it to his husband.

"Thank you very much." Blaine replied, taking the styrofoam container from Kurt's hand. Together, they sat down at the table, munching happily on their food and chatting about things happening at NYADA and NYU. After dinner, they cleaned up and settled in on the couch to watch a movie.

Together, they lay nestled in on another's arms on the couch. It was completely relaxing...until it wasn't. Blaine began to feel weird in his stomach. He thought that maybe it was just indigestion, but he turned out to be wrong. He got extremely nauseous and pulled himself from Kurt's arms, pressing a hand to his mouth. "Babe, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't feel very good." Blaine replied. "I think I'm going to-going to…" was all he was able to get out before he sprung up from the couch and dashed to the bathroom where he threw himself down on all fours in front of the toilet and waited for the inevitable. He gagged twice and then emptied the Thai food he had just eaten from his stomach. He couch and sputtered over the toilet, feeling completely miserable.

Kurt came into the bathroom quietly. "Are you finished hun?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." Blaine moaned. "I don't understand. I felt fine all day. How could I get a virus?"

"I don't think it's a virus." Kurt said softly.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked before turning to his husband. Once he looked up, Blaine saw that Kurt looked as bad as he did and had a greenish tint to his skin. In a matter of seconds, Kurt flew past Blaine, feeling the need to throw up. He knew their was no way that he was going to make it to the toilet and push past Blaine, so Kurt made a beeline to the bathtub and threw himself over the edge to throw up. "Oh hun…" Blaine said softly as he rubbed Kurt's back. When Kurt was finished, he sat up and looked at his husband.

"We've got food poisoning." he groaned. "It's going to be a long night." Blaine just placed his forehead on the cool toilet seat, knowing his husband was right.

Blaine and Kurt stayed in the bathroom until four in the morning. By that point, they were both exhausted and dehydrated. "I hate you." Kurt groaned.

"Me? Why do you hate me?" Blaine grumbled back.

"You wanted Thai food." Kurt retorted.

"Well, you picked the restaurant!" Blaine yelled back.

"You wanted take-out!" Kurt said back.

"Well you said we couldn't even go out tonight!" Blaine yelled back before placing his face in the toilet and throwing up again. Seeing that, Kurt softened and rubbed circles on his husband's back. He knew exactly how awful he was feeling. They both had food poisoning, but Blaine had eaten more than he did and was paying the price.

"Okay, it's not either of our faults." Kurt said softly. "Let's blame the restaurant."

"Deal." Blaine replied, wiping his mouth with the wet wash cloth that Kurt handed him. "Let's try and go lay down. I'm so exhausted and sitting on this floor is not comfortable."

"Okay, let's try." Kurt said. They both tried to get up, but instantly they knew that wasn't a good idea. They got dizzy and instantly sat back down. "So, I think we're going to have to wait a little bit to head to the bedroom." Blaine nodded. He crawled over to the closet and pulled out the extra pillow and pair of sheets that they kept in there. He handed the pillow to Kurt who placed it under his head and then, together they unfolded the sheet and got underneath it. Blaine cuddled into Kurt's side and placed his head on his chest.

"Next Halloween we are putting on costumes and going to a party." Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"Anything is better than this." Kurt replied. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do. For now, let's just go to sleep." Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before both they both were asleep. Being sick was always hard, but at least they had one another.


	85. I Love You

Blaine couldn't be more excited. He had scored two tickets to see the Ohio State Buckeyes play for him and Sam. It had been months since they had seen each other and Blaine couldn't be more excited about seeing his best friend. Married life was great, but sometimes he missed being able to be a goofball with Sam. After he was finished with class, Blaine hurried home, knowing Sam would be there soon, When he walked into the apartment, he wasn't expecting Kurt to be laying on the sofa covered in a blanket. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"It's my allergies." Kurt groaned. "I've been sneezing all day and I keep coughing from all the stuff running down my throat. I kind of forgot to fill my prescription for my allergy medication."

"Oh honey, why didn't you text me?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"It's nothing. I'm not actually sick." Kurt said. "Just miserable."

"I still would have come home to take care of you." Blaine told him.

"Blaine, that's very sweet, but there is nothing you can do for me." Kurt told him. "I may feel like crap, but I can still wipe my own nose." he laughed.

"I know. You're very independent." Blaine told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I guess we'll just have a nice night in."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt replied, stopping momentarily to sneeze into his elbow. "You have that football game tonight with Sam. You've been talking about it for weeks and I know you're excited to see Sam."

"But I don't want to leave you alone." Blaine said, a slight pout. "You really don't sound good."

"Blaine, go. I'll be fine. It's just allergies." Kurt convinced him.

"Okay, I'll go." Blaine replied. "But you call me if you need anything. You understand?"

"Yes." Kurt replied. "Go! Your friend is waiting for you. He called and said that he'd meet you at the stadium. He forgot our address, but knows how to get to the stadium."

"Yup, sounds like Sam." Blaine replied. "Okay, I'm going to head out now. Call me if you need anything." he added before grabbing his coat and heading out of the apartment. He took the subway down to the stadium and then went inside where he found Sam.

"Hey dude!" Sam said, giving Blaine a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you." Blaine replied.

"You too dude." Sam added. "How's married life treating you?"  
"It's good." Blaine told him. "We're getting along a lot better. I think being at different schools helps. We have distance from each other. Kurt's home sick tonight actually. I felt bad leaving him."

"Aww that sucks." Sam said. "What's he sick with?"

"Just allergies." Blaine replied. "but, he's miserable."

"Tell him I hope he feels better." Sam said. Then, they headed inside of the stadium and found their seats. They grabbed food along the way and then ate in their seats as they watched the kickoff. All throughout the game, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. At half time, he explained to Sam that he needed to leave and then made plans to meet up again another time. Sam completely understood and gave Blaine a hug before leaving.

Blaine headed home and opened the door to the apartment. Kurt was where he had left him on the couch. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, breaking off in a cough.

"The game wasn't that good." Blaine said. "So, I left early to come be with my husband."

"It's tied 21-21 in the last minute in the fourth quarter." Kurt told him, coughing once again. "I'm no expert, but I don't think it can get more intense than that."

"So I love my husband more than a football game. Sue me!" Blaine laughed. "Now scoot over." he added crawling onto the couch with Kurt.

"You're too good to me." Kurt replied. "I really didn't need you to come home. Me and my snot would have been fine." he finished just in time to let out a sneeze into his elbow, trying to eschew himself as far away from Blaine as possible.

"Well I promised to be here in sickness and health." Blaine told him, handing him a tissue. "That means I signed up for you and your snot."

"How romantic," Kurt laughed. "I promise to love you, snot and all."

"Snot and all." Blaine repeated with a laugh. "So did you really watch the whole game?" he asked.

"Oh hell no. Sam texted me and told me you were coming." Kurt told him. "I watched maybe two minutes. I still don't understand why you like football. I guess I'll have to love you regardless of that."

"We should rewrite our vows. I'll always love you even though you like football and even when you're full of snot." Blaine replied, making Kurt laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt told him, cuddling closer into his husband's chest.


	86. Christmas

"So, I was thinking…" Kurt began one morning at breakfast. "I think we should go on a vacation just the two of us. Our honeymoon did get cut short after all."

"Sure, I think that's a great idea." Blaine replied. "When do you go on Christmas break for NYADA?" he asked.

"On the 22nd." Kurt replied. "That's not enough time to go on a vacation before Christmas and we both know we can't afford to fly to Ohio and go on a vacation. I have an idea! What if we have everyone here for Christmas?"

"Are you sure? Hosting a holiday is a big responsibility." Blaine said. "You'd be cooking for a lot of people - Your dad, Carole, my mom, Cooper, and probably Rachel and Jesse. That's eight people.

"I'm sure I can handle it Blaine." Kurt told him. "I've been cooking since I was 9."

"If you're sure, I say go for." Blaine replied. "I'd be nice to have everyone here. My mom still hasn't seen the apartment. And if means I can go on a second honeymoon with you, I'm all for it."

"Ooh! I'm so excited! I have to go call my Dad, and your mom, and Rach. You can call Cooper though. And, I have to look for vacation spots. I'm feeling like a ski lodge kind of place. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes honey, a ski lodge sounds great." Blaine replied. Kurt let out an excited shriek and pressed a kiss to Blaine's head before hurrying off to plan. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Seeing his husband so excited make him feel so happy.

About a week later, It was Christmas and snow was falling peacefully outside. Blaine opened his eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, where his husband was supposed to be. He got up and wandered into the kitchen, his hair curly standing up at all angles. Kurt was in there cooking frantically. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cooking! There's so much to do." Kurt exclaimed. "Our parents will be here in just a few hours."  
"It's only five in the morning." Blaine replied, yawning. "Come on, come back to bed with me." he added, coming up behind Kurt and kissing his neck.

"No, stop, stop, I need to focus." Kurt said, breaking from Blaine's grasp. Blaine sighed and backed up. He had tried to warn Kurt that hosting Christmas would be stressful, but he didn't think now was a good time to say, "I told you so." So, instead of crowding Kurt, Blaine went to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he was finished, he came out and found Kurt still frantically trying to get ready.

"Do you need me to do anything babe?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't reply, just frantically shook his head. Blaine backed off and made himself busy in the other room. Suddenly he got a text from his mom. "Kurt, my mom and your parents are here." he called.

"Oh God, I'm not ready!" Kurt said, trying to finish whatever he was doing.

"I'm going to go meet them and bring them upstairs." Blaine added as he disappeared downstairs. Once downstairs, he saw Burt, Carole and his mom outside. "Hey mom!" he said happily.

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you!" Pam said, pulling her son into a huge hug "Merry Christmas." After, he broke away and gave Burt and Carole a hug before taking them upstairs. Once inside, Kurt stopped what he was doing and gave his parents a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Kurt said, happily, but still very stressed. "Where's Cooper?

"Oh he couldn't get a flight, honey." Pam told them.

"Oh so, it'll just be us and then Rachel and Jesse." Kurt replied.

"Actually, Rachel just texted me. She has a migraine, so she and Jesse are just going stay home for Christmas." Blaine informed him.

"Oh…" Kurt said with a sigh. "I umm have to run to get something from our bedroom for a second. I'll be right back." Blaine however knew that voice, so he followed his husband back to their bedroom. "Nothing is going right!" Kurt said, tears in his eyes. "Cooper, Rachel and Jesse aren't coming. There's too much food now. I already screwed up desert, so we don't have that!"

"Kurt, sweetie, calm down." Blaine said pulling him into a hug. "We'll see Cooper, Rachel and Jesse another time. We'll have leftovers of your delicious dinner that we can eat even after today. I can run out and get some dessert. Everything is going to be okay."

"I just wanted everything to be perfect…" Kurt said.

"Sweetie, nothing ever goes perfectly." Blaine replied. "That's just life. Just stop stressing and be happy that we're here on Christmas with our parents."

"Thanks. You always know how to handle my crazy." Kurt said with a smile.

"We both know how to handle that. You're pretty good at handling my crazy too." Blaine replied. "Now, let's head back out there." Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. Together they went back into the kitchen where Carole and Pam had already taken over the dinner.

"Why don't you boys go relax with Burt in the living room?" Carole suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "You don't need help?"

"We're fine honey." Pam replied. Kurt was about to protest when Blaine pulled him away. They went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. They talked with Burt until dinner was ready and then they sat down to eat. The five of them talked happily and then exchanged presents afterwards. Kurt and Blaine hadn't exchanged anything, because they had pooled their money for the vacation after the holiday. By the end of the night, everyone was tired. Burt and Carole were cuddled on the one couch while Pam sat on the other with Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was pressed up against Blaine's chest, his eyelids drooping heavily.

"He'd always do the same thing as a kid." Burt laughed. "He'd wake up so early and then be passed out around like eight o'clock."

"I know he's exhausted. He wanted today to be perfect." Blaine replied, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Sure, sounds like my son." Burt laughed. "We should get going to our hotel."

"Me too." Pam chimed in. "You should probably get your husband to bed."

"You guys really don't have to go." Blaine offered.

"You're looking a little tired youself Anderson." Burt replied. "Go to 'll get out of your hair. Also, have fun on your vacation."

"We will. Thanks Burt." Blaine replied. He waved to the three of them as they left and then cuddled closer to Kurt. "Kurt...wake up. We have to go to bed."

"Umm...where is everyone?" Kurt mumbled.

"They left honey." Blaine replied. "Let's go to sleep." he added standing up and helping Kurt into the bedroom. "The most important thing is that Christmas is over. Now we can focus on our vacation." he said with a smile.

"Yay" Kurt mumbled sleepily. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied. "You did such a great job today." he told him, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.


	87. Vacation - Part 1

After Christmas was over, Kurt and Blaine went into full blown travel mode. Instead of taking a small honeymoon, they decided to go big and head to ski resort in Colorado. "Kurt, honey, have you seen my red sweater?" Blaine called from the bedroom where he was rooting through drawers.

"It's in the laundry room." Kurt called back from the bathroom, where he was packing up his toiletries. He hear Blaine run from the bedroom to the laundry, looking for the sweater. "You better hurry. Our flight leaves in almost two hours. We need to go."

"I know. I'm almost packed!" Blaine replied, zipping his suitcase. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, wheeling it out of the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, Blaine saw his husband standing there in his puffy blue coat, beanie on his head leaning on his suitcase.

"Babe, I have been ready for almost fifteen minutes." Kurt replied. "Come on. I called a cab and it's waiting downstairs."

"Man I'm glad I married a planner." Blaine replied.

"Well you know, one of us has to make sure we get places on time." Kurt replied, leaning in to gently place a peck on his husband's list. "Now come on, there is a suite waiting for us in Colorado." Blaine nodded and grabbed his suitcase before following his husband downstairs to the cab. They placed their bags in the trunk and then got in the backseat, making sure to tell the driver which airport they were headed to.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Kurt arrived at JFK international airport and headed inside. They both checked their larger bags and then went through security. Luckily the plane was there on time, so they boarded shortly after. "What seats are we again?" Blaine asked.

"Um row B seats 1 and 2." Kurt replied, looking at the tickets.

"Here they are." Blaine told him with a smile, pointing to the seats. They stored their carry-ons in the overhead compartment and then took a seat, Kurt sitting by the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit by the window?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure." Blaine replied, his body tense. Kurt could see something was wrong with his husband. He was about to ask what was wrong when the captain began speaking over the intercom.

"Welcome passengers. We are about to take so make sure your seat belts are fastened." came the voice. Kurt watched as Blaine fastened his seatbelt very fast.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Kurt asked, grabbing his husband's hand.

"I-I really don't like planes." Blaine said. "But, I'll be fine as soon as we take off." Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed it.

"I'm right here. I promise, it'll be fine." Kurt replied. "Just think about tonight. We'll be alone in that big suite...with the king sized bed." he whispered making Blaine smile. The engine began to roar and Blaine tensed up, so Kurt continued talking. "Think about that huge bathroom with the jacuzzi tub that we can soak in, and just lie in each other's arms." Once they were off the ground Blaine seemed to relax. The rest of the flight went smoothly and they landed in Colorado around eight at night. They left the airport after claiming their bags and headed to the resort, where they checked in.

After, they headed up to the suite and walked in and were amazed. The room was huge. There was a large king sized bed with rose petals laying over it. There was a tiny sitting area with two couches and a television. Off the bedroom was the bathroom complete with a sink, a glass shower, toilet and huge jacuzzi bathtub. "Oh my god, this is gorgeous." Kurt said in awe.

"I don't think I've ever stayed somewhere this nice." Blaine replied.

"Me either." Kurt agreed. They set their bags down and the took a seat on the bed, which felt like heaven. Both boys laid back and cuddled into one another's embrace. "I'm so glad I married you."

"Me too." Blaine replied. "I love you so much." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Now, I know that I promised you a huge bubble bath in that tub, but…" Kurt began.

"I'm exhausted." Blaine admitted.

"God thank you. Me too." Kurt replied with a huge sigh of relief. "We have the whole trip to do that. For now can we just sleep?" he asked his husband.

"Honestly, there is nothing that I'd rather do right now then sleep in this huge comfortable bed with you." Blaine replied.

"Nothing?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Well, maybe there is one thing." Blaine added, sending a flirty smile in his husband's direction. Kurt crawled over to the other side of the bed and then sent Blaine a smile before turning off the lights. The only sounds that could be heard after that were the rustling of sheets and comforters along with the clothes being ripped from their bodies. Needless to say, both boys had caught a second wind and decided that sleeping could wait just a little while.


	88. Vacation - Part 2

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine got up early and headed down to the dining room to eat breakfast. "So, I was thinking about what we should do today," Blaine began.

"Oh! Me too!" Kurt exclaimed. "The spa is supposed to be amazing!"

"I...I was actually thinking we'd try some skiing." Blaine mentioned quietly.

"Skiing? Honey have you met me?" Kurt asked. "I'm not very good at things that require...coordination."

"You can dance." Blaine reminded him playfully. "Just try it. We didn't come to Colorado just to sit in our hotel room."

"Oh really, I wasn't really planning on leaving too often." Kurt said with a wink.

"Nope, you're not distracting me." Blaine persisted. "I want to go skiing. Please?" he asked with large puppy dog eyes. Kurt finally let out a sigh.

"Fine, we can go skiing." he agreed, which made his husband light up. However, five minutes into skiing Kurt knew he made a mistake. Strapped onto the long skis, Kurt felt like he couldn't move. "How did I let you talk me into this?" Kurt exclaimed trying to keep from falling...again.

"You're doing pretty well." Blaine told him, trying to encourage his husband.

"I wiped out like four times already with you holding onto me." Kurt argued.

"Well, you're getting a hang of moving with the skis on so that's something." Blaine added. "Maybe we should try a tiny hill."

"Do you want me to kill myself?" Kurt asked. "Am I not a good enough husband? Is that why we went skiing? So you can get rid of me?" he joked.

"You won't kill yourself. I'll be by your side the entire time." Blaine told him. "Okay, you ready?" Kurt let out a sigh and then slowly made his way over to the bunny hill.

"Okay, t-this is really high." Kurt stuttered. "Don't you dare let go."

" Take a deep breath. Just lean and try to keep your skis straight." Blaine told him.

"I'm freaking serious Blaine. Don't let go." He yelled, digging his nails into Blaine's arm. Together Blaine began leading Kurt down the hill. "Oh shit! We're moving. No, stop stop, I want to stop!" he freaked out as they picked up speed. As they go to the bottom, Blaine tried to tell him to stop, but Kurt couldn't focus. He fell, bringing Blaine down on top of him. They both lay on the snow out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer right away. Then he heard the sound of giggles erupting from Kurt's mouth, which made Blaine laugh too. "I guess I should have taught you how to stop better." he admitted.

"You think?" Kurt laughed. "Can we go to the spa now? I'd like to make it known that I tried this and told you I'd suck at this."

"Your effort is known." Blaine replied. "I think we can be done for the day…"

"Or the trip." Kurt replied. "I think you owe me some hot chocolate for my effort."

"I think that can be done...MC Hot Chocolate." Blaine replied as he stood up and then extended his hands down to his husband. He had to give him credit. He did try and that was all that was important.


	89. Vacation - Part 3

When New Year's Eve finally came, it was a happy and sad moment. Both Kurt and Blaine were excited for the holiday, but a little sad to have to leave their nice vacation so soon. On their last night, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled on the couch in their sitting area in their room. They had ordered a few bottles of champagne earlier and Kurt was a little tipsy.

"This is so nice." Kurt said, giggling softly and taking another sip of champagne.

"It is." Blaine agreed. "Are you just about done with this champagne?" he asked his very tipsy husband.

"No." Kurt replied sassily, pulling his drink away. "I am most certainly not done." he retorted.

"You're going to regret that in the morning." Blaine joked.

"Am not!" Kurt said defiantly.

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way." Blaine began. "But you are a lightweight."

"I'm a lightweight?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "You are the one who can barely drink one beer without getting drunk."

"Kurt, I have one kidney! I'm not supposed to drink anyway." Blaine argued. Kurt made a face knowing not to argue with that fact. Blaine had only taken a few sips of his drink while Kurt had drank many glasses. "I have an idea. Let's put this down and you come with me." Blaine began, taking Kurt's glass and setting it on the table. Then, he grabbed his husband's hand and led him to the middle of the floor.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked, drunkenly stumbling along.

"We are going to dance." Blaine said, getting the music ready. The music began to play and the sound of "All of Me" filled the room.

"I am too drunk for this." Kurt laughed.

"Whose fault is that?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into his arms and holding him close.

"Yours." Kurt laughed out a smile on his face. "You let me keep drinking."  
"Oh yes, because it's so easy to stop you." Blaine retorted playfully.

"Point made. Let's just dance. You're going to need to hold me up." Kurt replied, leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just smiled and began singing the song into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled back and cuddled closer to his husband. When the song finished, the boys looked up at the clock. There was ten second left in the year.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.." They said together. When the clock struck midnight, Blaine leaned in and a placed a kiss on his husbands lips. "Happy New Year." he whispered.

"Happy New Year." Kurt replied sleepily into his husband's shoulder. Blaine laughed at his drunk sleepy husband. He helped him over to bed and they cuddled together, falling asleep in one another's arms. The next morning, Blaine woke up first. They had a three o'clock flight, so he figured they should get ready to leave.

"Kurt, honey, wake up." Blaine whispered. Kurt groaned and tried to bury himself further under the covers.

"Oww…" He groaned. "My head." Blaine tried to hold back his laughter, knowing this was absolutely an "I told you so" moment. "Just say it…" Kurt groaned.

"Say what?" Blaine asked, playing dumb.

"Say I told you so." Kurt mumbled.

"No, seeing you like this is enough." Blaine replied. "Do you want me to get you something?" he asked.

"Some motrin please." Kurt replied.

"Anything babe." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt answered back as he cuddled under the covers. Blaine went into the bathroom and got his husband some motrin. This wasn't how Blaine expected to spend the first day of the year, but any day with Kurt was worth living. He just prayed they had some sunglasses to go home or Blaine feared his husband's headache just might get work.


	90. Wisdom Teeth

When Blaine came home from, Kurt could instantly tell something was wrong with his husband. Blaine looked pale, nervous, and really upset. "Blaine, honey? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I went to the dentist today." he began.

"And?" Kurt replied. "Do you have a cavity or something?"

"The dentist said that my wisdom teeth are all impacted and pushing on my back teeth." Blaine replied. "They're messing with my other teeth and I need to get them out." he said nervously.

"Did you make an appointment?" Kurt asked. "Normally, you need to make those months in advance.

"Well, I must be special because the dentist made mine for tomorrow. He didn't want to let them in there any longer." Blaine replied exasperated. "He kept talking about how if we didn't get all four of them out, they could grow close to this nerve in my face and when they did the surgery I could get paralyzed." he exclaimed. Kurt gave his husband a smile and walked over to him, bring him into his arms.

"Honey, I think that's a worse case scenario." Kurt told him. "They told me about that when I had mine out years ago. I can't believe that you're just getting yours out actually." he added.

"Kurt, I'm so nervous." Blaine confessed. "I hate surgery."

"You did fine with your eye surgery." Kurt reminded him.

"I was freakin drugged up the whole time!" Blaine said.

"Well, they're going to drug you up this time too." Kurt reminded him, but Blaine just continued to pout. "Would it make you feel better if I was with you when they put you under and when you woke up?" Blaine nodded and Kurt gave him a smile and a hug. "Then, I'll be there. I promise." And Kurt kept that promise. The next morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up early and headed across town to the oral surgeon. Blaine was visibly shaking in the cab and Kurt was pretty sure that even if Blaine had the option to eat, he wouldn't be able. When they got to the clinic, Blaine checked in and brought back a clipboard with questions for him to fill out.

Ten minutes later, the door to the office opened and one of the dental assistants came out. "Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" she called.

"T-that's me." Blaine replied, standing up from the chair he was in. "I-is it okay if my husband comes back with me until I'm put under?" he asked, praying the answer was yes.

"Yeah, sure." the girl replied with a smile. "Both of you can come on back." Kurt got up and followed the dental assistant with Blaine. Once in the room, Blaine took a seat in the chair and Kurt sat down next to him. Blaine instantly reached for Kurt's hand and gripped it tightly.

"It's going to be alright." Kurt whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. Blaine was shaking once again.

"Sweetheart, I promise you won't feel a thing." the woman replied. "All I do is prick you once with the IV and then we'll give you the anesthesia. After that you'll be out."

"O-okay, j-just do it." Blaine stuttered, closing his eyes. The woman inserted the IV and Blaine jumped slightly.

"Alright, the hard part's over." she told him. "I'm going to give you the anesthesia now."

"I'll see you when you wake up." Kurt whispered just before Blaine went under. After, he left the waiting from while the oral surgeon removed Blaine's wisdom teeth. About and hour and half later, the dental assistant called Kurt back. Blaine was still asleep and had thick wads of gauze stuck in both sides of his mouth.

"He should wake up anytime now." the woman told Kurt."

"Blaine, honey, it's time to wake up." Kurt said softly. "It's all done. You can wake up." Slowly, Blaine started to stir and opened his eyes. "There you are." Kurt said happily.

" 'here am I?" Blaine slurred.

"You're at the doctor. You had your teeth out." Kurt told him, trying not to laugh. Instantly, Blaine got a panicked look on his face and reached for his mouth.

" They 'ook all of them?" he asked.

"No honey, they didn't take all of your teeth." Kurt told him. Still distressed Blaine felt blindly around his mouth.

"I don't 'ave a tongue." he said, to started to cry. "It's gone."

"Sweetie, you're okay." Kurt told him. "And you have a tongue. It's just numb from the medicine. Are you ready to go home?"

" 'ith you?" he asked.

"Yup," Kurt replied. "Everything is ready to go. Do you want to go home?" Blaine nodded his extremely swollen face. Kurt helped him up and then helped him to the cab. "I just want to apologize in advance." he told the cab driver. "He just had his wisdom teeth taken out, so he's a little out of it."

"It's alright." the cab driver replied. "I'm sure it'll be a funny ride home." Once Blaine was situated Kurt got in the car and pulled out his phone to record his very loopy husband.

"Blaine, honey, how do you feel?" he asked, making sure his phone was recording.

"I feel like a hundred bucks." Blaine replied, his mouth gaping and his head lolling to the side. "I feel like a superhero. Imma help people." Kurt just laughed.

"Honey, what do you see outside?" he asked, just to see what else his husband would say. Blaine sat up and looked out the window.

"I see too many people and the buildings are so tall." he slurred. "Are we ants?" he asked seriously.

"No, we're humans." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, good." Blaine replied. "I thought we were ants." Then, he looked back out the window and began waving to the people outside. "Hi! Hi!" he yelled, but of course the people didn't reply. "They don't 'ike me." Blaine said, clearly upset.

"Honey, they can't hear you." Kurt told him. "The window is up." Blaine looked at him like he was crazy and then he looked back and gently touched the glass of the window and continued to poke it. Luckily, they got to their apartment building and Kurt got Blaine upstairs. Once inside they were greeted by Lily and Louie. Blaine lit up and smiled, trying to pet the two animals while Kurt maneuvered him to the couch. "Blaine, do you want some ice cream?" he asked and Blaine eagerly nodded. Kurt went into the kitchen and put some ice cream in a cone and grabbed one for himself as well before returning to his husband. "Here honey. Just lick it okay." Blaine took it in his hands and began licking the ice cream.

" 'ow does your ice cream taste?" he asked.

"It's good." Kurt replied. "Do you like yours?" he asked.

"It...is fucking delicious!" he proclaimed, making Kurt laugh. He knew he was in for a long night. A few hours later, Blaine came around and was starting to feel the pain from the surgery. "Kurt, my face hurts." he told him.

"Finally, I was wondering when that anesthesia was going to wear off." Kurt replied. "I'll go and get your medicine. You have got to see this video I took of you." Kurt quickly grabbed the medicine and the retreated back to their room where he had moved Blaine. He gave his husband the medicine and then pulled up the video for him to watch.

"Oh god, I was so out of it." Blaine said. "Please tell me you haven't shown anyone."

"Oh honey, it is already on facebook and has 22 likes and 13 comments." Kurt told him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a star like all the other wisdom teeth reaction videos." Blaine groaned and flung his head back on the pillow. At least this whole process was over, even if it was memorialized on Facebook.


	91. Rainy Days

Looking up at the dark clouds, Blaine could already tell that a big storm was on its way. The sky was dark...and looked a bit unforgiving. He turned to his bag and searched through it. Shit...no umbrella. He let out a sigh as he began to walk faster. As he was walking, Blaine felt a drop of water fall onto his forehead. "God I hate rain…" he muttered, knowing the real storm was about to begin. Blaine was about six blocks from home. It really wasn't that far away, even in a storm...or so he thought.

Suddenly there was a bright shot of lightning that lit up the sky that was followed by a loud pang of thunder that echoed off the surrounding skyscrapers. Then, came the rain. It started off as just a drizzle, but quickly turned into a fierce storm. Blaine began to run, holding his bag close to his chest to protect the contents inside as much as he could. The wind whipped his face as he ran, hopping over puddles...and accidentally stepping in a few that succeeded in soaking through not only his shoes, but socks as well. By the time he reached home, Blaine was soaked to the bone. His gel had been washed away and his curls had broken from their prison and were now plastered to his forehead, going in all different directions. Shivering from the cold, Blaine pushed his key into the front door of their apartment and turned it until the door opened. Inside, Kurt was nestled on the couch, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable sweater, nursing a cup of tea.

"Oh honey…" Kurt cooed getting up from his spot on the couch over to his dripping husband. "I was hoping you had stopped somewhere. I got a bit wet, but was lucky. I was pretty much home when it started to drizzle."

"Y-yeah m-my t-timing s-sucks." Blaine replied, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Go change and take a hot shower." Kurt told him. "I'll make you some tea and we'll snuggle on the couch." Blaine nodded and began making his way further into apartment, making sure to take off his waterlogged shoes first. He walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes, setting them on the floor, rather than the hamper. Then, Blaine moved to turn on the shower. The hot water filled the tub sending steam into the air and luckily began warming Blaine up. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his body. It felt so good...so warm.

When he was finished, Blaine got out and wrapped a towel around his body before walking next to door to his and Kurt's shared bedroom. He grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt and pulled both of them onto his body. Knowing his hair would air dry, he left it go and walked into the living room where Kurt was waiting. His husband gave him a smile as he held out the tea.

"Thanks." Blaine said, sniffling a bit as he took a sip. He set the mug on the coffee table and then positioned himself on the couch so that his head was resting on Kurt's chest, a thick fleece blanket covering both of them. "I hate the rain in New York."

"I know you do." Kurt replied with a smile as he ran his fingers through Blaine's soft curly hair. "Did you at least have a good day before the rain?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was okay." Blaine replied. "My classes were good. I'm just glad to be home with you. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurt replied. "Now, what do you say? Season three of Orange is the New Black is up. Want to watch some?"

" Definitely." Blaine sniffled, cuddling himself further into his husband's lap. Kurt turned on the show while he and Blaine settled in. Halfway through the first episode, Kurt heard little snores coming from Blaine's nose and looked down to find his husband peacefully asleep. He leaned down and placed a kiss onto Blaine's forehead before nestling further into the couch, making sure not to wake his sleeping husband. He reached out and turned off the show and closed his own eyes. Rainy days sucked when they were apart, but when they got to be together….Rainy days were actually okay.


End file.
